Rewritten (Traducción)
by Pabel Moonlight
Summary: O "Cómo Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy usó un Giratiempo y se metió en un gran lío". Lo único que quería Scorpius era advertir a su padre sobre las consecuencias futuras de las decisiones que tomó en el pasado, pero lo que ocurrió no tenía nada que ver con sus planes iniciales… Viaje en el tiempo AU. Slow burn Scorpius/Hermione.
1. El Impresionante Plan de Scorpius

**¡Hola!**

**¡Aquí vengo con otra traducción de WickedlyAwesomeMe! Como os gustó tanto la traducción de The Babysitter, voy a publicar otra historia de la misma autora. Va a ser una historia de muchos capítulos (no sé cuántos, porque no está completa) en la que leeremos sobre un tema un tanto diferente: la relación de un Scorpius (que viaja en el tiempo) con los personajes a los que estamos acostumbrados del universo de HP durante Hogwarts. Probablemente al principio se os haga un poco extraño (a mí me pasó), pero la autora tiene una capacidad impresionante para narrar sus historias, ¡y ya veréis como a los pocos capítulos os enamoráis de este fic tanto como yo!**

**Tanto la autora como yo somos conscientes de que este fic puede no tener demasiado impacto porque este es un pairing muy poco usual y que puede parecer extraño. A decir verdad, a mí me lo pareció al principio cuando empecé a leerlo, pero a medida que la historia iba avanzando me gustaba cada vez más, así que puedo decir que realmente merece la pena leerlo.**

**Nos leemos abajo, un beso fuerte. **

* * *

_**Nota de la Autora**__**: ¡Sorpresa! Otro fanfic de esta autora. Este fic lleva meses en mi portátil; empecé a escribirlo incluso antes de empezar con "The Babysitter", pero hace poco me vino la motivación para retomarlo. **__**¡Espero que os guste este fic! Si os soy sincera, soy incapaz de aceptar "El Niño Maldito" como parte del canon de HP, pero me enamoré inmediatamente del personaje de Scorpius y me prometí que algún día escribiría un fic con él como el héroe principal. Así que aquí está, ¡y espero que lo disfrutéis!**_

* * *

**Título: **Rewritten (traducción)  
**Autora: **WickedlyAwesomeMe

**Traductora:** Pabel Moonlight  
**Idioma original: **Inglés

**Tipo: **Multi–capítulo  
**Género: **Familia/Romance  
**Rating: **T  
**Aviso: **Abundantes insultos, insinuaciones, insinuaciones de violencia y sobrecarga friki de Scorpius Malfoy.  
**Parejas: **_Slow burn_ Scorpius Malfoy x Hermione Granger; Relación de fondo: Draco Malfoy x Astoria Greengrass  
**Summary: **O "Cómo Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy usó un Giratiempo y se metió en un gran lío". Lo único que quería Scorpius era advertir a su padre sobre las consecuencias futuras de las decisiones que tomó en el pasado, pero lo que ocurrió no tenía nada que ver con sus planes iniciales… Viaje en el tiempo AU. _Slow burn_ Scorpius/Hermione.

* * *

**Capítulo 1: El Impresionante Plan de Scorpius**

* * *

—Oye, Scorp, ¿estás bien?

Scorpius Malfoy, de 16 años, suspiró y miró con cautela a su mejor amigo mientras se acercaba a él. Albus Severus Potter se sentó en la hierba cubierta de rocío cerca del Lago Negro y frunció el ceño levemente al ver El Profeta depositado al lado del rubio Slytherin. Sin pensar, Al sacó su varita y lanzó un _Incendio_ sobre el periódico, para gran diversión de Scorpius.

—Debe ser el décimo que has quemado hoy —señaló el heredero Malfoy.

—En realidad es el undécimo.

Scorpius resopló y se dejó caer en posición supina sobre la hierba. Sus ojos miraron hacia el cielo, tratando de crear formas graciosas de las nubes que viajaban a la deriva.

—¡Oye mira! ¡Esa nube es igual que Rose! —señaló.

Albus se movió y también se tumbó a su lado, mirando la nube que señalaba.

—¡Qué va! El pelo no está suficientemente alborotado —respondió Al—. Y sé lo que estás intentando hacer, amigo. Evitar a hablar de eso no va a funcionar.

Scorpius suspiró y miró a su amigo, que parecía preocupado.

—No tenemos _nada_ de lo que hablar, Al —intervino—. De todos modos, ya has visto lo que decía El Profeta. ¿En serio crees que quedan cosas por decir?

—He hablado con mi padre. Me ha dicho que estaban encargándose en eso, Scorpius. No deberías preocuparte más por ello.

—Ay, Al, en serio —Scorpius giró sobre sí mismo hasta que consiguió alejarse de la preocupación que desprendían los ojos verdes de Al. En ellos se podía apreciar la misma sombra que el famoso Auror Harry Potter lucía en su mirada, y Scorpius volvió a recordar que lo que iba a ocurrir era inevitable—. Todo el Mundo Mágico odia a mi familia. Tu padre debería defender a personas que merezca más la pena salvar, porque no va a pasar nada. He hablado con mi madre. Me ha dicho que la cosa pinta bastante mal. Al menos ha tenido la decencia de no endulzar sus palabras.

Escuchó a Albus suspirar antes de poner una tentativa mano sobre su hombro.

—Son especulaciones, ya lo sabes —continuó—. No se ha demostrado nada aún.

—El Profeta está llevando a cabo un maldito estudio de campo, Potter —gruñó—. No me sorprendería en absoluto que retorciesen la historia hasta conseguir que mi padre sea encerrado en Azkaban y reciba el maldito beso del Dementor que todo el mundo ha estado esperando desde que acabó la Guerra.

Scorpius sintió su sangre hervir de rabia. Su respiración se volvió rápida y superficial a medida que interiorizaba que había una posibilidad de que su padre fuese encerrado en Azkaban.

A primera hora de la mañana, mientras estaba desayunando, recibió El Profeta. Scorpius normalmente saltaba inmediatamente a la sección de Quidditch para leer las últimas noticias de deportes, pero cuando el rostro de su padre lo saludó en la primera página, su corazón dio un vuelco. De repente, todo el Gran Comedor pareció quedarse en silencio mientras los estudiantes le miraban. Albus trató de coger su brazo con preocupación, pero Scorpius ya había salido del Gran Comedor, dirigiéndose a su cómoda cama con dosel.

La noticia hablaba de una inesperada redada ministerial en la Mansión Malfoy en la que los funcionarios habían podido confiscar artefactos oscuros ilegales. Scorpius quería gritar a alguien porque había pasado la mayor parte de los veranos de su infancia ayudando a su padre, a su madre y a sus malditos elfos domésticos a limpiar esos artefactos oscuros. Les había llevado años conseguir que la Mansión Malfoy pareciera habitable una vez más, y los resquicios de magia oscura y residual se habían disipado hacía mucho tiempo, por lo que ahora Scorpius se sentía cómodo al considerar a la Mansión Malfoy su hogar.

Por lo tanto, estaba completamente seguro de que esos artefactos oscuros habían sido implantados en su casa. Su padre, Draco Malfoy, estaba consiguiendo hacerse cierta fama como Rompedor de Maldiciones. Hacía un trabajo absolutamente brillante y Scorpius respetaba, amaba y admiraba a su padre. Pero a pesar de todos sus logros, el Mundo Mágico parecía continuar viéndolo como una sola cosa: un _Mortífago_.

Había olvidado por completo que el Mundo Mágico era cruel e implacable. Scorpius se enteró a una edad muy temprana que llevar el apellido Malfoy era una maldición. Cuando era un niño de tan solo cinco años, se sentía confundido y desconsolado porque su padre se negaba a llevarlo a Florean Fortescue en el Callejón Diagon o a comprarle una escoba de juguete para poder jugar Quidditch con su padre en su extenso jardín. Su madre siempre lo calmaba con historias para dormir, salpicando besos en su frente para disminuir sus lágrimas, prometiéndole caramelos de tofe y helados, así como todos los postres que su pequeño corazón amaba.

Cuando finalmente puso un pie en Hogwarts fue el momento en que realmente entendió lo que significaba ser un Malfoy. Escuchaba rumores de que él era el hijo ilegítimo del Señor Oscuro con su madre, Astoria. Lo que era un montón de jodida mierda, porque era evidente que era _exactamente igual_ que su padre. ¿Por qué la gente se negaba a verlo?

Había escrito con lágrimas una carta a casa, contando a sus padres cómo los niños habían dicho esas cosas. Todavía recordaba a la perfección la carta de respuesta de sus padres, completamente empapada de lágrimas. Scorpius nunca supo si eran de su madre o de su padre. O tal vez de ambos.

Ignoró las burlas, centrándose en sus estudios y en el Quidditch para enorgullecer a sus padres. Con los años, su padre finalmente le contó todo lo que había hecho en su juventud. Scorpius lo amó aún más por ello, a pesar de que Draco temía que su hijo lo odiaría. De alguna manera, Scorpius fue incapaz de establecer una conexión entre el Draco Malfoy despreciable, solitario y arrogante de dieciséis años con su padre respetable, amoroso y admirable.

Pero ahora... ¡ahora leía esa _basura_! El Mundo Mágico iba a ser implacable, Scorpius estaba seguro de ello. Las falsas noticias volverían a aparecer, afirmando cosas más ridículas aún para demostrar que Draco Malfoy era, y siempre sería, un partidario de Voldemort hasta el final. Su madre ya le había enviado una carta para prepararle, porque las cosas no parecían ir demasiado bien.

Por encima de todo, se preocupaba por su padre. Scorpius había sido testigo de la lucha diaria de Draco Malfoy por la redención. Astoria parecía ser el empuje que su padre necesitaba desesperadamente para superar cada día, y siempre había estado agradecido de que su madre fuera maravillosa y buena con su padre. Todavía le dolía el corazón al pensar que todos estaban de acuerdo en que Draco Malfoy jamás podría cambiar para mejor.

—Todo va a ir bien, Scorpius —susurró Al detrás de él, sacando a Scorpius de sus reflexiones—. Tu padre es... _fuerte_.

Qué equivocado estaba.

Había visto los colapsos de su padre en la Mansión Malfoy, lejos de miradas indiscretas. Había visto a su padre ahogarse en alcohol a veces, reduciéndose a un lío incomprensible, lloriqueando y arrepintiéndose de lo que había hecho en su vida. Había visto a su padre encerrarse durante los días malos (los _peores_ de todos) y su madre no tenía más remedio que abrazar a Draco hasta que regresara con ellos.

Draco Malfoy no era fuerte. Apenas podía mantenerse en pie, y la única razón por la que aún estaba vivo era por su esposa y su hijo. Le había dicho exactamente eso a Scorpius durante una de sus borracheras.

Draco Malfoy no era fuerte. Estaba roto, tal vez roto más allá de lo que él mismo quería reconocer, y Scorpius temía el daño que esa noticia podría hacerle a su padre.

Scorpius se levantó de la hierba y miró con determinación el Lago Negro.

—Tengo que hacer algo —declaró.

Albus se sentó con cautela y lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Qué piensas hacer? —le preguntó lentamente.

—James dijo una vez que la Directora McGonagall esconde giratiempos en su despacho, ¿verdad?

Estaba empezando a formarse un plan y, maldita sea, ¡era brillante! Tal vez era demasiado Gryffindor para un Slytherin como él, pero a Scorpius no le importaba en ese momento. Sólo podía pensar en salvar a su padre del temor que le provocaba su pasado y por fin devolverle la felicidad que le fue cruelmente arrancada a una edad tan temprana.

—Scorpius, ¿qué piensas hacer? —repitió su mejor amigo.

Sin darse cuenta, Scorpius puso los ojos en blanco.

—Voy a robar un giratiempo, Al —dijo mientras la comisura de sus labios se curvaba con diversión—. ¿Qué piensas que voy a hacer? ¿Volver atrás y matar a Voldemort con mis propias manos?

Pensó que tal vez ese también era un plan brillante, pero claro, Scorpius sabía que no era rival para el mago más vil y poderoso que jamás hubiese vivido en ese mundo. En todos los tiempos. ¿Qué podría hacer un Slytherin tan raro como él contra Voldemort?

»Voy a viajar en el tiempo y advertiré a mi padre sobre las posibles consecuencias de las decisiones equivocadas que tomará.

—Dulce Salazar, Scorpius, ¡es una locura! —ladró Albus mientras se ponía de pie.

—No lo es —insistió Scorpius—. Bueno, vale, tal vez una cuarta parte del plan sea una locura, pero tengo que hacerlo. Es la única manera.

—No es la _única_ manera —intervino su mejor amigo—. Mi padre siempre puede abogar por la inocencia de tu padre. Maldita sea, tal vez el Trío de Oro pueda testificar a favor de tu padre en su juicio. ¡Tía Astoria me matará si descubre que permití que hicieses lo que sea que estés planeando!

Scorpius suspiró y se levantó perezosamente, toda la ira que sentía desapareció cuando su mente terminó de cuadrar el plan.

—No te ofendas, Al, pero el Trío de Oro son una mierda para mi padre —dijo, haciendo una mueca. Albus frunció el ceño, pero no replicó—. No son exactamente amigos, y creo que estás olvidando que Ronald Weasley nos odia con todas sus fuerzas. ¡Es la razón por la que a Rose todavía no le gusto!

—¡Ay, Scorpius! —lloró Albus con exasperación—. Estoy seguro de que la tía Hermione no se resignará a ver que tu padre es juzgado injustamente.

—La _Ministra Granger-Weasley_ —corrigió, porque en realidad, nunca había considerado a la Chica de Oro como la tía Hermione— tiene otros asuntos que atender. Estoy seguro de que al Mundo Mágico no le gustaría que defendiese a un Ex Mortífago. Eso sería una mancha en su limpio expediente.

Albus se mostró escandalizado con su acusación y Scorpius se sintió un poco arrepentido. La Ministra Hermione Granger-Weasley no había sido más que sabia, buena y justa, y no toleraba la corrupción y la discriminación. Scorpius admitió que la admiraba por ello, y había esperado que Rose se pareciese más a su bonita madre que de su padre idiota.

—_Tía Hermione_ —siseó Al en respuesta— no es así, y lo sabes.

Scorpius suspiró y se pasó la mano por la cara.

—¿Vas a ayudarme o no? —preguntó.

Albus frunció el ceño y cruzó los brazos contra su pecho.

—_Maldito seas_, Scorpius, me debes una —respondió finalmente.

El heredero de los Malfoy suspiró y sonrió.

—Bien, porque todo se habría ido a la mierda si no me hubieses ayudado —respondió airadamente—. Necesito la Capa de Invisibilidad de James y el Mapa del Merodeador para poder llevar a cabo el plan.

Albus se tiró del pelo con frustración y gimió.

—Debería haber escuchado a mi padre cuando me dijo que no eras un buen tipo —replicó él.

Scorpius rio y pasó un brazo por los hombros de su mejor amigo.

—Pero ¿quién escucharía pacientemente tus penas por ser el hijo del maldito Niño Que Vivió? —señaló con naturalidad.

—Te odio —dijo Al, empujándolo bruscamente y dando grandes zancadas mientras volvía al castillo.

Scorpius se llevó las manos a la boca y gritó:

—¡Yo también te quiero, amigo!

* * *

—Esto nos va a explotar en la cara, Scorpius.

—Gracias, Albus el Cínico, por elegir este día, de entre _todos los días_, para que tu cinismo haga una aparición —dijo Scorpius sarcásticamente debajo de la Capa de Invisibilidad. Gruñó cuando Albus, muy gentilmente, le dio un codazo en las costillas—. Cállate ya, Al. Puedes volver corriendo a las mazmorras si vemos alguna figura de autoridad.

Como si estuviesen en una obra de teatro y fuese su turno de entrar en escena, la sombra inconfundible de Argus Filch se hizo más grande y más cercana. Albus maldijo en voz baja y estuvo a punto de volver a los dormitorios de Slytherin, pero Scorpius se aferró firmemente a su brazo.

»¡Estaba bromeando, idiota! —siseó en voz baja.

—Maldito seas, Scorpius —gruñó Albus a modo de respuesta.

—¿Quién está ahí? —gritó Filch, agitando frenéticamente su antorcha.

Tanto Albus como Scorpius contuvieron la respiración y corrieron apresuradamente hacia un armario para esconderse. La señora Norris apareció de repente y comenzó a maullar en su dirección. Scorpius trató de alejarla desesperadamente, pero Albus puso una mano sobre su boca cuando Filch se materializó detrás de su gato.

»¿Qué es, querida? —preguntó el squib—. ¿Puedes oler a estudiantes que están rompiendo las reglas?

El cuidador de Hogwarts miró sospechosamente hacia donde ellos se encontraban. Scorpius incluso sintió que sus ojos se habían encontrado a pesar de la protección que la Capa de Invisibilidad les proporcionaba. Sus ojos se abrieron cuando Filch levantó la mano y trató de agarrar la Capa. Scorpius y Albus se pegaron más a la pared y respiraron aliviados cuando la señora Norris se alejó, sin duda sintiendo a otro estudiante que rompía las reglas.

Esperaron hasta que los pasos de Filch se desvanecieron. Scorpius se apresuró a salir del armario y, en consecuencia, tiró al suelo a su mejor amigo. Albus pateó débilmente la espinilla de Scorpius, mientras Scorpius intentó mirarle de la forma más oscura posible.

—Acabemos con esto de una vez —murmuró Al, instándolo a avanzar.

En cuestión de minutos, finalmente llegaron a la gárgola de piedra que custodiaba el despacho de la directora McGonagall.

—Catnap —susurró Scorpius. La gárgola saltó y se hizo a un lado, revelando una escalera circular y en movimiento. Albus y Scorpius saltaron encima de ella y se quitaron la Capa de Invisibilidad cuando llegaron a la cima.

—Está bien, todavía tienes al menos quince minutos para hacer lo que sea que quieras hacer —dijo Al, encendiendo su varita para mirar el Mapa del Merodeador. Scorpius miró el Mapa y vio el nombre de la Directora en algún lugar de la Torre de Astronomía—. Voy a hacer guardia aquí y te aviso si hay problemas.

—Gracias por hacer esto, amigo, lo digo en serio —dijo Scorpius, agarrando el brazo de Albus para sonreírle con agradecimiento.

Aunque el chico Potter siempre le decía que ser su mejor amigo era peor que ser pateado en el culo, Scorpius estaba agradecido de que Albus siempre le hubiese sido fiel.

»Deséame suerte —fueron sus palabras de despedida mientras abría la doble puerta de madera y entraba.

El despacho de McGonagall era magnífico e impecable, un lugar en el que se había acostumbrado a estar debido a los años de castigos bajo la supervisión de la Directora. McGonagall le había dicho una vez que él era el Slytherin más problemático que había tenido el placer de conocer. Scorpius una vez le preguntó bromeando que si su padre, un _Ex Mortífago_, no se encontraba entre esos alumnos; lo que le costó otra semana de castigos y una sonrisa triste y cariñosa de la vieja profesora. Scorpius le dijo una vez a Albus que creía que era el alumno favorito de McGonagall, con lo que Albus no estuvo de acuerdo porque estaba claro que _él_ era el favorito de McGonagall.

Blandiendo su varita, murmuró un suave "_Accio giratiempo_". Un cajón bajo la mesa de McGonagall se sacudió y Scorpius se acercó con prisa para liberar el artilugio. Cogió el giratiempo en sus manos y lo admiró bajo la luz de su varita.

—Manipular el tiempo es algo muy estúpido, joven.

Scorpius se sobresaltó y agitó su varita alrededor. No pudo ver a ningún mago o bruja dentro, lo que de alguna manera calmó su corazón, que latía con fuerza.

»A menos que, por supuesto, planees cursar muchas clases este año para mejorar tu educación. Creo que eso es bastante admirable.

Con los ojos muy abiertos, se dio cuenta de que era el gran retrato detrás del escritorio de McGonagall quien le estaba hablando. Levantó su varita e iluminó la vieja y arrugada cara del famoso Albus Dumbledore. El mencionado antiguo director, que compartía el nombre de su mejor amigo, lo miró con diversión y curiosidad.

—Eh... tengo intención de cursar más clases este año —mintió lentamente entre dientes—. Quiero que mis padres se sientan orgullosos y todo eso, profesor Dumbledore, señor.

La luz podría estar engañándolo, pero creyó poder jurar que los ojos de Dumbledore brillaron.

—No creo que te estés arriesgando a entrar en el despacho de la Directora en medio de la noche para hacer algo tan noble, mi querido muchacho —advirtió a la ligera.

Scorpius se sintió un poco avergonzado y sonrió tímidamente.

—¿Me...? ¿Me va a delatar a la directora McGonagall? —preguntó.

—Lamento comunicarte que mi trabajo me lo exige —Dumbledore se movió en su retrato y entrelazó sus arrugados dedos—. Aunque, si puedo preguntar, ¿qué planeas hacer con ese giratiempo?

Había algo en la mirada de Dumbledore que lo obligó a confesar. Si fuese posible, cuando terminó de hablar, los ojos de Dumbledore brillaron muchísimo más.

»Requiere de mucha valentía hacer lo que planeas. Salvar a tu padre —dijo con reverencia—. Es algo absolutamente tonto, por supuesto. Pero muy valiente —su mirada se suavizó mientras la dirigía a Scorpius—. El amor de un hijo por su padre es una cosa poderosa, joven. Puede ser un cliché terrible, pero el amor en todas sus formas es algo formidable y magnífico.

Por supuesto, Scorpius lo sabía. La historia de cómo Harry Potter había vencido al Señor Oscuro de una vez por todas versaba, básicamente, sobre el amor eterno de una madre por su hijo. De alguna manera, con este pensamiento, Scorpius sintió una nueva oleada de determinación para viajar en el tiempo y advertir a su padre, o quizás pedirle que se diese cuenta de la situación, para poder liberarle de toda esa confusión.

Scorpius amaba mucho a su padre. Sabía que haría lo que fuera necesario para hacerlo más feliz.

Comenzó a girar el botón del giratiempo, calculando con cuidado el número exacto de horas en las que debería viajar en el tiempo. Tenía intención de volver al sexto curso de su padre, sabiendo que era cuando las cosas empezaron a joderse seriamente para Draco Malfoy. Dumbledore todavía lo miraba con curiosidad, y tal vez con un poco de preocupación, pero no había vuelto a decir nada.

A Scorpius estaban empezando a dolerle los dedos, pero continuó girando la ruedecilla. De repente, la puerta se abrió de golpe y entró una enfurecida McGonagall, sosteniendo por la oreja a un Albus tímido y adolorido.

—Hola, amigo, pensé que podría entrar y decirte que estamos en problemas —bromeó Albus, pero sus ojos verdes miraban con preocupación al giratiempo, que continuaba girando.

A pesar de la intrusión, Scorpius no había perdido la cuenta y continuaba girándolo con mayor rapidez.

—¡Señor Malfoy! —exclamó McGonagall horrorizada—. ¿Qué cree que está haciendo?

—Profesora, por favor, necesita hacer esto —rogó Albus. Una mirada mordaz de la directora hizo que cerrase la boca.

Scorpius sonrió cuando finalmente lo giró por completo.

—Lo siento, Directora —dijo solemnemente el Slytherin—. Pasaré con usted todos mis ratos libres durante mi estadía en Hogwarts con mucho gusto, pero por favor, tengo que hacer esto —sus ojos la miraron suplicantes mientras McGonagall se horrorizaba.

La Directora fue lo suficientemente rápida como para conseguir quitarle el artilugio de las manos. Scorpius observó, en cámara lenta, cómo el giratiempo se alejaba volando de sus manos. Incluso sus magníficas habilidades de Buscador fueron incapaces de salvar al giratiempo cuando se rompió a sus pies.

El miedo floreció en la boca de su estómago. Scorpius cayó de rodillas, consciente de que las lágrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos grises.

—Lo lamento, señor Malfoy, pero no puedo permitirle que haga esta... ¡esta tontería! —exclamó McGonagall.

Salvar a su padre ahora parecía algo muy imposible. Podía imaginarse a su padre, tras las rejas de Azkaban, rogando que todo el Mundo Mágico escuchara su versión de la historia. Ni siquiera el Trío de Oro podría ayudarlo cuando el Wizengamot lo juzgase culpable y anunciase que iba a recibir el terrible Beso del Dementor.

Scorpius podía imaginar también a su madre, su pobre madre, mientras trataba de mantenerse calmada. Su madre era fuerte, ella siempre había sido fuerte, y era algo que él admiraba en ella. Sin ella, toda la familia Malfoy se habría derrumbado hacía mucho tiempo. Scorpius temía que esto fuera algo que su fuerte madre no fuese capaz de soportar esta vez.

Una lágrima solitaria resbaló de sus ojos y cayó sobre la arena reluciente del giratiempo, que yacía roto en el suelo.

—Lo siento, papá —susurró tristemente.

Sus cejas se fruncieron cuando un parpadeo le llamó la atención. Confundido, Scorpius miró la arena sobre sus pies y se quedó sin aliento, completamente sorprendido. La arena brillaba como si fuera de oro, y lentamente comenzó a alzarse del suelo. Scorpius miró boquiabierto mientras la arena se arremolinaba a su alrededor, al principio, lentamente, antes de acelerar. Las extrañas arenas del tiempo crearon un torbellino ensordecedor; fue incapaz de escuchar los gritos de alarma de McGonagall y Albus para que escapara.

Sin embargo, Scorpius pudo ver sus rostros aterrorizados mientras se desvanecían lentamente ante sus ojos y todo se volvía negro.

* * *

**_Nota de la Autora_****_: Me gustaría imaginar que esta no es una historia normal de viajes en el tiempo con Giratiempos jajaja. Además, realmente esperaba poder hacer justicia al personaje de Scorpius. Os digo en serio que me enamoré de él en "El Niño Maldito". Creo que fue uno de los personajes que salvó el libro._**

* * *

**Nota de la Traductora****: No he traducido la contraseña al despacho de McGonagall porque la traducción literal de "Catnap" es "siesta de corta duración", y pensé que, si lo cambiaba, perdería la gracia que la contraseña contuviese la palabra "gato", que hace un guiño a que McGonagall es una Animaga.**

* * *

**Bueno, ha llegado el final del primer capítulo. ¿Qué os ha parecido? ¿A dónde creéis que habrá viajado Scorpius? Ya sabéis que nos lo podéis comunicar mediante reviews. **

**Con cariño,**

**WickedlyAwesomeMe y Pabel Moonlight.**


	2. ¿Dónde Está Draco?

**¡Hola de nuevo!**

**Aquí vengo con el siguiente capítulo; pero, antes que nada, tanto la autora como yo queremos agradecer, de todo corazón, todos los favoritos, follows y reviews que hemos recibido. ¡Mil gracias, de verdad!**

**Sin más dilación, os dejo leer…**

* * *

**Disclaimer****: todo lo que reconozcáis pertenece a la grandísima JK Rowling, y la trama a WickedlyAwesomeMe. Yo sólo me encargo de traducir.**

* * *

**Capítulo 2: ****¿Dónde está Draco?**

* * *

Había comenzado a recuperar la consciencia, pero aun así se negó a abrir los ojos. Scorpius recordó todo el fiasco que había ocurrido en el despacho de la Directora McGonagall y se asustó. Recordó la magia extraña que había emitido el giratiempo roto y recordó claramente cómo las caras de la Directora y Albus se comenzaron a desvanecer ante sus ojos.

«¿Ha funcionado?» se preguntó a sí mismo, con los ojos todavía fuertemente cerrados.

Su nariz se contrajo, tratando de oler algo reconocible. No podía percibir el característico olor esterilizado del Ala del Hospital, así que Scorpius dedujo que no debía encontrarse en ese lugar. No podía oler las flores de manzanilla que se exhibían en su mesilla de noche en el dormitorio de Slytherin: su madre, siempre fanática de las flores y sus símbolos, pensaba que la flor de la manzanilla se adaptaría mejor a su dura vida como Malfoy. _"Energía en la adversidad, mi amor"_, le había escrito una vez. Desde entonces, Astoria le enviaba continuamente flores de manzanilla.

Confundido, volvió a olfatear una vez más. Su nariz fue invadida por un olor caro que olía extrañamente a su padre. _"Abre los ojos, idiota"_, dijo una voz dentro de su mente, sonando sospechosamente como Albus.

Scorpius abrió los ojos con cautela y se sintió aliviado al descubrir que estaba solo. Mientras se sentaba, sus ojos se fijaron lentamente en la habitación desconocida en la que estaba. Lo primero que notó fue la suave cama debajo de él, cubierta con la seda más negra que había visto nunca. Su mano prácticamente se derretía cada vez que acariciaba la suave y rica manta.

Estaba en una especie de dormitorio. Había una librería alta a su derecha, llena de libros que no se molestó en investigar. Había un hermoso escritorio de caoba contra la pared, debajo de una enorme ventana. Por ella, la luz del sol entraba y bañaba la habitación con luz. Una puerta que probablemente conducía a un baño se colocaba justo a la izquierda de su cama y, enfrente, había un enorme armario que rivalizaba con el que tenía en su propia habitación.

Los ojos de Scorpius finalmente se posaron en las dobles puertas de roble de la habitación y reconoció el escudo de la familia Malfoy.

«Entonces, ¿estoy en la Mansión Malfoy?» se preguntó desconcertado, mientras se deslizaba lentamente de la cama y se acercaba a la puerta.

Tras una inspección más cercana, se dio cuenta de que el escudo era inconfundible. Luego percibió las letras "S" y "M" grabadas debajo del escudo. Mientras Scorpius trazaba las iniciales de su nombre con sus dedos, miró alrededor de la habitación una vez más, preguntándose cómo demonios era posible que esa habitación fuese suya.

En esa habitación hacía demasiado frío, era lúgubre y sencilla, mientras que la verdadera habitación de Scorpius estaba llena de numerosos carteles de su banda favorita y del equipo de Quidditch. Tenía el escritorio de caoba, pero estaba lleno de muchos marcos de fotos de su familia, su equipo de Quidditch, sus compañeros de casa y Albus. También solía pedir edredones verdes como adorno para su cama, porque el negro era el color distintivo de su padre, no el suyo.

Los nervios empezaron a acumularse en su garganta. Parecía que estaba en la Mansión Malfoy. Scorpius decidió investigar más para asegurarse de ello.

Scorpius asomó la cabeza fuera de la habitación y miró a su alrededor. No había nadie, así que empujó completamente la puerta y salió. Al instante reconoció que estaba en el Ala Oeste de la Mansión Malfoy, donde estaba su dormitorio. Miró a su alrededor, confundido de que su dormitorio estuviese justo donde se suponía que debía estar, y se preguntó cuándo había decidido Astoria comenzar a reorganizar sus cosas. Su madre sabía que se volvería loco si ordenaba que alguien despersonalizase su habitación sin su consentimiento.

Mientras caminaba sin rumbo fijo, con los ojos vagando por toda la enorme casa, Scorpius finalmente se convenció de que estaba en la Mansión Malfoy. De alguna manera, era más triste y oscura en comparación con la alegre y brillante Mansión que su madre tanto se esforzaba por mantener. Una parte de él pensó que tal vez, después de todo, había conseguido viajar en el tiempo. Ahora, lo siguiente que debía hacer era encontrar a su padre y alejarse de ahí.

«Pero, ¿cómo?» se preguntó, recordando lo que le había pasado al giratiempo antes de que lo transportasen a esa versión extraña de su casa de la infancia. El pánico salió desbocado de su estómago ante la perspectiva de tener que quedarse en ese lugar durante unos días más antes de poder conseguir otro giratiempo.

Un pop repentino resonó en el pasillo y Scorpius soltó una maldición. Miró al recién llegado, pero luego se quedó sin aliento al reconocer a su elfo personal, Ditzy. Sin embargo, la criatura parecía ser un poco más joven.

—Amo Scorpius —dijo Ditzy con reverencia después de inclinarse para saludar—. La Ama Malfoy le espera en los jardines del Ala Este.

—¿La Ama Malfoy? —repitió Scorpius, confundido.

Su elfo doméstico lo miró extrañado antes de asentir lentamente con la cabeza.

—Hoy es el juicio del Amo Malfoy, Amo Scorpius —continuó Ditzy—. La Ama Malfoy espera que esté listo, Amo Scorpius.

Scorpius palideció. Un juicio. Hoy era _el juicio del Amo Malfoy_. Empezó a sentir cómo un gran lío se formaba en su cabeza. Si hoy había un juicio, _el juicio de su padre_, entonces tal vez no había vuelto en el tiempo, ¡sino que había _avanzado_ en él!

De repente no pudo seguir respirando mientras se tambaleaba. Ditzy chilló y se apresuró a levantarlo. Para ser una criatura tan terriblemente pequeña, era sorprendentemente fuerte y Scorpius estaba agradecido por su apoyo.

»¿Está bien el Amo Scorpius? ¿Debería Ditzy decirle a la Ama Malfoy que el Amo Scorpius no se encuentra bien?

—No, no —susurró sin aliento—. Yo... Dame un momento, Ditzy. Me cambiaré de ropa.

Su elfo doméstico lo acompañó a su habitación y lo ayudó a vestirse. Para consternación de Scorpius, la mayor parte de su ropa era negra y gris. Cogió al azar una túnica de vestir gris y se la puso, mientras Ditzy inmediatamente le quitaba un poco de pelusa y alisaba las arrugas.

Aún le daba vueltas la cabeza mientras Ditzy lo acompañaba a los jardines del Ala Este. Scorpius estaba esperando la enorme variedad de flores diferentes que su madre tanto cuidaba. Por ello, para él fue enormemente desconcertante encontrar filas y filas de rosales ante sus ojos. Astoria odiaba las rosas, decía que eran terriblemente aburridas y tristes. Hacía mucho tiempo que ella había optado por plantar muchas otras flores de colores para adornar los jardines del Ala Este.

»Ama Malfoy, Ditzy trae al Amo Scorpius —Ditzy, el elfo doméstico, chasqueó los dedos y desapareció con un suave estallido.

Scorpius abrió completamente la boca cuando la Ama Malfoy, _Narcissa_, se levantó y lo saludó con una sonrisa cansada. Su abuela Narcissa llevaba mucho tiempo muerta y él no recordaba mucho sobre ella, ya que había muerto a sus cinco años de edad. Había visto sus fotos en la Mansión Malfoy antes y, a veces, podía ver a su padre sentado debajo de su enorme retrato cerca de los jardines del Ala Este, hablando entre lágrimas, sin darse cuenta de que su hijo estaba observando.

—Abu… —se mordió la lengua cuando Narcissa avanzó hacia él, cogiendo sus manos y apretándolas con fuerza. Había lágrimas en sus ojos y Scorpius no sabía qué hacer.

—Sé que no querías venir hoy, pero... pero tu madre te necesita, Scorpius —susurró Narcissa.

—¿M-madre? —preguntó, horrorizado. Los brillantes ojos azules de Narcissa parecían confundidos, por lo que Scorpius añadió apresuradamente—: Quiero decir, sí, por supuesto, madre.

Narcissa se sorbió la nariz delicadamente y Scorpius inmediatamente sacó un pañuelo de su bolsillo. Su abuela se secó los ojos con cuidado con la tela, pero no pudo contener las lágrimas. La mano de Narcissa se estremeció y ahogó un sollozo, antes de lanzarse a los brazos de un sorprendido Scorpius, rompiéndose entre ellos.

»T-todo irá bien —susurró, confundido y preocupado por su angustia—. Todo irá bien, abuela, ya lo verás.

Sus ojos se abrieron ante su desliz, pero la mujer en sus brazos estaba demasiado distraída por el dolor que sentía.

—Deberíamos... deberíamos irnos ya, mi amor —dijo Narcissa después de calmarse. Se apartó lentamente de sus brazos y, con preocupación, le rozó la mejilla con los nudillos—. ¿Estarás bien?

Para ser sincero, debería ser él quien le hiciera esa pregunta a su abuela, pero Scorpius simplemente asintió con la cabeza.

»Debemos irnos —dijo ella, limpiándose las lágrimas por completo—. El juicio está a punto de comenzar.

Mientras interiorizaba las palabras de su abuela, Scorpius se quedó en blanco. Si sus deducciones eran correctas, entonces el juicio del que hablaban no era de su padre, sino... Los ojos de Scorpius se abrieron al darse cuenta.

Santa Madre de Merlín, estaba a punto de presenciar el juicio de Lucius Malfoy.

* * *

Estaba familiarizado con el Wizengamot, ya que había estado muchas veces en ese lugar debido a diversas razones. Cuando era más pequeño, su padre solía tener un asiento reservado en el Wizengamot como el Jefe de Casa de uno de los Sagrados Veintiocho, pero fue despojado de ese privilegio cuando Scorpius tenía unos seis años. Había estado allí cuando tenía diez años para ser testigo por primera vez de cómo su padre era juzgado por haber arruinado una redada en una antigua casa de unos sangrepura, a pesar de que claramente no era su culpa. Pero como un Auror había muerto durante la redada, el Ministerio inmediatamente señaló a Draco como sospechoso. La última vez que había estado en ese lugar fue cuando tenía unos catorce años, mientras su padre suplicaba a todo el Wizengamot, por enésima vez, que limpiara el nombre de Narcissa el día del aniversario de su muerte, porque nunca había sido una Mortífaga. Como era de esperar, el Wizengamot se negó.

En ese momento, estaba sentado rígidamente en los bancos de la audiencia, esperando nerviosamente que comenzara el juicio de Lucius Malfoy. Toda la sala estaba llena de gente, las cámaras lanzaban fotos cada minuto para capturar cada momento del juicio. Había otros espectadores, probablemente funcionarios del Ministerio, que tenían miradas hambrientas en los ojos. Scorpius se aventuró a adivinar que eran los que más querían a Lucius Malfoy encarcelado.

Si sus sospechas eran ciertas, había regresado al verano de 1996, después de la Batalla en el Departamento de Misterios. Lucius Malfoy había sido uno de los Mortífagos capturados, habiendo sido declarado culpable por sus crímenes. Scorpius simplemente había visto recortes de ese día en la biblioteca de Hogwarts. Intentó preguntarle a su padre una vez acerca de su abuelo, pero Draco siempre se negó resueltamente, siendo muy estricto con todo lo que tuviese que ver con su padre. Una cosa que Scorpius sabía de todo ese desastre era que no se había perdido el amor entre el padre y el hijo.

Ahora que pensaba en Draco, Scorpius se dio cuenta de que aún no había visto a su padre. Estiró el cuello para buscarlo, pero su padre todavía no estaba por ninguna parte. Scorpius pensó que eso no era una buena señal.

—Levántense —dijo una voz mientras un calvo funcionario del Ministerio de mediana edad entró en la sala.

Tras él, una corriente de funcionarios del Ministerio entró y ocupó los bancos, todos ellos con túnicas de color ciruela con una elaborada "W" plateada bordada en la parte derecha de sus pechos. Scorpius los contó mentalmente como alrededor de unos cincuenta.

La última persona que entró fue un oficial de aspecto importante, que también llevaba el mismo conjunto que los otros cincuenta y pasaba por la derecha de un alto podio en lugar de sentarse con los otros miembros de Wizengamot. Los ojos de Scorpius se agrandaron, reconociendo a Rufus Scrimgeour, el Ministro que había reemplazado a ese torpe idiota, Cornelius Fudge.

El Ministro Scrimgeour les indicó que se sentaran mientras él se acomodaba en la silla alta al lado del podio. Al ver que el Ministro no era el que presidía el juicio, Scorpius intentó estrujar su cerebro para recordar quién era el Jefe de Hechiceros del Wizengamot en ese momento.

Entonces, las puertas se abrieron una vez más. Scorpius abrió la boca cuando Albus Dumbledore entró. Sus ojos brillaban detrás de sus gafas de media luna. Saludó cortésmente al Ministro Scrimgeour y se instaló en el podio.

—Traigan al acusado —ordenó Dumbledore.

Su voz era suave, pero fuerte e imponente. Scorpius se estremeció ligeramente. Estaba en presencia del único mago que Voldemort había temido. Scorpius lo admiraba mucho, y había recolectado tantos cromos de ranas de chocolate del respetable mago como pudo. Se había echado encima de la biografía de Dumbledore, devorando todos los pequeños hechos (y tal vez alguna ficción) que rodeaba a ese enigmático y poderoso mago. Al solía burlarse continuamente de él por su obsesión por el mejor Director que Hogwarts había tenido.

En el centro de la habitación, se materializó una pequeña silla. Dos guardias arrastraron a un hombre sucio y desaliñado por la habitación y lo empujaron bruscamente sobre el asiento. A su lado, Narcissa gimió y agarró con fuerza el brazo de Scorpius.

Scorpius sintió que contenía el aliento al ver a su abuelo. Lucius también tenía un retrato en la Mansión, pero el hombre que tenía enfrente no tenía nada que ver con el imponente hombre del retrato de la Mansión Malfoy. Estaba sucio, cansado y demacrado. Claramente, Azkaban le había hecho mucho daño.

Tragó saliva cuando los grilletes ataron mágicamente a Lucius a la silla. Scorpius palideció ante lo vacíos que estaban sus ojos y se vio obligado a mirar hacia otro lado.

Entonces, Dumbledore golpeó el martillo dos veces, señalando el inicio del juicio.

»Juicio completo del 5 de julio, por los delitos cometidos por Lucius Malfoy, residente de la Mansión Malfoy en Wiltshire, Inglaterra. Interrogadores: Rufus Scrimgeour, Ministro de Magia, y Albus Dumbledore, Jefe de Hechiceros de Wizengamot —hizo una pausa e inclinó la cabeza hacia el Ministro.

El Ministro Scrimgeour se puso de pie y avanzó a zancadas, con los ojos pegados al pergamino en sus manos.

—Lucius Malfoy, se le acusa de llevar la Marca Oscura, simbolizando lealtad a Quien-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado y de participar en la Batalla del Departamento de Misterios del 18 de junio, lesionando a menores de edad con el uso de Maldiciones Imperdonables para obtener la profecía para Quién-Tú-Sabes. ¿Cómo se declara?

La mano de Narcissa se cerró sobre su brazo, pero Scorpius no pareció notarlo. Contuvo el aliento mientras observaba a Lucius levantar lentamente sus ojos sin vida, dirigiéndolos hacia el Ministro Scrimgeour.

—Culpable —se burló. Los jadeos escandalizados empezaron a resonar en la habitación, y Dumbledore tuvo que golpear su martillo con fuerza para poner orden en el tribunal.

—¿Tiene alguna última palabra que decir, Lucius Malfoy? —preguntó Dumbledore mientras sus ojos perdían su brillo al mirar directamente al Mortífago.

Scorpius nunca había visto tanto odio en los ojos de alguien. Una sonrisa maníaca creció en la boca de Lucius mientras se inclinaba hacia adelante y gruñía:

—Viva el Señor Oscuro.

De repente, unos gritos de furia estallaron por toda la sala. Scorpius observó, horrorizado, que algunos incluso se atrevieron a sacar sus varitas, listos para maldecir a su abuelo por haber dicho tal cosa. El mismo Scorpius se sorprendió por su declaración, pero recordó que su padre le había dicho que Lucius había sido leal a Voldemort hasta su último aliento. Sentía que era un poco surrealista presenciar su fanatismo de primera mano.

Dumbledore tuvo que golpear su martillo varias veces hasta que todos se calmaron.

—Los que estén a favor de la condena para el acusado, una sentencia de por vida en Azkaban, que alcen la mano.

Se sorprendió cuando la mayoría de las manos, Merlín, _todas_ las manos, se elevaron en el aire. Dumbledore incluso levantó su propia mano, pero sus ojos nunca rompieron el contacto con los de Lucius. Scorpius sintió un intenso dolor en el estómago y no pudo entender por qué Dumbledore también preguntó si alguien estaba a favor de la supresión de todos los cargos cuando, _obviamente_, todos querían que lo condenasen.

»Condenado —anunció Dumbledore con calma. Golpeó su martillo una vez más y abandonó el podio.

Narcissa gritó desesperada y se aferró desesperadamente a Scorpius, siendo incapaz de observar a los dos guardias que escoltaban a Lucius hacia Azkaban. Por un momento, los ojos de Lucius se encontraron con los de él. Scorpius estaba desconcertado por el miedo en los ojos de su abuelo, pero Lucius de inmediato rompió su mirada cuando los guardias lo sacaron de la sala.

Los miembros del Wizengamot se fueron levantando lentamente, pero Scorpius y su abuela no se movieron de sus asientos. Solo cuando un funcionario del Ministerio se acercó tentativamente a ellos y les pidió que se fueran, regresaron a la Mansión Malfoy.

* * *

Más tarde, esa noche, cuando Scorpius se aseguró de que su abuela finalmente estaba profundamente dormida, se tomó un tiempo para explorar la antigua Mansión Malfoy. A pesar del parecido que tenía, Scorpius no se sentía como en casa. La falta de las coloridas flores de su madre hacía que ese lugar fuera simplemente triste y frío para el joven Slytherin.

La mente de Scorpius aún estaba embotellada por el juicio de Lucius de esa mañana. Esperaba haber aterrizado en Hogwarts tras su accidente con el tiempo, creyendo que su padre podría estar allí. A juzgar por el día del juicio, aún no había comenzado el siguiente curso en Hogwarts y Scorpius estaba muy, _muy_ confundido.

Trató de preguntar por su padre a Ditzy cuando regresaron, pero su elfo doméstico simplemente le dirigió una mirada confundida y se disculpó.

Estaba empezando a entrar en pánico. Albus estaría súper feliz si descubriese que Malfoy el Calmado había sido inundado por una enorme ansiedad. Scorpius no podía disipar el temor en su corazón, sin importar cuántos pensamientos felices intentase conjurar en su mente.

Tal fue su distracción que se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que sus pies lo habían llevado hacia el tapiz del árbol de la familia Malfoy. Cuando era joven se sentaba en el suelo y trazaba su nombre con sus pequeños dedos. Una vez, Astoria lo atrapó tratando de dar más color a su nombre con las ceras muggles que había pedido a Ditzy que le comprara. Desde entonces, le habían prohibido estar en esa habitación si no le acompañaba alguien.

Irónicamente, esperaba que su madre apareciera repentinamente y lo regañara incesantemente por si tenía intención de volver a profanar el tapiz del árbol familiar. De alguna manera, estaba tentado de hacerlo solo para que _apareciera_ su madre. Pero, por supuesto, había vuelto al pasado y Astoria probablemente estaba en la Mansión Greengrass en ese momento, sin saber que el hijo que tendría dentro de diez años existía en la misma línea temporal que ella.

Las emociones inundaron su corazón y Scorpius sintió nostalgia. Echaba de menos a su madre y su increíble colección de flores. Echaba de menos a su padre y su rostro melancólico. Incluso echaba de menos al Ditzy de su propio tiempo, que siempre le instaba a comer más o a masticar más despacio. Echaba de menos a Albus y su estúpida cara. Echaba de menos a Rose, su bonito cabello y sus comentarios mordaces. Maldita sea, echaba de menos a todos en su tiempo.

Suspirando tristemente, Scorpius se sentó en el suelo alfombrado y buscó su nombre. Lo trazó suavemente con sus dedos, esperando que sus padres no lo echaran demasiado de menos por haber desaparecido.

Scorpius buscó el nombre de su padre, pero frunció el ceño cuando no lo encontró. Estrechando sus ojos, rastreó su nombre y abrió la boca con incredulidad al ver que era el _hijo_ de Lucius y Narcissa Malfoy, y no su nieto.

Se puso de pie y buscó frenéticamente a un "Draco Malfoy" en el tapiz. Scorpius estuvo buscando a su padre durante casi una hora, rogando desesperadamente que el tapiz se dejase de trucos baratos y le mostrase el verdadero árbol genealógico de los Malfoy.

Fue solo cuando lo recorrió por quincuagésima vez que Scorpius aceptó a regañadientes que el nombre de Draco Malfoy no estaba en el árbol genealógico de la familia Malfoy.

* * *

**¿Qué os ha parecido este capítulo? Ya ha tenido lugar el primer giro dramático de los acontecimientos y Scorpius se ha dado cuenta de un error en sus planes: su padre no está por ningún lado. ¿Qué creéis que pasará ahora? ¡Contádnoslo con reviews, que nos hacen muchísima ilusión!**

**Con cariño,**

**WickedlyAwesomeMe y Pabel Moonlight.**


	3. Marcado

**¡Hola de nuevo!**

**Aquí vengo con el siguiente capítulo; pero, antes que nada, tanto la autora como yo queremos agradecer, de todo corazón, todos los favoritos, follows y reviews que hemos recibido. ¡Mil gracias, de verdad!**

**Sin más dilación, os dejo leer…**

* * *

**Disclaimer****: todo lo que reconozcáis pertenece a la grandísima JK Rowling, y la trama a WickedlyAwesomeMe. Yo sólo me encargo de traducir.**

* * *

**_Nota de la Autora_****_: De acuerdo, me olvidé de enfatizar que esto será un AU de El Príncipe Mestizo y El Niño Maldito._**

* * *

**Capítulo 3: Marcado**

* * *

No había dormido nada la noche anterior. Su mente aún estaba inundada por pensamientos sobre el árbol genealógico de los Malfoy. La austera ausencia del nombre de su padre en el tapiz no presagiaba nada bueno. Scorpius había estado reflexionando sobre ello durante horas, tratando de pensar en una posible explicación a esta extraña situación.

«No me sorprende que Ditzy no reconozca a mi padre» pensó, mientras se pasaba una mano por la cara. Su elfo personal sería incapaz de olvidar a Draco Malfoy. Merlín Todopoderoso, Ditzy adoraba a su padre y hacía todo lo que le pedía, declarando apasionadas palabras de lealtad y admiración hacia él. Era terriblemente divertido, sobre todo porque Draco siempre se ponía nervioso con las palabras de Ditzy.

También pensó en su repentino cambio de padres. De los nombres de Lucius y Narcissa nacía su propio _nombre_, declarándolo indudablemente como su _hijo_.

De alguna manera, en medio de todos esos confusos pensamientos, Scorpius finalmente pudo concluir una cosa: había _reemplazado_ a su padre. ¡Era la única explicación plausible! Con él como el heredero de los Malfoy de 1996 y la inexistencia de Draco Malfoy, Scorpius creyó que había arruinado el Tiempo con su viaje. La idea de que había causado la repentina ausencia de su padre hacía que le doliese increíblemente el estómago.

—¿Amo Scorpius?

Scorpius miró al nervioso elfo doméstico a los pies de su cama.

—¿Qué pasa, Ditzy? —preguntó, encogiéndose ante el agotamiento en su voz.

—La Ama Malfoy solicita que el Amo Scorpius esté listo —respondió su elfo personal.

El rubio miró el pequeño reloj en su mesita de noche y frunció el ceño.

—Todavía son las seis de la mañana —se quejó—. El desayuno siempre empieza a las ocho en punto.

Para su sorpresa, Ditzy comenzó a lloriquear. Scorpius se levantó de la cama y miró a su elfo doméstico, confundido. Ditzy comenzó a retorcer sus increíblemente grandes orejas mientras unas lágrimas grandes y gruesas caían de sus ojos de pelota de tenis. Estaba claramente en apuros por algo y Scorpius se alarmó.

—No es por el desayuno, no, no, Amo Scorpius —gimió Ditzy—. El Amo Scorpius debe apresurarse o podría salir herido. Ditzy le pide al Amo Scorpius que se prepare —se sorbió fuertemente los mocos y Scorpius lo miró con un ligero disgusto—. No le gusta esperar. Oh, Amo Scorpius, realmente lo detesta. Debe prepararse.

—Lo siento, ¿quién? —preguntó Scorpius, confundido—. ¿A quién no le gusta esperar?

Ditzy lanzó un gemido de dolor, pero no respondió. En su lugar, se dirigió hacia el armario de Scorpius y cogió la túnica más cercana que su pequeña mano pudo alcanzar. Luego la lanzó a las manos de Scorpius y el joven mago no tuvo más remedio que ponérsela rápidamente, ya que no quería enfrentarse a la ira de su elfo doméstico. Ditzy era terriblemente dócil, pero Scorpius se preguntaba si los elfos domésticos tenían la más remota idea de lo que eran capaces de hacer. Si no amaran tanto su trabajo, tal vez podrían llegar al poder en la sociedad mágica.

Entonces, sin decir una palabra, su elfo doméstico lo cogió del brazo y lo arrastró hacia fuera de la habitación. Scorpius intentó deshacerse de su agarre mortal, pero esto solo hizo que Ditzy lo agarrase con más fuerza.

Cuando llegaron al vestíbulo de la Mansión, su brazo ya llevaba una huella roja y fea de la mano de Ditzy.

»Ay, Ditzy, ¡mira lo que has hecho! —Scorpius fulminó con la mirada a su elfo doméstico, que se encogía de hombros mientras colocaba una mano suave en su brazo y lo curaba.

—Scorpius —dijo entonces Narcissa, anunciando su llegada.

Miró a su abuela (bueno, su _madre_) e hizo una mueca al ver su apariencia. Si fuera posible, estaba más despeinada y demacrada que el día anterior. El miedo se cernía sobre su rostro y Scorpius se sintió un poco incómodo por el terror que reflejaban sus ojos.

»Scorpius —lo llamó una vez más. Para su sorpresa, Narcissa lanzó sus brazos alrededor de su cintura y lo sostuvo firmemente—. Oh, mi dulce muchacho —murmuró contra su cuello—. Mi dulce muchacho, lo siento. Debes ser valiente. Lo siento.

—¿Qué está pasando? —preguntó Scorpius, confundido. Lanzó una mirada inquisitiva a Ditzy, quien chilló y desapareció instantáneamente con un estallido.

Narcissa le cogió del brazo y Scorpius se sintió más preocupado y temeroso. Sin ninguna advertencia, Scorpius sintió la sensación de opresión causada por la Aparición.

Tropezó cuando se volvieron a materializar, pero el agarre de Narcissa impidió que cayese al suelo.

Scorpius fulminó a su abuela con la mirada por no haberle avisado, pero Narcissa estaba mirando hacia otro lado. Se tomó ese tiempo para inspeccionar los alrededores, notando que estaban en una casa en ruinas que claramente había visto días mejores. El aire era almizclado con moho y magia oscura residual. Scorpius se estremeció involuntariamente y cruzó los brazos para transmitir más calor a su cuerpo.

Tres hombres enmascarados con túnicas oscuras se materializaron de repente. Los ojos de Scorpius se ensancharon, reconociendo la inconfundible máscara de Mortífago de sus libros de texto de Historia de la Magia. Una vez había visto un recorte de noticias en el que estaba su padre usando exactamente lo mismo, y desde entonces había tenido pesadillas al respecto.

—El Señor Oscuro desea verte ahora, joven Malfoy —escupió uno de los Mortífagos.

—¿Q-qué? —tartamudeó Scorpius mientras su sangre se enfriaba.

—Se está meando encima, ¡mírale! —exclamó con alegría otro Mortífago. Luego, riéndose, apartó a Scorpius de Narcissa, quien suplicó y lloró, intentando alcanzarlo, pero otro Mortífago la detuvo.

Notó cómo su boca se llenaba de bilis de repente y cómo el pánico se apoderaba de su corazón. Estaba a punto de ver al _Señor Oscuro_, el mago más vil e inhumano que había caminado sobre la faz de la Tierra. Voldemort todavía estaba _jodidamente_ vivo y Scorpius quería morir allí mismo. Aunque, de todos modos, tal vez moriría pronto.

Los Mortífagos lo empujaron dentro de una habitación oscura y húmeda. La maldad en su interior era insoportablemente nauseabunda y Scorpius tuvo que apretar la boca con fuerza para evitar vomitar a los pies de Voldemort.

—Scorpius Malfoy.

Cada parte de su cuerpo se congeló de terror. Por un momento, Scorpius se olvidó de respirar. La sangre se precipitó hacia sus oídos y todo lo que pudo escuchar fue un fuerte zumbido cuando finalmente levantó la cabeza y miró directamente a los ojos de Lord Voldemort. Sus ojos eran de un color rojo sangre y sus fosas nasales simplemente se abrían en medio de su cara. Su boca se estiró ampliamente en una sonrisa maníaca, con dientes tan afilados que podrían desgarrar su garganta en minutos.

Scorpius había oído y leído mucho sobre Lord Voldemort. ¿Cómo no iba a ser así? Parte del plan de estudios en Hogwarts era estudiar cuidadosamente cada aspecto de la vida de Tom Riddle Jr. para recordar a la próxima generación lo que podría suceder si alguien se enamoraba demasiado de las Artes Oscuras. A veces había escuchado a sus padres relatar fragmentos de su reinado, pero Draco siempre se callaba cuando empezaban a hablar de Voldemort. Aunque ya lo hubiesen derrotado, el Mundo Mágico aún temía decir su nombre, refiriéndose solemnemente a él como El-Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado, mientras sus voces se mezclaban con miedo y disgusto, esperando que nunca regresara.

Maldita sea, Scorpius lo sabía todo sobre él, pero era incapaz de hablar, sorprendido de enfrentarse al mago que arruinó la vida de su padre.

»Acércate, joven Malfoy —siseó Voldemort.

Scorpius intentó acercarse a él, realmente lo intentó, pero estaba demasiado aterrorizado como para moverse. El Señor Oscuro se burló de él y agitó su varita. Al instante, Scorpius sintió la sensación más maravillosa que jamás había experimentado. Toda la ansiedad y el miedo de su mente se desvanecieron suave y lentamente. Era como si estuviera en un sueño, un hermoso sueño, y solo era vagamente consciente de que Voldemort estaba sentado justo frente a él.

»Acércate, Scorpius —susurró una voz melódica dentro de su cabeza.

Scorpius se encontró complaciendo fácilmente la orden, pero el sonido de sus pasos sonaba distante. Una vez que estuvo a solo unos metros de Voldemort, la maravillosa sensación se fue instantáneamente. Todos los horrores y temores que sentía se agolparon sobre él con fuerza, y Scorpius se encogió de disgusto al darse cuenta de que el Señor Oscuro le había lanzado un _Imperio_.

De inmediato, sintió cómo su interior se llenaba de rabia. Scorpius apretó sus temblorosas manos en un puño, deseando lanzar un _Avada Kedavra_ a ese bastardo por haberle manipulado bajo la Maldición _Imperius_. Scorpius se maldijo mentalmente por pensar que todo este maldito plan iba a funcionar. Lo había ejecutado como si fuera un torpe Gryffindor sin un plan de acción claro en lugar usar la astucia propia de un Slytherin.

Lentamente, metió la mano en el bolsillo de su túnica, apretando con fuerza su varita. La necesidad de matar a Voldemort creció, pero Scorpius recordó que el Señor Oscuro todavía era inmortal. Si estaba en lo cierto, el único horrocrux que había sido destruido era el diario. Aunque era posible que Dumbledore hubiese destruido ya el anillo de los Gaunt, no estaba seguro de ello.

«Dumbledore» pensó, mientras su corazón se convertía en plomo. El verano anterior al sexto curso de su padre, Draco había sido nombrado Mortífago y recibió la imposible tarea de matar a Albus Dumbledore. Si las corazonadas de Scorpius eran ciertas y él había reemplazado a su padre en esa línea de tiempo, entonces...

«No, no, no» pensó. Scorpius quería huir y esconderse para salvarse de lo inevitable. Había viajado en el maldito tiempo para evitar que su padre se convirtiera en un Mortífago. No tenía intención de convertirse él en uno. Notó que el pánico que comenzó a sentir hizo que las lágrimas se acumulasen en sus ojos y que su respiración se volviese áspera, fuerte y superficial.

»Levanta la cabeza, joven Malfoy —ordenó Voldemort.

Scorpius cerró los ojos con fuerza y respiró hondo para calmarse. Si quería salir vivo de ahí, debía controlar sus emociones y no darle a Voldemort la satisfacción de ver el miedo grabado con claridad en su rostro. Después de todo, el Señor Oscuro era despiadado e implacable. Indudablemente lo mataría de inmediato si Scorpius mostraba algún ápice de terror.

Poco a poco, Scorpius levantó la cabeza y miró directamente a los ojos del Señor Oscuro. Instantáneamente sintió la presencia de Voldemort en su mente y Scorpius, con todas sus fuerzas, construyó desesperadamente sus paredes y proyectó falsos recuerdos que sabía que eran de su padre. Proyectó especialmente el juicio de Lucius con la mayor claridad posible, tratando de transmitirle a Voldemort cómo se había sentido durante la terrible experiencia.

Draco solía decirle que los Malfoy tenían un talento natural para la Oclumancia. Scorpius nunca se había molestado en intentarlo, ya que no necesitaba usarlo en el pasado… o en el _futuro_. Después de todo, que alguien hiciese un _Legilimens_ sin consentimiento era un crimen terrible. Por lo tanto, rogó desesperadamente a quienquiera que pudiera oírlo que pudiese soportar el sondeo de Voldemort.

Su mente comenzó a quebrarse por el peso de otra presencia. Scorpius pudo ver que sus paredes se iban desmoronando lentamente, pero las mantuvo desesperadamente en posición vertical, no queriendo revelar a Voldemort que no pertenecía a esa línea temporal.

Después de lo que pareció una eternidad, Voldemort retrocedió. Scorpius se dejó caer de rodillas, jadeando con fuerza por la agotadora experiencia. Un dolor cegador le atravesó la cabeza y ahogó un gemido.

»Percibo la profunda decepción que sientes por tu padre, joven Malfoy —Scorpius se estremeció cuando sus frías y mordaces palabras se apoderaron de él—. Debo confesar que yo también estoy terriblemente decepcionado con Lucius. Su tarea, después de todo, era bastante simple, pero se dejó vencer por un grupo de adolescentes —su voz era inquietantemente tranquila, pero Scorpius pudo detectar el odio subyacente y el disgusto en su voz—. Ahora que tu padre se ha ido, quiero que te pongas en su lugar y continúes con el legado de tu familia. Es un gran privilegio para un sangrepura respetable obtener la Marca —continuó Voldemort—. Tú, Scorpius Malfoy, serás el primero de tus compañeros en recibir la Marca Oscura. Debes estar orgulloso de ti mismo porque has sido elegido entre otros.

La sangre comenzó a acumularse en su boca mientras trataba de morderse la lengua desesperadamente para evitar gritar.

»Eres muy especial, Scorpius, porque voy a darte una misión de suma importancia —Voldemort se agachó para que sus ojos rojos pudieran mirar directamente a los aterrorizados ojos grises de Scorpius—. Te voy a dar la tarea de matar a... Albus Dumbledore —dejó que sus palabras se hundieran primero antes de continuar—. Tengo mucha fe en que conseguirás que esta tarea llegue hasta el final. No hacerlo será terrible para ti y tu _familia_.

Scorpius intentó gritar y decirle a ese estúpido y jodido monstruo que ambos sabían que era una misión suicida. El joven Slytherin lloró por su padre; se preguntó cómo se había sentido Draco cuando estuvo exactamente en la misma posición. Con el pensamiento de su padre, alzó su mirada con determinación. Scorpius mantuvo sus ojos fijos en los de Voldemort y se negó a ser el primero en romper esa conexión.

El Señor Oscuro pareció llenarse de placer mientras presionaba la punta de su varita contra la frente de Scorpius. Le lanzó una Maldición _Cruciatus_ y Scorpius dejó escapar un grito fuerte por el dolor que estaba sintiendo.

Voldemort no se detuvo con un _Cruciatus_. Scorpius podía escucharse a sí mismo suplicándole que se detuviera, que terminara con su miseria, y por unos momentos el dolor insoportable se detuvo. Pero entonces, volvió a comenzar, una y otra vez, y otra vez, hasta que Scorpius se hizo un ovillo tembloroso en el suelo mientras gemía.

La conciencia lo estaba abandonando lentamente y apenas podía mantener los ojos abiertos. La Maldición _Cruciatus_ se había detenido, pero Voldemort cogía con fuerza su antebrazo izquierdo. Scorpius no pudo escuchar el conjuro que estaba murmurando, pero todo lo que podía sentir era dolor, _un dolor cegador_, y suplicó volver a recibir la Maldición _Cruciatus_.

Cuando cesó el dolor, empezó a vomitar todo lo que había cenado la noche anterior. Su corazón se inundó de dolor, agotamiento y miedo. A través de gruesas lágrimas, Scorpius observó impotente a Voldemort acercar su boca contra su oreja.

»Si fallas esta misión, os mataré a ti ya tu madre.

El Señor Oscuro se puso de pie al instante y agitó la mano para que se lo llevasen de ahí. Scorpius escuchó unos sonoros pasos mientras los Mortífagos se acercaban a él.

Lo último que vio fueron los brillantes ojos rojos de Voldemort antes de que todo se volviese negro.

* * *

Scorpius se sorprendió de estar vivo cuando se despertó y se encontró en su habitación en la Mansión Malfoy. Quería volver a su propio tiempo desesperadamente, ver la cara encantadora de Astoria instándole a salir de la cama, y ver la cara divertida y sonriente de su padre detrás de su madre. Deseaba desesperadamente que todo lo que había sucedido con Voldemort fuera una aterradora pesadilla, pero ¿a quién quería engañar? El dolor que sentía era demasiado real como para que todo hubiese sido un mal sueño.

Se movió en su cama y al instante, Narcissa estaba a su lado. Su abuela estaba llorando mientras alisaba su cabello, susurrando dulces palabras en voz baja; y fue entonces cuando Scorpius se dio cuenta de que él también estaba llorando. De sus mejillas caían lágrimas húmedas y él, atontado, permitió que Narcissa lo tomara en sus brazos.

—M-mamá —susurró con voz quebrada, cerrando los ojos con fuerza e imaginando que se trataba de Astoria—. Mamá.

—Estoy aquí, mi amor. Estoy aquí —susurró Narcissa a través de sus gruesas lágrimas.

Scorpius quería gritar que no, que Astoria no estaba ahí para consolarlo. Quería gritar que había sido un gran estúpido por pensar que esa aventura sería un éxito. Pero, sobre todo, quería gritar porque sentía que le había fallado a su padre.

Narcissa lo hizo callar y lo obligó a beber de un frasco. Los efectos de la bebida fueron instantáneos y Scorpius se dio cuenta de que era una Poción Calmante. Su abuela lo recostó suavemente sobre su cama y, con amor, le tapó con el edredón de seda hasta la barbilla.

»Lo siento, mi amor —susurró ella, limpiando cuidadosamente sus lágrimas—. Prometo que haré todo lo que esté en mi mano para protegerte.

Pronto se fue y Scorpius volvió a verse sumergido en la oscuridad. Antes de rendirse completamente al sueño, levantó lentamente su brazo izquierdo de debajo de su edredón y lo miró fijamente.

Lo último que recordó antes de volver a caer en un sueño inestable fue la Marca Oscura, que lo miraba amenazadoramente.

* * *

**¿Qué os ha parecido este capítulo? El pobre Scorpius empieza a ser consciente del lío en el que se ha metido. ¿Qué me decís del momento en el que ha recibido la Marca? ¡Contádnoslo con reviews, que nos hacen muchísima ilusión!**

**Con cariño,**

**WickedlyAwesomeMe y Pabel Moonlight.**


	4. Rey Escorpión

**¡Hola de nuevo!**

**Aquí vengo con el siguiente capítulo; pero, antes que nada, tanto la autora como yo queremos agradecer, de todo corazón, todos los favoritos, follows y reviews que hemos recibido. ¡Mil gracias, de verdad!**

**Sin más dilación, os dejo leer…**

* * *

**Disclaimer****: todo lo que reconozcáis pertenece a la grandísima JK Rowling, y la trama a WickedlyAwesomeMe. Yo sólo me encargo de traducir.**

* * *

**Capítulo 4: Rey Escorpión**

* * *

Los días restantes del verano pasaron volando y, antes de que Scorpius se diese cuenta, Ditzy estaba sacándolo de la cama para prepararlo para abordar el Expreso de Hogwarts. Con un poco de diversión, observó cómo su elfo personal cargaba en sus brazos prendas de ropa mientras cuidadosamente guardaba todas sus cosas en su baúl.

Scorpius se quitó la camisa para ponerse un conjunto limpio de túnicas mágicas, negándose resueltamente a mirar la Marca Oscura en su pálido antebrazo.

Los días tras su Marcado pasaron como algo borroso para Scorpius. Gran parte de los días se mantenía encerrado en sí mismo, cuestionando constantemente las opciones que tenía y dando la bienvenida a los abrazos amorosos de Narcissa. Se sentía destrozado, arrepintiéndose continuamente de haber viajado en el tiempo y pensando que había arruinado su vida al no haber intentado pelear para evitar que le marcasen. Su padre se sentiría horrorizado si descubriese que su hijo también llevaba la Marca Oscura, como _él_.

En medio de toda la sofocante culpa que sentía, Scorpius se consolaba pensando que, al menos, su padre no había experimentado la dolorosa ceremonia de obtener la Marca Oscura. Todavía estaba tratando de aceptar que Draco Malfoy no existía en esa línea temporal, pero al menos Scorpius se sentía aliviado de que su padre no tuviera que pasar por todo eso. Tal vez, después de todo, su plan de viajar en el tiempo y salvar a su padre había sido un éxito. Ahora Scorpius debía averiguar la forma de colocar su trasero en la línea temporal a la que pertenecía y deshacerse de la estúpida Marca.

—¡El Amo Scorpius debe darse prisa! —gritó Ditzy, sacándolo de sus reflexiones—. El Expreso de Hogwarts partirá pronto.

—Ditzy, en serio, tienes que calmarte —bromeó Scorpius, colocando una mano gentil en el hombro del elfo.

Ditzy, con lágrimas en los ojos, sujetó con reverencia las manos de Scorpius y agachó la cabeza.

—Ditzy echará terriblemente de menos al joven Amo —confesó—. Ditzy se preocupa por el Amo Scorpius continuamente. ¡El Amo Scorpius debe prometer a Ditzy que comerá lo suficiente, masticará lentamente y reducirá su consumo de tofes!

Su corazón se endulzó un poco y se rio entre dientes. A pesar de que estaba en una línea temporal diferente, Ditzy seguía siendo el mismo. A Scorpius le reconfortaba ver que su elfo seguía siendo familiar con él.

—Sí, sí, Ditzy, yo también echaré de menos que pienses que eres mi madre —bromeó, acariciando con cariño la cabeza de Ditzy con una sonrisa.

El elfo doméstico se sorbió la nariz y se apartó. Luego chasqueó los dedos y al instante, el baúl de Scorpius desapareció.

—La Ama Malfoy le espera en el vestíbulo, Amo Scorpius.

Scorpius echó un ultimo vistazo a su espejo de cuerpo entero y alisó algunas arrugas invisibles de su túnica, antes de salir de la habitación que había aceptado a regañadientes como suya. Tomó nota mental de conseguir posters de su equipo favorito de Quidditch, los Tornados de Tutshill, para embellecer las paredes de su dormitorio con ellos. Así, en caso de que volviese a ese lugar durante las vacaciones, se sentiría un poco más como en casa.

Narcissa lo saludó con una sonrisa cuando entró en el vestíbulo. Scorpius no pudo evitar sonreír mientras ella se preocupaba por su impecable ropa, alisando, cepillando y estirando la túnica hasta que él cogió su mano para detenerla.

—Madre, en serio, eres peor que Ditzy —bromeó. Los ojos de su abuela se abrieron como platos al escuchar sus palabras, lo que le hizo fruncir el ceño—. ¿Ocurre algo? —preguntó.

—¿Estás bien, hijo mío? —preguntó tentativamente—. Estás _diferente_.

—¿Diferente? —repitió Scorpius.

Narcissa asintió y luego sonrió.

—Sueles enfadarte terriblemente cuando hago este tipo de cosas —explicó—. No... _bromeas_.

Con los ojos muy abiertos, Scorpius se dio cuenta de que su padre no era exactamente el tipo de persona que bromeaba. Esa actitud era como una segunda naturaleza para Scorpius: molestar a Astoria mientras ella le cuidaba, y su madre ya ni siquiera se molestaba en reprenderlo por ser un niño desagradecido.

Así que tal vez sí que había reemplazado a Draco, ya que todos los que había conocido hasta ahora lo recordaban como una persona fresca, tranquila y serena. Y de repente, apareció Scorpius, que tenía una personalidad _completamente _distinta a la de su padre, a excepción de su apariencia. Tal vez, Scorpius debía comenzar a actuar más como su padre para que la gente no sospechase.

Entonces, Scorpius se aclaró la voz y palmeó la mano de su madre.

—Deberíamos irnos, madre —dijo, poniéndose una máscara de frialdad para proyectar el aspecto cotidiano de su padre—. El tren de Hogwarts partirá pronto.

Narcissa lo miró desconcertada, pero sin decir nada se aferró a su brazo y se Aparecieron conjuntamente en el punto de Aparición de King's Cross. Ditzy apareció junto a ellos con el baúl de Scorpius. Después de agradecer a Ditzy, que comenzó a llorar una vez más, Scorpius cogió su baúl y lo empujó hacia la barrera entre las Plataformas 9 y 10.

Hizo que su madre pasase primero para después entrar detrás de ella. Scorpius admiró el Expreso de Hogwarts, percibiendo que su diseño había cambiado ligeramente en los años de diferencia entre las dos líneas temporales. Después, sus ojos recorrieron la Plataforma, tratando de ver si identificaba alguna cara familiar.

Su estómago se revolvió ante la idea de ir a Hogwarts sin Albus y sus otros amigos de Slytherin. De alguna manera, se lamentó de que la encantadora y ardiente Rose no estuviese allí para insultarlo de todas las formas que se le pudiesen ocurrir. Suspirando, supo que necesitaría ajustar muchas cosas de su personalidad para no hacerse notar. Además, para ocupar su tiempo libre, tenía la tarea de arreglar el Armario Evanescente y matar a Albus Dumbledore.

Con un firme asentimiento hacia sí mismo, Scorpius prometió ser el estudiante de Slytherin más callado y obediente que jamás hubiese tenido Hogwarts. Ni siquiera Al lo reconocería.

Narcissa le dio un fuerte abrazo y un beso en la mejilla, susurrando palabras de aliento contra su oreja antes de alejarse. Había lágrimas acumuladas en sus ojos, y Scorpius sonrió gentilmente, asegurándole a su "madre" que estaría bien.

»Debes cuidarte —insistió con preocupación subyacente en su voz.

Una semana antes de volver a Hogwarts había descubierto que Voldemort había elegido residir en la Mansión Malfoy para llevar a cabo la mayoría de las reuniones con sus Mortífagos, lo que obligó a Narcissa a atenderlo cada vez que lo precisaba. Scorpius temía por la vida de abuela, sabiendo que eso era parte del castigo de Voldemort por los fracasos de Lucius y una advertencia silenciosa para que Scorpius cumpliera su tarea. Todavía le incomodaba dejar a Narcissa atrás.

—No te preocupes por tu madre, mi amor —dijo Narcissa, rozando sus dedos contra su mejilla—. Preocúpate por ti mismo.

Suspirando, Scorpius volvió a abrazarla y se imaginó que era Astoria a quien abrazaba.

—Te quiero, mamá —susurró.

Sintió que Narcissa se ponía rígida en sus brazos y Scorpius casi sonrió irónicamente, imaginando a su padre luchando por decirle esas palabras a su propia madre. Scorpius siempre había sido un niño cariñoso y no le era difícil expresar su afecto hacia sus padres. Astoria los recibía con una brillante sonrisa, pero Draco siempre se sentía un poco incómodo con las palabras de Scorpius, aunque Scorpius sabía que su padre las apreciaba.

—Yo también te quiero, Scorpius —contestó Narcissa entre lágrimas.

Cuando se apartó, Scorpius sonrió tristemente ante sus lágrimas. Narcissa le dio otro beso húmedo en la mejilla y lo empujó hacia el Expreso de Hogwarts.

Scorpius inmediatamente se subió a bordo, tirando de su pesado baúl. Con entusiasmo, hizo un gesto con la mano para despedirse de su madre, a quien había sorprendido con sus acciones una vez más, pero Narcissa simplemente sonrió y agitó suavemente la mano.

Durante un rato, Scorpius no supo dónde sentarse. Echó un vistazo a los diferentes compartimentos y quedó consternado de que la mayoría de ellos ya estuviesen ocupados. Algunas personas lo miraban de forma extraña, pero él se disculpaba apresuradamente y seguía adelante antes de detenerse a observar sus miradas.

Estaba casi al final del tren cuando finalmente vio caras amigables. Una estudiante guapa de pelo corto y negro le estaba indicando que entrara. Scorpius abrió lentamente la puerta del compartimento y tiró vacilantemente de su baúl hacia adentro. Había otros tres ocupantes: uno era un chico joven con piel de bronce y ojos negros, los otros dos eran fornidos y casi idénticos. Scorpius predijo que mezclaría sus nombres en el futuro.

—Rey Escorpión —saludó uno de los dos corpulentos con una enorme sonrisa—. Te hemos estado buscando por todas partes.

Scorpius se sorprendió. _"¿Rey Escorpión?"_ se preguntó mentalmente, haciendo una mueca ante el apodo. En su tiempo, a la gente le encantaba llamarlo por ese nombre para burlarse de él y su estatus en el Mundo Mágico. Había llegado a odiar ese apodo, y cuando Albus estaba especialmente molesto con él, lo llamaba así hasta que dicho Rey Escorpión le lanzaba un hechizo. A Rose, _especialmente_, le gustaba usar ese apodo, negándose a dirigirse a él por su nombre de pila, y Scorpius había llegado a aceptarlo. Albus decía que era injusto que dejase que le llamase de esa forma y que sólo se debía a que Scorpius pensaba que Rose era guapa.

Sin embargo, no había malicia en la forma en que ese chico había usado el maldito apodo. De hecho, Scorpius creyó haber detectado... _respeto_.

—¿No te vas a sentar? —preguntó el chico moreno. Scorpius detectó un acento italiano en su voz.

—Claro, por supuesto —contestó.

La chica guapa apartó al italiano para hacerle un poco de espacio. Scorpius se quedó un rato mirando mientras su corazón se aceleraba ante la idea de una _chica guapa_ quisiese sentarse con_ él_.

—Ven, siéntate a mi lado, Scorpy —susurró ella.

Scorpius se encogió ante el horrible apodo, pero al final obedeció.

—Eh, Scorpius —dijo el otro estudiante corpulento mientras se inclinaba hacia delante—. ¿Nos la puedes enseñar?

Scorpius le dirigió una mirada confusa. La chica guapa a su lado suspiró y pasó el brazo por el de Scorpius.

—En serio, Crabbe, déjalo ya —dijo.

Sintió que su boca se abría con incredulidad. Era _Vincent Crabbe_, que se había matado accidentalmente con un Fuego Maldito mal controlado en la Sala de los Menesteres, destruyendo, sin saberlo, uno de los horrocruxes de Voldemort: la Diadema de Ravenclaw. Scorpius miró al otro chico corpulento al lado de Crabbe y lo reconoció como la versión más joven de Gregory Goyle. Recordaba haberlo visto alguna vez en la Mansión Malfoy, y sabía que a su padre no le gustaba mucho.

«Así que, si estos son Crabbe y Goyle, entonces...» volvió la cabeza hacia la chica sentada a su lado e hizo una mueca. Por supuesto, ¿cómo no la había reconocido? Era Pansy Parkinson. Su madre la odiaba con todas sus fuerzas, ya que siempre se tiraba a los pies de su padre, olvidando convenientemente que era un hombre felizmente casado.

Entonces, el otro chico a su lado debía ser Blaise Zabini. También había pasado en alguna ocasión por la Mansión Malfoy, y era uno de los pocos conocidos de su padre que, en general, parecía caerle bien. A pesar de no estar seguro de si sus padres lo sabían, Scorpius estaba convencido de que Blaise Zabini estaba enamorado de su madre.

—Venga, Scorpius —insistió Goyle, sacándolo de sus reflexiones—. Nos hemos estado muriendo de ganas de ver la Marca Oscura.

Se puso rígido y al instante le fulminó con la mirada. Goyle se encogió bajo la mirada de Scorpius e incluso Pansy se apartó de su brazo. El compartimento parecía haberse llenado de tensión repentinamente. Scorpius estaba seguro de que podía cortarla con un cuchillo.

Sin decir palabra, se subió la manga izquierda para enseñarles la Marca Oscura. Blaise hizo una mueca al verla e inmediatamente miró hacia otro lado. Pansy palideció y agachó la cabeza. Crabbe y Goyle eran los únicos que parecían hipnotizados con su oscuro tatuaje. Scorpius tiró de su manga hacia abajo para cubrir la Marca una vez más, su mirada aún seria.

—¿Ya estáis contentos? —gruñó.

—Scorpius... —murmuró Pansy, colocando suavemente una mano sobre su brazo.

—Nosotros la recibiremos estas vacaciones de Navidad —susurró Crabbe—. Mi padre y el de Goyle ya lo han confirmado con el Señor Oscuro —sus ojos se posaron en el silencioso italiano y lo fulminaron con la mirada—. No entiendo por qué vas a huir del país cuando acabe este curso, Zabini. Conseguir la Marca es el _mayor_ honor para unos sangrepura como nosotros.

Scorpius palideció, recordando las palabras exactas que le había dicho Voldemort.

—Cállate, Crabbe —contestó Zabini. Sus ojos oscuros ardieron de disgusto y miedo—. No me importan una mierda todas esas tonterías.

—Cuidado, Zabini —intervino Goyle—. Si el Señor Oscuro te escucha decir esas palabras, estarás muerto antes de que puedas deletrear "magia".

Blaise fijó una mirada fulminante en él.

—No si yo _te mato_ primero —amenazó—. Lo que me pregunto es: ¿acaso sabes deletrear "magia" con esa cabeza tan obtusa que tienes?

Goyle gruñó y sacó su varita. Blaise se puso de pie al instante, apuntando su varita directamente a la garganta de Goyle. Pansy chilló y trató de calmar a los chicos.

Scorpius suspiró, sintiendo el comienzo de un gran dolor de cabeza. ¿Por qué su padre era amigo de esos bufones?

—Caballeros —dijo—, retirad vuestras varitas.

Goyle y Zabini se miraron el uno al otro durante unos minutos más antes de bajar lentamente sus varitas y guardarlas. Scorpius estaba realmente impresionado consigo mismo por haber dado una orden tan exitosa.

Cuando finalmente se acomodaron en sus respectivos asientos, Crabbe se inclinó hacia adelante una vez más.

—Entonces, ¿cómo fue? —preguntó con entusiasmo—. ¿Dolió?

—Como una perra —se quejó Scorpius, con un impulso ilógico de rascar su Marca Oscura.

Goyle, horrorizado, asintió con la cabeza.

—Mi padre me dijo que es normal que te desmayes —dijo—. ¿Tú te desmayaste?

Quiso decirles que se había desmayado al instante, pero esos dos bufones no tenían nada más que respeto por él. Scorpius pensó que sería mejor mantener las apariencias ahora que era el formidable Rey Escorpión.

—¿_Yo_? —preguntó con un jadeo burlón. A su lado, Blaise resopló divertido y Scorpius hizo todo lo posible por reprimir una sonrisa—. ¿_Desmayarme_? ¿Estás jodidamente loco, Goyle?

—P-por supuesto que no, Scorpius, sólo me lo preguntaba —murmuró rápidamente en voz baja.

Scorpius envidiaba con toda su alma que Blaise no tuviese reparo alguno en esconder su risa.

—Oh, Scorpy, eres tan valiente —arrulló Pansy, acurrucándose una vez más contra él.

Los ojos de Scorpius se abultaron ante la suavidad que sintió bajo sus manos. Oh, si Albus pudiera verlo en este momento se burlaría de él sin piedad.

—V-voy a irme —dijo Scorpius.

Se pateó mentalmente por ponerse nervioso ante la atención de la bruja; pero, _rara vez_ tenía esa oportunidad en su línea temporal. Las brujas normalmente lo consideraban malvado y sucio, por lo que no tenía suficiente experiencia con el sexo opuesto. Por lo general, Rose le golpeaba y maldecía, pero estaba seguro de que eso no contaba como contacto con el sexo opuesto.

—¿A dónde vas? —se quejó Pansy, agarrándose a su brazo.

Él la rechazó desesperadamente y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

—Necesito un poco de aire —mintió.

Blaise se puso de pie al instante, con una mirada preocupada en sus ojos.

—¿Necesitas compañía? —preguntó.

Scorpius ocultó una pequeña sonrisa. No era de extrañar que fuera una de las personas en las que su padre confiaba.

—¿En serio, Zabini? —dijo con un movimiento de ojos exagerado—. No necesito un acompañante para ir al baño.

En lugar de ofenderse, el italiano Slytherin suspiró y se recostó en su asiento.

Scorpius salió disparado del compartimento en caso de que algunos de sus supuestos amigos empezasen a molestarlo para que se quedase. Solo necesitaba un poco de tiempo para pensar.

Por lo que había visto hasta el momento, dedujo que era bastante famoso en Hogwarts. No era de extrañar que la gente siguiera mirándole de forma rara cuando murmuraba disculpas por lo bajini por entrar en sus compartimentos. Scorpius sabía que, si quería integrarse, debería canalizar a su Malfoy interior para pasar el curso sin despertar sospechas. Su padre siempre había dicho que tenía demasiado de Astoria en él, lo que a Draco realmente no le importaba. De hecho, su padre le decía que estaba bastante aliviado de que Scorpius no se pareciese a él. De alguna manera, esas palabras lo hicieron sentir un poco terrible. Si al menos actuaba como Draco Malfoy, le sería más fácil pasar desapercibido.

Mientras paseaba por los pasillos y miraba por las ventanas, Scorpius pudo reconocer las versiones más jóvenes de las personas que conocía en su tiempo. Le pareció haber reconocido a Neville Longbottom, su futuro profesor de Herbología, quien Scorpius pensaba que era bestial. Scorpius, mareado, quería confirmar si realmente era Neville, pero se detuvo en seco cuando una cabeza llena de pelo alborotado le bloqueó el camino.

—_Malfoy_.

Scorpius dio marcha atrás mientras sus ojos se abrían con sorpresa.

—¿R-Rose? —preguntó antes de darse cuenta de que el pelo alborotado no era rojo y los ojos que lo miraban no eran azules.

—¿Qué? —preguntó la chica con irritación.

Hizo lo posible para no mirarla demasiado, pero era imposible. Era la versión más joven de la Ministra Hermione Granger-Weasley y Scorpius sintió que su mente colapsaba. Era extraño que fuese _exactamente igual_ a Rose. Sin embargo, a pesar de que sus ojos y pelo fuesen marrones, Scorpius pensó que también eran encantadores.

—M-ministra... quiero decir, ¡Granger! —exclamó, mordiéndose la lengua con fuerza para evitar añadir "Weasley" a su nombre.

Hermione Granger frunció ceño con decepción mientras cruzaba los brazos contra su pecho. Scorpius sólo la había visto en El Profeta, y alguna vez en los juicios de su padre. Incluso a una edad tan temprana, ya desprendía un aire de autoridad y respeto. Scorpius estaba medio tentado de hacer una reverencia solo para que la castaña se calmase.

—¿Dónde diablos estabais Parkinson y tú? —ladró.

Scorpius parecía confundido.

—¿Qué? —preguntó.

Ella le dirigió una mirada extraña antes de expulsar un profundo y cansado suspiro.

—Merlín, Malfoy, todavía no hemos puesto un pie en Hogwarts y ya estás deshaciéndote de tus responsabilidades —dijo, apuntando una placa en el bolsillo derecho de su pecho.

Frunció el ceño y miró la placa. Una orgullosa "P" lo saludó, lo que hizo que palideciese.

—¿_Prefecto_? —preguntó con incredulidad.

Hermione resopló y Scorpius vio una insignia roja similar en su túnica.

—Incluso yo tengo mis dudas sobre que te hiciesen uno —respondió mordazmente.

Debía admitir que su comentario le había dolido un poco. Scorpius sabía que McGonagall nunca lo haría Prefecto, teniendo en cuenta su historial de castigos y otros chanchullos. Además, él no era exactamente el más brillante de los estudiantes. Para ser sincero consigo mismo, debía admitir que era bastante inteligente, pero estaba demasiado ocupado haciendo estragos por todo Hogwarts con su mejor amigo como para invertir tiempo en estudiar.

»En serio, Malfoy, si vuelves a intentar librarte de tu deber como Prefecto, se lo comunicaré al Director —amenazó—. Como Prefectos que somos, debemos dar ejemplo a los estudiantes de cursos inferiores. Siempre puedes renunciar a tu título si crees que no vas a estar a la altura.

Scorpius, sin saber cómo debía responder, simplemente se quedó boquiabierto. La versión más joven de la Ministra Granger-Weasley era una sabelotodo y Scorpius no pudo evitar sonreír. Ahora sabía de quién lo había heredado Rose.

Hermione le miró extrañada.

»¿Por qué estás sonriendo? —preguntó mientras fruncía el ceño—. Cuidado, Malfoy. No queremos que peligre tu título de "Rey Escorpión", ¿verdad?

—Por supuesto que no, Granger, sería una pena —bromeó.

Su ceño fruncido se profundizó, porque no entendía su actitud, pero puso un pedazo de pergamino en sus manos.

—Esos son tus horarios de patrulla —dijo ella—. Parkinson también está incluida ahí —gruñendo, sopló un mechón de pelo de su frente y lo fulminó con la mirada—. No sé en qué estaba pensando Davies, pero aparentemente pensó que sería divertido emparejarnos para las patrullas nocturnas.

Sus ojos casi salieron de sus órbitas. ¿_Patrullar_ con la _futura_ Ministra de Magia? Si Albus estuviera ahí en este momento, le indicaría de manera divertida a Scorpius que bajara unas revoluciones el frenesí de su friki interior.

»¿Estás bien, Malfoy? —preguntó Hermione, frunciendo el ceño de nuevo—. Estás un poco… eh… raro.

—¿Qué? Sí, por supuesto, Granger —contestó.

—V-vale —respondió lentamente, alejándose de él—. Realmente no sé por qué te lo he preguntado, porque no me importa —Scorpius enarcó una ceja, divertido—. Bueno, me voy —se giró y se alejó unos pasos de él. Scorpius se sorprendió cuando de repente dejó de caminar y se dio la vuelta de nuevo—. Si vuelves a escaquearte de tus tareas no me lo pensaré dos veces y se lo diré al Director, Malfoy.

Scorpius se cuadró ante ella, saludándola burlonamente como si fuese un militar, lo que la incitó a poner los ojos en blanco.

La observó hasta que finalmente desapareció dentro de un compartimento.

* * *

—¿Por qué has tardado tanto, Scorpy? —se quejó Pansy cuando Scorpius se deslizó dentro de su compartimento.

Ignoró su pregunta y se dejó caer en el espacio entre ella y Blaise, mientras su mente aún daba vueltas a su encuentro con Hermione Granger.

Mientras, los demás ocupantes del compartimento intercambiaron anécdotas sobre sus veranos. Scorpius respondía ocasionalmente si le hacían una pregunta, pero la mayoría del tiempo se mantuvo callado. Ahora que se había disipado el entusiasmo de haber tenido un encuentro con la futura Ministra de Magia, su mente estaba llena de pensamientos sobre cómo narices sería capaz de sobrevivir ese curso escolar.

Voldemort esperaba que arreglara el Armario Evanescente y matara a Albus Dumbledore. Su abuelo —"_padre_", se corrigió— había sido encerrado en Azkaban. Recordó que, a finales de año, Lucius Malfoy escaparía de la cárcel junto a otros Mortífagos para unirse a las formidables fuerzas de Voldemort. Su abuela —"_madre_", se corrigió— debía permanecer en la Mansión Malfoy para servir a Voldemort y los Mortífagos.

Era demasiado, y Scorpius se preguntaba qué había hecho su padre durante ese curso. Draco siempre le había dicho que ese había sido el año más oscuro de su vida. Si realmente había reemplazado a su padre, Scorpius sabía que debía prepararse para lo peor.

—¿Quién creéis que será el nuevo Profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras? —preguntó Crabbe, masticando ruidosamente su pastel de calabaza. Scorpius le lanzó una mirada de disgusto, pero Crabbe pareció no darse cuenta.

—No me sorprendería que Dumbledore hubiese contratado a una banshee esta vez —resopló Pansy, lo que provocó que los demás se rieran—. El viejo Dumbledore se está volviendo loco, ¿no crees, Scorpy?

Asintió distraídamente con la cabeza para apaciguar a la bruja. _"Dumbledore"_, pensó. Una cosa que su padre había lamentado enormemente era no haberle pedido ayuda. Scorpius sospechaba que Narcissa ya habría hecho el Juramento Inquebrantable con Snape, por lo que el Pocionero haría todo lo posible para ayudarlo. Pero Draco le había dicho que no permitió recibir la ayuda de Snape. Lamentaba haber alejado a todos para concentrarse en su tarea. Hasta este día, su padre se preguntaba qué habría pasado si hubiera acudido a Dumbledore de inmediato y le hubiese pedido ayuda.

Scorpius tomó una decisión cuando el tren de Hogwarts se detuvo. Iría inmediatamente a ver a Dumbledore y le contaría _todo_: el viaje en el tiempo, el plan de Voldemort… todo. Quizá, el primer paso para salvar a su padre era que Dumbledore conociese sus planes y Scorpius le pidiese ayuda.

* * *

**¿Qué os ha parecido este capítulo? Scorpius ya ha empezado a tener contacto con los compañeros de Hogwarts de su padre. ¿Creéis que será capaz de canalizar a su Draco Malfoy interior? ¡Contádnoslo con reviews, que nos hacen muchísima ilusión!**

**Con cariño,**

**WickedlyAwesomeMe y Pabel Moonlight.**


	5. Atrapado

**¡Hola de nuevo!**

**Aquí vengo con el siguiente capítulo; pero, antes que nada, tanto la autora como yo queremos agradecer, de todo corazón, todos los favoritos, follows y reviews que hemos recibido. ¡Mil gracias, de verdad!**

**Sin más dilación, os dejo leer…**

* * *

**Disclaimer****: todo lo que reconozcáis pertenece a la grandísima JK Rowling, y la trama a WickedlyAwesomeMe. Yo sólo me encargo de traducir.**

* * *

**Capítulo 5: Atrapado**

* * *

Scorpius se maldijo mentalmente por dirigirse al Despacho del Director sin tener la más remota idea de cuál era su contraseña. Intentó "Catnap", pero la gárgola no se movió. Intentó más palabras como "Poder" o "Fénix" e incluso el nombre ridículamente largo de Dumbledore, pero ninguno de ellos era la contraseña correcta.

Estuvo medio tentado de darse la vuelta y correr al Gran Comedor para buscar a Hermione y pedirle la contraseña. La Gran Fiesta había terminado hacía treinta minutos y los estudiantes ya estaban dirigiéndose a sus dormitorios. Estaba agradecido de que Pansy fuera su compañera Prefecta: Scorpius solo tenía que sonreírle y pedirle que lo cubriera mientras iba a hablar con Dumbledore. Todavía le divertía mucho ver a Pansy sonrojarse y casi desmayarse con una sola sonrisa por su parte.

—Dumbledore es increíble —murmuró sin convicción, pero la gárgola no cobró vida.

Mentalmente se maldijo a sí mismo una vez más por haber olvidado asistir a la reunión de Prefectos. Los Jefes generalmente proporcionaban la contraseña del despacho del Director en caso de que tuvieran que reportar alguna emergencia a Dumbledore.

Entonces, Scorpius recordó el horario de patrullas que Hermione Granger había puesto en sus manos. Inmediatamente sacó el pergamino arrugado de sus bolsillos y agradeció a las estrellas que la contraseña estuviese escrita.

»¿Píldoras Ácidas? —preguntó. Al instante, la gárgola cobró vida y saltó hacia abajo, revelando la escalera en espiral que conducía al despacho del Director.

Scorpius bufó ante la tonta contraseña antes de saltar a la escalera. Cuando llegó a la cima, se acercó lentamente a la imponente puerta de madera y respiró hondo. Quería decirle muchas cosas a Dumbledore, pero no sabía por dónde empezar.

«Eh… lo haré sobre la marcha» pensó mientras enderezaba su espalda y alisaba su túnica. Por lo que había leído en los libros, Dumbledore era un hombre amable y noble. Scorpius estaba seguro de que no sería rechazado de inmediato. Pero, de nuevo, algunos de los libros de historia podrían haber estado exagerando.

Sacudiendo la cabeza para deshacerse de tales pensamientos, Scorpius golpeó la puerta tres veces. Entonces, la puerta de madera se abrió con un chirrido y él miró cuidadosamente hacia adentro. Para su alivio, Dumbledore estaba sentado detrás de su escritorio, pero no estaba solo. Cuando Scorpius tropezó estúpidamente al entrar, se quedó boquiabierto al ver que Severus Snape le miraba fijamente con dureza.

—Señor Malfoy —gruñó Snape—. ¿Qué le trae por aquí?

Scorpius se quedó sin palabras al ver que estaba ante el Maestro Pocionero. Su padre siempre le había dicho que Snape no era una persona particularmente agradable, pero era porque había pasado por muchas cosas malas. Después de su muerte, el Auror Harry Potter relató a todo el Mundo Mágico lo valiente que había sido Snape trabajando como espía de la Orden del Fénix y siendo un instrumento esencial para la derrota de Voldemort. Solo unos pocos conocían la historia real tras de su cambio de alianzas, pero a Scorpius le había contado Draco que Severus Snape estaba enamorado de Lily Potter, por lo que se había decidido a proteger a Harry Potter.

»Habla, muchacho —espetó su Jefe de Casa, lo que hizo que la noble imagen que Scorpius tenía de él se rompiese al instante. Su padre no había bromeado cuando le dijo que a Snape no le gustaban las personas.

—D-disculpen mi intrusión —comenzó Scorpius—, pero ¿puedo hablar con usted, profesor Dumbledore? —le lanzó una mirada nerviosa a Snape y tragó saliva—. A _solas_.

Snape le lanzó una mirada fulminante, pero Dumbledore parecía estar divirtiéndose. Scorpius se sintió un poco mareado por estar en presencia de los dos directores que compartían el nombre de su mejor amigo.

—Continuaremos nuestra conversación otro día, Severus —dijo finalmente el Director.

—Pero Director…

—Que pases una buena noche, Severus.

El Pocionero se estiró y lanzó otra mirada acusadora hacia Scorpius. El Slytherin palideció y miró hacia otro lado, conteniendo el aliento mientras Snape pasaba junto a él y salía del despacho.

Una vez que estuvieron solos, Scorpius no supo por dónde empezar. Se preguntó si debería comenzar a contarle los planes de Voldemort o si era mejor que empezase con la misión de matarlo, o sobre su accidente con el viaje en el tiempo. Las palabras se agolpaban en su boca, pero Scorpius temía que, a la hora de hablar, no tuviesen ningún sentido.

No ayudó que Dumbledore lo mirase directamente ni que sus ojos brillasen con diversión. Se movió ligeramente sobre su escritorio y fue entonces cuando Scorpius vio su mano ennegrecida.

«Así que ya ha destruido el anillo» reflexionó.

Dumbledore parecía sentir hacia dónde estaban dirigidos los ojos de Scorpius, por lo que al instante escondió su mano bajo la manga.

—Sé cómo ha ocurrido eso —soltó Scorpius, asintiendo con la barbilla hacia su mano ennegrecida, ahora oculta.

El Director se mostró un poco sorprendido con sus palabras y sonrió con calma.

—Interesantes palabras, señor Malfoy —dijo. Luego hizo un gesto hacia el asiento opuesto a él con su mano sana y esperó a que Scorpius se sentase. Entonces, cogió un cuenco con dulces (_Píldoras Ácidas_) y se lo ofreció a Scorpius—. ¿Le apetece una Píldora Ácida? Me encantan estos dulces.

Scorpius negó cortésmente con la cabeza.

—Yo... Profesor Dumbledore... tengo algo que contarle —tartamudeó.

Dumbledore dejó el cuenco y sonrió suavemente.

—Supongo que sí —dijo—. ¿Qué atormenta su mente, Scorpius?

—Yo... no soy de aquí —dijo finalmente, decidiendo comenzar con la parte más extraña de su historia. Cuando Dumbledore simplemente levantó una ceja interesada, continuó—: Verá, todo comenzó cuando intenté usar un giratiempo.

El viejo lo miró.

—Manipular el tiempo es algo muy estúpido, joven —advirtió.

Scorpius sonrió.

—Su retrato me dijo exactamente lo mismo, Profesor.

—¿Retrato?

El Slytherin se movió nerviosamente en la silla y se frotó la nuca.

—Verá, señor, soy del futuro —explicó. Esperó cualquier respuesta por parte de Dumbledore, pero el viejo mago simplemente lo miró con calma—. Veintisiete años desde ahora, para ser exactos.

—Entonces está muy lejos de su tiempo, señor Malfoy —comentó. Sus ojos brillaron más—. Supongo que no solo usó un giratiempo para asistir a más clases durante este curso.

Scorpius negó solemnemente con la cabeza. Si ese fuera el caso, no estaría atrapado ahí.

—No, señor, no —respondió—. Yo... que yo esté aquí no es exactamente por un accidente.

—¿A qué se refiere?

—Quiero decir, realmente tenía la intención de viajar en el tiempo, a este _año_, para salvar a mi padre de su futuro —Scorpius pasó una mano frustrada por su impecable cabello, aún tratando de darle sentido a lo que había ocurrido.

—¿Lucius? —preguntó Dumbledore, arqueando una ceja.

—No, señor, Draco Malfoy —corrigió.

Un pequeño ceño fruncido apareció en la cara del viejo hombre.

—¿Draco Malfoy? —repitió—. Me temo que no he escuchado ese nombre todavía. Si usted es de veintisiete años en el futuro, al menos debería haber tenido el placer de enseñar a su padre en esta escuela.

—Eso era lo que temía —dijo Scorpius, haciendo una mueca. En el instante en que el profesor Dumbledore confirmó que no existía Draco Malfoy en esa línea temporal, se confirmaron sus sospechas—. Todo es demasiado _complicado_. Realmente existía un Draco Malfoy en este tiempo. Debería haber estado en sexto curso. Pero cuando usé el giratiempo, o lo que quedaba de él, me encontré _reemplazando_ a mi padre.

—Discúlpeme, señor Malfoy, pero me estoy confundiendo bastante —dijo Dumbledore, con el ceño fruncido—. Suena como si algo le hubiera pasado a su giratiempo cuando intentó viajar en el tiempo.

Scorpius asintió ansiosamente con la cabeza.

—Me pillaron cuando estaba a punto de usarlo, y la Direc… la _Profesora_ McGonagall destruyó el giratiempo. Se rompió en un millón de pedazos.

—¿Se rompió antes de que lo usase?

—Sí, señor —contestó suavemente el mago más joven—. La arena estaba esparcida por todo el suelo antes de que siquiera pudiese apretar el botón.

Dumbledore hizo un curioso sonido en la parte posterior de su garganta y entrelazó los dedos, sin siquiera molestarse en ocultar su mano ennegrecida. Se inclinó hacia delante y, pensativo, colocó la barbilla sobre sus dedos.

—Eso es lo más curioso que he escuchado —coincidió—. Porque si el giratiempo se rompió, no debería estar aquí.

—Lo sé —dijo Scorpius, cada vez más nervioso y frustrado—. Algo ocurrió, y la arena giró repentinamente a mi alrededor. La profesora McGonagall y Al... eh... mi mejor amigo comenzaron a desvanecerse y lo siguiente que sé es que me desperté en la Mansión Malfoy y que había reemplazado a mi padre sin saberlo.

Decirlo en voz alta hacía que pareciese más ridículo. A Scorpius no le extrañaría que Dumbledore no le creyese.

—¿Qué ocurrió exactamente para desencadenar tal evento? —instó Dumbledore.

Sus mejillas se colorearon un poco, recordando que había llorado por el giratiempo roto, horrorizado de haber fallado y no poder salvar a su padre.

—Puede que… derramase una o dos lágrimas —murmuró en voz baja. No tenía sentido tratar de mantener su fachada ante Dumbledore cuando era obvio que el Director podía ver a través de sus mentiras—. Vi una lágrima caer sobre la arena y luego _sucedió_.

Algo brilló en los ojos de Dumbledore.

—¿Qué causó las lágrimas, Scorpius? —le preguntó gentilmente

—M-mi padre —dijo Scorpius lentamente, incapaz de mirar directamente a los ojos de Dumbledore—. Pensé en que no podría salvarlo. Pensé en cómo se sentiría mi pobre madre si nos quitasen de repente a mi padre. Yo solo... —hizo una pausa y soltó un profundo suspiro—. Solo quería salvar a mi padre para darle la vida feliz que él merecía. El Mundo Mágico no ve su cambio de corazón, pero como su hijo, puedo abogar por él. Mi padre pudo haber hecho muchas cosas malas en su pasado, pero ahora es un hombre diferente. No creo... No creo que una persona malvada pueda amar tanto a su familia.

Sintió que su corazón comenzaba a pesar más ante la injusticia que el Mundo Mágico hacía a su padre. Scorpius recordó los días en que Draco lo abrazaba fuerte cuando había tenido un accidente de Quidditch. Scorpius recordó que su padre siempre hacía sonreír a su madre cuando le regalaba flores sin ninguna razón. Scorpius recordó que su padre había derramado lágrimas durante el aniversario de la Batalla de Hogwarts, mientras sus ojos se teñían de una mezcla de culpa y alivio.

Habría sido más fácil odiar a su padre por hacer que sus vidas fueran miserables. Pero Scorpius no podía, porque recibía el amor de su padre. A medida que crecía y se enteraba del lado oscuro de la Segunda Guerra Mágica, Scorpius no podía creer que su padre fuese culpable, sino que también había sido una de las víctimas.

—Hay algo sagrado en las lágrimas —dijo Dumbledore de repente. Scorpius levantó lentamente sus ojos y miró la comprensión en la cara del Director—. No son una marca de debilidad, sino de poder. Pueden ser mensajeras de un dolor abrumador; pero, sobre todo, mi querido muchacho, son de un amor indudable.

Las cejas de Scorpius se fruncieron: de alguna manera entendía lo que Dumbledore estaba tratando de transmitir.

—Entonces… ¿quiere decir que mis lágrimas hicieron esto? —le preguntó lentamente—. ¿Que mis lágrimas fueron las que provocaron esta... esta cosa y me trajeron aquí?

—Tal vez —dijo Dumbledore con una sonrisa serena—. El amor y el tiempo siempre han sido cosas difíciles. El más sabio de los hombres todavía es incapaz de entenderlos.

—Pero sigue siendo un _giratiempo_ —protestó Scorpius—. ¿No deberíamos mi padre y yo existir en la misma línea temporal? La última vez que lo verifiqué, un giratiempo simplemente envía a la gente a través del tiempo. No los reemplaza con otra persona.

—Ah, pero el incidente de su viaje en el tiempo ha sido muy peculiar —explicó el Director—. Con un giratiempo roto como el suyo, las cosas son diferentes. Creo que la magia del Tiempo reconoció su deseo desesperado de salvar a su padre, y en lugar de permitirle coexistir con su padre adolescente, los terribles misterios del Tiempo decidieron _reemplazarle_ por él. Si mis deducciones son correctas, es posible que su padre aún no haya nacido.

Su cerebro estaba hecho un lío con toda la sobrecarga de información.

—Entonces, si estoy en el lugar de mi padre, mi padre podría estar... —los ojos de Scorpius se abrieron con incredulidad.

—En su lugar, en esencia, _sí_ —dijo Dumbledore mientras los ojos de Scorpius se agrandaban—. Con su presencia aquí, las cosas han cambiado drásticamente. O, mejor dicho, _cambiarán_ drásticamente.

—Joooder, ¿estoy en una dimensión alternativa? —preguntó Scorpius, dándose cuenta tardíamente de que había hablado dicho una palabrota frente al profesor. Sus mejillas se colorearon, pero afortunadamente Dumbledore no le dijo nada al respecto.

—En cierto modo, sí —dijo Dumbledore con ligereza, como si fuera un hecho cotidiano—. Creo que todos los que pertenecemos a esta línea temporal recordamos todo lo que tu padre hizo en los últimos años, pero en vez de recordar su cara, vemos la tuya.

A Scorpius le entraron ganas de vomitar al pensar en su padre siendo el mejor amigo de Albus. Aunque realmente no le importaba que su hijo fuese amigo de su hijo de ex némesis, Draco se sentía muy incómodo en presencia de Al.

—Merlín, esto es un desastre —se lamentó, escondiendo su rostro detrás de sus manos.

—Y, sin embargo, puede no serlo —aseguró Dumbledore. Intrigado, Scorpius miró al hombre y esperó a que Dumbledore continuara—. Debe recordar que su padre aún no ha nacido. Quería darle a su padre un futuro mejor y el Tiempo consideró que si existía en la misma línea del tiempo que su padre adolescente, surgirían muchas confusiones. Creo que es seguro decir que cualquier recuerdo que su padre tuviese del pasado, bueno, _nuestro ahora_, ha sido completamente borrado de su mente.

—Entonces, él no recuerda... —gesticuló ampliamente alrededor, sin encontrar las palabras adecuadas para expresarse—. ¿Pero no debería saber que algo anda mal? ¿El tiempo no debería continuar avanzando?

El Director suspiró y sonrió cansadamente.

—Como he dicho, el Tiempo es una cosa terriblemente difícil —repitió—. Debo confesar que no sé lo suficiente sobre viajes en el tiempo, señor Malfoy, pero me gustaría creer que el futuro que ha dejado atrás se ha congelado. Solo se descongelará y continuará avanzando una vez usted llegue allí.

Scorpius gimió y se agarró la cabeza.

—Todo esto es muy confuso —dijo, sintiendo que empezaba a dolerle la cabeza—. Un momento... ¿Significa eso que no puedo volver?

—Oh, sí que puede —dijo Dumbledore—. Definitivamente puede. Pero su padre podría ser devuelto a esta línea temporal y podría volver a elegir el camino que lo llevaría a su futuro actual.

—Así que, básicamente, estoy atrapado —murmuró Scorpius, enfadado ante la idea de no ver a su hermosa familia, su mejor amigo y sus compañeros del colegio.

—Tiene la opción de regresar.

—_No_, no la tengo —respondió bruscamente, un poco irritado porque tanto él como Dumbledore sabían que se quedaría en ese tiempo si eso significaba evitar a su padre un futuro lleno de arrepentimientos.

Sorprendentemente, Dumbledore le dio una palmada en la mano para consolarlo.

—Fue su profundo amor por su padre lo que causó todo esto —dijo—. Es, francamente, la cosa más valiente que he conocido.

—No soy un Gryffindor —señaló Scorpius, con las mejillas enrojecidas por los elogios de Dumbledore.

—Los Gryffindor no son los únicos de los que se espera valentía, señor Malfoy —dijo con una sonrisa—. Creo que todavía hay algo que desea contarme.

El Slytherin entornó ligeramente los ojos, sorprendido de que Dumbledore sospechara que su historia no había terminado. Pero no debía olvidar que _él_ era el mejor mago de todos los tiempos. Scorpius no debería sorprenderse.

—De hecho, vine aquí para hablarle de mi... —se calló mientras levantaba la manga izquierda y mostraba la amenazante Marca Oscura. Scorpius todavía se sentía un poco enfermo al verla en su brazo, por lo que optó por mirar a Dumbledore.

Por un momento, vio oscuridad y pena en los ojos del Director. Parecía que pensase que era su culpa que Scorpius tuviese la Marca Oscura, por lo que el joven mago rápidamente la escondió bajo la manga.

»El verano pasado, fui marcado por Vol-Voldemort como castigo por... el error de mi abuelo... eh… _padre_ en el Departamento de Misterios —Dumbledore guardó silencio, así que Scorpius continuó—: En realidad vine aquí porque necesitaba su ayuda, profesor Dumbledore —hizo una pausa y miró los ojos azules del anciano—. Mi padre una vez me dijo que su mayor arrepentimiento era no haber pedido ayuda. Por ello, estoy tratando de cambiarlo pidiéndole que me ayude, profesor Dumbledore, señor.

—Por supuesto, Scorpius —respondió Dumbledore con suavidad.

—Tiene intención de que yo… —vaciló y miró hacia otro lado—. Tiene intención de que le _mate_. Se me encomendó también arreglar el Armario Evanescente de la Sala de los Menesteres para que, cuando llegue el momento, los Mortífagos entren en Hogwarts y se aseguren de que hago mi trabajo.

Para su sorpresa, en lugar de enfurecerse, Dumbledore soltó un profundo y cansado suspiro. Scorpius desvió su mirada hacia Dumbledore y se quedó boquiabierto.

»¿Ya lo _sabía_? —preguntó, sorprendido.

—Lo he sabido durante un tiempo, sí —confesó.

La incredulidad se apoderó del rostro de Scorpius antes de ser reemplazada por ira.

—Lo sabía —dijo, fulminando con la mirada al anciano—. Sabía que mi padre tenía la tarea de matarle, pero no... ¡no lo ayudó!

—Usted sabe muy bien que no se puede ayudar a los que no desean ser ayudados, señor Malfoy —respondió Dumbledore con calma.

Scorpius se sintió abatido, sabiendo que era la verdad. Su padre era un hombre terco. Scorpius no dudaba que la arrogancia y el orgullo de su padre habían allanado el camino de su caída.

—Entonces, ¿qué piensa hacer? —preguntó Scorpius.

—Hay un _plan_ —respondió Dumbledore evasivamente—. Cuando llegue el momento, lo sabrá.

Scorpius puso los ojos en blanco. Dumbledore arqueó una ceja ante su comportamiento aparentemente grosero, pero el Slytherin estaba cansado.

—No se ofenda, señor Dumbledore, pero uno de sus mayores defectos es que es _demasiado_ reservado —el Director parecía muy divertido, y Scorpius lo tomó como una señal para continuar—. El Trío de Oro tuvo que invertir muchísimo tiempo para descubrir la existencia de horrocruxes. Sí, profesor, también sé de ellos, y honestamente, siempre pensé que debería haberles contado sobre ellos antes de su... eh... muerte —apartó los ojos de la mirada escrutadora de Dumbledore—. La guerra podría no haberse extendido durante tanto tiempo, ¿sabe?

De repente, Scorpius se encontró con un silencio abrumador, lo que hizo que se sonrojase levemente al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho. Ese siempre había sido un tema de debate en el Hogwarts de su tiempo. Algunos creían que las decisiones de Dumbledore habían sido sabias y buenas, pero Scorpius pensaba seriamente que, si le hubiese contado a Harry Potter sus secretos antes de su prematura desaparición, no habrían tenido que estar huyendo por toda Inglaterra. Consideraba que eso había sido una gran pérdida de tiempo.

—Gracias por sus... _esclarecedoras _palabras, señor Malfoy —comenzó Dumbledore—, pero creo que, para proteger a alguien, es mejor no contar algunas cosas.

Scorpius suspiró y asintió de mala gana con la cabeza.

—Lo sé, lo sé —dijo—. Es solo que... —miró tímidamente de nuevo a Dumbledore, pero todavía mantuvo firme su mirada—. A veces, retener información puede traer más daño del necesario.

Podía ver que había sorprendido a Dumbledore y Scorpius no supo qué hacer al respecto. Recordó que su padre había mantenido en secreto la misión de Voldemort de aquellos que probablemente podrían haberlo ayudado. Y ahora… sólo tenía que observar a dónde le había llevado.

—Discúlpeme, pero me gustaría saber si ganamos la guerra —dijo Dumbledore.

Los ojos de Scorpius se ensancharon. No había esperado esa pregunta.

—Bueno —dijo, señalándose a sí mismo—. Estoy aquí ahora, ¿verdad? Soy el mejor amigo del hijo de Harry Potter y voy a Hogwarts con prácticamente la mitad de la nueva generación de los Weasley.

Dumbledore sonrió.

»Sé que mi generación no participó en la Guerra, pero hemos aprendido todo sobre ella en el Hogwarts del futuro. Hemos escuchado historias de nuestros padres y profesores y... —Scorpius de repente se sintió humilde, mirando con seriedad al hombre que solía ser el símbolo de la Luz en el Mundo Mágico—. Gracias por todas las cosas que ha hecho, para hacer del Mundo Mágico un lugar más seguro.

Los ojos del Director brillaron mientras acariciaba con cariño la mano de Scorpius.

—Esas son palabras conmovedoras, señor Malfoy, pero aún no estamos en el futuro —dijo Dumbledore. La sonrisa de Scorpius vaciló, pero Dumbledore se adelantó—. Todavía debemos ganar una _guerra_ para lograr el futuro que acaba de describir.

La mirada de Scorpius se endureció con determinación.

—Haré todo lo que pueda para hacer realidad ese futuro —prometió.

—Como he dicho, es muy valiente, Scorpius —dijo el Director—. Pero por ahora, sugiero que viva una vida normal aquí en el año 1996. Haga lo que Voldemort le ordene para no despertar ninguna sospecha. Tengo otro... espía en el otro lado, pero su ayuda es muy apreciada.

—Mi abuela…

—Narcissa está en buenas manos —le aseguró.

Scorpius asintió solemnemente con la cabeza.

—¿Le contará a Snape todo lo que hemos hablado? —preguntó.

Dumbledore parecía intrigado.

—¿Por qué piensa que se lo contaré al profesor Snape? —preguntó.

El mago más joven lo miró fijamente, lo que provocó que Dumbledore se riera.

—Supongo que él es el espía del que habla. También fue vital en la guerra, profesor —dijo Scorpius—. Fue uno de los más valientes —dudó un poco, pero decidió que Dumbledore también debería saberlo—. Conozco el Juramento Inquebrantable que hizo con mi abuela para proteger a mi padre. Así que cuando llegue el momento, él será el quien le mate.

Dumbledore no pareció sorprenderse con su revelación. En cambio, le miró solemnemente

—Es muy valiente, sí —repitió Dumbledore—. Tengo intención de contarle todo esto. Después de todo, él es el único que puede ayudarlo cada vez que Voldemort convoca una reunión de Mortífagos. Es decir, si me lo permite.

—Mi padre le confió su vida —dijo Scorpius—. Creo que me sentiré más cómodo si él lo sabe.

—Muy bien, entonces —dijo. El director miró el pequeño reloj que estaba sobre su escritorio y exclamó—: ¡Por Merlín, señor Malfoy! Es casi la hora del toque de queda. Creo que debe irse.

Scorpius saltó de su asiento.

—Yo... gracias por su ayuda, profesor Dumbledore —dijo con sinceridad—. No creo que hubiese sabido qué hacer si no hubiese acudido a usted.

Dumbledore le sonrió con tristeza.

—Me hubiese gustado que su padre hubiera hecho lo mismo.

Imitando su sonrisa, Scorpius asintió con la cabeza.

—A mí también me hubiese gustado.

* * *

**_Nota de la autora_****_: Esta escritora nerviosa espera que este capítulo tenga, al menos, algo de sentido *se esconde en un rincón*. PD. La cita sobre lo sagrado en las lágrimas es de Washington Irving._**

* * *

**¿Qué os ha parecido este capítulo? Scorpius ya le ha contado a Dumbledore lo que ha ocurrido, y parece que le ha dado algunos consejillos. ¿Cómo pensáis que reaccionará Dumbledore a partir de ahora? ¿Habrá algún cambio en los acontecimientos? ¡Contádnoslo con reviews, que nos hacen muchísima ilusión!**

**Con cariño,**

**WickedlyAwesomeMe y Pabel Moonlight.**


	6. Anomalía

**¡Hola de nuevo!**

**Aquí vengo con el siguiente capítulo; pero, antes que nada, tanto la autora como yo queremos agradecer, de todo corazón, todos los favoritos, follows y reviews que hemos recibido. ¡Mil gracias, de verdad!**

**Sin más dilación, os dejo leer…**

* * *

**Disclaimer****: todo lo que reconozcáis pertenece a la grandísima JK Rowling, y la trama a WickedlyAwesomeMe. Yo sólo me encargo de traducir.**

* * *

**Capítulo 6: Anomalía**

* * *

Scorpius Malfoy agradeció que el Hogwarts de 1996 no fuera tan diferente al Hogwarts de 2023. Para su alivio, Hogwarts aún no era muy aficionado al avance tecnológico; pero Scorpius confesó que echaba de menos ver _smartphones_ en los pasillos mientras los estudiantes nacidos de Muggles intentaban hechizarlos desesperadamente para que funcionasen.

Aun así, era _demasiado_ fácil camuflarse con los alumnos de 1996. Las ubicaciones de los dormitorios no habían cambiado y Scorpius simplemente necesitaba quedarse cerca de Crabbe y Goyle para llegar rápidamente a su siguiente clase. Lo que le encantaba era el hecho de que el plan de estudios siguiera siendo el mismo. Sin embargo, en su tiempo era obligatorio cursar Estudios Muggles en lugar de ser meramente una asignatura optativa. Además, Historia de la Magia era enseñada por un mago vivo que _respiraba_, el Profesor Hobble, quien proporcionaba información más esclarecedora sobre la Segunda Guerra Mágica y cómo había cambiado el Mundo Mágico: pasado, presente y futuro.

Aparte de esos cambios, todas las tareas y las asignaturas eran las mismas. Como antes de viajar en el tiempo estaba cursando el segundo trimestre, Scorpius ya había estudiado las asignaturas, por lo que las clases en esa línea temporal no le estaban suponiendo un esfuerzo.

Eso parecía ser algo bueno, porque como el famoso Rey Escorpión que era, se esperaba que también fuera bastante inteligente. Scorpius sabía que su padre era el segundo de su generación, quedando detrás de Hermione Granger. Sabiendo esto, Scorpius no tuvo más remedio que pasar más tiempo en la biblioteca para mantener su fachada del Rey Escorpión guapo e inteligente.

—¿Qué crees que estudiaremos ahora? —le susurró Goyle cuando entraron en el aula de Transfiguraciones y se acomodaron en el asiento más alejado.

—El hechizo para conjurar pájaros —respondió Scorpius sin pensar.

Crabbe y Goyle lo miraron con sorpresa. Scorpius se dio una patada mental por no pensar en su respuesta. Acababa de recordar que, durante la segunda semana de clases, la profesora Abbott, su nueva profesora de Transfiguraciones desde que McGonagall se convirtió en Directora, les había enseñado el hechizo _Avis_.

»Deberías leer el itinerario antes de venir a clase, _idiotas _—dijo bruscamente, ocultando su pánico momentáneo con irritación.

Goyle inclinó su cabeza en disculpa y fue a sentarse al otro lado. Scorpius pensó que tenía suerte de estar atrapado con bufones en esa línea temporal. Era terriblemente fácil mentirlos y manipularlos.

Todavía faltaban diez minutos para que comenzase la clase, así que Scorpius se tomó ese tiempo para observar ociosamente a los alumnos de Slytherin y Gryffindor. Pudo espiar a Pansy y Blaise, quienes se sentaron rápidamente en la mesa frente a ellos.

—Scorpy, te dije que me esperaras —dijo Pansy, haciendo un puchero.

—Cierto, disculpa —dijo Scorpius, haciendo todo lo posible por no hacer una mueca.

Pansy Parkinson podía ser una bruja bastante guapa, pero era muy molesta. Scorpius ahora entendía por qué su madre la odiaba tanto.

Hablando de Astoria, Scorpius había vislumbrado a su madre a lo lejos. Era bastante joven (estaba en quinto curso), pero su pelo lacio y negro y sus cálidos ojos azules eran inconfundibles. Estaba tan inundado con el trabajo escolar, cosas de los Mortífagos y el ser Prefecto que no había encontrado el momento para acercarse a ella.

—Sabelotodo acercándose —murmuró Pansy por lo bajo. Blaise esbozó una sonrisa mientras Crabbe y Goyle se reían en voz baja.

Scorpius alzó una ceja cuando Hermione Granger entró en la habitación. Ella le lanzó una mirada sucia (¡ni siquiera estaba haciendo nada!). Un Weasley la siguió rápidamente, dirigiéndole a Crabbe un gesto muy rudo, e inmediatamente se sentó en el escritorio junto a Hermione. _"Ronald Weasley"_, reconoció al instante. No era muy fan de Ron Weasley, ni siquiera en el futuro. Sin duda, era la razón por la que a Rose todavía le desagradaba.

Entonces, entró un chico con pelo desaliñado y ojos verdes detrás de unas gafas redondas. La mandíbula de Scorpius cayó al ver a la réplica exacta de James Sirius Potter, pero cuando alborotó un poco su cabello, desordenándolo más, pudo vislumbrar la infame cicatriz en forma de relámpago. Scorpius se resistió cuando Harry Potter puso los ojos en blanco y se sentó junto a sus mejores amigos.

Aunque era exactamente igual a James, _actuaba_ como Albus. James siempre caminaba como si fuera el dueño de todo el colegio. Albus estaba terriblemente molesto por la arrogancia de su hermano mayor, que disfrutaba de la fama que su padre había transmitido involuntariamente a sus hijos. Al, sin embargo, trataba de mantenerse lo más lejos posible de la atención. Scorpius pudo ver que Harry Potter parecía incómodo cuando la gente le miraba.

Scorpius sintió una punzada en su corazón, apartando inmediatamente la vista del desordenado cabello de Harry.

Por la madre de Merlín, echaba mucho de menos a Albus.

—Por favor, saquen sus libros de Transfiguraciones y ábranlo por la página 400 —se escuchó la familiar voz escocesa de McGonagall—. Señor Goyle, me temo que el libro que está sosteniendo es de Encantamientos.

Los Gryffindor se rieron mientras Goyle se sonrojaba y cogía rápidamente el libro de Transfiguraciones.

—Hoy estudiaremos el hechizo para conjurar pájaros —continuó la profesora—. ¿Alguien sabe cuál es?

Scorpius observó con diversión cómo la mano de Hermione se disparaba en el aire con entusiasmo, logrando golpear a Ron en el hombro. Weasley puso los ojos en blanco mientras Harry soltaba una risita, pero Hermione no se daba cuenta de las payasadas que hacían sus amigos.

La profesora McGonagall había visto la mano de Hermione, pero a juzgar por sus ojos, parecía estar esperando que otra persona respondiera su pregunta. Lentamente, como si tuviera una mente propia, el brazo de Scorpius se elevó en el aire y cortésmente esperó a que le viese.

Crabbe y Goyle miraron su mano. Scorpius supuso que rara vez hablaba en clase, y mucho menos escuchaba a McGonagall. Al ver que ella era la Jefa de la Casa Gryffindor, su odio por esa casa parecía extenderse a Minerva McGonagall. Pansy le dio un codazo a Blaise y apuntó su barbilla hacia Scorpius, lo que llevó a su amigo italiano a sonreír con diversión.

»Señor Malfoy —dijo la profesora McGonagall, con clara incredulidad en su tono. Hermione estiró el cuello y miró detrás de ella mientras sus ojos se agrandaban un poco al ver que Scorpius también tenía su mano en el aire—. ¿Sucede algo?

—Sé la respuesta a su pregunta, profesora —respondió Scorpius con educación.

McGonagall alzó una ceja, gesto que Scorpius había llegado a amar de su profesora favorita.

—Sí, por supuesto —dijo ella—. ¿Cuál es?

—"_Avis_", Profesora McGonagall —respondió—. El hechizo para conjurar pájaros es "_Avis_".

—Muy bien, señor Malfoy —dijo con diversión—. Cinco puntos para Slytherin.

Hermione parecía muy ofendida: era como si le hubiera robado su puesto. Scorpius enarcó una ceja cuando ella lo miró de forma sombría, y petulantemente volvió a mirar la pizarra.

—Bien hecho, Scorpy —admiró Pansy.

Scorpius se sintió un poco orgulloso y se enderezó en su asiento. No podía esperar a contarle a Al que había superado a Hermione Granger en una clase y se había sentido totalmente ofendida.

Sin embargo, su sonrisa vaciló cuando recordó la conversación con Dumbledore en su despacho. El profesor Dumbledore le había dicho que probablemente podría volver a su línea de tiempo y ver a sus seres queridos de nuevo. Pero entonces, se arriesgaría a empujar a su padre de nuevo a su línea temporal original y sufrir la miseria por la que tuvo que pasar bajo el mandato de Voldemort.

La soberbia lo abandonó por completo y se desplomó en su asiento. _"No voy a volver a estar con Albus"_, pensó frunciendo el ceño. Miró la parte de atrás de la cabeza de Harry una vez más y se imaginó que estaba mirando a su mejor amigo.

«Al menos te quedas con el original, idiota» le dijo una voz que se parecía demasiado a Albus. Esto lo hizo sonreír un poco porque, al menos, iba a clases con el padre de Albus.

Scorpius echaba mucho de menos a Albus Severus Potter, pero también amaba a Draco. Al podría sentirse devastado porque no volverían a hacer estragos por los pasillos de Hogwarts, pero lo entendería.

Siempre lo entendía.

* * *

Esa noche, durante la cena, Scorpius intentó idear un plan para acercarse al Trío de Oro. Secretamente lo llamó "Operación: Hacer la Pelota", porque eso era lo que tenía que hacer. Los famosos Gryffindor odiaban sus entrañas, lo que sin duda le molestaba. Sin embargo, era comprensible, porque su padre había sido atroz con ellos. Dudaba que pudiera ganarse mágicamente su confianza de la noche a la mañana.

Si quería derrotar a Voldemort y acabar de inmediato con la guerra, tenía que contar con la ayuda del Trío de Oro. Su papel era esencial en la guerra: sin ellos, Scorpius no podría tener éxito, no importaba cuánto lo intentase. Su padre le había dicho que una vez intentó ser amigo de Harry Potter, pero que fracasó estrepitosamente en su primer intento, habiendo arruinado su oportunidad para siempre. Scorpius se preguntó qué podría hacer para ganarse su confianza.

De repente, las lechuzas comenzaron a volar dentro del Gran Comedor, trayendo las cartas y paquetes nocturnos. La lechuza familiar de su abuela rondó por encima de él y dejó caer una caja de dulces para Scorpius. Sonrió al ver que eran sus tofes favoritos, y se metió uno con entusiasmo en la boca. Para su sorpresa, otra lechuza aterrizó en el bol junto a él, logrando salpicar un poco de puré hacia un sorprendido Crabbe. Scorpius hizo una mueca mientras Crabbe limpiaba tranquilamente el puré de su cara con su dedo y se lo metía dentro de la boca.

Entonces procedió a desatar la carta de la pata de la lechuza. Inconscientemente, Scorpius la acarició antes de que se fuera volando.

Cuando desenrolló el pergamino, se sorprendió al ver que era una carta del Director.

_Señor Malfoy,_

_Por favor, reúnase conmigo en mi despacho después de la cena. Todavía tenemos asuntos que discutir. _

_\- A.D. _

Scorpius levantó la cabeza y buscó a Dumbledore. El Director le estaba sonriendo. El Slytherin asintió con la cabeza antes de que Dumbledore volviese a su conversación con Sybill Trelawney.

—¿De quién es? —preguntó Pansy con curiosidad, tratando de arrebatar el pergamino de sus manos.

—De nadie, Pansy —respondió rápidamente, arrugando el papel y metiéndolo en su bolsillo. Una expresión de dolor apareció en la cara de la chica, pero Scorpius ya se había levantado apresuradamente de su asiento—. Me tengo que ir. No me busquéis.

Goyle se atragantó con su zumo de calabaza.

—¿Es el Señor Os…?

—Shh —siseó Pansy, dando un codazo en las costillas al idiota de Goyle. Luego le dijo a Scorpius—: Vete, Scorpius. Te cubriré en la patrulla de Prefectos esta noche.

Se sintió un poco culpable por lo preocupados que estaban todos, pero no podía decirles que iba a reunirse con Dumbledore.

—Eres la mejor, Pansy —optó por responder al final.

Un hermoso rubor creció en las mejillas de Pansy y él sonrió antes de girarse y salir corriendo del Gran Comedor.

* * *

—Hay algo raro en Malfoy —murmuró Harry por lo bajo mientras sus ojos verdes seguían la espalda del Slytherin hasta que desapareció del Gran Comedor.

—Tal vez se ha vuelto un poco loco ahora que su querido padre está encerrado en Azkaban —señaló Ron mientras masticaba.

—_Ron_ —le regañó Hermione, medio molesta y medio asqueada.

El pelirrojo puso los ojos en blanco.

—¿Qué? —preguntó mientras cogía un muslo de pollo frito y le daba un gran bocado—. Todos saben que empezó a volverse medio loco hacia el final de quinto curso.

—Aún así, lo que has dicho no ha sido muy agradable —dijo con una mirada fulminante.

Ron murmuró por lo bajo que Scorpius Malfoy tampoco era exactamente agradable, pero optó por centrarse en su pollo frito. Hermione hizo una mueca ante la grasa que goteaba por su antebrazo.

—En serio, hay algo raro en él —insistió Harry. Comenzó a frotarse la cicatriz, más por costumbre que por dolor, pero Hermione todavía estaba un poco preocupada.

—¿A qué te refieres, Harry? —preguntó—. Malfoy está siendo el mismo de siempre.

Pero entonces, recordó su extraño encuentro con Malfoy en el Expreso de Hogwarts. En un lapso de cinco minutos, había actuado de manera muy diferente a sí mismo. Sin embargo, desechó esa idea con rapidez, pensando que quizás estaba estresado con el encarcelamiento de su padre.

»Ha estado... _mirando_ —apuntó—. Un poco demasiado, en realidad.

Ron resopló.

—¿Qué? ¿Ahora crees que le gustas?

Hermione puso los ojos en blanco.

—Si no vas a decir nada sensato, es mejor que te calles, Ronald —dijo bruscamente.

—Maldita sea, Hermione, ¿por qué estás así? —gruñó, antes de alejarse para participar en una charla relacionada con Quidditch con Dean y Seamus.

—Vale… tal vez está un poco diferente —susurró Hermione en voz baja con preocupación, lanzando una mirada sobre la mesa de Slytherin—. ¿Pero no crees que puede ser porque su padre está en Azkaban?

Harry suspiró y se pasó una mano por el pelo con cansancio, despeinándolo más.

—Hay algo diferente —insistió Harry—. Simplemente no puedo... no puedo ponerle un nombre —se inclinó hacia delante nerviosamente y murmuró en voz baja—: ¿Crees que...? Eh... ya sabes, ¿crees que ha sido _marcado_?

—¡Harry! —exclamó Hermione, lo suficientemente fuerte como para que aquellos que estaban cerca les mirasen con curiosidad. Harry le advirtió con la mirada, pero Hermione no le dio importancia. Reflexionando sobre sus acciones e inclinándose más cerca, continuó—: Es una acusación muy grave.

Los ojos de Harry se endurecieron cuando se negó obstinadamente a escuchar las palabras de Hermione. La castaña suspiró, sabiendo que Harry todavía estaba demasiado apenado por la muerte de Sirius, por lo que necesitaba una nueva distracción. Desafortunadamente, se había centrado en Malfoy y la ridícula noción de que era un _Mortífago_. Podía ser una cucaracha vil y repugnante, pero Hermione dudaba que tuviera las agallas necesarias para haber sido Marcado.

—Sea como sea, voy a demostrar que tengo razón —dijo Harry.

Hermione suspiró y trató de razonar con él una vez más, pero Harry se había cerrado en banda. Refunfuñando mentalmente, captó la mirada preocupada de Ginny y negó tristemente con la cabeza.

Iba a ser un curso muy largo para todos ellos.

* * *

Scorpius se detuvo en seco cuando vio que Dumbledore no estaba solo en su despacho. Severus Snape le dirigió una mirada calculadora, claramente sorprendido de que el Slytherin también hubiese sido convocado al despacho del Director.

—Ah, Señor Malfoy, ha llegado justo a tiempo —le saludó Dumbledore.

—¿Quería que viniese, señor? —preguntó en un murmullo—. Dijo que quería discutir unos... eh... asuntos.

El profesor Dumbledore hizo un gesto hacia el nuevo profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, aparentemente ajeno a la inquietud de Scorpius.

—Sí, creo que es hora de contárselo todo a nuestro curioso profesor Snape —respondió con buen humor.

Scorpius le lanzó una mirada a Snape, quien todavía parecía un poco desconcertado con esa reunión. El Slytherin se aclaró nerviosamente la garganta y se sentó en uno de los asientos que Dumbledore le ofreció. Dumbledore hizo pasar a Snape para que se sentara en la otra silla vacía, pero Snape se negó cortésmente y optó por quedarse de pie.

»Adelante, Señor Malfoy —instó Dumbledore.

—Eh... está bien —dijo.

Comenzó a relatar su fracasado viaje en el tiempo y cómo había causado inevitablemente la inexistencia de su padre en esa línea temporal. Era la primera vez que veía al Pocionero tan agotado, pero Scorpius continuó hasta que llegó a la parte en la que Voldemort le había tatuado la Marca Oscura, encomendándole la tarea de matar a Albus Dumbledore.

»Yo... Conozco el Juramento Inquebrantable entre usted y mi abue... eh... madre, profesor Snape —reveló Scorpius. Los ojos de Snape se abrieron de sorpresa—. Sé que prometió cumplir la tarea del Señor Oscuro en caso de que yo fallase —Scorpius suspiró e hizo un gesto débil hacia la mano ennegrecida de Dumbledore—. Sé que Dumbledore se está muriendo, y desea que usted le mate cuando llegue el momento para, de este modo, poder salvarnos a ambos: a _usted_ y a _mí_.

Snape estaba furioso y sus ojos oscuros fulminaban al calmado Director. Dumbledore suspiró y le miró con suavidad.

—Es necesario, Severus —aplacó—. Es la única forma.

—Debe... —Scorpius vaciló un poco cuando Snape lo fulminó con la mirada—. Debe saber que, en el futuro, tras todo lo que ha hecho, el Mundo Mágico celebra su valentía.

—No soy _valiente_ —espetó Snape—. Soy todo excepto valiente, Scorpius.

—Sí que lo es —insistió el Slytherin—. Mi padre me contó muchas cosas sobre usted. Es posible que no lo conozca todavía, pero él le respetaba enormemente. Fue su mentor durante los años más oscuros de su vida. Mi padre me dijo que, si no hubiese sido por usted, habría muerto hacía mucho tiempo.

Su proclamación fue recibida con un silencio abrumador. Una expresión ilegible apareció en la cara de Snape mientras Dumbledore sonreía tristemente a su colega.

»Mi padre nunca tuvo la oportunidad de agradecerle por protegerlo... por _salvarlo_, a pesar de haber sido un crío jodidamente ingrato durante sus años escolares —continuó, con la voz quebrada por las emociones. Sonrió irónicamente a Snape y continuó—: Así que voy a hacerlo por él. Gracias, Profesor Snape, porque protegió a mi padre hasta su último aliento.

Snape suspiró y pareció querer corregir a Scorpius una vez más, pero Dumbledore le puso una mano en el brazo y sonrió.

—La gratitud es un regalo maravilloso, Severus —le advirtió sonriente—. No hay daño alguno en aceptarla.

El Pocionero hizo una mueca y Scorpius hizo todo lo posible por reprimir una sonrisa. Snape lanzó una mirada fulminante, lo que llevó a Scorpius a apretar sus labios con fuerza.

—¿Qué piensa hacer, Dumbledore? —preguntó Snape, señalando a Scorpius—. Creo que nuestro plan inicial precisa ser revisado, ahora que tenemos una... _anomalía_ en nuestras manos.

Scorpius frunció el ceño ligeramente al ser etiquetado como una "anomalía", pero Dumbledore había vuelto a hablar.

—El simple hecho de esconderles a usted y a su madre hará que Voldemort sospeche —dijo—. Si da su consentimiento, señor Malfoy, me gustaría darle una tarea especial.

Snape entrecerró los ojos.

—Albus…

—¿Quiere convertirme en espía? —preguntó Scorpius, sonando nervioso y emocionado.

—En cierto modo, sí —dijo Dumbledore, divertido por su reacción—. Solo quiero que continúe haciendo lo que Voldemort planea que haga y me comunique cualquier cosa que considere importante. Si despertamos sospechas de Voldemort, podemos encontrarnos con una guerra prematura incluso antes de que recolectemos todos los horrocruxes.

—¿Qué haremos con los horrocruxes? —preguntó Scorpius, inclinándose hacia delante y frunciendo el ceño—. Es esencial que los destruyamos todos antes de que intentemos derrotar al Señor... eh... a _Voldemort_.

Dumbledore suspiró y se frotó el puente de la nariz con cansancio. Scorpius se sorprendió al ver tan agotado al normalmente tranquilo Director.

—Llegaremos a eso pronto —aseguró—. Pero por ahora, debo advertirle, señor Malfoy. Todavía estamos en guerra y usted tiene una tarea muy difícil y peligrosa por delante. Debo suplicarle que tenga _cuidado_. Dentro de Hogwarts está a salvo. Pero cuando Voldemort solicite su presencia... —se detuvo y miró a Snape.

—Lo mantendré a salvo, Albus —dijo Snape con un asentimiento.

—Espléndido —dijo débilmente el director. Luego, volvió a decirle a Scorpius—: Debo advertirle nuevamente que tenga cuidado, señor Malfoy. Si Voldemort descubre que es del futuro y tiene todo el conocimiento sobre el desenlace de la guerra, no dudará en usarlo como un arma contra el Lado de la Luz.

Scorpius tragó saliva. No había pensado en eso.

»Severus le ayudará a fortalecer su Oclumancia —continuó—. Es una habilidad muy útil para un espía, después de todo.

Esbozó una sonrisa ante el intento de Dumbledore de alegrar el ambiente.

—Entiendo, profesor —respondió.

—Lo que está haciendo es muy noble, Scorpius —lo felicitó Dumbledore—. Sus padres estarán muy orgullosos de usted.

Scorpius sonrió ampliamente.

—Mi madre me tirará de la oreja por haberme puesto en esta posición, mientras que mi padre me lanzará maldiciones hasta arrancarme las manos en un ataque de rabia —insinuó—. Pero, en esencia, estarán orgullosos de mí, estoy seguro de ello.

* * *

**¿Qué os ha parecido este capítulo? Harry empieza a sospechar y Dumbledore ya está comenzando a idear un plan con Scorpius, pero parece que Snape no está del todo convencido… ¿Qué creéis que pasará? ¡Contádnoslo con reviews, que nos hacen muchísima ilusión!**

**Con cariño,**

**WickedlyAwesomeMe y Pabel Moonlight.**


	7. Pillado

**¡Hola de nuevo!**

**Aquí vengo con el siguiente capítulo; pero, antes que nada, tanto la autora como yo queremos agradecer, de todo corazón, todos los favoritos, follows y reviews que hemos recibido. ¡Mil gracias, de verdad!**

**He estado bastante liada y no he tenido tiempo de revisar los capítulos aunque ya estuviesen traducidos. Pero con la cuarentena he decidido ponerme al día y así poder subir de golpe todos los capítulos que ha publicado la autora hasta ahora. Así que las seguidoras de este fic tendréis muchos más capítulos disponibles. :)**

**Sin más dilación, os dejo leer…**

* * *

**Disclaimer****: todo lo que reconozcáis pertenece a la grandísima JK Rowling, y la trama a WickedlyAwesomeMe. Yo sólo me encargo de traducir.**

* * *

**Capítulo 7: Pillado**

* * *

Scorpius se odió a sí mismo una vez más por haber ejecutado un plan a medias. Estaba atrapado en el pasado, específicamente en la Biblioteca de Hogwarts, tratando de descubrir cualquier hechizo para arreglar el maldito Armario Evanescente. Su padre no le había contado cómo lo había hecho. Lo único que Scorpius había deducido era que Draco Malfoy estaba medio orgulloso y medio disgustado consigo mismo por haber logrado con éxito un hechizo tan difícil.

Trató de pedirle ayuda a Dumbledore, porque sinceramente, ¿había algo que el Director no supiese? Pero el Director había sido dolorosamente evasivo, instando constantemente a Scorpius a que la biblioteca siempre era el mejor lugar para obtener más conocimientos.

Si la corazonada de Scorpius era cierta, parecía que Dumbledore no quería que arreglase el Armario Evanescente de inmediato. La verdad era que tenía sentido. Una vez que estuviese arreglado, los Mortífagos entrarían en Hogwarts y se asegurarían de que mataba a Dumbledore.

Así que, aunque sabía que debía tardar en conseguirlo, no sería prudente por su parte decirle a Voldemort que no había estado haciendo la tarea que le había encomendado. Scorpius se estremeció involuntariamente, recordando el dolor que se sentía al estar bajo la Maldición _Cruciatus_.

«Sí, felicidades, Malfoy, por un maravilloso plan a medias» se quejó para sí mismo. Scorpius suspiró y apoyó la frente contra la mesa de madera, tratando de convencerse de que todo lo que estaba haciendo era para un jodido futuro mejor.

—Disculpa, pero estás en mi mesa.

Scorpius gruñó, reconociendo la voz de la futura Ministra de Magia. Levantó la cabeza para irritar a la Prefecta de Gryffindor. Hacía semanas que había descubierto que tenía la habilidad de sacar a Granger de sus casillas. Su padre estaba en lo cierto cuando decía que no le gustaba nada a la bruja más brillante de su edad.

—Noticias de última hora, Granger: estamos en una biblioteca pública —dijo apoyando los brazos sobre su silla y sonriendo—. La última vez que lo comprobé, tu nombre no estaba grabado en esta mesa.

Suspirando en voz alta, Hermione se inclinó hacia delante y golpeó una placa de latón que Scorpius no había visto antes. Scorpius frunció el ceño y miró la placa, riéndose al ver que tenía su _nombre_ escrito.

»¿Qué demonios? ¿Esto es legal? —preguntó en cuanto se calmó. Las mejillas de Hermione se estaban coloreando con irritación y vergüenza, pero Scorpius se lo estaba pasando demasiado bien como para ser considerado.

—Para tu información, valoro mucho mis estudios —dijo. Scorpius resopló y se mordió la lengua, evitando responder que _todos_ lo sabían. Ella lo miró y levantó la barbilla—. Y Harry y Ron lo saben, así que pidieron específicamente esta mesa para mí como regalo de cumpleaños al Director Dumbledore, ya que está bastante aislada y silenciosa. Así que sí, Malfoy, mi _nombre_ está en esta mesa y tú estás sentado en ella.

Scorpius la miró con incredulidad.

—Realmente eres la mascota de los profesores, ¿verdad? —bromeó ligeramente—. ¡Es la cosa más ridícula que he escuchado jamás!

Hermione se sintió ofendida y se cruzó de brazos.

—Vete, Malfoy —amenazó ella—. Estás en mi mesa.

—No, Granger, no me iré —apoyó los brazos contra la mesa y la miró desafiante—. No me puedes obligar.

La mano de su varita tembló, pero Scorpius trató de controlar su nerviosismo. Al ser la bruja más brillante de su edad, sabía que sus hechizos serían malvados y poderosos. Había presenciado a la Ministra Granger-Weasley en una batalla, y _que Merlín lo ayudase_, si estuviese de pie, estaría temblando como un flan.

Finalmente, Hermione expulsó un gran suspiro de derrota y apartó la silla opuesta de la mesa. El ruido lo sobresaltó un poco y ella levantó una ceja ante su temblor.

»¿Qué estás haciendo? —inquirió.

—Bueno, ya que no quieres irte de mi mesa y quiero estudiar, creo que estoy tratando de llegar a un acuerdo, Malfoy.

Sus ojos se abrieron ante la idea de compartir una mesa con _la_ Chica de Oro. Su corazón palideció de emoción e intentó no sonreír estúpidamente.

»A no ser, por supuesto, que tengas miedo de infectarte con mis gérmenes de _sangresucia_.

Hizo una mueca ante el insulto y frunció el ceño. Estaba a punto de decirle que no debía llamarse así, que era mucho más pura que cualquier sangrepura que hubiese conocido, pero recordó que era el gran Rey Escorpión. El uso de términos como "sangresucia" y otros insultos similares deberían ser una segunda naturaleza para él.

Hermione le dirigió una mirada extraña y Scorpius se centró de inmediato en el libro que tenía sobre la mesa. Esperó a que ella estuviera leyendo su propio libro de texto antes de echar un vistazo rápido.

Todavía le desconcertaba lo increíblemente parecidas que eran ella y Rose. Si hiciese un gran uso de su imaginación, podía imaginarse el cabello de Hermione rojo y sus hermosos ojos color avellana como azules. Su corazón se aceleró un poco ante su aterradoramente precisa imaginación, preguntándose si era bueno imaginarse a Rose Weasley haciendo su tarea en la misma mesa que él.

»¿Qué estás leyendo, Malfoy?

El pelo rojo y los ojos azules desaparecieron inmediatamente cuando Hermione Granger lo miró fijamente. Scorpius estaba bastante decepcionado por la interrupción de su fantasía, pero la Gryffindor enarcó una ceja, esperando una respuesta. Entonces, Scorpius hizo una seña al libro frente a él y contestó con brusquedad:

—Investigo.

Ella frunció el ceño y echó un vistazo rápido al libro que tenía frente a él.

—"_103 Maneras de viajar con magia"_ —murmuró en voz alta. Scorpius se sintió aliviado de haber cogido un libro perfectamente benigno en lugar de uno de Artes Oscuras—. Vamos juntos a prácticamente todas las clases y no recuerdo una tarea sobre viajes mágicos.

—No he dicho que sea para un trabajo escolar, Granger —explicó—. Esto es más... eh... _extracurricular_.

—¿Extracurricular? —repitió con diversión—. ¿Desde cuándo el poderoso "Rey Escorpión" hace alguna lectura extra?

—No eres la única sabelotodo del colegio —respondió él en voz baja.

Para su sorpresa, Hermione intentaba reprimir una sonrisa.

—Por supuesto —dijo ella—. Ha sido terriblemente presuntuoso por mi parte decir tal cosa.

Él la miró y señaló el libro que estaba leyendo.

—¿Qué estás leyendo _tú_? —preguntó.

Levantó el libro para que él pudiera ver la portada.

—Es el libro de texto de Runas Antiguas. Creo que esta es la única clase a la que no asistimos juntos —hizo una mueca y volvió a colocar el libro sobre la mesa—. Todavía no entiendo por qué elegiste Adivinación en vez de Runas Antiguas, Malfoy. Eres claramente demasiado inteligente para perder el tiempo en esa... tontería.

—¿Me acabas de dar un cumplido? —preguntó, arqueando una ceja con diversión y sonriendo cuando Hermione se sonrojó—. ¿Crees que soy inteligente, Granger?

—Podemos odiarnos, Malfoy, pero no estoy ciega —respondió bruscamente, tratando de cubrir su vergüenza con molestia.

Sintiéndose maravillosamente validado, se recostó en su silla, aún sonriendo.

—Tengo demasiadas cosas que hacer como para asistir a Runas Antiguas —explicó—. Sin embargo, puedo aprobar Adivinación con los ojos cerrados. Y lo digo _literalmente_, porque la Profesora Trelawney siempre dice que la mejor forma de encontrar el Ojo Interior es con los ojos cerrados. Si te soy sincero, desde entonces he estado siguiendo su sugerencia, y ella piensa que soy brillante.

Para su máxima incredulidad, Hermione echó la cabeza hacia atrás y soltó una carcajada. Era suave y encantadora, y sus ojos se entrecerraron un poco.

Scorpius la miró fijamente.

—Y, dime, ¿qué otras cosas ocupan tu tiempo para evitar que asistas a Runas Antiguas?

—Ah, Granger, aún no somos amigos —respondió—. No estoy obligado a decírtelo.

Hermione suspiró y sacudió la cabeza.

—Imagina el horror si alguna vez fuésemos amigos —dijo con el ceño fruncido. Sin embargo, sus ojos seguían sonriendo y Scorpius la miró una vez más.

Luego procedió a recoger sus cosas y colocarlas dentro de su mochila. La Gryffindor rápidamente miró su reloj de pulsera y dijo:

»Ni se te ocurra abandonarme en nuestra patrulla esta noche, Malfoy —Hermione se levantó y se puso la mochila en los hombros—. Mi advertencia sigue en pie: se lo diré a Dumbledore.

Hermione le miró de forma extraña mientras sonreía. Puso los ojos en blanco, sus labios moviéndose hacia arriba una vez más, antes de darse la vuelta y salir de la biblioteca de Hogwarts.

Los ojos de Scorpius se agrandaron cuando estuvo solo, interiorizando que acababa de interactuar con _Hermione Granger_. Una sonrisa incrédula apareció en su rostro mientras los libros sobre transporte mágico quedaban olvidados sobre la mesa.

* * *

—¿A dónde vas, Scorpius? —preguntó Blaise mientras el rubio se levantaba del acogedor sofá negro en la Sala Común de Slytherin.

—A patrullar.

Pansy hizo un puchero.

—Sabes que es con Granger, ¿verdad? —preguntó mientras arrugaba la nariz con disgusto.

Scorpius se sintió confundido.

—Eh… sí —dijo lentamente.

Crabbe resopló, sonriendo triunfalmente cuando un Gobstone sopló en la cara de Goyle.

—Pero tío, nunca has ido a patrullar con Granger —señaló—. Los Jefes siempre os emparejan por alguna mierda ridícula de interacción entre las casas, pero nunca te han importado una mierda esas cosas.

Scorpius se detuvo en seco y frunció el ceño. Como Rey Escorpión, debería deshacerse de Granger y hacer lo que le diese la gana. Pero como _Scorpius_, de alguna manera se sentiría un poco culpable si no acudiese. Además, la Ministra Granger-Weasley podría ser terriblemente mala con él si quisiera. Por supuesto, estaba hablando de su yo más joven, pero _aún así_. Ella era la bruja más brillante de su edad. Scorpius se sintió nervioso ante la idea de convertirse en el receptor de su ira.

—Estoy aburrido —dijo rápidamente—. Me gusta molestar a Granger como pasatiempo.

Blaise levantó una ceja y Scorpius tuvo la sensación de que no se había tragado su excusa. Crabbe y Goyle estaban demasiado absortos en su partida de Gobstone como para molestarse averiguar la verdadera intención de Scorpius. Pansy parecía enfadada, pero se acurrucó y miró hacia otro lado.

—Lo que digas, Rey Escorpión —dijo su amigo italiano.

Scorpius entrecerró los ojos antes de finalmente darse la vuelta y alejarse de las mazmorras de Slytherin. Revisó su reloj de pulsera y se sintió aliviado al ver que aún le quedaban cinco minutos.

Comenzó a correr para encontrarse con Granger en el Gran Comedor, pero se detuvo en seco cuando un dolor cegador le atravesó el antebrazo izquierdo. Scorpius ahogó un gemido y se asustó. Tiró inmediatamente de su manga hacia arriba para mirar a su Marca Oscura. Estaba rígida y roja contra su piel, y Scorpius sentía que le estaba quemando el brazo.

Scorpius tocó con cautela su Marca Oscura. Sabía por las clases de Historia de la Magia que tocar la Marca Oscura provocaría la Aparición, pero estaba dentro de Hogwarts. Según _Historia de Hogwarts_ nadie podía Aparecerse dentro y fuera del colegio, a menos que fuera el director.

Unas lágrimas de dolor comenzaron a picarle los ojos mientras Scorpius echaba a correr desesperadamente. El dolor era insoportable y él quería que cesara. Corrió a lo largo de la gran longitud de Hogwarts hasta que llegó a las puertas delanteras. En cuanto salió de las instalaciones de Hogwarts, tocó su Marca Oscura y fue absorbido por el vacío.

Se rematerializó en cuestión de segundos dentro de las mazmorras de la Mansión Malfoy. Scorpius se dobló y jadeó de alivio, sintiendo que el dolor de su antebrazo iba disminuyendo.

—Joven Malfoy.

La sangre de Scorpius se heló mientras levantaba lentamente la cabeza y miraba a los ojos de Lord Voldemort. Se había mantenido ocupado durante días para evitar pensar en el hecho de que volvería a encontrarse inevitablemente con este monstruo. Se mantenía despierto algunas noches al pensar que podría exigirle algún informe sobre su progreso.

—M-mi señor —dijo, cayendo inmediatamente de rodillas y haciendo una reverencia. Quería morir ahí mismo por dirigirse a Voldemort de esa forma, pero como espía de Dumbledore, sabía que no tenía otra opción.

—Levántate —ordenó Voldemort.

Scorpius se apresuró a ponerse de pie y avanzó cuando Voldemort le hizo un gesto para que se acercara.

—¿Cómo va el Armario Evanescente? —preguntó el Señor Oscuro.

—S-sigo trabajando en ello, mi señor —contestó en un murmullo.

Voldemort siseó y Scorpius se estremeció.

—Debes apresurarte, Scorpius —dijo con calma, bajando de su estrado para acercarse al rubio—. Dumbledore debe morir.

—Sí, mi señor, por supuesto —respondió rápidamente el joven mago—. P-pero discúlpeme. Yo... tengo tareas escolares que atender, y... y... —se tambaleó y se mordió la lengua con fuerza, porque sabía que estaba divagando y diciendo cosas ridículas que indudablemente enfurecerían a Voldemort.

—¿No priorizas tu misión, Scorpius? —siseó el Señor Oscuro.

El miedo se apoderó de su corazón cuando Voldemort presionó la punta de su varita contra su garganta.

»¿No priorizas tu vida?

Había ira en sus ojos rojos y Scorpius quería correr desesperadamente hacia la seguridad de Hogwarts.

—Lo... lo siento, no debería... —sus palabras se apagaron cuando su cuerpo de repente se sintió en llamas. Scorpius se puso de rodillas y no pudo contener un grito.

No supo cuánto duró. No estaba muy seguro de qué hechizos estaba usando Voldemort. Todo lo que Scorpius quería era que se detuviera, que el _dolor_ se detuviera y que terminara su desdicha. Le rogó que se detuviera, pronunciando promesas de ser bueno. Scorpius rogó a Voldemort que pusiera fin a su tortura y prometió que trabajaría de inmediato en el Armario Evanescente, pero el Señor Oscuro era despiadado, y Scorpius quería morir.

¿Cómo había soportado esto su padre? ¿Cómo podía su padre seguir vivo después de haber sido sometido a estos horrores y dolor?

Scorpius quería irse a casa.

Scorpius quería ver a su madre y a su padre.

Scorpius quería morir.

Pronto había terminado y Scorpius apenas podía mantenerse consciente. Escuchó voces que no reconoció. No estaba muy seguro, pero creyó haber escuchado el sollozo de Narcissa.

Alguien estaba tratando de ayudarlo a ponerse de pie, pero Scorpius lloró por el dolor en su pierna izquierda y se desplomó de nuevo en el suelo. Luego escuchó palabras susurradas y al instante se sintió adormecido. El dolor había desaparecido y él quería llorar de alivio.

Lo estaban poniendo de pie una vez más, pero esta vez no le dolía la pierna izquierda.

—Quédate conmigo, Scorpius —susurró una voz que sonaba como la voz familiar de Snape.

Entonces, sintió el familiar tirón en su ombligo, y se desmayó.

* * *

Hermione estaba furiosa más allá de lo que podía creer, murmurando maldiciones hacia Scorpius Malfoy en voz baja.

¡Debería haberlo sabido, por supuesto! Debería haber sabido que el irresponsable Prefecto de Slytherin la abandonaría en sus patrullas nocturnas.

Hermione se sintió un poco estúpida esperando que apareciera. Malfoy no había estado actuando como él últimamente, y ella pensó que podía ser una persona agradable cuando él quisiera. Su interacción en la biblioteca de Hogwarts todavía le parecía surrealista, pero había sido _real_, y Hermione se atrevió a esperar que el imbécil arrogante con el que había asistido al colegio durante los últimos cinco años finalmente se hubiese convertido en un hombre civil.

—Se acabó, Malfoy —dijo bruscamente.

Iba a contárselo a Dumbledore y rogarle al Director que lo despojara de su deber. Ella siempre había sido partidaria de dar segundas oportunidades y de ver lo bueno en todos. Había tratado desesperadamente de decirse a sí misma que Scorpius Malfoy no era más que un niño mal guiado, así como un desafortunado por haber sido criado en una casa muy diferente a la suya. Pero ella tenía sus límites y no podía tolerar a las personas que de deshacían de grandes responsabilidades.

»Píldoras Ácidas —dijo con dureza.

La gárgola que custodiaba el despacho de Dumbledore saltó de su lugar y reveló la escalera en espiral. Tan pronto como llegó a la cima, respiró hondo varias veces para calmar su furioso corazón. Era sensato hablar con Dumbledore con una cabeza más equilibrada: si irrumpía en el despacho furiosa y diciendo cosas incoherentes, Dumbledore no podría tomarla en serio.

Estaba a punto de llamar a la puerta, pero se sorprendió al ver que la puerta ya estaba entreabierta. Tentativamente, Hermione abrió la puerta y miró hacia adentro.

»Profesor Dum…

Las palabras la abandonaron mientras miraba la escena frente a ella. Dumbledore y el Profesor Snape estaban inclinados sobre una figura ensangrentada. Hermione soltó un grito de asombro al ver que una gran cantidad de sangre estaba manchando la cara alfombra de Dumbledore. Retrocedió temblorosamente, reconociendo que era _Scorpius Malfoy_, y palideció.

Había sido golpeado hasta hacerle perder el conocimiento, pero su pelo rubio, aunque lleno de sangre, era inconfundible. La única indicación de que todavía estaba vivo era su respiración, pero era superficial y rápida. Aterrorizada, se preguntó qué podría haber pasado para que se encontrase en tal estado.

—¡¿Qué está haciendo aquí, Granger?! —bramó de repente Snape.

Hermione apartó los ojos del cuerpo de Scorpius para mirar la cara enfurecida de su profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.

—Yo... yo solo quería...

Dumbledore se levantó lentamente y se acercó a ella, impidiendo que pudiese ver a Scorpius.

—Señorita Granger —dijo el Director con la mayor calma posible—. ¿Sería tan amable de traer inmediatamente a Madame Pomfrey?

Ella asintió con la cabeza, pero sus piernas no cooperaban.

»_Inmediatamente_, señorita Granger —repitió el viejo mago, endureciendo un poco su mirada.

Esto pareció sacar a Hermione de su estupor mientras rápidamente salía del despacho de Dumbledore y entraba en el Ala del Hospital. Madame Pomfrey la regañó por hacer un alboroto al llegar, pero Hermione tenía lágrimas en los ojos y rogó profusamente a la medimaga que la acompañase al despacho de Dumbledore.

Madame Pomfrey no dijo una sola palabra, pero lanzó una mirada de preocupación a la Gryffindor, claramente aterrorizada. Hermione no pudo responder sus preguntas, pero simplemente la instó a correr más rápido.

Finalmente llegaron, y Madame Pomfrey se quedó sin aliento. Hermione notó que el charco de sangre había sido limpiado, pero Scorpius Malfoy todavía estaba inmóvil sobre la alfombra.

—¡En nombre de Merlín! ¿Qué le ha pasado? —gritó la medimaga mientras se arrodillaba y sacaba su varita. Empezó a recitar rápidos conjuros, y Hermione respiró un poco más tranquila cuando la respiración de Scorpius volvió a la normalidad y la hinchazón en su rostro comenzó a desaparecer.

—¿Estará bien, Poppy? —preguntó Snape con brusquedad. La preocupación en su voz era fuerte y clara.

—Sí, sí, creo que sí...

Madame Pomfrey soltó un grito ahogado y se alejó. Hermione trató de ver qué le había causado su repentina angustia y fue capaz de ver la Marca Oscura en el pálido antebrazo de Malfoy.

La sangre de Hermione se enfrió, sus ojos miraron fijamente la marca del mal en Scorpius. Después de todo, Harry tenía razón, pero eso no le tranquilizaba. Él era... era _solo un niño_. Scorpius tenía casi la misma edad que ella, y ver a alguien marcado por _Voldemort_... Hermione sintió ganas de vomitar.

—Poppy —instó Dumbledore suavemente—, el chico necesita tu ayuda.

—P-pero Dumbledore, él…

—_Necesita_ tu ayuda —repitió el Director con firmeza. Sus ojos azules, normalmente centelleantes, en ese momento eran de un gris acerado.

Madame Pomfrey asintió lentamente con la cabeza y comenzó a repetir sus hechizos de curación. Hermione observó que sus cortes se cosían y los moratones desaparecían. Todavía estaba cerca de la puerta y escudriñó hasta que pudo reconocer a Scorpius de nuevo, pero sus ojos todavía no podían apartarse de su Marca Oscura.

—Creo que es mejor que se vaya, señorita Granger —intervino Snape, mirándola.

Hermione normalmente se habría sentido intimidada con su mirada, queriendo complacer a sus profesores tanto como fuera posible, pero necesitaba respuestas. Sostuvo resueltamente la mirada del Profesor Snape y levantó la barbilla.

—Profesor…

—_Váyase_.

—Severus —apaciguó Dumbledore, caminando hacia el enfurecido Profesor. Colocó una mano sobre el hombro de Snape hasta que el Pocionero la apartó y frunció el ceño. Luego, le dijo a Hermione—: Señorita Granger, sé que tiene muchas preguntas en este momento, pero me temo que no puedo darme el lujo de responderlas ahora.

Hermione dejó caer los hombros, lo que provocó que Dumbledore sonriera.

»Les llamaré pronto, a usted, al señor Potter y al señor Weasley, para responder algunas de sus preguntas —aseguró.

—¿Tiene intención de contárselo? —siseó Snape.

Dumbledore expulsó un suave suspiro y Hermione vio brevemente a un mago muy viejo en lugar del célebre y poderoso hechicero que era su Director.

—Un hombre sabio me dijo una vez que, a veces, retener información puede traer más daño del necesario —citó con una sonrisa reservada. Miró a Snape y continuó—: Lo he pensado durante días, Severus, y creo que deben formar parte del plan.

—No puede contarles _todo_ —instó Snape.

Hermione se sintió confundida cuando ambos lanzaron una rápida mirada al inconsciente Scorpius.

—No, no me corresponde a mí contar ese secreto —aseguró Dumbledore—. Pero hay cosas que deberían saber.

Se preguntó a qué secreto se refería Dumbledore, pero se aventuró a suponer que tenía algo que ver con Malfoy.

»Señorita Granger, creo que es mejor que se vaya —dijo entonces el Director—. Le enviaré una lechuza si se requiere su presencia en mi despacho. Por ahora, debe regresar a su dormitorio y descansar.

Hermione vaciló y lanzó una rápida mirada a Scorpius.

—Profesor, estará…

—Poppy está haciendo todo lo que puede —aseguró, colocando una mano reconfortante en su hombro—. El señor Malfoy es bastante fuerte. Pronto estará bien.

Ella asintió con la cabeza y salió del despacho. Miró a Scorpius una última vez antes de cerrar completamente la puerta detrás de ella.

Mientras volvía a la Torre de Gryffindor, Hermione reflexionó sobre lo que había sucedido esa noche. Todavía estaba terriblemente confundida por todo lo que estaba ocurriendo, pero una cosa era clara: Scorpius Malfoy estaba en medio de todo.

* * *

**¿Qué os ha parecido este capítulo? Scorpius está en medio de su Operación: Hacer la Pelota (concretamente a Hermione) y ya ha habido algo más de jaleo con Voldemort. ¿Cómo creéis que reaccionará Hermione ante lo que ha presenciado? ¡Contádnoslo con reviews, que nos hacen muchísima ilusión!**

**Con cariño,**

**WickedlyAwesomeMe y Pabel Moonlight.**


	8. La No Tan Completa Verdad

**Disclaimer****: todo lo que reconozcáis pertenece a la grandísima JK Rowling, y la trama a WickedlyAwesomeMe. Yo sólo me encargo de traducir.**

* * *

_**Nota de la Autora****: Me gustaría recordaros que este fic no es compatible con ****El Príncipe Mestizo**** y ****Reliquias de la Muerte****.**_

* * *

**Capítulo 8: La No Tan Completa Verdad**

* * *

—Lleva todo el día desaparecido.

Hermione se puso rígida, sabiendo perfectamente a quién se refería Harry, y lanzó una rápida mirada hacia la mesa de Slytherin. Era la hora de la cena, pero Scorpius Malfoy no estaba por ninguna parte. Hermione se sorprendió mirando su asiento vacío en las aulas o en la mesa de Slytherin en el Gran Comedor, preguntándose qué había pasado con el chico golpeado y magullado que había visto la noche anterior.

—Lo siento, ¿quién? —preguntó Ron, el siempre imbécil ignorante, mientras intentaba empujar trozos de pan a través de su boca.

La castaña puso los ojos en blanco cuando El Niño Que Vivió miró de forma contrariada a su mejor amigo.

—Malfoy —siseó—. No lo he visto desde anoche. Tampoco ha asistido a las clases.

—Parece que alguien ha estado vigilando —dijo Hermione con brusquedad. Harry le dirigió una mirada oscura, pero ella no apartó la mirada—. Mira, Harry, tal vez ha ocurrido algo en su casa y lo necesitaban. No es como si... ya sabes —hizo una pausa cuando en su mente apareció la imagen de la Marca Oscura, sorprendentemente rígida contra su pálido antebrazo. Hermione se estremeció involuntariamente y frunció el ceño, esta vez finalmente apartando la mirada de los ojos verdes de Harry.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué significa "ya sabes"? —preguntó Ron, acercándose a sus mejores amigos con un brillo de emoción en los ojos—. ¿De qué estamos hablando?

Hermione no entendía por qué no podía simplemente contar a sus mejores amigos lo que había visto la noche anterior. Sospechaba que podría deberse a lo destrozado que estaba Malfoy y a las palabras tranquilizadoras de Dumbledore, diciendo que les contaría todo pronto. _Bueno_, no todo, ya que claramente no quería revelar un secreto que parecía no ser suyo. Aun así, sabía que recibirían respuestas y no quería hablar sobre ello sin el permiso de Dumbledore.

—Nada, Ronald —respondió ella apresuradamente—. Continúa comiendo.

Gruñó internamente cuando Ron entrecerró los ojos, sintiendo que algo estaba mal. Dirigió sus interrogantes ojos azules hacia Harry y frunció el ceño. Hermione intentó ordenar a Harry en silencio que se callara, pero su mejor amigo no le hizo caso.

—Creo que Malfoy es un Mortífago —murmuró Harry por lo bajo para que solo Hermione y Ron lo escucharan.

—Creo que eso es completamente estúpido —intervino Hermione.

—Joder, ¡creo que es posible! —exclamó Ron con una mirada indignada—. Es el hijo de un Mortífago. Después de todo, su querido papá querrá transmitir su legado a su hijo, ¿no?

Hermione se erizó ante la mirada de disgusto en sus caras, queriendo gritarles que no sabían _nada_. La imagen de Scorpius Malfoy luchando por su vida reapareció de nuevo en su mente, lo que la impulsó a levantarse de su asiento sin pensar.

Harry y Ron la miraron con incredulidad.

—¿A dónde vas? —se quejó Harry.

La castaña se colgó la mochila del hombro y les lanzó una mirada fulminante.

—A la biblioteca —escupió—. Al menos allí me rodearé de hechos en lugar de especulaciones ridículas.

—Sabes que es posible, Hermione —protestó Harry—. Sabes... sabes que tengo razón.

«Oh, Harry, no tienes ni puñetera idea» pensó Hermione, pero simplemente puso los ojos en blanco y salió del Gran Comedor.

Hermione tenía intención de ir a la biblioteca para aclarar su mente. Los libros, especialmente los libros antiguos, siempre la tranquilizaban; así que era su lugar favorito cuando necesitaba pensar con claridad. También necesitaba terminar un trabajo de siete metros para su clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras que debía presentar la próxima semana y… ¡ya iba retrasada en su planificación!

Por ello, se sintió inmensamente desconcertada cuando sus pies la llevaron frente al Ala del Hospital. Se quedó mirando durante un minuto entero la puerta de la enfermería, tratando de debatir si era prudente entrar o no. Después de todo, Scorpius podría no estar ahí. Podría estar en San Mungo, y ese pensamiento no ayudó a su agotada mente.

Decidida, respiró hondo y abrió la puerta. En la primera cama había un Hufflepuff adormecido de segundo curso, con el rostro lleno de numerosos forúnculos que, sin duda, había recibido en un accidente de Pociones.

Salvo del desafortunado Hufflepuff, la enfermería estaba vacía. Hermione se sintió un poco decepcionada de que Malfoy no estuviera ahí, pero sus ojos vieron una cortina ondulante en el extremo más alejado de la puerta. Entrecerró los ojos y esperó a que se abriera la cortina, pudiendo captar finalmente una pizca de cabello rubio.

Se acercó lentamente para tratar de evitar que Madame Pomfrey saliera y le ordenara abandonar el lugar. Madame Pomfrey también había visto la Marca Oscura en el Slytherin y podría considerarlo peligroso; pudiendo querer evitar que Hermione interactuase con él.

Hermione lanzó una rápida mirada al despacho de Madame Pomfrey y suspiró aliviada cuando llegó a la cama de Scorpius. Se deslizó lentamente dentro de las cortinas y se quedó paralizada cuando los ojos grises y sorprendidos de Scorpius se posaron en ella.

—¿Qué demonios estás haciendo aquí, Granger? —preguntó, su voz quebrándose un poco por desuso.

Ella lo miró durante un momento, gratamente sorprendida al ver que ya le habían curado. Cualquier indicio de moratones y rasguños había desaparecido de su piel blanquecina y suave. Los restos de su paliza, o lo que fuese que había pasado la noche anterior, habían desaparecido.

Sin embargo, había algo en sus ojos, algo _atormentado_, y Hermione parecía no poder apartar la vista de ellos. Sabía que él había crecido en una casa muy problemática. Si Lucius Malfoy hubiese sido su padre, no dudaba que ella se habría convertido en una sangrepura arrogante e insoportable. A veces agradecía a Merlín ser hija de muggles. Pero había algo en sus ojos, algo diferente... algo que nunca había visto en ese chico arrogante.

»Por mucho que aprecie que me miren con deseo, porque seamos sinceros, soy digno de mirar, preferiría estar solo, Granger.

Ella alucinó al escuchar sus palabras, sus ojos se agrandaron un poco ante su cachondeo. Una cosa que también la desconcertaba era que el Rey Escorpión parecía bromear alegremente. En el pasado, Malfoy siempre había hecho todo lo posible por insultarla por su sangre, sus apariencias y por ser una sabelotodo. Pero nunca había bromeado… El Rey Escorpión nunca bromeaba. Era desconcertante y confuso, y Hermione deseaba que Dumbledore finalmente llamase al Trío de Oro para poder tener las respuestas que tanto ansiaba.

—Anoche no apareciste en la patrulla —se encontró respondiendo. Hermione hizo todo lo posible por sonar irritada, porque así era como siempre se sentía cuando estaba con él, pero escuchó que su voz sonaba temblorosa y confusa.

Scorpius le dirigió una mirada extraña antes de señalarse a sí mismo.

—Estoy seguro de que te has dado cuenta de que actualmente estoy indispuesto —dijo arrastrando las palabras.

—¿Dónde estuviste anoche? —insistió— ¿Por qué estás en la enfermería?

Él levantó una ceja ante sus preguntas.

—Estás llena de preguntas, ¿verdad, Granger?

«Merlín, no sabes cuánto» pensó ella.

Hermione continuó mirándolo expectante hasta que el Slytherin suspiró y apartó la vista de ella.

—Anoche tuve un... _accidente_ —comenzó de manera débil—. Sí, eso, un accidente de Quidditch y por eso me trajeron a la enfermería para ser atendido por nuestra encantadora medimaga —dijo la última parte con sarcasmo, y Hermione se preguntó el trato que había recibido por parte de Madame Pomfrey, ahora que sabía que había sido Marcado.

A juzgar por su expresión y sus palabras, no parecía recordar que ella también había estado en el despacho de Dumbledore la noche anterior y lo había visto luchar por su vida. Pero también era posible que ni siquiera supiese que había presenciado todo eso.

—Anoche no hubo entrenamientos de Quidditch, Malfoy —dijo ella con naturalidad—. Por si no lo recuerdas, Davies me asignó elaborar los horarios de los entrenamientos.

Un ceño fruncido creció en su rostro mientras miraba a Hermione.

—Bueno, estaba entrenando solo. ¿Estás feliz ahora, Granger? —espetó, ya sonando dolorosamente a la defensiva.

Sin querer, los ojos de Hermione aterrizaron sobre su manga izquierda cubierta, intentando ver la Marca Oscura y atraparlo con las manos en la masa.

—No se puede estar en el campo de Quidditch tras de la cena, Malfoy —le recordó—. Está en las reglas del colegio.

—Salazar, Granger, ¿puedes _ser_ más insoportable? —gruñó.

—¿Me estás desafiando, Malfoy? —preguntó ella, arqueando una ceja.

Scorpius dejó escapar un suspiro frustrado, haciendo que su flequillo se apartase de su frente.

—¿Qué quieres? —chasqueó—. Si vas a fastidiarme por haberte abandonado anoche, adelante, no me importa. Solo... no hagas preguntas, Granger. Puede que no estés lista para escuchar las respuestas.

Ella frunció el ceño ante sus confusas palabras, pero Scorpius Malfoy ya había apartado la mirada de ella. Hermione quería saber a qué diablos se refería, pero la cortina se abrió repentinamente para revelar a una sorprendida Madame Pomfrey.

—Maldito infierno, Madame Pomfrey, es una enviada del cielo —declaró Scorpius, sin molestarse siquiera en ocultar su alivio.

La medimaga lo miró confundida antes de fijar su mirada en Hermione.

—Señorita Granger, ¿qué está haciendo aquí? —preguntó—. ¿No es hora de cenar?

—Quería asegurarme de que Malfoy estaba bien —dijo ella, decidiendo decir la verdad.

Los ojos de Madame Pomfrey se suavizaron en comprensión mientras Scorpius se sentía más confundido.

—El señor Malfoy está bien, señorita Granger —aseguró ella mientras colocaba la bandeja de Pociones en su mesilla de noche—. No tiene que continuar preocupándose. Es mejor que se vaya.

—¿Estabas preocupada por mí? —preguntó con un jadeo. Hermione le dirigió una mirada fulminante, y él le devolvió una mirada burlona.

—Supongo que es cierto que ya está bien —le dijo a Madame Pomfrey—. Buenas noches, Madame.

Salió de las cortinas de la cama y no se detuvo hasta que salió de la enfermería. Cuando estuvo fuera, Hermione presionó su espalda contra la pared y frunció el ceño. Había ido a visitar a Malfoy, sin querer, por supuesto, para poder al menos obtener algunas de las respuestas que su cerebro tan desesperadamente deseaba.

Pero ahora, todo lo que le quedaba eran más preguntas. Hermione no podía esperar a que Dumbledore los llamara.

* * *

Habían pasado exactamente tres días desde su visita a la enfermería cuando Dumbledore finalmente le envió una carta. Hermione tenía el presentimiento de que sería esa noche, ya que Malfoy había sido dado de alta de la enfermería y había asistido a las comidas y las clases de ese día.

Harry había estado insoportable, tratando de persuadir a Hermione y Ron para que investigaran sobre el paradero de Malfoy. Ron, como siempre, saltaba cada vez que había una oportunidad para una aventura; pero Hermione estaba agradecida de que hubiesen estado más ocupados frunciendo el ceño ante su falta de curiosidad que planeando algo para atrapar a Malfoy en el acto.

—Vamos —les dijo, acercándose al sofá en el que los chicos estaban recostados.

Harry le dirigió una mirada fulminante, que ella le devolvió con entusiasmo.

—¿Qué? —preguntó—. ¿Nos vas a tirar de la oreja y convencer de que Scorpius Malfoy es un maldito santo?

Era cierto que le molestaba que la tratasen de esa manera. Aunque siempre se había opuesto a los planes de Harry, aún no podía acostumbrarse a su frialdad cada vez que no estaba de acuerdo con ellos. A veces, deseaba que uno de los chicos se pusiera de su lado, al menos por un momento.

—Dumbledore nos ha convocado —respondió ella—. A los tres.

Harry y Ron se miraron, intrigados. Intercambiaron una conversación silenciosa antes de ponerse de pie y seguir a Hermione fuera de la Sala Común de Gryffindor.

—¿Qué crees que nos dirá? —preguntó Ron mientras sus ojos azules se clavaban en ella.

Hermione dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio, agradecida de que su curiosidad hubiera superado la irritación que sentían por ella.

—No estoy segura —mintió con facilidad—. Pero la carta sonaba urgente y no decía nada.

—Tal vez tenga algo que ver con los recuerdos alterados de Slughorn sobre Riddle —añadió Harry en voz baja. Miró el pasillo y, tras asegurarse de que estaban solos, se acercó más a sus mejores amigos—. ¿Recordáis que os conté la extraña conversación que Slughorn tuvo con Riddle? Dumbledore está desesperado por conseguir el verdadero recuerdo. Dice que es vital para poder destruir a Voldemort.

Los ojos de Ron se ensancharon cómicamente.

—Joder —dijo—. ¿Creéis que finalmente nos va a contar los planes de la Orden?

—Lo dudo —intervino Hermione de inmediato—. Sabes que quieren alejarnos de todo eso —Harry frunció el ceño al darse cuenta de que verdad, y Hermione prosiguió—: Todos piensan que somos demasiado jóvenes para contárnoslo. Es muy frustrante que hagan eso, ya que podemos ayudarles.

—¡Exacto! —exclamó Ron con entusiasmo—. Fred y George están muy orgullosos de haber sido oficialmente admitidos en la Orden del Fénix y, sinceramente, son muy pesados. Y mi _madre_ se está quejando siempre —gimió—. Dice que las reuniones no son aptas para nuestros jóvenes oídos y que deberíamos centrarnos más en aprobar los E.X.T.A.S.I.S.

—La señora Weasley no está del todo equivocada, Ron —señaló Hermione, lo que provocó que el pelirrojo pusiera los ojos en blanco.

—Bueno, solo hay una forma de averiguarlo —dijo Harry en cuanto se detuvieron frente a la gárgola de piedra—. Píldoras Ácidas.

La gárgola saltó y reveló la escalera en espiral hacia el despacho de Dumbledore.

El corazón de Hermione latía con anticipación y su cerebro estaba enumerando todas las preguntas que le gustaría hacerle a Dumbledore. Inmediatamente llamó a la puerta con entusiasmo tres veces. La puerta se abrió y los tres entraron rápidamente incluso antes de que pudieran escuchar el permiso de Dumbledore.

—Profesor Dumbledore, hemos…

Sus palabras se apagaron mientras miraba en shock. Sentado frente a Dumbledore estaba el mismo Scorpius Malfoy, quien parecía igualmente sorprendido de que ellos estuviesen ahí. El profesor Snape estaba de pie junto a Dumbledore y miraba al trío con desagrado, pero a Hermione le pareció curioso que no pareciera sorprendido con su llegada.

—Ah, estudiantes, bienvenidos —saludó Dumbledore.

Agitó la mano y dos sillas adicionales se colocaron frente a su escritorio. Harry y Ron inmediatamente se dirigieron hacia la silla frente al Slytherin y Hermione no tuvo más remedio que sentarse en el asiento vacío junto a Scorpius.

—¿Qué esta haciendo él aquí? —preguntó Ron con exigencia, mirando sombríamente al Slytherin. Hermione le dio una patada discreta en la espinilla por ser tan irrespetuoso y el Weasley inmediatamente añadió un doloroso y manso—: Señor.

Dumbledore, ajeno a la repentina tensión en el ambiente, cogió su tazón de dulces y se lo ofreció a sus alumnos. Hermione no pudo evitar poner los ojos en blanco cuando Ron cogió varios con entusiasmo.

—Señor... —todos miraron a Scorpius, quien de repente parecía asustado—. No creo que…

—Señor Malfoy —intervino el Director—. Creo que debemos revelar algunos de nuestros planes —el Slytherin parecía horrorizado, pero Dumbledore le sonrió tranquilizadoramente—. No lo contaré todo. Sólo las cosas que considero necesarias.

Los ojos de Hermione se estrecharon. Sus sospechas fueron confirmadas: Malfoy realmente estaba ocultándoles algo. Dudaba mucho que Dumbledore tuviera algo que ver con su Marca Oscura y sospechaba que su profesor lo revelaría esa noche.

»Bien —dijo Dumbledore mientras sus ojos azules se posaban en todos y cada uno de ellos—, esta reunión es altamente confidencial y espero que todos ustedes traten esto con el mayor secreto. ¿Me entienden?

Los chicos asintieron con la cabeza, pero Hermione no pudo mantener la boca cerrada.

—¿Tiene que ver con lo que pasó hace tres noches? —preguntó educadamente.

El cuello de Scorpius se giró tan rápido que Hermione juraría haber escuchado un "crac". Podía sentir su absoluta sorpresa, pero no apartó la mirada de Dumbledore.

—Sí, señorita Granger —respondió con un brillo en los ojos.

Entonces, Hermione miró lentamente al sorprendido Slytherin a su lado, su mirada dura y decidida.

—Te vi, esa noche, en este despacho —explicó—. La... la vi —inclinó su cabeza hacia su manga izquierda e hizo una mueca—. Vi la Marca Oscura en tu brazo, Malfoy.

Ron miraba a todos los presentes abriendo los ojos y boqueando como un pez fuera del agua, mientras Harry saltaba de su silla, enfadado. Toda la sangre abandonó la cara de Scorpius, lo que le hizo parecer claramente aterrorizado.

—¡Maldición! ¡Lo sabía! —gritó Harry, apuntando un dedo acusador hacia el Slytherin. Luego, fulminó con la mirada a Hermione—. ¡Y tú lo sabías, pero me tratabas de convencer de que no era la verdad! ¡¿CÓMO HAS PODIDO, HERMIONE?!

Ella se estremeció ante su arrebato.

—No consideré que fuese un secreto que me correspondiese contar —contestó con sinceridad.

—¿Secreto? —pregunto Harry con enfado—. ¡Hermione, me lo deberías haber contado! Su tía mató a Sirius. Sirius está... SIRIUS ESTÁ MUERTO. ¿Cómo has podido…?

—Harry —dijo Dumbledore con calma mientras se levantaba de su silla y empujaba a Harry suavemente sobre su asiento.

Los ojos de Hermione picaron un poco, su corazón se dirigió a su pobre mejor amigo, que había perdido demasiado. Los ojos de Harry brillaban con lágrimas no derramadas que se negó a mostrar, y enfadado apartó la mirada de ella. Un nudo se formó en su garganta, preguntándose si mantenerlo para sí misma había sido la decisión más sabia.

—Tienes razón.

Miró al Slytherin a su lado con sorpresa. Scorpius tenía una expresión de vergüenza en su rostro, pero había algo más que ella no podía descifrar.

»Me han Marcado —dijo a nadie en concreto con los dientes apretados—. Pero estoy en vuestro bando.

Harry se burló mientras el enfado de Ron crecía. Hermione estaba demasiado estupefacta con sus palabras como para hacer realmente sonidos coherentes.

—Lo dudo mucho —espetó Harry.

—Cuidado con su tono, Potter —Snape, que había estado en silencio durante toda la conversación, habló por primera vez—. Usted no sabe nada.

El Niño Que. Vivió fulminó con la mirada a su profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.

—Ese es el problema, ¿no? —preguntó sarcásticamente—. No sabemos nada. Nunca nos cuentan nada. Soy el maldito Niño Que Vivió y profetizaron que iba a matar a Voldemort. ¿Por qué no pueden contárnoslo todo?

Los ojos de Dumbledore parecían dolidos y culpables, lo que sorprendió a Hermione.

—Confieso que eso ha podido ser mi culpa, Harry —explicó Dumbledore—. Quería evitar que supieras todo porque quería _protegerte_ —Harry cerró sus manos en puños y miró al suelo—. Pero... algo sucedió. Algo cambió y creo que es hora de que os cuente cuál es nuestra mejor arma contra Voldemort.

La ira abandonó por completo la cara de Harry, y fue reemplazada por la máxima confusión.

—¿Harry? —preguntó Ron, con la misma mirada confusa en su rostro.

—Bueno, sí, Harry Potter es nuestra mejor arma, señor Weasley —dijo Dumbledore con una sonrisa indulgente. Hermione reprimió una sonrisa cuando las orejas de Ron se colorearon de un brillante tono rojo—. Pero lo que quería decir era que finalmente conocemos el secreto mejor guardado de Voldemort, la razón por la que parecía formidable o, más adecuadamente, _inmortal_.

—Discúlpeme, profesor, pero no sé qué pinta Malfoy en todo esto —dijo Hermione.

Scorpius puso los ojos en blanco mientras Dumbledore le sonreía.

—Como ha dicho hace un rato el señor Malfoy, está en nuestro bando —explicó—. A pesar de haber sido Marcado, es fiel a nosotros y ha estado actuando como espía desde entonces, pero me temo que todavía no puedo revelar las razones.

—¿Por qué deberíamos confiar en él? —preguntó Ron con una mirada fulminante—. Es un _Mortífago_. Debería estar en Azkaban, como su padre.

El Slytherin hizo una mueca con disgusto, pero Dumbledore continuó:

—Porque confío plenamente en él, señor Weasley. Desearía que usted confiase en mi criterio.

—¿Y Snape? ¿Qué está haciendo aquí? —espetó Harry.

—También deben confiar en él, señor Potter —aplacó el viejo mago, lanzándole una mirada de reproche a Snape por fulminar a Harry con la mirada—. De hecho, todos los aquí presentes cuentan con mi más absoluta confianza.

Harry no parecía muy convencido, pero sin decir palabra se recostó en su asiento.

—Este secreto de Voldemort, señor, ¿cuál es? —intervino Hermione, ahora que todos se habían calmado.

—Horrocruxes —dijo Dumbledore con simplicidad—. ¿Alguna vez han oído hablar de ellos?

Hermione notó que tanto Scorpius como Snape se estremecieron con la palabra. Ella, Harry y Ron, sin embargo, sacudieron sus cabezas al unísono.

Una sombra oscura cubrió el rostro de Dumbledore mientras tamborileaba con sus dedos sobre el escritorio.

»Un horrocrux es un objeto muy oscuro. Se dice que alberga un fragmento del alma de una bruja o mago oscuro con el objetivo de obtener la inmortalidad —Hermione se estremeció un poco, perturbada por la definición de dicho objeto—. Para crear uno, una persona debe cometer deliberadamente un acto de asesinato, y todos sabemos lo que eso le hace al asesino.

—Daña el alma —señaló suavemente Hermione.

—Sí, señorita Granger, muy bien —dijo con una sonrisa forzada—. El mago o la bruja se aprovechan de este daño, lanzan un hechizo y arrancan esta parte dañada de su alma, atrapándola dentro de un objeto y, por lo tanto, formando un horrocrux. Solo se puede derrotar al asesino si se destruye el horrocrux.

Se hizo un silencio denso mientras reflexionaban sobre la nueva información.

—Pero usted ha dicho horrocruxes... —los ojos de Hermione se abrieron ante la sonrisa triste en la cara de Dumbledore.

—Maldita sea —dijo Ron sin aliento—. No creó solo uno, ¿verdad?

—Siete —respondió Scorpius. Los ojos de los Gryffindors se abrieron con horror mientras Scorpius hacía una mueca—. Voldemort creó siete.

Hermione no podía entender por qué incluso Dumbledore y Snape parecían sorprendidos con esa revelación. Quizás, aunque sabían que existían, todavía no sabían cuántos eran.

—Siete —repitió Dumbledore, profundamente perturbado.

Scorpius asintió lentamente con la cabeza.

—Dos ya han sido destruidos —continuó. Luego hizo un gesto hacia un libro y un anillo que estaban sobre el escritorio de Dumbledore.

—El diario de Riddle —jadeó Harry al reconocerlo.

—Y esto… —Dumbledore levantó el anillo, que tenía una gema agrietada en el medio— es una herencia familiar de Voldemort. Tom siempre ha estado terriblemente aficionado a los tesoros.

—¿Cómo sabes todo esto? —preguntó con curiosidad Hermione a Scorpius.

El heredero de los Malfoy se puso rígido y se negó a encontrarse con sus ojos.

—He escuchado... _cosas_ —dijo sin dar más detalles. Hermione dudaba que eso fuera tan sencillo como Scorpius dejaba ver. Si incluso Dumbledore estaba sorprendido con esa información, y seguramente Dumbledore lo sabía casi todo, entonces Scorpius no estaba siendo completamente sincero.

—Entonces, solo quedan cinco —dijo Harry. Una repentina claridad brilló en sus ojos mientras sostenía firmemente la cálida mirada de Dumbledore—. Y quiere nuestra ayuda para encontrarlos todos y destruirlos.

—Exacto —dijo Dumbledore—. Esta es una gran responsabilidad, Harry, pero quiero que participéis en ella.

—Pero, ¿cómo los encontraremos todos? —preguntó Ron—. ¿Sabemos cuáles son?

—Hay uno oculto en este colegio —explicó Scorpius—. Bueno, dos, pero llegaremos a esa parte más adelante —lanzó una rápida y nerviosa mirada hacia Harry antes de mirar hacia otro lado. Hermione se dio cuenta del gesto de Scorpius, pero sus mejores amigos parecían no haberse percatado de ello.

Harry frunció el ceño y se inclinó ansiosamente sobre la mesa. Hermione prácticamente podía sentir su emoción ante la idea de vivir otra aventura, aunque fuese seriamente peligrosa.

—Pero, ¿cómo podremos destruirlos todos? —preguntó.

—Se puede con Fuego Maldito —explicó Scorpius—, pero es una magia avanzada difícil de controlar. Y, bueno, siempre está el veneno de basilisco.

—Me gustaría destruirlos yo mismo, pero creo que es apropiado que ustedes hagan los honores —dijo Dumbledore con una sonrisa divertida—. Me temo que no salí ileso destruyendo el anillo —luego escondió deliberadamente su mano ennegrecida bajo la manga, lo que provocó que Hermione frunciera el ceño.

—Podemos ir a la Cámara de los Secretos —ofreció Harry. El Slytherin se animó con un entusiasmo que rápidamente reprimió ante la mirada de Harry.

Dumbledore asintió y entrelazó sus dedos una vez más.

—Ayudarnos unos a otros en esta tarea es de suma importancia, mis queridos estudiantes —recordó. Miró a todos y cada uno de ellos, y Hermione se sintió empequeñecer un poco por su fuerte mirada—. Pueden ser de diferentes Casas, pero todos comparten un objetivo común. Confío en que dejarán el pasado atrás y comenzarán a trabajar juntos.

Harry y Ron hicieron una mueca cómica ante la perspectiva de trabajar con Scorpius. Hermione esperaba que el Slytherin tuviera la misma expresión, incluso que protestara en voz alta, pero para su sorpresa, los estaba mirando esperanzadamente; concretamente a _Harry_. Todo era demasiado confuso para Hermione.

»Tal vez, no estaría de más pedir ayuda —sugirió Dumbledore—. Creo recordar que la señorita Weasley, la señorita Lovegood y el señor Longbottom también forman parte del núcleo del Ejército de Dumbledore.

—Sí, profesor —murmuró Harry por lo bajo. Hermione frunció el ceño cuando Scorpius Malfoy abrió la boca de emoción.

—Muy bien entonces —Dumbledore aplaudió y se levantó de su silla—. Creo que se acerca el toque de queda y todavía tienen algunos trabajos por terminar —sus ojos comenzaron a brillar una vez más mientras los estudiantes se levantaban de sus asientos—. Si alguna vez necesitan algo de mí, saben dónde encontrarme.

Los acompañó a todos fuera de su despacho y cerró la puerta tras ellos. Hermione miró hacia atrás y frunció el ceño, preguntándose qué secreto no les había contado.

Scorpius inmediatamente pasó por delante de ellos sin girarse, evitando que Hermione pudiera hacerle más preguntas.

—Idiota —murmuró Ron en voz baja—. Sigo sin confiar en él.

Harry suspiró y se pasó una mano frustrada por el pelo.

—Harry… —dijo Hermione mientras la culpa se abría paso desde su estómago—. Yo no...

—Déjalo, Hermione —respondió Harry con cansancio. Hermione miró con lágrimas en los ojos a los hermosos ojos verdes de su amigo y se sintió aliviada al ver que no estaba enfadado—. Estaba... ya sabes... _sorprendido_. Creo que fue injusto por mi parte haber estallado contigo.

Ella mostró una sonrisa acuosa y se lanzó hacia Harry. Su mejor amigo se rio ligeramente, pero la abrazó con fuerza.

Su camino de regreso a la Torre de Gryffindor transcurrió en silencio, ya que cada Gryffindor estaba procesando la conversación del despacho de Dumbledore.

—Todo va a cambiar, ¿verdad? —preguntó Hermione antes de despedirse de los chicos.

Ron asintió sombríamente mientras Harry sonreía irónicamente.

—Creo que sí —murmuró—. Joder, creo que sí.

* * *

**¿Qué os ha parecido este capítulo? El Trío de Oro ya conoce parte de los secretos de Scorpius, y parece que ahora van a tener que ponerse a trabajar juntos. Pero Hermione sigue dándole vueltas a la información que no les han contado aún. ¿Creéis que hará algo para averiguarlo? ¡Contádnoslo con reviews, que nos hacen muchísima ilusión!**

**Con cariño,**

**WickedlyAwesomeMe y Pabel Moonlight.**


	9. La Invitación

**Disclaimer****: todo lo que reconozcáis pertenece a la grandísima JK Rowling, y la trama a WickedlyAwesomeMe. Yo sólo me encargo de traducir.**

* * *

**Capítulo 9: La Invitación**

* * *

Scorpius estuvo esperando durante días, pero aún no tenía noticias del Trío de Oro.

Tras su interesante reunión con Dumbledore, Scorpius pensó que se acercarían un poco más a él y no le odiarían tanto. Dumbledore había dado la cara por él, lo que hizo que se emocionara. Por eso, esperaba que confiasen en él, aunque fuese un poco. Comprendió que parecía extraño que el Rey Escorpión que una vez conocieron hubiera cambiado de bando tan repentinamente, pero al menos esperaba algún tipo de... _aceptación_.

Sin embargo, Scorpius veía pasar el tiempo mientras asistía a sus clases de sexto curso; pero el Trío de Oro no parecía tener la más mínima intención de hablar con él. Ni siquiera Granger le había mirado, y eso que parecía ser la más cálida de todos. Había estado estudiando en la mesa de Granger durante días, pero la Gryffindor no había aparecido ninguno de ellos. La verdad era que le molestaba bastante, sobre todo en ese momento, que sentía mucha ilusión por conocer al núcleo del ED.

Por lo tanto, Scorpius se dedicó a investigar más sobre los Armarios Evanescentes. Dumbledore finalmente le dio permiso para acceder a la Sección Prohibida, lo que hacía que Madame Pince lo observase con desconfianza, pero Scorpius se limitaba a agitar el permiso de Dumbledore para evitar que se entrometiese.

Afortunadamente, Voldemort no había vuelto a convocarlo desde aquella desastrosa noche. Scorpius aún tenía pesadillas sobre un dolor insoportable y la muerte de su abuela ante sus ojos, por lo que fue necesario ampliar sus lecciones de Oclumancia con el Profesor Snape.

«Snape» pensó Scorpius con el ceño fruncido. Si había una persona en todo Hogwarts que lo supiera _todo_ sobre él, ese era Snape; ya que constantemente usaba Legeremancia con él. Scorpius sabía que no debería sorprenderse de que Snape terminase descubriendo todo sobre su vida en el futuro.

Sin embargo, hubo una reunión con él que había permanecido en la memoria de Scorpius hasta ese mismo día.

_Estaba empezando a sentir un enorme dolor de cabeza y Scorpius se sentía sin energía, pero el profesor Snape era implacable y fruncía el ceño con decepción. _

—_El Señor Oscuro no esperará a que te recuperes, Scorpius —dijo mientras lo fulminaba con la mirada. _

—_Merlín, profesor, tenga piedad —bromeó ligeramente, levantándose del sucio suelo de la mazmorra. Sus rodillas se doblaron y tuvo que apoyarse contra la mesa de madera más cercana. Dolorido, comenzó a masajear sus sienes con la esperanza de aliviar las palpitaciones. _

—_Voldemort no te mostrará _piedad_ —espetó. _

_Scorpius se estremeció y su cuerpo reaccionó instintivamente ante el recuerdo de la tortura que sufrió bajo las manos de ese monstruo. _

—_Lo sé —murmuró con una mueca—. Lo recuerdo._

_El profesor Snape lanzó un suspiro monumental y avanzó tentativamente. Scorpius casi sonrió ante la expresión de preocupación en su rostro. El jefe de la casa de Slytherin siempre conseguía mostrarse amenazador ante todos, y sinceramente, tenía éxito la mayor parte del tiempo. Si Snape supiera lo venerado que era en el futuro, aumentaría su nivel de amenaza para eclipsar las buenas acciones que estaba llevando a cabo sin que nadie lo supiese. _

»_Dispare, profesor —dijo Scorpius débilmente, extendiendo sus brazos con una pequeña sonrisa. _

—Legeremens_._

_Su mente protestó ante el peso adicional de otra presencia, pero Scorpius levantó desesperadamente sus paredes y proyectó falsos recuerdos. Pensó en trabajar sin descanso en el Armario Evanescente, buscando el hechizo adecuado para arreglarlo. Se imaginó a sí mismo pensando sobre las opciones de su vida en la Torre de Astronomía. Pensó en odiar a Lucius con una pasión ardiente, que podía imaginar con facilidad, porque esos sentimientos eran ciertos. Continuó pensando en más recuerdos benignos que complacerían al Señor Oscuro y al mismo tiempo no lo harían sospechar. _

_Scorpius de repente gritó y se llevó las manos a la cabeza. Snape había sondeado profundamente y todas las paredes que había construido estaban destrozadas por todas partes. Empezaron a pasar por su mente imágenes de su infancia. Evocó el recuerdo de conocer a Albus Severus Potter por primera vez. Recordó el momento en que el Auror Harry Potter trató de prohibir que Al se convirtiera en su amigo. Vio la noche en que escuchó por primera vez el rumor de que era el hijo del Señor Oscuro, escondido en un rincón de su habitación, llorando hasta que Draco llegó y lo consoló. Recordó las pruebas injustas a las que se tuvo que enfrentar su padre, rogando desesperadamente al Wizengamot que era inocente. Recordó a su padre, quebrantado y llorando, aferrándose con fuerza a Astoria, mientras que Scorpius no tenía más remedio que verlo romperse ante sus ojos. Vio con claridad la edición de El Profeta que presentaba las últimas acusaciones a su padre y la determinación de Scorpius de viajar en el tiempo y salvarlo de su pasado. _

_»¡PARE! —gritó Scorpius, por lo que Snape se apartó de inmediato de su mente._

_Scorpius estaba sollozando y temblando, sus piernas incapaces de sostenerle. Cayó de rodillas y se desplomó en el suelo, mientras unas gruesas lágrimas de dolor y tristeza continuaban cayendo de sus ojos. _

_»No… No debía haber visto eso —dijo con furia, enfadado porque el Pocionero había cruzado la línea y podía ver sus recuerdos como si se tratase de un Pensadero. _

_Durante un rato, solo se escuchaban sus lágrimas en las oscuras mazmorras. Su dolor de cabeza se estaba volviendo insoportable y Scorpius solo quería dormir para olvidarse del dolor y la tristeza. _

—_Debes haber querido enormemente a tu padre —dijo Snape en voz baja, colocando una mano suave sobre su hombro. Ese gesto fue demasiado sensible como para ser atribuido al estoico Pocionero. _

—_Mucho —resopló Scorpius, levantando lentamente la cabeza para mirar a Snape. Hizo un gesto de dolor cuando un dolor agudo inundó su cabeza, lo que le hizo gemir._

—_Nunca tuve la intención de ver tanto —dijo bruscamente el mago mientras tiraba de Scorpius sin esfuerzo. _

_El Slytherin solo pudo mirarle y suspirar. _

_»Quizás sea mejor que lo dejemos de momento —sugirió Snape. Luego, sacó una poción del bolsillo de la túnica y se la dio a Scorpius—. Bebe esto para aliviar tu dolor de cabeza._

Sus lecciones continuaron, y Scorpius mejoraba notablemente. Snape no volvió a romper sus paredes, aunque hubo algunas veces que estuvo a punto de hacerlo, pero Scorpius iba mejorando poco a poco para mantener sus paredes en posición vertical. Los dolores de cabeza también disminuyeron, y Snape indicó que era una buena señal.

Scorpius estaba agradecido de que Snape no pudiese volver a ver esos recuerdos.

Miró brevemente su reloj de pulsera y suspiró. Se acercaba la hora de su patrulla con Granger, y sabía que no le dejaría tranquilo si volvía a dejarla plantada. Además, era la oportunidad perfecta para que la confrontara sobre lo que habían discutido en el despacho de Dumbledore.

Scorpius no las tenía todas consigo de que fuese a acudir, pero sabía que Hermione era demasiado buena como para no cumplir sus responsabilidades.

No le iba a dejar plantado.

* * *

—Deberías dejarle tirado —le ofreció Harry con un encogimiento de hombros.

—No es tan sencillo, Harry —respondió ella.

Ron resopló y levantó la vista de la revista de Quidditch que estaba leyendo.

—Es sencillo, Hermione —corroboró—. Quédate aquí en la Sala Común y no pienses en él. ¡Y listo! Enhorabuena, te has deshecho del idiota.

Era cierto que estaba nerviosa por interactuar con él tras su reunión con Dumbledore. Lo había reflexionado durante los días siguientes, tratando de dar sentido a su nueva misión para el Director, y por extensión, para la Orden. Hermione dudaba mucho de que los miembros legítimos de la Orden de Fénix supieran sobre los horrocruxes y la nueva misión del núcleo del ED, especialmente porque no habían recibido un aullador de parte de la señora Weasley.

Sin embargo, aún no podía entender cuál era el papel de Malfoy en todo eso. Era sospechoso que supiese lo de los horrocruxes. Maldita sea, era muy sospechoso que revelase que había cambiado de bando y que ahora trabajaba con Dumbledore. Había asistido con él a Hogwarts durante años, y estaba segura de que era un supremacista de sangre pura.

Hermione sabía que él había estado estudiando en su mesa. Echaba terriblemente de menos sus horas de estudio en la biblioteca, pero aún no estaba lista para hacerle frente. Por lo tanto, tuvo que soportar horas de estudio en la Sala Común y el incesante fastidio de sus mejores amigos. Los quería mucho, pero a veces eran _demasiado_ molestos. Y ella echaba tanto de menos su mesa que ya ni siquiera era gracioso.

—¿Se lo habéis contado ya a Ginny y a los demás? —preguntó Hermione, cambiando rápidamente de tema.

Miró su reloj y se puso nerviosa, dándose cuenta de que solo le quedaban treinta minutos hasta su patrulla con Malfoy.

Harry y Ron intercambiaron una mirada.

—No estoy seguro de que sea necesario —dijo Harry lentamente.

—¿Por qué no?

—Porque es peligroso —explicó El Niño Que Vivió—. No podemos... ¡no podemos permitirnos meter a Ginny en esto! —Hermione le miró alzando las cejas, conociendo el enamoramiento secreto que sentía por la Weasley más joven. Harry se puso rojo brillante y rápidamente añadió—: Y a los demás.

—Pero Dumbledore dijo que deberíamos pedirles ayuda —insistió Hermione—. Tú mismo lo has dicho: esto es _peligroso_. Creo que deberíamos contar con toda la ayuda que podamos.

Ron resopló una vez más.

—Ya es horrible que espere que trabajemos con Malfoy, Hermione —dijo—. No quiero meter a mi hermana en todo esto.

Hermione respiró hondo y miró tristemente a sus amigos.

—Chicos —comenzó suavemente—, esto es todo. Finalmente estamos haciendo algo para que la Orden... derrote a Voldemort —miró rápidamente a su alrededor y se inclinó hacia ellos—. No podemos darnos el lujo de arruinarlo ahora que sabemos cuál es su debilidad.

Ron la miró vacilante y Hermione se mordió el labio, tratando de no sonreír triunfalmente. Sabía que le estaba convenciendo. Sin embargo, Harry todavía no parecía muy convencido.

—No lo sé, Hermione…

—La guerra finalmente puede terminar —continuó—. Por fin podremos volver a nuestras vidas normales. No habrá más Mortífagos, Señores Oscuros, peligro y... —se quedó sin aliento ante la idea de liberarse de todas las atrocidades de esa estúpida guerra. Les sonrió y cogió sus manos—. Sólo quiero que seamos felices y estemos seguros.

Harry suspiró profundamente y al fin le sonrió.

—Está bien, hablaré con Ginny —murmuró.

—Y con los demás —recordó Hermione.

El Niño Que Vivió se sonrojó y sonrió.

—Y con los demás —Harry se revolvió el pelo pensativamente—. Creo que podemos reunirnos mañana en la Sala de los Menesteres para comenzar a discutir las cosas.

Ron asintió con la cabeza y Hermione dijo:

—También deberíamos invitar a Malfoy.

Harry hizo una mueca y Ron la miró indignado.

—Hermione, _no _—protestó el pelirrojo—. No me importa que Dumbledore confíe en él: yo aún no confío en él.

—Ni yo —coincidió Harry.

—Yo... —Hermione vaciló, no estando segura de si confiaba en Scorpius Malfoy—. Creo que tiene suficientes conocimientos acerca de estos horrocruxes. _Dumbledore_ confía en él, así que creo que yo también, sin importar lo raro que pueda sonar.

Hermione se quedó en silencio durante unos minutos antes de levantarse del sofá.

—¿A dónde vas? —preguntó Harry.

—A patrullar —respondió ella con simplicidad.

—¡No puedes invitar a Malfoy, Hermione! ¡Lo prohíbo! —gritó Ron.

La castaña puso los ojos en blanco mientras salía del retrato.

* * *

—¡Mira! He llegado antes que la Chica de Oro.

La Prefecta de Gryffindor le lanzó una mirada fulminante, lo que le hizo sonreír.

—No me llames así —espetó—. Y no he llegado tarde.

Scorpius se encogió de hombros y se metió las manos en los bolsillos.

—Lo que digas, Granger. Terminemos con esto —dijo.

Contuvo una sonrisa cuando Hermione pareció confundida. A juzgar por su andar nervioso, sabía que debía esperar ser bombardeado a preguntas sobre su misión para Dumbledore.

En el fondo, estaba desesperado por saber qué estaban planeando. Incluso había intentado captar al menos la atención de Luna Lovegood para ver si ya le habían contado lo de la misión. Lamentablemente, pasó una hora escuchando a la excéntrica Ravenclaw sobre los maravillosos efectos de los dientes de Nargle a pesar de ser pequeños bichos. Scorpius admiraba mucho a la famosa magizoóloga del futuro, pero era desconcertante lo asombrosamente excéntrica que era durante sus años de juventud. Al menos en el futuro, estudiaba criaturas _reales_ y no esas criaturas mágicas inventadas que tanto parecía amar.

Hermione le lanzó otra mirada confusa y él sonrió. Sabía que Hermione todavía lo estaba evaluando, decidiendo si confiar en él o no. Por lo tanto, reprimió su entusiasmo y se permitió sufrir levemente en silencio.

Su patrulla fue silenciosa y casi incómoda. Scorpius trató desesperadamente de encontrar un tema sobre el que hablar para disipar la incomodidad, pero en lo único que podía pensar era en los horrocruxes y en Rose Weasley. Pero sabía que ninguno era un gran tema para empezar una conversación.

—¿Sigues trabajando en tus tareas extracurriculares?

Scorpius se estremeció de sorpresa y miró a la castaña de cabello alborotado. Las mejillas de Hermione estaban salpicadas de rojo y estaba haciendo todo lo posible por evitar su mirada. A pesar del nerviosismo que sentía, Scorpius formó una pequeña sonrisa.

—Sep —contestó, haciendo sonar fuerte la "p"—. Sin embargo, los resultados siguen sin convencerme.

—¿Me vas a contar en qué consiste esa tarea? —preguntó esperanzadamente.

Scorpius resopló.

—Todavía no somos amigos, Granger —señaló—. Pero no te preocupes, no voy a tirarte del primer puesto del podio. Aunque soy el segundo mejor en nuestra generación, hay un gran abismo entre mis calificaciones y las tuyas. Ni siquiera me molesto en tratar de vencerte.

Sus mejillas se enrojecieron más al escuchar su cumplido, y Scorpius se dio una patada mental por haber vuelto a bromear. No podía llamarla "sangresucia" u otros insultos estúpidos e idiotas, porque de inmediato se imaginaba a Rose y su reacción: se enfadaba y se sentía _herida_ con sus palabras. Nunca sabía cómo actuar con Hermione Granger.

—¿Puedo decirte algo, Malfoy? —preguntó con cautela.

Scorpius frunció el ceño ante el tono de su voz y se encogió de hombros.

»Creo que has estado realmente raro durante los últimos días.

Él arqueó una ceja, ya que no esperaba esa afirmación.

—¿Raro? —preguntó—. ¿En qué sentido?

Hermione soltó un suspiro con frustración y pasó una mano por sus rizos. Los ojos de Scorpius se abrieron un poco porque Rose hacía _exactamente_ lo mismo cuando se sentía particularmente frustrada por algo, principalmente por él.

—Es solo que... eres diferente —murmuró—. Me he dicho a mí misma innumerables veces que podría ser debido a tus actuales... eh... _circunstancias_, ya sabes, con tu eh... tu padre y tu... —hizo un gesto salvaje hacia su antebrazo izquierdo cubierto—. Pero no es eso. Hay algo _más _—lanzó una mirada acusadora hacia él—. Siento que estás guardando un gran secreto.

Scorpius sintió que su garganta se coagulaba con su declaración, nerviosa porque estaba frente a la boca del lobo. Ella era muy perceptiva, no podía ponerlo en duda.

—¿Qué otros terribles secretos esconde el Rey Escorpión del mundo? —bromeó—. Lo siento mucho, Granger, pero ser misterioso es parte de mi encanto.

—¿Ves? Esa es otra cosa —dijo ella, gesticulando salvajemente hacia él—. _Insinúas y bromeas_. Nunca lo habías hecho. Insultas, gruñes, te burlas y haces daño. Pero nunca de la forma en que lo haces ahora. Es... es completamente extraño.

—¿Prefieres que me burle de ti sin cesar, que te ponga motes y que te insulte?

—Ay, no lo sé —dijo mientras se giraba. Scorpius se detuvo en seco y miró a la frustrada bruja—. Dumbledore confía en ti y yo también estoy dispuesta a confiar en ti porque creo en el criterio de nuestro Director. También creo que Dumbledore sabe muchas cosas y las mantiene en secreto.

Scorpius resopló y se apartó.

—Al menos ha dejado de ser tan críptico y ha empezado a contar cosas al Trío de Oro —declaró sin pensar—. Si hubiera hecho esto antes, la guerra no se habría prolongado un año más.

—¿Qué?

Sus ojos se agrandaron, dándose cuenta de lo que había dicho, y nerviosamente se aclaró la garganta. La Gryffindor parecía más confundida e intrigada, y Scorpius maldijo mentalmente su boca por escupir cosas ridículas y peligrosas.

—Como he dicho, Granger, no somos amigos —reiteró, tratando desesperadamente de cambiar el tema—. No estoy obligado a contarte todo sobre mí.

Ella hizo un sonido en la parte posterior de su garganta y lo fulminó con la mirada.

—Merlín, me enfureces —escupió. Scorpius sonrió ampliamente; Rose nunca se olvidaba de decirle eso todos los días—. Y pensar que estaba empezando a darte el beneficio de la duda.

Una pequeña sonrisa creció en su rostro.

—Realmente estoy en vuestro bando, lo prometo —dijo—. Puede que haya actuado como una cucaracha vil y repugnante hasta ahora, pero, como he dicho, también quiero que esta guerra termine.

Hermione se desinfló mientras una serie de emociones conflictivas bailaban a través de su hermoso rostro. Pasó otra mano por su enredado cabello y suspiró.

—Ah, Harry y Ron me matarán por esto, pero —hizo una pausa y volvió a respirar hondo— hay una reunión del núcleo del ED mañana en la Sala de los Menesteres y... espera, ¿sabes cómo ir?

Scorpius sonrió maliciosamente. A pesar de haberse quemado durante la guerra, la Sala de los Menesteres había sido arreglada y seguía siendo una morada para estudiantes perdidos e indefensos. Scorpius, Al, y algunos de sus compañeros de Slytherin iban a esa habitación para descansar lejos del ruido que había fuera de las cuatro paredes de la habitación secreta.

—Oh, sí —dijo finalmente, viendo que Hermione todavía estaba esperando su respuesta. Cerró la boca para evitar añadir que también tenía intención de ir a ese lugar y empezar a arreglar el Armario Evanescente.

Hermione lo miró con suspicacia antes de levantar resueltamente su barbilla.

—Te lo advierto, Malfoy —amenazó—. Conozco muchos hechizos de los que no has oído hablar. Marietta Edgecombe aún tiene que adecentarse la cara para ocultar los granos que le regalé el año pasado.

Scorpius resopló. Recordaba la historia que le había contado su padre sobre el horrible truco que Hermione Granger proporcionó a la traidora del ED.

—No dudo de tus temibles poderes, Granger —señaló con una sonrisa.

—Te invito a nuestra reunión para hablar sobre nuestra... nuestra _misión_ para Dumbledore —dijo—. Harry y Ron todavía no se creen tu lealtad a la Orden, así que tal vez deberías atenuar la arrogancia para que haya menos peleas mañana.

El Slytherin se encogió de hombros casualmente, no queriendo hacer ninguna promesa que podía incumplir.

»Bien. Ha sido una buena conversación —comentó ella—. Ahora me retiraré a mi habitación. Buenas noches, Malfoy.

—¿Qué? ¡Espera! Aún no ha terminado la patrulla.

Ella le dirigió una mirada fulminante.

—Y espero que la termines hasta que hayas revisado todos los pasillos y aulas —advirtió. Scorpius la fulminó con la mirada—. Es tu recompensa por haberme abandonado la última vez.

La mandíbula de Scorpius cayó con incredulidad.

—Granger, ¡estaba herido! —protestó—. Iba a patrullar contigo esa noche, pero me hice daño por... por...

—¿El entrenamiento de Quidditch?

—Sí, por el entrenamiento de Quidditch —repitió.

Hermione arqueó una ceja y se acercó a él.

—¿Me dirás la verdad sobre tu desaparición esa noche? —preguntó.

Él frunció el ceño

—Hoy no es tu día de suerte, Granger —dijo.

—Entonces, adiós, Malfoy.

—¿Tu bondad de Gryffindor no se avergüenza de abandonar el trabajo?

Para su sorpresa, ella se rio a carcajadas.

—No tienes ni idea de cuántas reglas escolares he roto ya, Scorpius Malfoy —dijo ella con un brillo malicioso en sus ojos. Él la miró boquiabierto, sin saber qué decir—. Buenas noches, Malfoy.

La vio desaparecer tras un pasillo y frunció el ceño.

—Maldita bruja —murmuró en voz baja—. De tal palo tal astilla.

* * *

**¿Qué os ha parecido este capítulo? Hermione ya ha hablado con Harry y Ron para que se reúnan con Scorpius y con el núcleo del ED. Y Scorpius está que no cabe en sí de gozo por relacionarse con ellos. ¿Cómo creéis que se desarrollará esa reunión? ¡Contádnoslo con reviews, que nos hacen muchísima ilusión!**

**Con cariño,**

**WickedlyAwesomeMe y Pabel Moonlight.**


	10. Operación: Moldy Voldy Debe Morir

**Disclaimer****: todo lo que reconozcáis pertenece a la grandísima JK Rowling, y la trama a WickedlyAwesomeMe. Yo sólo me encargo de traducir.**

* * *

**Nota de la Traductora****: Veréis que no he traducido "Moldy Voldy". Literalmente significa "Voldy mohoso", pero creo que si lo traduzco pierde completamente la gracia. Así que, cuando leáis "Moldy Voldy", ¡imaginaos a un Voldemort lleno de moho!**

* * *

**Capítulo 10: Operación: Moldy Voldy Debe Morir**

* * *

El silencio cayó cuando Scorpius dio un paso cauteloso hacia adentro. Harry y Ron se aferraron con fuerza a sus varitas, dirigiendo su ira hacia la puerta, y Scorpius miró nerviosamente a Hermione. La castaña, la única cara amiga de la habitación, le hizo un gesto para que se acercase más al pequeño grupo.

—Eh… hola —murmuró.

«¿Hola? ¿Eres imbécil?» bramó Albus La Voz Interior. Scorpius se estremeció e hizo una mueca, silenciando furiosamente su voz interior para que ninguno de los presentes la escuchara.

Sus ojos se posaron en los otros ocupantes, el resto de los miembros del núcleo del ED, lo que hizo que el corazón de Scorpius se acelerase con una emoción inesperada. Luna Lovegood le sonrió con serenidad antes de volver a dejarse caer en el sofá con gracia y proceder a leer una copia de El Quisquilloso. Ginny Weasley llevaba una mezcla de diversión y sospecha en su rostro. Y al fin, sus ojos se posaron en Neville Longbottom.

Scorpius siempre había admirado a su profesor de Herbología y, por lo general, mantenía largas discusiones con él sobre plantas y, a veces, sobre sus años de Hogwarts cuando era joven. Él era una de las personas en Hogwarts que realmente toleraba a Scorpius y no lo acusaba de ser el hijo ilegítimo del Señor Oscuro. La historia de cómo había matado valientemente a Nagini había sido uno de sus cuentos favoritos a la hora de dormir, y a su padre le parecía divertido que su una vez torpe e idiota compañero de clase hubiese crecido para convertirse en un profesor confiado y bien hablado.

Sin embargo, el Gryffindor ante él estaba muy lejos del profesor que tanto admiraba. En cambio, se encontraba ante el estudiante torpe e idiota que su padre había descrito. Incluso fue capaz de detectar una pizca de miedo en sus ojos. _"Lástima"_, pensó Scorpius. _"Serás un mago magnífico en el futuro, Neville Longbottom, y aún no lo sabes"_.

—¿Qué demonios estás haciendo aquí, Malfoy? —escupió Harry.

Scorpius frunció el ceño, confundido con su pregunta.

—Me invitaron. ¿No...? —las palabras se apagaron en su boca y sus ojos se abrieron. Tanto él como Harry lanzaron una mirada acusadora hacia Hermione, quien suspiró profundamente y puso los ojos en blanco.

—Harry, le he invitado porque _Dumbledore_ lo dijo —Hermione se puso firme y cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho—. Tiene un gran valor en esta misión.

—Está bien, espera, ¿Malfoy conoce la misión? —interrumpió Ginny con sorpresa.

—Él conoce _más_ cosas de la misión que nosotros —corrigió la castaña, lanzando una mirada fulminante hacia Scorpius—. Harry, Ron y yo solo sabemos algunas cosas al respecto.

Ron se adelantó y se inclinó sobre él. Weasley era el chico más alto en la sala, pero Scorpius no se amedrentó. Tal vez si caminaba de puntillas sería unos cuantos centímetros más alto que Ron. Pero, por supuesto, no lo hizo porque parecería un idiota y eso no encajaba demasiado bien con la imagen del Rey Escorpión que estaba tratando de mantener.

—Te dije que no lo invitases, Hermione —gruñó Ron manteniendo la mirada firme sobre los ojos grises de Scorpius.

—¿Desde cuándo te escucho, _Ronald_?

El Weasley se estremeció y Scorpius sonrió por la forma en que se desinfló ante el tono de Granger, que por cierto era bastante más bajita que él.

Harry avanzó y se detuvo junto a su mejor amiga.

—No me gusta que esté aquí, Hermione —gruñó.

—Bueno, a mí tampoco me gusta, pero tenemos que trabajar juntos, ¿no? —espetó Hermione.

Scorpius miró a los dos Gryffindor, intentando parecer lo más amenazador posible. Normalmente, él haría todo lo posible por evitar una pelea, pero estos Idiotas de Oro no se lo estaban poniendo demasiado fácil. Se preguntó qué sentiría Albus si viera a su padre y su tío peleando con él, su mejor amigo. Pero, de nuevo, nunca les había gustado nada ni a su padre ni a su tío.

Harry fue el primero en romper su mirada y se dirigió a su silla sin decir una palabra. Ron hizo un gesto grosero con la mano y pronto siguió a su mejor amigo, pero afortunadamente no dijo nada más. Hermione exhaló un profundo suspiro de alivio e hizo un gesto a Scorpius para que se sentara en el asiento vacío junto a Luna.

Cuando se sentó, Luna guardó su revista y le sonrió soñadora.

—Hola, Scorpius —lo saludó—. ¿Has pensado en nuestra conversación sobre los dientes de Nargle y sus propiedades?

—Eh… —dijo—. Sí, claro.

La Weasley más joven le lanzó una mirada divertida y él simplemente se encogió de hombros.

Scorpius se inclinó para mirar al nervioso Gryffindor que estaba sentado junto a Luna.

—Hola, prof… eh, Neville, señor… eh —balbuceó.

Albus La Voz Interior se rio ruidosamente por haber sido tan tonto y Scorpius pudo sentir sus mejillas calentándose por la vergüenza.

Neville le dirigió una mirada de confusión y extrañeza, y Scorpius optó por apartar la mirada, temiendo volver a hacer el ridículo.

Hermione, tal vez la única persona sensata de la sala, caminó al frente del pequeño grupo. Juntó las manos, miró lentamente a cada uno de ellos y comenzó a hablar:

—Bueno, ahora que estamos todos, creo que podemos comenzar a hablar de la misión de Dumbledore para nosotros.

—Operación: Destruir los Horrocruxes —añadió Ron con seriedad.

Scorpius soltó un fuerte resoplido mientras Hermione lanzaba una mirada fulminante a su mejor amigo.

—Sé un poco más serio, Ronald —gruñó.

—¿En serio, Weasley? ¿Es eso lo único en lo que puedes pensar? —preguntó Scorpius mientras la infame sonrisa de los Malfoy se formaba en su rostro—. Creo que "Operación: Moldy Voldy Debe Morir" parece un nombre más apropiado para nuestra misión.

Hermione lo miró boquiabierta con incredulidad. Los ojos de los hermanos Weasley se abrieron ante su intento de animar el ambiente. Scorpius se sintió un poco triunfante cuando vio que Potter trataba de reprimir una carcajada.

—Sinceramente, eso es más idiota, Malfoy —complementó Ginny.

—Creo que "Operación: Moldy Voldy Debe Morir" es un nombre muy pegadizo para nuestra misión —respondió Luna airosamente—. Me gusta.

—Gracias —dijo Scorpius, gesticulando con orgullo a Luna.

Hermione dejó escapar un gran suspiro y miró a todos.

—Está bien, ¿podemos concentrarnos ya? —exigió, chasqueando los dedos para llamar su atención. Esperó unos minutos antes de enderezarse—. Neville, Ginny y Luna, os contaremos lo que Dumbledore nos dijo hace unos días. Pero solo para reiterar, Dumbledore nos encomendó la tarea de reunir todos los horrocruxes de Voldemort y destruirlos para que vuelva a ser un simple mortal.

—Y dos ya han sido destruidos —dijo Neville.

—Sí, lo que nos deja con cinco más para buscar y destruir —Hermione fulminó a Scorpius con la mirada—. En realidad, Malfoy sabe dónde están todos ellos por razones que no puede revelar.

Los cinco pares de ojos se posaron en él, lo que le hizo suspirar.

—Como dije en el despacho de Dumbledore, Ya-Sabéis-Quién hizo siete horrocruxes —dijo lentamente—. Una cosa que debéis saber sobre Voldemort es que le encantaba coleccionar tesoros antes de convertirlos en horrocruxes —se inclinó ligeramente hacia adelante para poder mirar a todos—. Potter destruyó el diario de Riddle en segundo curso y Dumbledore ya ha destruido el anillo a principios de este curso. Creo que el horrocrux que está en Hogwarts es la Diadema de Ravenclaw. Los otros son el Guardapelo de Slytherin, la Copa de Hufflepuff, y esa serpiente mascota que tiene Voldemort, Nagini.

—¿Cuál es el otro? —preguntó Luna.

—¿Qué?

—El último. Has dicho que hay siete —explicó Luna.

Scorpius se mordió el labio inferior y se negó a encontrarse con los ojos de los demás.

—Llegaremos a eso cuando hayamos destruido todos los demás —dijo rápidamente.

Pensó que aún no era el momento de contarles que Harry Potter era el horrocrux involuntario; incluso Voldemort creía que solo tenía seis en total.

—Has dicho que la Diadema de Ravenclaw está en Hogwarts —dijo Ginny—. Pero creo recordar… —dirigió sus ojos azules a la única Ravenclaw en la habitación—. ¿No dijiste que lleva siglos desaparecida, Luna?

—Oh, sí —respondió la excéntrica rubia—. La leyenda dice que la hija de Rowena Ravenclaw se la robó a su madre con la esperanza de obtener más conocimientos e ingenio que nuestra fundadora. Hasta ahora, todavía se desconoce su paradero.

—Está _aquí_ —insistió Scorpius—. Quiero decir, está literalmente aquí, en la Sala de los Menesteres.

Sus ojos se abrieron cómicamente al unísono mientras recorrían la Sala con la mirada.

—Aquí no hay ninguna maldita Diadema, Malfoy —se quejó Ron.

Suspirando, Scorpius cerró los ojos con fuerza y deseó que la Sala de los Menesteres les mostrara la Diadema. A juzgar por los jadeos que escuchó, la habitación entera comenzó a cambiar, transformándose en la habitación que había conjurado.

Cuando abrió los ojos se encontraban rodeados de cosas olvidadas, a excepción de los sofás en los que estaban sentados. La habitación ahora era una enorme habitación de objetos perdidos, y Scorpius instantáneamente supo que estaban en el lugar correcto.

—Me encanta la magia —declaró mientras se levantaba del sofá—. Empezad a buscar una diadema brillante. No podemos usar un encantamiento de invocación porque los horrocruxes están protegidos de la mayoría de los hechizos básicos, así que me temo que deberemos buscarlo de la forma difícil. Pero debo advertiros que no lo toquéis. Los horrocruxes son cosas realmente malvadas. No sabéis lo que son capaces de hacer si los tocáis.

El grupo fue por caminos separados para comenzar a buscar por diferentes partes. Scorpius pudo ver unos maltratados guantes de Quidditch, libros de texto destrozados, pergaminos arrugados y... _"Santo Merlín, ¿eso es un sujetador?"_. Sus ojos casi se salieron de sus órbitas y sus mejillas enrojecieron. Se apartó inmediatamente en caso de que alguien lo viera observar ropa interior de mujer.

Continuó mirando alrededor, pero la Diadema todavía no estaba a la vista. Ninguno de los otros estudiantes tuvo suerte en encontrarla.

Finalmente, se encontró con un mueble imponente cubierto con una manta sucia que había visto días mejores. Intrigado, tiró de la manta y la dejó caer al suelo. Sus ojos se abrieron al reconocer el Armario Evanescente.

Estaba demasiado inmerso en la búsqueda del hechizo para arreglarlo y no había tenido tiempo de verlo realmente en persona. Scorpius trazó los intrincados diseños del armario, sintiendo algunos murmullos de magia emitidos por el mueble.

Entonces, abrió la puerta y miró dentro, pero no se sorprendió al ver que estaba vacío.

Scorpius rodeó el Armario Evanescente, tratando de ver si había otros secretos escondidos en él, pero no encontró ninguno. Casi parecía un armario común, pero al ver que estaba en la Sala de los Menesteres, estaba absolutamente seguro de que ese era el armario en el que debía trabajar.

Todos los pensamientos sobre la Diadema de Ravenclaw volaron por la ventana. Scorpius se encontró agachándose lentamente frente al armario y mirándolo en silencio durante unos minutos.

«Así que este es el armario que mi padre arregló con éxito» pensó, sintiéndose emocional de repente.

Scorpius se preguntó cuántas horas había pasado su padre en esa misma habitación, tratando desesperadamente de arreglar el armario. Se preguntó si Draco había estado solo o si había estado acompañado. ¿Había estado su madre con él también? Se preguntó cuántas veces su padre se había echado a llorar, temeroso de que haber vuelto a fallar en su intento de arreglarlo. Pero, sobre todo, se preguntó si él podría conseguirlo.

«Sé que todavía no existes, pero necesito tu ayuda, papá» pensó con una sonrisa triste.

Si su madre estuviera con él en ese momento, lo regañaría por rendirse tan fácilmente. Luego le acariciaría cariñosamente la cabeza, diciéndole que creía que sería capaz de hacerlo y dándole un cariñoso beso en la mejilla.

Ver el Armario Evanescente le hizo echar de menos su casa... la casa que jamás volvería a ver.

—Malfoy, ¿qué estás haciendo?

Dio un respingo de sorpresa e inmediatamente se puso de pie. Granger lo estaba mirando extrañamente y trató de mostrar una sonrisa casual en su rostro.

—Estoy descansando, Granger —se excusó—. Estaba cansado.

—En teoría todos debemos estar buscando la Diadema —suspiró frunciendo el ceño.

Scorpius simplemente se encogió de hombros y pasó por su lado.

»¿Ocurre algo? —preguntó, caminando a su lado y mirando alrededor.

Miró a la bruja de cabello alborotado y sonrió.

—Para ser sincero, estoy un poco conmovido por tu preocupación, Granger —bromeó.

Hermione puso los ojos en blanco y abrió una caja, pero chilló sorprendida cuando un grupo de duendecillos salió corriendo. Tal fue su sorpresa que instintivamente se aferró a su manga, lo que Scorpius encontró divertido. Ella rápidamente se dio cuenta de dónde estaban sus manos y se sonrojó, alejándose inmediatamente de él.

—Sé que las brujas no pueden apartar sus manos de mí —a veces, Scorpius se sorprendía con sus palabras.

Ella hizo un sonido de disgusto y estaba a punto de replicar algo en respuesta, pero la exclamación de Luna la detuvo.

—¡Creo que he encontrado la Diadema, chicos!

Él y Hermione intercambiaron una mirada de sorpresa antes de correr hacia la dirección de donde venía la voz de Luna.

Fueron los últimos en llegar, ya que los demás estaban alrededor de Luna. Scorpius se acercó cautelosamente y miró dentro de la caja que la Ravenclaw estaba señalando. Tenía la forma de un águila plateada, con un zafiro ovalado en su centro y dos zafiros más pequeños colgando de él. Grabadas en su superficie estaban las palabras _"Una inteligencia sin límites es el mayor tesoro de los hombres"_.

—Exacto, esa es la Diadema —dijo, su voz sonando extrañamente suave. Aunque no la estaba tocando, Scorpius podía sentir el mal que emanaba de ella.

—Deberíamos llevársela a Dumbledore —sugirió Ginny.

—Yo se la llevaré —se ofreció Scorpius.

Ron se burló.

—No te ofendas, Malfoy, pero aún no confiamos en ti —escupió—. Ya que estamos, ¿por qué no se la llevas directamente a tu Señor Oscuro?

Scorpius puso los ojos en blanco y lo fulminó con la mirada.

—No necesito demostrarte nada, Weasley.

—Está bien, está bien —dijo Hermione, levantando las manos para apaciguar a los dos chicos. Miró brevemente su reloj de pulsera e hizo una mueca—. No podéis daros el lujo de llevársela a Dumbledore porque se acerca el toque de queda y Filch seguramente os pillará —miró a los demás y añadió—: ¿Por qué no volvéis a las habitaciones y yo acompaño a Malfoy, ya que ambos somos Prefectos y…?

—No —intervino Harry—. Yo iré con él.

Scorpius frunció el ceño ante la determinación en el rostro del Gryffindor.

—¿Qué? —Hermione parecía estar un poco preocupada—. No, Harry, está bien, puedo lidiar con Malfoy si empieza a...

—Yo acompañaré a Malfoy al despacho de Dumbledore —dijo Harry firmemente. Granger cerró la boca, pero aún parecía preocupada—. Malfoy, vamos.

Scorpius miró a Hermione, quien simplemente se encogió de hombros.

—Debéis volver a vuestras habitaciones —ordenó mientras levantaba la caja donde residía la Diadema—. Filch se sentirá como un niño el día de Navidad si ve a tantos Gryffindor merodeando por ahí.

—Y a una Ravenclaw —le recordó Luna.

El Slytherin le sonrió.

—Y a una Ravenclaw —repitió.

De alguna manera, sospechaba que Luna se escabulliría de la furia de Filch si empezaba a hablar sobre Nargles y Torposoplos.

Harry le hizo un gesto para que lo siguiera y, con una última mirada a los miembros del núcleo del ED, salió de la Sala de los Menesteres y caminó detrás del Niño Que Vivió.

* * *

Su viaje al despacho del Director fue tenso y tranquilo. No caminaban exactamente uno al lado del otro, y Scorpius se sentía un poco incómodo por el hecho de que Harry estuviera caminando unos pasos detrás de él. Scorpius tenía un poco de miedo de que de repente lo aturdiera por detrás y lo culpase por una estupidez que podría expulsarlo de Hogwarts.

«Está bien, Scorpius, actúa como si fueses guay. Solo es el padre de tu mejor amigo» se dijo a sí mismo, tratando de calmar su corazón acelerado.

—Está bien, Malfoy, ¿cuál es tu problema?

Scorpius frunció el ceño.

—¿Perdón? —se detuvo en seco y estiró el cuello por encima del hombro.

Potter estaba frunciendo el ceño. Scorpius pudo ver que el Gryffindor estaba cogiendo fuertemente la caja de madera, ya que sus nudillos se estaban volviendo blancos por su agarre mortal. Era comprensible que sospechase, pero Scorpius se estaba cansando de dar explicaciones.

—No puedo confiar en ti a pesar de lo que dice Dumbledore —replicó—. Mentira, _no_ _quiero_ confiar en ti. No has sido más que atroz y antagónico. ¿De verdad crees que te vamos a dar la bienvenida de inmediato solo porque estás dispuesto a ayudarnos?

El Slytherin suspiró y se giró para mirarlo.

—No me importa que confíes en mí, Potter —se burló.

Sintió una leve punzada en su corazón porque la expresión de Harry era _exactamente_ igual a la de Albus cada vez que tenían una pelea horrible. Le dolía la desconfianza y el disgusto en su rostro, cuando todo lo que Scorpius podía ver era a Albus.

»Las cosas han cambiado y quiero que esta guerra termine tanto como tú. No me importa una mierda de hipogrifo que no confíes en mí, siempre y cuando estés dispuesto a trabajar junto a mí para destruir los horrocruxes y matar a Voldemort de una vez por todas.

Harry entrecerró los ojos. A pesar de que era unos centímetros más bajo que él, Scorpius sintió que el Gryffindor lo miraba de forma altiva.

—No sé qué le has hecho a Dumbledore para convencerlo de que confíe en ti, pero para mí siempre serás un Mortífago y nada podrá cambiarlo.

Potter pasó junto a él, golpeando su hombro al pasar, y continuó acercándose a la gárgola de piedra que custodiaba el despacho de Dumbledore.

Scorpius tenía una mirada herida mientras observaba a Harry alejarse.

Se sentía realmente honrado de trabajar con El Niño Que Vivió, el salvador del Mundo Mágico, pero, sin duda alguna, siempre elegiría a Albus sobre él.

* * *

Dumbledore se sorprendió cuando llegaron. Scorpius tenía el presentimiento de que estaba más sorprendido de ver que él y Harry eran los que le entregaban la Diadema.

—Estoy bastante impresionado de que ya hayan encontrado el primer horrocrux —dijo el Director, levantando la Diadema de la caja con la punta de su varita. La examinó bajo la tenue luz de su despacho antes de colocarla suavemente sobre la pequeña almohada dentro de la caja.

—Pensamos que sería mejor traérsela enseguida, profesor —dijo Scorpius—. Es una cosa... _malvada_ y creo que no es prudente que uno de nosotros la lleve a nuestros dormitorios y arriesgarnos a que otra persona lo pueda descubrir.

—Es una sabia decisión —dijo Dumbledore—. Aunque, debo confesar, me siento bastante molesto de que haya otro horrocrux en mi despacho.

Scorpius lo miró de forma extraña, ya que parecía que Dumbledore estaba de todo _excepto_ molesto.

»Lo mejor que pueden hacer ahora es reunir un suministro de colmillos de basilisco —sugirió Dumbledore—. Una vez los hayan recolectado, por favor vuelvan aquí y lo destruiremos.

—Sí, profesor, señor —respondió el rubio.

—Ahora, ¿por qué no vuelven los dos a sus dormitorios? —agitó la mano y la puerta se abrió—. Sería terriblemente incómodo si tuviese que explicarle a Filch que ambos estaban en mi despacho después del toque de queda.

Harry se marchó sin decir nada. Scorpius hizo una mueca al retirarse antes de mirar una vez más a Dumbledore. El director levantó una ceja, por lo que explicó rápidamente:

—Todavía no confía en mí —el Slytherin hizo una mueca y añadió—: Creo que nunca confiará en mí.

—Paciencia, Scorpius —dijo Dumbledore con una pequeña sonrisa—. Soy bastante consciente de que las cosas no fueron demasiado amistosas entre usted y el señor Potter en el pasado.

—Aunque realmente no sé cuáles son esas cosas, la verdad —complementó.

—Sí, pero Harry no sabe eso —continuó con una sonrisa. Dumbledore se inclinó un poco más hacia él—. Debe recordar que la confianza es una calle de doble sentido, Scorpius. Tal vez debería comenzar a confiar en él también.

Scorpius frunció el ceño, pero Dumbledore ya lo estaba despidiendo persistentemente. Suspirando, se despidió suavemente y regresó a las mazmorras de Slytherin.

* * *

**¿Qué os ha parecido este capítulo? Scorpius ya se ha reunido con el núcleo del ED, pero aún hay algunos miembros que no confían en él. ¿Cómo creéis que irán las cosas a partir de ahora, que ya han encontrado el primer horrocrux? ¡Contádnoslo con reviews, que nos hacen muchísima ilusión!**

**Con cariño,**

**WickedlyAwesomeMe y Pabel Moonlight.**


	11. La Cámara de los Secretos

**Disclaimer****: todo lo que reconozcáis pertenece a la grandísima JK Rowling, y la trama a WickedlyAwesomeMe. Yo sólo me encargo de traducir.**

* * *

**Capítulo 11: La Cámara de los Secretos**

* * *

_Mi Scorpius, _

_He estado perfectamente estos últimos días. He mantenido bien la Mansión, a pesar de la ausencia de tu padre y la presencia constante del Señor Oscuro y sus Mortífagos. Están siendo días difíciles para los dos, pero no te preocupes, mi amor, porque estoy feliz y segura._

_Es un gran honor servir al Señor Oscuro y dejarlo residir en nuestro hogar. No ha sido más que un invitado maravilloso y, por supuesto, sabes que tu madre siempre ha sido la mejor de las anfitrionas. El Señor Oscuro también lo piensa._

_No debes preocuparte por mí, pero sí debes centrarte en tus estudios y la misión. El Señor Oscuro me pregunta constantemente por ti, y siempre le digo que estoy completamente orgullosa de tus logros. Sin embargo, debes recordar que el Señor Oscuro es un hombre muy impaciente, y te suplico que apresures la reparación del Armario Evanescente._

_Te echo de menos todos los días, Scorpius. Nunca olvides que siempre estás en mi corazón._

_Con amor,_

_Madre. _

Scorpius frunció el ceño, arrugó la repugnante carta y se la guardó dentro de la túnica.

Sabía que su abuela tenía buenas intenciones, pero esperaba que no estuviese endulzando sus palabras. Sabía por Snape, quien siempre hablaba claro, que Voldemort estaba aterrorizando a su abuela y su hogar. El único motivo por el que Narcissa estaba ilesa era por la constante vigilancia de Snape.

Scorpius había hablado sobre esto con Dumbledore una vez, razonando que a pesar de no ser su madre y no saber mucho sobre su abuela, era su _familia_. Scorpius se preocupaba mucho por ella y quería mantenerla a salvo y lejos de Voldemort.

Pero Dumbledore dijo que despertaría sospechas si Narcissa fuese puesta repentinamente bajo el cuidado de un miembro de la Orden. Le había asegurado que Snape era lo suficientemente capaz para cuidar de Narcissa. Además, Voldemort no se atrevería a tocarla hasta que Scorpius pudiera arreglar con éxito el Armario Evanescente.

«Eres su única oportunidad de acceder a Hogwarts. Severus es el mago más habilidoso entre los dos, y sin duda terminaría esta tarea en unas pocas semanas, pero Voldemort teme que esté demasiado cerca de mí. No quiere arriesgar la posición de Snape. Por eso te eligió a ti» le había dicho Dumbledore.

Con estos pensamientos en mente, Scorpius se levantó del sofá negro en el que estaba recostado y se colgó la mochila del hombro.

—¿Vas a alguna parte, Scorpy? —preguntó Pansy con el ceño fruncido.

—A la biblioteca —dijo—. El profesor Snape me pidió que investigase más sobre... ya sabes.

Los ojos de Pansy se ensancharon en comprensión.

—¡Puedo ayudarle! —sugirió, levantándose de su asiento.

—¡No! —exclamó. La Slytherin parecía herida, y Scorpius se apresuró a inventar una excusa—. Es... confidencial y peligroso. No quiero que te involucres en esto, Pansy.

Sus ojos se iluminaron, encantados.

—Oh, Scorpy, eres muy dulce —arrulló ella, poniéndose de puntillas para darle un beso en la mejilla. Horrorizado, Scorpius dio marcha atrás y Pansy casi se cayó suelo.

—Vale, debo irme —dijo, correteando hacia la puerta antes de que ella pudiera aferrarse a él con sus garras y negarse a dejarle marchar. Era una pena, la verdad. Era malditamente hermosa, pero era _tan molesta_. Se preguntó qué podría hacer para evitar que se ilusionara pensando que eran la pareja perfecta.

Todos los pensamientos sobre Pansy fueron olvidados cuando entró en la biblioteca. Madame Pince levantó una ceja ante su llegada, pero el heredero de los Malfoy simplemente le sonrió. Luego procedió a pasearse hacia la Sección Prohibida y cogió tantos libros con títulos prometedores como le fue posible.

Sus brazos comenzaron a protestar cuando cogió el octavo libro, y Scorpius decidió que ya tenía suficientes por ese día. Sus piernas lo llevaron automáticamente a la mesa que solía frecuentar, la mesa de Granger, y tiró sin gracia los gruesos tomos sobre la mesa. Cuando alivió sus doloridos brazos se dio cuenta de que ya estaba ocupada por la Gryffindor.

—Estás en mi mesa —señaló con el ceño fruncido.

Scorpius se encogió de hombros y se sentó en la silla frente a ella, sin ser invitado.

—Esta mesa me gusta —razonó—. Está aislada y es tranquila.

—Precisamente por eso solicité específicamente esta mesa—sentenció—. Es mía.

—Aprende a compartir, querida Granger —dijo arrastrando las palabras con una sonrisa—. No me voy a ir a ninguna parte.

Hermione se enfadó el escuchar el término "querida", pero afortunadamente cerró la boca y volvió a su ensayo. Scorpius miró el pergamino en el que estaba escribiendo y bufó.

»No hay que entregar eso hasta dentro de dos semanas —señaló.

—¿Y?

—_Y_, ¿por qué lo estás haciendo hoy? —preguntó—. Hace una tarde soleada, Granger. Creo que los terrenos de Hogwarts echan de menos a su residente sabelotodo.

Ella gesticuló sin mirar a otro pergamino sobre la mesa. Scorpius lo miró y no pudo evitar sonreír con diversión.

—Lo tengo programado para hoy —explicó—. Y si no dejas de hablarme, me retrasaré en empezar mi próxima tarea.

—¿Que es…?

—El ensayo de Pociones.

—Que tampoco hay que entregar hasta dentro de dos semanas —señaló Scorpius—. Merlín, Granger, vive un poco.

Era divertido ver a la futura Ministra de Magia de esa manera. Aunque era igual de ingeniosa, al menos Rose sabía cómo divertirse con el Quidditch y, en general, insultándolo.

Hermione suspiró y no se molestó en responderle. Sorprendido de que no le hiciese caso, Scorpius se encogió de hombros y comenzó a hojear el primer libro.

Era un libro sobre los artefactos más oscuros inventados durante el siglo pasado. Al ver que el Armario Evanescente no era exactamente un artefacto oscuro, ya que lo usaron los civiles para esconderse de los Mortífagos durante la Primera Guerra de Hechicería, no había nada en absoluto sobre los Armarios Evanescentes. El segundo libro versaba sobre rimas infantiles de magia oscura. _"Merlín, ¿por qué he cogido este?"_ pensó.

El tercer libro resultó ser un poco mejor. Había una sola página acerca de los Armarios Evanescentes, sus propiedades, beneficios y desventajas, pero para su frustración, no había nada sobre su reparación.

Frustrado, Scorpius tiró el tercer libro y tomó uno más de su pila.

—Esos son libros particularmente oscuros.

Scorpius levantó la vista del libro que estaba leyendo y frunció el ceño.

—Sí, felicidades por darte cuenta —dijo distraídamente, rozando el índice para ver si había algo acerca de los Armarios Evanescentes.

—¿Sobre qué estás investigando que necesitas libros oscuros? —preguntó ella, un poco sospechosa—. Pensé que estabas trabajando en los diferentes tipos de transporte mágico.

—Eso es parte de mi investigación, eh, ¡ah!

Scorpius inmediatamente pasó el libro a la página donde se mencionaban los Armarios Evanescentes. Sus ojos se movieron a través de las palabras, pero los primeros párrafos hablaban sobre todo de lo que había leído en el libro anterior. Cuando llegó al último párrafo, se mencionaba que era posible que se construyera una conexión usando un hechizo. Sin embargo, eso era todo. No se mencionaba el hechizo en sí, y Scorpius estaba muy decepcionado.

Lo tiró a la pila que había etiquetado como "Desilusiones" y enfadado cogió el siguiente libro.

—¿En qué extracurricular estás trabajando? —preguntó Hermione, quizás por enésima vez. Scorpius no estaba llevando la cuenta.

—Ya te lo he dicho en varias ocasiones, Granger, aún no…

—… somos amigos, lo sé —miró a su alrededor para ver si había alguien escuchando, antes de inclinarse más cerca y susurrar—: ¿Es para Voldemort?

—Shh —siseó, palideciendo ante la mención del Señor Oscuro.

Una sonrisa de suficiencia apareció en su rostro a pesar de la mirada fulminante de Scorpius.

—Lo es —declaró triunfalmente—. ¿Dumbledore sabe acerca de esto?

Scorpius frunció el ceño.

—Por supuesto que lo sabe —espetó—. Es la primera persona en saber lo que estoy... _haciendo_.

—¿Que es…?

—Mala suerte, Granger.

—¡Venga! ¡Se lo has dicho a Dumbledore!

—Y ha sido la decisión correcta, porque confío en él —se echó hacia atrás, apretando los labios cuando ella frunció el ceño—. En serio, Granger, deberías hacer algo con esa curiosidad tuya. Podrías descubrir cosas que preferirías no saber.

Hermione cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho.

—A veces es necesario conocerlas para poder planificar adecuadamente lo inevitable —razonó.

—Y a veces no es necesario saberlo todo porque no es tu _maldito _asunto.

La Gryffindor frunció el ceño con frustración, y Scorpius no pudo evitar sonreír.

»¿Por qué necesitas saber lo que hago? —preguntó.

—Porque hay algo muy diferente en ti. Tu... —hizo un gesto salvaje para referirse a su marca oscura— y tu _actitud_. Tu cambio de lealtad y tu vasto conocimiento sobre la debilidad de Ya-Sabes-Quién cuando ni siquiera Dumbledore sabía que tenía siete de esas cosas horribles que creó. Quiero decir, ¡Dumbledore lo sabe todo!

Scorpius puso los ojos en blanco.

—Dumbledore no lo sabe todo —corrigió.

—Sí, lo sé, porque aparentemente tú sabes más sobre la guerra que él —dijo—. Hay algo raro en ti en estos últimos días. Mi cerebro se pone... se pone tan _nervioso_ al tratar de entenderte, pero nunca puedo hacer ninguna conexión. No tiene ningún sentido —sus ojos se estrecharon acusadoramente—. No tienes _ningún_ sentido, para ser sincera.

El Slytherin se puso burlonamente una mano contra su corazón.

—Estoy encantado de saber que la bruja más brillante de su edad piensa en mí como un rompecabezas difícil de resolver —comentó.

Hermione suspiró y un rizo suelto voló desde su frente.

»Está bien, Granger, me comprometeré —cedió al fin. Ver a la madre de Rose perdiendo la calma era absolutamente divertido; de alguna manera se sentía un poco culpable por haberla frustrado así—. No somos amigos y eso es un hecho. Todavía no confío en ti y tú tampoco confías en mí. ¿Qué te parece si cada vez que cuento algo sobre mí, algo que nadie sabe, tú me cuentas algo sobre ti? Puede que un día te cuente todo sobre... esta misión que tengo para... ya sabes. Me compete a mí decidir si confío lo suficiente en ti.

—¿Cómo sabré que no usarás mis secretos para chantajearme en el futuro? —escupió mientras sus ojos se estrechaban.

Scorpius sonrió y estiró su antebrazo derecho.

—¿Juramento Inquebrantable? —preguntó.

Los ojos de Hermione se ensancharon.

—¡Estás loco! —exclamó.

—Sí, sé que es una estupidez, pero ha valido la pena sugerirlo —dijo entre risas. Granger lo fulminó con la mirada, pero él no se inmutó—. La mirada en tu cara cuando lo he sugerido, ¡ja! Merlín, Granger, ¿en serio crees que estoy tan desesperado por ganarme tu amistad?

Al La Voz Interior resopló y sin dudar exclamó: _"Claro que sí!"_. _"Cállate, Al"_ respondió mentalmente Scorpius mientras sus mejillas se coloreaban un poco. La perspectiva de ser amigo de Hermione Granger era demasiado impresionante como para ignorarla. Scorpius había encontrado finalmente la oportunidad perfecta para ganarse su confianza y no iba a dejarla pasar.

—No voy a jugar a tus juegos estúpidos, Malfoy —respondió ella.

Scorpius se encogió de hombros.

—Como quieras —dijo.

Hermione lo fulminó con la mirada y comenzó a recoger sus cosas.

»¿A dónde vas? Ni siquiera has empezado tu ensayo de Pociones.

—No me dejas pensar con calma —confesó, volviendo a mirarle acusadoramente—. Estoy segura de que no me harás caso si te digo que te vayas, así que seré yo quien se vaya.

Scorpius la observó meter sus cosas dentro de su mochila con enfado mientras se levantaba.

»Ah, por cierto —dijo ella tersamente—. En el núcleo del ED ya hemos decidido ir a... eh... —se inclinó un poco más y bajó la voz—. A la Cámara de los Secretos para reunir colmillos de basilisco. Mañana por la noche.

—¿Sigo estando invitado? —preguntó mientras la emoción le agitaba el estómago ante la perspectiva de visitar la famosa Cámara de los Secretos.

Granger le dirigió una mirada aguda.

—Eres parte de esto, nos guste o no, Malfoy —dijo—. Creo que es lógico invitarte a que nos acompañes en todo lo que hagamos por la misión.

Scorpius sonrió ampliamente.

—Buena decisión, Granger.

—Sí, como sea —dijo ella, colgándose la mochila del hombro—. Nos vemos mañana, Malfoy.

Se giró y se alejó de la mesa. Scorpius lució una sonrisa desconcertada y volvió a leer su libro.

»Malfoy.

Sorprendido, levantó la cabeza para ver que Granger regresaba a su mesa. Sus mejillas estaban inflamadas y estaba haciendo todo lo posible por no encontrarse con su mirada.

»Yo... solía ser una bailarina —espetó ella. Los ojos de Scorpius se ensancharon, dándose cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo—. Lo dejé cuando rompí la pierna de Martha Jenkins con el uso de magia accidental cuando me dijo que no era la chica adecuada para interpretar el papel de Odette en _"El Lago de los Cisnes"_.

Scorpius resopló.

—¿Y cuántos años tenías? —preguntó.

—Cinco —respondió tentativamente, mirándolo a los ojos a regañadientes.

—¿_Cinco_? —exclamó—. Maldita sea, Granger, incluso durante tu infancia eras una amenaza.

Esto sacó una pequeña sonrisa del rostro de Hermione, cosa que hizo que Scorpius la mirase durante demasiado rato.

»Está bien, me toca —dijo cuando se tranquilizó. Scorpius pensó en un secreto que podría coincidir con el de Hermione—. Cuando era joven, mis padres pensaron que sería un squib —cuando los ojos de Hermione se abrieron sorprendidos, él continuó—: Sabes, todos los entrecruzamientos entre sangrepuras produjeron muchas mutaciones genéticas que aumentaron las posibilidades de producir squibs en familias de sangrepura.

Hermione se quedó boquiabierta.

—No lo sabía —dijo casi sin aliento.

—Bueno, ahora lo sabes —dijo con una sonrisa—. No empecé a mostrar signos de magia hasta que tuve ocho años —dijo—. Mi madre casi se pone a llorar de la alegría. Mi padre se sintió tan aliviado que compró todos mis helados favoritos en Florean's Fortescue, y me dijo que estaba orgulloso de ser mi padre. Mi madre se enfadó enormemente con él cuando al día siguiente me puse enfermo de todos los helados que había comido.

Para su sorpresa, Hermione hizo una mueca.

—¿Lucius Malfoy hizo eso? —preguntó—. No te ofendas, pero no lo veo como el tipo de padre que... eh... _encapriche_.

Scorpius frunció el ceño y estuvo a punto de señalar que Draco Malfoy era su padre (y que lo adoraba), y no Lucius. Afortunadamente, recordó su pequeño problema del viaje en el tiempo y simplemente se encogió de hombros.

—Es un hombre de muchos misterios —declaró evasivamente.

—De tal palo tal astilla —señaló ella, lo que le hizo sonreír. Hermione suspiró y colgó su mochila sobre sus hombros una vez más—. En fin, me tengo que ir —dijo.

Hizo torpemente un adiós con la mano y se fue, dejando a Scorpius mirándola con diversión.

* * *

Scorpius entró en el baño abandonado de chicas en el segundo piso con los ojos muy abiertos y emocionados.

En su época, esa habitación estaba prohibida, por temor a que cualquier estudiante tropezase con la Cámara de los Secretos. Lo que, como Scorpius todavía creía firmemente, era completamente imposible porque tras El Niño Que Vivió, nadie sabía hablar parsel. Scorpius y Albus habían intentado colarse pensando que, dado que Albus era el hijo de Harry, tendría la habilidad de hablar parsel. Por desgracia, simplemente se ganaron un castigo por violar las reglas del colegio.

En realidad, estaba bastante sorprendido de que ese baño específico no estuviera prohibido cuando todos ya sabían que un basilisco había residido por las tuberías. Scorpius se preguntó qué había causado su cierre repentino.

Mientras miraba alrededor, se dio cuenta de que era la primera persona en llegar. Granger le había dicho que se reunirían a las siete en punto, pero Scorpius se había emocionado demasiado y había llegado a las seis y media. Tal fue su entusiasmo que se tragó la cena con nuevo vigor, sin importarle si masticaba correctamente, y se despidió rápidamente de sus supuestos amigos de Slytherin.

Scorpius dio unos pasos alrededor tentativamente, estirando el cuello para vigilar la llegada de cualquier posible sospechoso. Le hizo sentirse un poco mareado vagar por un baño de mujeres. Estaba claro que estaba abandonado, pero aún así, se sentía incómodo.

—Oh, hola, no te había visto antes.

Gritó y saltó antes de girarse para ver quién había interrumpido su soledad. Una niña, una Ravenclaw, cosa que adivinó por la insignia translúcida de su túnica escolar, estaba flotando detrás de él antes de deslizarse a su alrededor con interés en sus ojos.

—Myrtle La Llorona —jadeó en reconocimiento.

Nunca la había visto antes, ya que residía en el baño abandonado, pero era bastante famosa por ser la primera persona a la que asesinó Tom Riddle Jr.

—Oh —dijo tímidamente, pasando un mechón de su pelo tras la oreja—. ¿Por qué sabes mi nombre?

—Eh… —dijo él, apartándose cuando ella se acercó a él—. He escuchado historias sobre ti.

—Espero que fuesen buenas historias, chico guapo —se rio y le rozó la mejilla con su mano translúcida. Los ojos de Scorpius se agrandaron y se estremeció por la sensación de un viento helado que mordía su mejilla—. El último chico que vino aquí fue Harry Potter. ¿Lo conoces? He escuchado que también es bastante famoso.

Scorpius se aclaró nerviosamente la garganta.

—Eh... sí —estaba incomodándose por la forma en que sus ojos parecían brillar con malicia e interés.

—Myrtle, en serio, déjalo en paz.

No se molestó en ocultar su alivio al escuchar la voz de Hermione. Scorpius se dio la vuelta para mirarla con agradecimiento, pero la castaña estaba mirando a la fantasma. Junto a ella estaba Ginny Weasley, que le dirigió una mirada perpleja.

—Oh, Hermione Granger, ¿estás aquí para quedarte a todos los chicos guapos para ti? —escupió la fantasma, repentinamente volviéndose aguda y asesina. Scorpius miró en shock cómo Myrtle La Llorona se acercaba a la castaña, que permanecía en su posición—. Oh, cierto, no hay ninguno para Myrtle porque es fea, flaca, aburrida y está _muerta_.

Myrtle gimió y estalló en lágrimas fuertes y estridentes. Luego procedió a deslizarse y sumergirse en un inodoro. Scorpius hizo una mueca cuando un poco de agua del inodoro salpicó sus costosos pantalones.

Hermione suspiró y se acercó a la entrada de la Cámara de los Secretos. Murmuró oscuramente por lo bajo, cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho y miró con rabia el suelo resbaladizo del baño.

—¿Qué mosca le ha picado? —le preguntó Scorpius a la divertida Weasley.

—Ron —contestó con simplicidad. Scorpius se sorprendió cuando la futura señora Potter, se puso a su lado y levantó una ceja—. Has llegado pronto, _chico guapo_.

Sintió que sus mejillas se enrojecían.

—No me llames así —murmuró y frunció el ceño, lo que hizo que Ginny levantase más su ceja en sorpresa.

Neville y Luna llegaron, y después de unos minutos, lo hicieron Harry y Ron. Hermione frunció el ceño cuando llegó el pelirrojo, pero el Weasley ni siquiera se dio cuenta. Scorpius se preguntó qué había hecho el gran bufón para haber vuelto a hacer enfadar a la Chica de Oro.

Los miembros del núcleo del DE y Scorpius miraban expectantes a Harry Potter. Sin embargo, El Niño Que Vivió miraba con preocupación a Ginny.

—En serio, Harry, estoy bien —dijo ella.

Sin embargo, tras una inspección más cercana, Scorpius se dio cuenta de que en realidad estaba un poco pálida y con gotas de sudor formándose en su frente. No parecía estar bien, y Scorpius recordó que el alma adolescente de Voldemort la poseyó en su primer curso.

—No pasa nada si no estás bien —dijo suavemente el Gryffindor con gafas—. Tampoco... tampoco pasa nada si prefieres no acompañarnos.

Lo que Harry no sabía era que no debería haber dicho eso, porque los ojos de Ginny Weasley brillaron peligrosamente. Los ojos color esmeralda de Harry se agrandaron y retrocedió con nerviosismo. Scorpius tuvo que apretar la boca con fuerza, temiendo que de repente se escabullese una carcajada ruidosa de su boca. La situación se parecía mucho a los momentos en los que Ginny reñía a Albus, por lo que Scorpius lo encontraba realmente divertido.

—Harry —dijo Hermione a modo advertencia, colocando una mano en el brazo de su mejor amigo—. Vamos.

Harry suspiró y lanzó una mirada nerviosa a la Weasley más joven, antes de acercarse al grifo con la serpiente tallada. Comenzó a sisear y Scorpius observó con los ojos abiertos de par en par cómo el fregadero se abría y revelaba un oscuro agujero en el suelo.

—Caray —dijo Neville sin aliento, probablemente hablando por las personas que nunca habían visto la Cámara de los Secretos.

—Nos vemos en el otro lado —dijo Harry. Luego saltó, con Ron detrás de él. Ginny, todavía pálida, saltó vacilante y desapareció. Pronto, solo quedaron él y Hermione.

Le hizo un gesto para que se pusiese en marcha.

—Las damas primero —dijo con una sonrisa. Hermione puso los ojos en blanco, pero cedió.

Ahora que estaba solo, Scorpius lanzó una última mirada de cansancio al baño abandonado antes de saltar. Fue un viaje bastante agitado, _literalmente_, porque podía sentir rocas y huesos crujientes bajo su trasero. Las tuberías también estaban húmedas y olían mal. El olor putrefacto de moho y sangre hizo que se sintiese un poco mareado cuando finalmente llegó al suelo.

—Vamos, no perdamos el tiempo —espetó Potter.

Scorpius frunció el ceño e inmediatamente se puso de pie, ligeramente encogido cuando escuchó cómo más huesos se rompían bajos sus pies. Miró con disgusto la piel del basilisco y los huesos de roedores desparramados, e inmediatamente corrió detrás del núcleo del ED.

Casi se le salen los ojos de las órbitas cuando Harry los llevó a la Cámara. Scorpius arrugó la nariz con disgusto, ya que un olor a carne podrida saludaba al grupo. Podía ver que no era el único al que le molestaba el olor. Pero entonces, todos esos pensamientos abandonaron su cerebro cuando vio la gran estatua de Salazar Slytherin mirando a los estudiantes.

—Flipa —exclamó sin aliento, caminando hacia la estatua del Fundador de su Casa en un estado de ensueño.

Sus clases de Historia de la Magia hablaban de la Cámara de los Secretos; incluso la versión editada de _Historia de Hogwarts_ la describía con el más mínimo detalle gracias a la contribución de Harry Potter. Pero todo ello palidecía en comparación a verlo en primera persona.

Su corazón latía desbocado por la emoción mientras miraba boquiabierto al muerto y podrido cuerpo del basilisco. Era malditamente enorme y aterrador. Scorpius miró sus erosionados ojos amarillos, lo que le hizo temblar. Si el basilisco estuviese vivo, seguramente él ya estaría muerto; pero, extrañamente, no podía apartar la vista.

—Arg, el olor es insoportable —comentó Ron.

Los otros murmuraron palabras de acuerdo mientras sacaban sus varitas una por una. El silencio en la Cámara hizo que los hechizos murmurados por los estudiantes resonasen en toda la Cámara. Pronto el basilisco estaba sin dientes y ellos tenían una bolsa llena de colmillos cargados de veneno.

Se demoraron un poco, tratando de explorar cada rincón y grieta de la Cámara de los Secretos. Scorpius se encontró acercándose a Ginny, que parecía estar peor que en el baño.

—¿Estás bien, Weasley? —preguntó. Estaba un poco preocupado, pero sabía que no debía mostrarlo para proteger su imagen de Rey Escorpión.

—¿Y a ti qué te importa, Malfoy? —escupió, mirando a Harry de forma petulante, que también la miraba con preocupación.

Scorpius suspiró y metió las manos en el bolsillo.

—¿Por qué los Gryffindor siempre intentáis parecer valientes a pesar de que obviamente sentís de todo _excepto _valentía? —preguntó, rodando los ojos cuando Ginny dirigió su débil mirada hacia él—. Sinceramente, si yo hubiese sido poseído por el diario de Voldemort, estaría cagándome encima ahora mismo.

Ginny resopló.

—No me extrañaría que lo hicieses —comentó.

Él sonrió y casualmente se apoyó en el pilar detrás de él.

—No deberías avergonzarte de tener miedo, ¿sabes? No todos se enfrentan a Voldemort y viven para contarlo, Wealsey —dijo—. Deberías estar orgullosa.

Scorpius se dio la vuelta, por lo que no pudo ver la mirada sorprendida que adornaba el rostro de Ginny.

Al fin, el núcleo del ED y Scorpius regresaron al baño de las chicas, ignorando los lamentos de Myrtle La Llorona para que la dejasen en paz.

Con sólo unos minutos hasta el toque de queda, corrieron rápidamente hacia el despacho de Dumbledore.

—Estoy bastante sorprendido de que hayan venido todos —dijo el Director con una sonrisa radiante. También parecía complacido de que Scorpius estuviera allí con el núcleo del ED, ya que sus ojos brillaban de manera increíble y brillante.

Dumbledore sacó la Diadema de Ravenclaw de su caja y la colocó sobre su escritorio.

—¿Puedo hacer los honores? —preguntó Luna con solemnidad, caminando hacia adelante con un colmillo venenoso en la mano—. Siento que esto es algo que debo hacer en honor a nuestra amada fundadora.

El Director le dirigió una sonrisa y señaló el horrocrux.

—Por favor, señorita Lovegood —dijo.

Scorpius contuvo el aliento cuando Luna rápidamente hundió el colmillo de basilisco en la Diadema. El hermoso zafiro se partió en pedazos, y Scorpius pensó que era una lástima que un tesoro tan valioso se desperdiciase de esa manera.

La habitación entera se llenó de repente de gritos horrorosos y Scorpius tuvo que ponerse las manos contra los oídos para que el sonido disminuyese. Una enorme nube negra escapó de la Diadema, formando la cara de Voldemort, antes de disiparse finalmente en el aire.

En cuanto desapareció, Harry siseó de dolor y se llevó la mano a la frente. Al mismo tiempo, Scorpius gruñó al sentir que la Marca Oscura palpitaba en su antebrazo.

—¿Estás bien, Harry? —preguntó Hermione preocupada, acercándose a su amigo.

—A Malfoy también le pasa algo —señaló Ginny.

Todos los ojos se posaron en él, lo que habría hecho que se sintiese molesto por las miradas si no fuera por el insoportable dolor en su antebrazo izquierdo.

—Lo sabe —jadeó Harry—. Sabe que un horrocrux ha sido destruido y no está demasiado contento.

—Tal vez es por eso me está convocando —dijo Scorpius.

Miró a Dumbledore en una pregunta silenciosa y el Director colocó una mano tranquilizadora en su hombro.

—Es prudente que vayas, Scorpius —dijo con gravedad mientras unas líneas de preocupación se grababan en su frente—. Severus estará allí para protegerte. Si pasa algo, lo que espero que no sea cierto, él sabe que debe traerte inmediatamente a mi despacho.

Scorpius tragó nerviosamente el nudo que se había formado en su garganta. La última vez que había sido convocado, le habían torturado hasta casi la muerte. Si lo que Potter había dicho era cierto, Voldemort debía estar furioso y Scorpius no estaba seguro de si el Señor Oscuro se contendría con sus crueles y oscuros hechizos.

»No debes preocuparte, mi querido muchacho —dijo Dumbledore, deteniendo sus pensamientos.

Era una estupidez decirlo, pensó Scorpius, pero se mordió el labio inferior para evitar responder sarcásticamente. En cambio, dijo:

—Bueno, deseadme suerte.

Antes de salir corriendo del despacho de Dumbledore, pudo observar las caras del núcleo del ED. Aunque todavía no eran amigos, se sintió aliviado al ver que también estaban preocupados por su bienestar.

* * *

**¿Qué os ha parecido este capítulo? Hermione y Scorpius han empezado a jugar al juego de contarse secretos de sus vidas, lo que parece interesante. Además, ya tienen una gran colección de colmillos de basilisco y han destruido el primer horrocrux. ¿Qué creéis que pasará con Scorpius ahora que Voldemort le ha convocado? ¡Contádnoslo con reviews, que nos hacen muchísima ilusión!**

**Con cariño,**

**WickedlyAwesomeMe y Pabel Moonlight.**


	12. Retorno de la Felicidad

**Disclaimer****: todo lo que reconozcáis pertenece a la grandísima JK Rowling, y la trama a WickedlyAwesomeMe. Yo sólo me encargo de traducir.**

* * *

**Capítulo 12: Retorno de la Felicidad **

* * *

—¿Todavía estás aquí? —preguntó Scorpius sorprendido a pesar de su agotamiento.

Ella estaba haciendo todo lo posible por parecer estoica, pero había una preocupación inequívoca en los ojos de Hermione.

—Dumbledore dijo que debería quedarme —explicó ella—. En caso de que volvieras y... eh... necesitase llamar a Madame Pomfrey.

—Es un gesto muy... _amable_ por su parte, señorita Granger —dijo Snape mientras alzaba una ceja con leve sorpresa.

—Es cierto, la señorita Granger ha tenido la amabilidad de ofrecer su ayuda en caso de que no regresase ileso, Scorpius —dijo Dumbledore con una amplia sonrisa.

Scorpius frunció el ceño cuando sintió que el Director consideraba que toda la situación era completamente interesante. No ayudó en absoluto ver que las mejillas de Hermione se tornaron de un profundo tono rojo.

—Bueno, no ha pasado nada —dijo Scorpius lentamente e hizo un gesto hacia sí mismo. Caminó más cerca y se sentó en el asiento opuesto al del Director—. Como dijo Potter, Voldemort sabía que se había destruido un horrocrux. No dijo exactamente nada cuando nos convocaron, pero estaba furioso y comenzó a torturar a la gente —hizo una mueca al recordar la reunión—. Afortunadamente yo no he sufrido daño alguno, pero no puedo decir lo mismo de Yaxley.

La expresión de Dumbledore se mezcló con alivio por su bienestar y perturbación con el hecho de que Voldemort lo supiese.

—¿Quiere Filtro Somnífero Para Dormir? —le preguntó amablemente—. Merlín sabe los horrores que ha estado presenciando, señor Malfoy.

—Oh no, no creo que eso sea necesario —de repente, dejó de hablar cuando el Director lo inmovilizó con la mirada. Luego, discretamente, lanzó una mirada a la Gryffindor en la habitación, y fue entonces cuando Scorpius entendió que quería hablar a solas con él y con el profesor Snape—. Claro, por supuesto. Un Filtro Somnífero Para Dormir.

—Señorita Granger —llamó Dumbledore. La bruja al instante se enderezó de nuevo—. Por favor, tráigale un Filtro Somnífero Para Dormir del Ala del Hospital.

Sin decir nada, miró al Slytherin, antes de asentir con la cabeza y salir del despacho.

Cuando se fue, la luminosidad en los ojos de Dumbledore se apagó y fue reemplazada con profunda preocupación y gravedad.

»Es muy molesto que Tom sienta la destrucción de un horrocrux —continuó el viejo mago.

—Creo que lo más lógico es esperar unos meses más antes de destruir el siguiente —complementó Snape cuando se acercó a la mesa y se colocó junto al Director—. El Señor Oscuro ha ordenado a sus Mortífagos de mayor confianza que revisen sus horrocruxes para comprobar que están en su lugar.

Dumbledore frunció el ceño y entrelazó sus dedos, pensativo.

—Por mucho que quiera destruir todos los horrocruxes, no creo que Harry esté listo para enfrentar al Señor Oscuro.

Scorpius se inquietó.

—Director... sabe que Harry es un horrocrux, ¿verdad? —preguntó tentativamente.

Snape palideció y Dumbledore suspiró, pero ninguno de ellos parecía sorprendido en absoluto.

—Creo que todos lo hemos deducido, sí —respondió—. Esperaba que no lo fuera, pero ahora que lo ha mencionado... —Dumbledore se calló y suspiró cansadamente una vez más. En lugar del poderoso mago al que se había acostumbrado Scorpius durante los últimos meses, estaba frente a un viejo mago cansado que había cargado demasiado a sus hombros. Eso lo hizo sentirse inmensamente nervioso.

—Vivirá —añadió Scorpius suavemente—. Se lo garantizo. Vivirá. Soy el mejor amigo de su hijo. En realidad, tendrá tres hijos, será un Auror y todo le irá genial. Vivirá.

—Es una noticia maravillosa —dijo Dumbledore con una pequeña y triste sonrisa—. Pero me temo que no es sabio contarle a Harry que un trozo del alma de Voldemort está resguardado en su cicatriz.

Scorpius asintió en concurrencia.

—Yo también lo he pensado. Creo que... es esencial que Potter no sepa nada.

Dumbledore parecía intrigado y estaba a punto de decir algo, pero el profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras lo interrumpió.

—Potter merece saberlo —sentenció Snape.

Scorpius miró sorprendido al Profesor al ver la profunda preocupación que Snape tenía por El Niño Que Vivió, aunque todos pensaban que no le gustaba nada. El heredero de los Malfoy recordó su verdadera historia, su amor eterno por Lily Potter, y sintió que su corazón latía con fuerza.

—Pronto, Severus —aseguró Dumbledore—. Pero no hoy.

Snape parecía querer protestar más, pero el Director colocó una mano reconfortante en su brazo, lo que provocó que el mago de pelo grasiento suspirara y frunciera el ceño en silencio.

»Ahora, lo siguiente que hay que hacer es encontrar el próximo horrocrux —continuó Dumbledore—. No es prudente destruirlo de inmediato, pero creo que es mejor reunirlos lo antes posible. No queremos que Voldemort los esconda en diferentes lugares.

—El Guardapelo de Slytherin es el mejor para destruir a continuación —sugirió Scorpius.

Dumbledore sonrió, gratamente sorprendido.

—Sí, yo también lo creo —coincidió—. Ya sé dónde está ubicado.

El Slytherin sonrió irónicamente y negó con la cabeza.

—Si está sugiriendo buscarlo en una cueva aislada en medio del mar, Director, no lo encontrará.

El viejo mago frunció el ceño en confusión.

»Es _falso_ —explicó Scorpius de inmediato—. Regulus Black fue la primera persona en descubrir los secretos de Voldemort y robó el Guardapelo de Slytherin de la cueva. Como todos sabemos, murió tratando de destruirlo.

Los ojos de Snape se ensancharon con incredulidad.

—¿Regulus Black? —repitió—. Nunca se encontró su cuerpo.

—Inferi —dijo Scorpius. Snape respiró hondo y juró por lo bajo—. El recipiente que albergaba el medallón estaba lleno de un líquido mágico que se debía beber. La poción hacía que quien la bebiese tuviese una sed horrible, por lo que obtendría agua del pequeño lago que rodea al horrocrux. El lago está infestado de Inferi, y el bebedor quedaría indefenso. Nuestro profesor de Historia de la Magia creía que eso era lo que le había ocurrido a Regulus Black. Intentaron buscar su cuerpo, pero... —frunció el ceño y se calló, sabiendo que entendían lo que significaba su silencio.

—Eso fue algo valiente por su parte —dijo Dumbledore con gravedad—. Sirius estaría muy orgulloso de su hermano.

—Preo, ¿dónde está el Guardapelo entonces? —preguntó Snape—. Si ya no está en esa cueva abandonada, ¿no debería estar en el lago con Regulus?

Scorpius negó profusamente con la cabeza.

—Lo acompaño su elfo doméstico durante su búsqueda para reemplazar el horrocrux real con un guardapelo falso —explicó Scorpius—. Antes de su prematura muerte, hizo que el elfo de su casa prometiera conservarlo para destruirlo.

—Kreacher —dijo Dumbledore con claridad en sus ojos—. Creo que se refiere a Kreacher, ¿verdad?

—Sí —respondió—. Dado que él es el elfo doméstico de la familia Black, creo que es seguro afirmar que se encuentra en la casa de la familia Black.

—¿Grimmauld Place? —había una clara incredulidad en la cara de Snape—. La Orden ha residido en esa casa durante años y un horrocrux está justo frente a nuestras narices.

Dumbledore no sabia si sentirse divertido o molesto.

—Bueno, entonces, los Weasley y algunos miembros de la Orden estarán presentes en Grimmauld Place durante las vacaciones —dijo el Director—. Será mejor que destruyamos el Guardapelo durante las vacaciones de Navidad —luego, le dijo a Scorpius—: Sería maravilloso que estuviese en Grimmauld Place durante las vacaciones, señor Malfoy.

Scorpius frunció el ceño y se extrañó por su sugerencia.

—No creo que sea una buena idea —dijo lentamente.

—Puede decirle al Señor Oscuro que va a trabajar en el Armario Evanescente durante las vacaciones —sugirió Snape—. A Narcissa tal vez no le guste la idea, pero sabe que no tiene nada que hacer contra la voluntad de Voldemort.

—Está bien... —respondió Scorpius, todavía sintiéndose un poco mareado por mentirle al Señor Oscuro—. Podría funcionar.

—Está resuelto entonces —Dumbledore juntó ambas manos—. Hablaré con Arthur y Molly sobre el cambio de planes en Grimmauld Place para estas próximas vacaciones.

Snape parecía preocupado, pero no pudo decir nada al respecto, ya que entró Hermione. Llevaba el Filtro Somnífero Para Dormir en sus manos y miraba al pequeño grupo con sospecha.

—He traído el Filtro, Profesor —anunció.

Scorpius pudo ver en sus ojos que sabía que había interrumpido algo.

—Gracias, señorita Granger. Désela al señor Malfoy —señaló su mano ennegrecida hacia el Slytherin, y Hermione inmediatamente atendió su orden—. Por favor, tome esa poción antes de irse a dormir, Scorpius.

—Sí, Profesor Dumbledore.

—Ahora, váyanse los dos —dijo, haciendo movimientos con la mano derecha—. Es casi medianoche y hoy ha sido un día agotador para todos nosotros.

Scorpius y Hermione se despidieron e inmediatamente salieron del despacho.

El Slytherin estaba agradecido de que Hermione no hubiera dicho nada durante su pequeño recorrido. Sabía que ella seguía lanzando miradas curiosas y preocupadas hacia él, pero no había comentado ni cuestionado nada. Las únicas palabras que dijo fueron buenas noches, antes de que fueran por caminos distintos: ella hacia la Torre de Gryffindor y él hacia las Mazmorras de Slytherin.

Para su alivio, sus compañeros de habitación ya estaban dormidos cuando llegó. Estaba demasiado agotado como para dar explicaciones si cuestionaban su paradero.

Sin cambiarse de ropa, bebió Filtro Somnífero Para Dormir en tres grandes tragos y, pronto, comenzó a sumergirse en un profundo sueño.

* * *

Scorpius creía firmemente que tenía mucho en su plato en ese momento. Lo que no podía entender era por qué al universo le resultaba tan divertido darle otro problema: el cumpleaños de Astoria. Era cierto que él (o, mejor dicho, _Draco_) nunca había sido realmente amigo de la versión más joven de su madre, o eso suponía, porque Astoria nunca parecía mirarle cuando se encontraban. Por lo tanto, sabía que no era prudente acercarse a ella de la nada, pero no podía dejar de pensar que pronto sería su decimoquinto cumpleaños.

En su época, daba regalos a su madre religiosamente por su cumpleaños. Incluso cuando estaba en Hogwarts, nunca se olvidaba de enviarle cosas de Hogsmeade que sabía que le encantarían.

Aunque ahora estaba en una línea temporal diferente, la idea de no darle un regalo de cumpleaños no le sentaba demasiado bien. Por eso se le había acercado impulsivamente la tarde de su cumpleaños, tirando por la ventana la lógica y la razón.

Afortunadamente estaba sola, caminando hacia los invernaderos para asistir a su clase de Herbología. Scorpius tenía una hora libre y pensó que era el momento adecuado para darle su regalo. No tenía ni idea de qué le gustaría a la versión más joven de su madre y, por lo tanto, se decidió por un regalo que sabía que nunca la decepcionaría.

—¡Astoria! —la llamó, corriendo hacia la belleza de pelo negro.

La chica se giró sorprendida.

—¿Scorpius Malfoy? —preguntó tentativamente.

Scorpius tuvo que apretar sus brazos contra sus costados para evitar lanzarse hacia adelante y envolverla en un abrazo. La había visto innumerables veces en los pasillos y en la Sala Común de Slytherin; en realidad, se felicitaba a sí mismo por no haberse acercado a ella y confesar que era su futura madre. Pero, ahora que la estaba mirando cara a cara, la necesidad de abrazarla se volvió demasiado abrumadora.

«Vale, Scorpius, dale el regalo y vete» se dijo firmemente.

»¿Por qué me está hablando el Rey Escorpión? —preguntó Astoria, levantando una ceja en diversión.

Scorpius hizo una mueca.

—Por favor, no me llames así —murmuró.

Podía tolerar que sus compañeros lo llamaran así, pero no su _madre_. El título podía tener un significado diferente en ese tiempo, pero aún así… Sonaba raro al venir de Astoria.

—Es gracioso, porque una vez me dijiste que debería dirigirme a ti como tal —dijo ella, rodando de los ojos—. Más bien _amenazaste_ que le dirías a tu padre que te estaba faltando el respeto.

«En serio, padre, ¿qué clase de cerdo eras?» le preguntó mentalmente a Draco con un gemido. No le sorprendía descubrir que sus padres no se llevaban bien durante sus años en Hogwarts.

—Sí, bueno, perdón por eso —respondió Scorpius de inmediato. Tocó nerviosamente el regalo en su bolsillo, preguntándose si era el momento adecuado para dárselo.

—¿Y bien? —dijo Astoria—. Lo siento, _Rey Escorpión_, pero tengo clases que atender.

Se aclaró la garganta y finalmente sacó las flores de su bolsillo.

—Feliz cumpleaños —dijo, ofreciendo los lirios del valle a la aturdida bruja—. Eh... ayer estaba caminando cerca de la cabaña de Hagrid y al instante pensé en ti cuando las vi.

Era una mentira monumental. Scorpius había aprendido hacía años a conjurar unos perfectos lirios del valle, las flores favoritas de su madre.

—¿Sabes que hoy es mi cumpleaños? —preguntó ella, casi sin aliento. Cogió con cautela las flores y sonrió—. La mayoría de la gente ni siquiera se acuerda.

—Daphne me lo dijo de pasada —mintió.

Astoria no parecía convencida.

—¿Por qué me has hecho un regalo? —preguntó—. Ni siquiera somos amigos, Malfoy. Y... y _esto _—sacudió salvajemente las flores en sus manos—. Creo que es aún más raro que sepas que mis flores favoritas son los lirios del valle.

Scorpius entró en pánico y trató de encontrar una mentira. Pero sabía que sería inútil. Astoria le leía como un libro abierto, y sabía cuándo estaba mintiendo o sintiéndose triste. Eso la hacía una buena madre, y Scorpius la echaba de menos cada día.

Finalmente, se decidió a decir la verdad.

—Sé que no somos exactamente amigos —comenzó—, pero realmente me gustaría serlo.

Astoria lo miró sorprendida.

—¿Mi _amigo_? —jadeó—. ¿Estás bien, Scorpius? ¿Necesitas que vaya a por Madame Pomfrey?

Se rio entre dientes.

—Estoy bien, estoy bien —dijo—. Es solo que... llevo unos meses agotadores y pensé que tal vez necesito una amiga.

«Por favor, di que sí, _mamá_, por favor» rogó para sus adentros.

—Estás actuando de una forma _completamente _extraña.

Al La Voz Interior comenzó a regañarlo por ser tan estúpido y por hacer algo totalmente diferente al habitual comportamiento del Rey Escorpión. En defensa de Scorpius, solo quería hacerse amigo de su madre.

—Ha… ha sido un trimestre muy extraño, de verdad... —se calló y gimió internamente, temiendo que Astoria pensase que estaba loco y le exigiese que la dejase en paz.

Aún no parecía del todo convencida, pero había empezado a suavizarse un poco.

—Está bien —dijo lentamente—. Pero solo porque me has regalado lirios del valle —una pequeña sonrisa apareció en su rostro cuando olió sus pequeños pétalos—. ¿Sabes lo que simbolizan los lirios del valle?

Scorpius sonrió. ¿Cómo podía olvidarlo? Recordó su pintoresca casita en Francia, bordeada de lirios del valle para adornar su campo. Esa casita era como un santuario para la familia Malfoy, que buscaba la felicidad y el descanso cuando todo el Londres Mágico era un desastre. Astoria siempre los llevaba a ese lugar tras un evento particularmente estresante en la vida del padre de Scorpius.

—Retorno de la Felicidad —dijo Scorpius con una sonrisa, su corazón dolorido por el recuerdo de su familia.

La forma en que sus ojos se iluminaron significaba que estaba sorprendida y complacida de que él conociese su significado.

Astoria siempre le decía que él era como un lirio de los valles en la familia. Cuando se casó con Draco, siempre quiso devolverle la felicidad que él merecía a pesar de lo que había hecho en el pasado. Con el nacimiento de Scorpius, pudo finalmente darle esa felicidad. Desde entonces, Astoria se propuso no dejar que un lirio del valle se marchitara en la Mansión Malfoy, atendiendo religiosamente sus necesidades y cuidándolos con amor.

»¿Te…? ¿Te gustaría ir a Hogsmeade conmigo el próximo fin de semana? —soltó antes de poder evitarlo.

Se sonrojó cuando los ojos de Astoria se abrieron en sorpresa. Esperaba que no lo confundiera con una cita. _Santo cielo_, sería horrible que ella desarrollase sentimientos románticos hacia él. La simple idea le hizo querer vomitar.

—Creo que sería encantador —comentó con un encogimiento de hombros casual. Luego procedió a meter el tallo de la flor en su trenza y sonrió brillantemente—. Creo que definitivamente hay algo raro en ti, Scorpius Malfoy, pero mentiría si dijese que no me gusta el cambio.

Astoria se despidió de él y se dirigió hacia el invernadero. Scorpius tuvo que contener las lágrimas por lo hermosa que estaba con los lirios del valle en su cabello.

—Te echo de menos, mamá —susurró al aire en cuanto Astoria desapareció dentro de los invernaderos.

* * *

Hermione ni siquiera se sorprendió cuando él colocó los libros en su escritorio. Scorpius se había preparado mentalmente para otra discusión con la Chica de Oro. Todavía se preguntaba por qué Madame Pince nunca se dirigía hacia este escritorio para reñirles por hacer ruido en la biblioteca.

Encogiéndose de hombros ante su indiferencia, Scorpius se dirigió de inmediato a examinar los libros que había cogido de la Sección Prohibida. De alguna manera, podía sentir que se estaba cerca de descubrir el hechizo para arreglar los Armarios Evanescentes. Debía admitir que estaba empezando a descuidar un poco sus estudios. La Profesora McGonagall le había dicho que estaba obteniendo calificaciones más bajas de lo normal en sus ensayos. Granger incluso le había preguntado qué demonios le pasaba, pero todo lo que podía decir era que su trabajo extracurricular estaba volviéndolo loco. No podía permitirse el lujo de desviarse ahora que Voldemort tenía la sospecha de que sus horrocruxes estaban siendo destruidos.

Hablando de Voldemort, les había convocado a otra reunión hacía dos noches. Había estado bastante tranquilo, algo por lo que Scorpius estaba muy agradecido, pero el Señor Oscuro había dado a entender que iba a ocurrir algo y que todos deberían prepararse para el futuro. Scorpius esperaba escuchar más sobre ese "gran plan" pero, lamentablemente, no era parte del Círculo Interior. Por lo tanto, él y Snape fueron expulsados mientras reunía al resto de los Mortífagos.

—_Discúlpeme, señor, pero pensé que usted formaba parte del Círculo Interior de Voldemort —le dijo Scorpius cortésmente a Snape mientras su profesor los aparecía frente a las puertas de Hogwarts._

—_El Señor Oscuro cree que estoy demasiado cerca de Dumbledore —fue su mera respuesta. Scorpius pensó que Voldemort podría estar empezando a sospechar. Una vez había visto una herida en el brazo del profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, que definitivamente no había sido causada por una caída._

—El Profesor Dumbledore dijo que vas a venir a… _ya sabes qué_ estas Navidades —dijo Hermione de repente, sacándole de sus reflexiones.

Scorpius dejó su libro a un lado y miró a la inquisitiva bruja.

—Sí, me ha invitado —dijo con un encogimiento de hombros.

—¿Por qué? —espetó—. No nos lo ha contado.

Él sonrió ante lo frustrada que estaba.

—Creo que es una sorpresa —dijo. Pensó que Dumbledore todavía no les había dicho nada sobre el guardapelo perdido en Grimmauld Place—. Una que descubrirás cuando llegue allí.

Ella entrecerró los ojos y colocó su pluma sobre la mesa.

»No estaría de más decir que también espero regalos vuestros, ¿sabes? —bromeó Scorpius.

Hermione puso los ojos en blanco y suspiró.

—¿Por qué Dumbledore te lo cuenta _todo_? —murmuró—. Harry es claramente la persona más importante en todo esto. ¿No debería ser él quien conociese todos los planes e información con respecto a…? Eh... ¿La Operación: Moldy Voldy Debe Morir?

Él resopló al ver cómo ella se refería a su misión.

—Ya te lo he dicho, Granger. Debes preocuparte por tus propios asuntos —dijo arrastrando las palabras.

Hermione se erizó, pero afortunadamente reprimió un comentario mordaz. Scorpius estaba realmente impresionado por la paciencia que estaba mostrando ese día.

—Bien, como quieras —se quejó ella enfadada mientras volvía a coger su pluma y escribía ferozmente en su pergamino—. También quiero decir que el núcleo del ED planea reunirse en Cabeza de Puerco este fin de semana para hablar sobre los artefactos desaparecidos.

—No puedo ir —respondió rápidamente Scorpius. Las cejas de la castaña se fruncieron en confusión—. Tengo planes —todavía estaba nervioso por cómo pasaría ese día, ya que su madre iba a ser su compañera. Scorpius sabía que no podía darse el lujo de distraerse ese día—. Además, ¿_en serio_? Hablar en Hogsmeade sobre... —movió salvajemente las manos para expresar lo que estaba diciendo—. Es malditamente irresponsable, Granger. ¿Por qué no os reunís en la Sala de los Menesteres?

—Porque es el fin de semana de Hogsmeade y queremos ir —respondió con naturalidad, un poco molesta por el hecho de que creyese que el plan era estúpido—. ¿Qué tiene de malo?

Scorpius resopló.

—No sé, ¿tal vez que habrá mucha gente alrededor? —chasqueó—. ¿Recuerdas el año pasado, cuando un montón de estudiantes entraron sospechosamente en Cabeza de Puerco para una reunirse con el Trío de Oro?

—Bueno, en nuestra defensa, no había gente alrededor.

—Sí, lo que resulta más sospechoso aún, porque nadie va a Cabeza de Puerco —dijo—. No seas descuidada, Granger. Esta misión es confidencial. No queremos que nadie sospeche de nosotros.

—¡Mira quién fue a hablar! —le acusó, señalando con el dedo los enormes libros que tenía delante—. Recopilando libros sobre Artes Oscuras. ¡Ja! Cuidado, Malfoy. No queremos que la gente especule sobre tu secreto.

Scorpius puso los ojos en blanco.

—Granger, en serio, soy el _Rey Escorpión_ —dijo perezosamente, dejando caer sus brazos en el respaldo de su silla—. Tengo una reputación que mantener.

—¿De ser un mago involucrado en las Artes Oscuras? —replicó ella—. Malfoy, como Rey Escorpión, estás destinado a ser arrogante, furtivo y malditamente molesto. La gente podría pensar que eres... eres... no sé un _Mortífago _—murmuró el nombre lo más bajito que pudo—. _O_ el hijo de Ya-Sabes-Quién.

Scorpius se rio de su declaración.

—No sabía que tu imaginación viajase tan lejos —señaló, impresionado de que conociese el rumor de ser hijo de Voldemort.

Hermione gruñó.

—Solo digo que tú también debes tener cuidado —razonó ella—. Estás en una posición muy peligrosa y delicada en este momento. Incluso Dumbledore cree que estás lidiando con una gran carga.

—¿Ha dicho eso? —preguntó él, sorprendido.

Ella apartó la mirada, avergonzada.

—Bueno, no —corrigió—, pero puedo verlo en sus ojos cada vez que nos reunimos con él —Hermione suspiró y se encontró con sus ojos grises una vez más—. No sé el alcance de todo lo que estás haciendo en este momento, Malfoy, pero creo que no te haría daño ser cauteloso con tus acciones. No es... no es difícil pedir ayuda, y no sólo a Dumbledore.

Scorpius la miró desconcertado.

—¿Estás preocupada por mí, Granger? —le preguntó sin aliento—. Porque si lo estás, entonces estoy muy _conmovido _—y lo decía en serio.

Hermione se sonrojó y furiosamente escribió sobre su pergamino una vez más.

—Cállate, Malfoy —fue su respuesta.

El Slytherin pasó la mayor parte de su tiempo lanzando miradas de sorpresa a la bruja, olvidando momentáneamente su misión para Voldemort.

* * *

—Estás pasando mucho tiempo con Granger.

Scorpius se congeló, enmascaró sus emociones y se volvió para mirar fríamente a Blaise Zabini.

—No sé de qué estás hablando, Zabini —respondió lentamente.

—Venga, Malfoy, no soy idiota —dijo, poniendo los ojos en blanco y apoyándose en la pared—. Os he visto en la biblioteca, _juntos_, todo el tiempo. Sinceramente, es sospechoso.

Scorpius se maldijo por no ser discreto. Sabía que pasar tiempo con Granger en la mesa de la biblioteca era demasiado arriesgado, pero siempre se encontraba a sí mismo no pudiendo dejar de buscar su compañía. Estaba empezando a desconcertar a Scorpius.

—¿Y qué? —preguntó finalmente, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho a la defensiva.

—¿Hay algo entre vosotros? —preguntó, levantando una sugerente ceja.

El Slytherin sintió que el calor le subía por el cuello y rezó a Merlín que el enrojecimiento no se reflejara en su rostro.

—No —respondió—. ¿Qué demonios, Blaise?

El italiano se encogió de hombros y se dejó caer en su cama.

—Hay algo diferente en ti, Scorp —dijo—. Te he estado observando desde el inicio del curso escolar y algo ha _cambiado_.

Scorpius sintió que su sangre se enfriaba cuando Blaise le dirigió una mirada rara.

»Sabes, si necesitas hablar con alguien, estoy aquí —respondió finalmente Blaise—. Si algo te preocupa... estoy aquí para escucharte.

Se quedó boquiabierto.

—Eh, vale —dijo—. Gracias, Zabini.

Blaise asintió levemente antes de cubrir su cuerpo con la manta, ocultando su rostro de Malfoy.

* * *

**¿Qué os ha parecido este capítulo? Scorpius echa tanto de menos a su madre que ha sentido la necesidad de acercarse a la joven Astoria. ¿Qué creéis que pasará con ellos? ¿Cómo lo interpretará Astoria? ¿Y qué me decís de Blaise, que empieza a sospechar que hay algo entre Scorpius y Hermione? ¡Contádnoslo con reviews, que nos hacen muchísima ilusión!**

**Con cariño,**

**WickedlyAwesomeMe y Pabel Moonlight.**


	13. Malfoy El Prodigio de Pociones

**Disclaimer****: todo lo que reconozcáis pertenece a la grandísima JK Rowling, y la trama a WickedlyAwesomeMe. Yo sólo me encargo de traducir.**

* * *

**Capítulo 13: Malfoy El Prodigio de Pociones**

* * *

Scorpius estaba bastante decepcionado de que Slughorn fuese el profesor de Pociones ese curso escolar. Esperaba que Severus Snape fuera el encargado de la clase y, a veces, deseaba haber regresado al quinto curso de su padre.

Slughorn no era del todo malo como profesor de Pociones. Era bastante brillante en su trabajo, y podía entender por qué había saltado a la fama. En su época, Slughorn se había retirado y había sido reemplazado por Theodore Nott, que también era un buen profesor y le tenía cariño.

—He escuchado que Slughorn está reclutando estudiantes para su pequeño club —susurró Pansy mientras paseaban por las mazmorras—. Mi madre me dijo que sólo recluta a los mejores.

Scorpius tuvo que morderse le lengua para evitar reírse al ver cómo se enderezaba. Era obvio que ella quería ser incluida en su club.

—Olvida ser invitada, Parkinson —dijo Blaise arrastrando las palabras y colocando su mochila en su asiento habitual—. Slughorn ni siquiera te mirará.

Las mejillas de Pansy se enrojecieron de irritación. Respirando molesta, miró al heredero de los Malfoy con sus grandes y redondos ojos, esperando que él pudiera contrarrestar las palabras de Zabini. Detrás de ella, Scorpius vio a Blaise levantar una ceja con diversión.

—Estoy seguro de que es una tontería —dijo finalmente Scorpius, canalizando el desinterés y la soberbia en su voz—. Ni siquiera es _buen_ profesor. Desearía que Snape nos siguiese enseñando Pociones.

—Sí, seguro —respondió ella apresuradamente.

Tuvo que detenerse para no poner los ojos en blanco mientras fingía parecer desinteresada, pero sus ojos hablaban de su deseo de ser incluida. Después de todo, era un grupo _exclusivo_, y las personas tienden a sentirse importantes cuando forman parte de un grupo de élite.

—Creo que te invitará, Scorpius —ofreció Goyle en voz alta, sentándose en el escritorio detrás de ellos. Crabbe flanqueó su otro lado, mientras que Millicent Bulstorde, tomó el otro asiento abierto—. Quiero decir, eres un Malfoy. Creo que es razón suficiente para que Slughorn te invite a unirte.

—Claaaro —dijo arrastrando las palabras—. ¿Has olvidado que mi padre está en Azkaban ahora mismo? Estoy bastante seguro de que a Slughorn no le gustaría que un Malfoy se una a su precioso club.

La verdad era que tenía demasiado sobre sus hombros en ese momento y no quería pensar en unirse al club de Slughorn.

—Pero eres _brillante_ —señaló Pansy—. Las personas brillantes son irresistibles para Slughorn.

Su conversación pronto se desvaneció cuando el profesor en cuestión entró en las mazmorras con una gran sonrisa en su rostro. Apoyó las manos en su estómago hinchado, sonrió demasiado a Harry Potter y luego caminó hacia el frente del aula. Con un movimiento de su varita, apareció una lista de instrucciones en la pizarra.

—Hoy elaboraremos el Filtro de Muertos en Vida —comenzó como un saludo—. ¿Alguien sabe qué es esta poción?

Predeciblemente, la mano de Hermione se levantó en el aire. Scorpius no pudo ocultar una pequeña sonrisa, lo que hizo que Blaise le mirase.

»¿Sí, señorita Granger?

—Como bien sugiere el nombre, esta poción es un filtro extremadamente poderoso, enviando al bebedor a un sueño mortal —respondió mecánicamente, probablemente recitando de memoria un párrafo específico de su libro.

Los ojos de Slughorn brillaron mientras sonreía. Scorpius se aventuró a suponer que Granger pronto recibiría una invitación para su club.

—Muy bien, señorita Granger. Diez puntos para Gryffindor —Hermione sonrió enormemente y esta vez, Scorpius no se molestó en esconder su pequeña sonrisa. Que le diesen a Zabini—. Es una poción extremadamente difícil de elaborar —continuó el profesor—. No espero que la hagáis a la perfección en vuestro primer intento. Pero… —buscó en sus bolsillos y sacó un pequeño frasco—. Creo que un poco de competencia no os hará daño. Premiaré con esta poción a quien pueda preparar una poción aceptable durante la siguiente hora.

—¿Señor? —preguntó Lavender Brown—. ¿Qué contiene ese frasco?

Slughorn sacudió un poco el líquido y se limitó a decir:

—Felix Felicis.

Los ojos de Scorpius se abrieron por la sorpresa.

—Suerte líquida —murmuró sin pensar.

Había leído mucho sobre esa poción. Su elaboración estaba estrictamente restringida por el Ministerio debido a la gran dependencia que causaba. Scorpius había leído en El Profeta acerca de un hombre que se culpó a sí mismo para que le encerrasen en Azkaban, ya que el Felix Felicis había incrementado su confianza en sí mismo. Dicho hombre creía firmemente que sería capaz de salir de la prisión mágica, pero obviamente había fracasado. Scorpius no estaba seguro de si el Ministerio se había molestado en liberarlo.

—Sí, señor Malfoy, muy bien —dijo Slughorn—. Diez puntos para Slytherin.

—Chúpate esa, sangresucia —Pansy sonrió con satisfacción hacia la Gryffindor de cabello alborotado.

Scorpius le lanzó a la bruja a su lado una fulminante mirada, que Pansy no pudo ver.

—Felix Felicis hace que el bebedor tenga suerte durante un corto período de tiempo —continuó Slughorn—. El bebedor tendrá una mayor probabilidad de éxito en todo aquello que intente hacer durante ese período de tiempo —se rio ante el repentino interés en los ojos de sus estudiantes—. Sin embargo, sus efectos son muy limitados. Por ejemplo, no podéis usar esta poción contra encantamientos poderosos. Beber una gran cantidad también se considera mortal, por lo que simplemente daré un pequeño frasco al mejor estudiante. Ahora, comenzad a elaborar el Filtro de Muertos en Vida y… ¡veamos quién gana esta poción!

Luego procedió a dar instrucciones a sus alumnos para que comenzasen a elaborar el Filtro de Muertos en Vida.

Mientras los estudiantes se dirigían al armario de suministros, Scorpius no pudo evitar sonreír triunfalmente. Ya había preparado esa poción en su tiempo y tenía que admitir que era una poción realmente difícil de elaborar. Pero tenía una ventaja sobre sus compañeros de clase: el libro de texto de pociones de los estudiantes de sexto curso del año 2023 había sido revisado para incluir los cambios y comentarios del difunto Severus Snape. Y maldita fuera, era maravillosamente útil para los estudiantes de Pociones con dificultades.

Cuando se reveló que Snape había sido fiel Dumbledore, los medios hablaron durante mucho tiempo sobre los éxitos y tragedias de su vida. Se publicaron numerosos artículos y libros para especular sobre la verdadera lealtad de Snape, enfatizando su amor eterno por Lily Potter. Scorpius creía que la mayoría de ellos habían sido embellecidos para satisfacer a los lectores. Una cosa que también descubrieron fue que Snape, llamándose a sí mismo Príncipe Mestizo, sobresalía en sus clases de pociones durante sus años en Hogwarts debido a sus brillantes revisiones de su antiguo libro de texto. Sin embargo, Scorpius no estaba completamente seguro de cómo encontraron el viejo libro de texto de Snape.

Echó un vistazo alrededor del aula y sonrió a Granger, que obviamente ya estaba teniendo dificultades con su poción. Su cabello estaba más alborotado de lo normal y, si continuase concentrándose de esa manera, todo el mundo podría ver una corriente eléctrica atravesando su cabellera. Hermione captó su sonrisa y lo fulminó con la mirada.

Su mirada luego se posó en el Gryffindor sentado a su lado, pero se _sorprendió_. El libro que Potter sostenía era antiguo y estaba hecho jirones, lleno de garabatos inconfundibles y correcciones hechas en las instrucciones para elaborar el Filtro de Muertos en Vida. Scorpius instantáneamente supo que era el viejo libro de texto de Snape, reconociendo su letra por las clases de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.

Frunciendo el ceño, se preguntó si Harry se había dado cuenta de que estaba usando el libro de texto de Snape. Dudaba que continuase usándolo si descubriera que era propiedad del profesor que tanto odiaba.

«Necesito conseguir esa poción» se dijo con renovado vigor para terminar de inmediato su poción.

—Lo estás haciendo mal —señaló Pansy con el ceño fruncido—. El libro dice específicamente que cortemos las judías soporíferas, Scorpius. No que las _aplastemos_.

Scorpius simplemente se encogió de hombros y obvió la sugerencia de Pansy. Su ceño fruncido se profundizó, un poco ofendida de que no la hubiese escuchado. Blaise miró su tabla con confusión mientras seguía luchando con sus judías soporíferas.

—¿Cuántas judías has usado ya? —preguntó su amigo italiano.

—Trece.

Blaise frunció el ceño y recurrió a apuñalar brutalmente sus judías soporíferas.

—Por la barba de Merlín, ¿cómo has podido hacer tantas? —escupió con frustración—. Y deberías usar _doce_, Scorp. No trece.

Una vez más, se encogió de hombros, pero sus labios amenazaban con estirarse en la infame sonrisa de los Malfoy.

—¿En serio?

El resto de los estudiantes también estaba luchando con sus judías soporíferas, excepto él _y _Potter. Pero él era más rápido que Harry, quien seguía mirando su libro de texto de vez en cuando. Como Scorpius había memorizado las instrucciones revisadas para hacer el Filtro de Muertos en Vida, logró terminarlo en un tiempo récord.

—¿Por qué lo remueves en el sentido de las agujas del reloj? —gruñó Blaise por lo bajo—. ¡El libro dice que hay que remover en sentido contrario a las agujas del reloj siete veces!

—¿Sucede algo? —preguntó el profesor Slughorn con un gesto de desaprobación.

—¡Profesor, Scorpius ya ha terminado su poción! —exclamó Pansy con asombro.

Los ojos de Slughorn se abrieron de sorpresa.

—¿En serio? —dijo dubitativo, y miró su poción.

Era el tono perfecto de rosa pálido y el profesor estaba impresionado. Scorpius tuvo que detenerse en sonreír ampliamente como un loco. El profesor de Pociones conjuró una pequeña hoja y la dejó caer dentro de su caldero. La hoja se desintegró y Slughorn se quedó sin aliento, sorprendido.

»¡Maravilloso, señor Malfoy! —exclamó, haciendo un gesto hacia su poción. Todos los demás estudiantes dejaron de trabajar y lo observaron con una mirada sospechosa—. Creo que se ha ganado esta poción —le regaló el pequeño frasco de Felix Felicis—. Utilícelo muy sabiamente, mi querido muchacho.

Scorpius se permitió sonreír con orgullo. Tenía tantas responsabilidades con las que lidiar ese año que sabía que iba a necesitar un poco de suerte de su lado.

Lanzó su mirada hacia el Trío de Oro y su sonrisa se ensanchó con orgullo. Hermione le estaba mirando con frustración; sabía que a la bruja más brillante de su edad no le había sentado nada bien que la hubiese superado. Ronald Weasley, como era de esperar, le fulminaba con la mirada, pensando que no se merecía una poción tan maravillosa.

Sin embargo, la expresión de Harry era indescifrable. Scorpius podía ver sorpresa en sus brillantes ojos color esmeralda, pero había algo más. El Slytherin miró rápidamente el caldero de Harry y vio que también era el tono perfecto de rosa pálido.

Scorpius de repente se sintió un poco nervioso y desvió su mirada. Miró a Slughorn, quien todavía lo alababa continuamente por su poción perfecta.

«Tal vez no deberías haber presumido tanto» susurró Al La Voz Interior contra su oído.

«Necesito esto» se dijo firmemente, guardándose distraídamente la poción. Aún así, no podía deshacerse de la mirada de curiosidad y sospecha de Harry.

* * *

—Llegas tarde.

Scorpius puso los ojos en blanco.

—Por dos minutos, Granger —dijo arrastrando las palabras—. No hay necesidad de poner el grito en el cielo.

La Gryffindor expulsó un suspiro de frustración y simplemente se dio la vuelta. Scorpius no tuvo más remedio que seguirla, agarrando su varita en caso de que pillasen a estudiantes traviesos fuera de la cama.

Durante las primeras horas, su patrulla transcurrió en silencio. Pillaron a algunos Gryffindor de cuarto año haciendo Merlín sabe qué y Scorpius se complació en quitarles puntos por ello. Pillaron también a un Hufflepuff que acababa de salir de las cocinas, abrazando bocadillos contra su pecho, y a otro Ravenclaw que perdió la noción del tiempo y pasó demasiado tiempo en la biblioteca. También había dos Slytherin de quinto año, que obviamente estaban manoseándose, y cuando Scorpius los despidió alegremente, Hermione se disgustó enormemente.

—¿Eso es todo? —espetó ella, mirándolo con furia a través de las tenues luces del pasillo del tercer piso—. Estaban fuera de la cama, Malfoy. ¿Por qué no les has quitado puntos o… o les has castigado?

Se encogió de hombros.

—¿Por qué no lo has hecho tú? —le preguntó de vuelta.

Hermione se escandalizó y frunció el ceño.

—Porque pensé que lo harías tú —espetó—. No has tenido reparos en quitar puntos a otros estudiantes. Los dos Slytherin obviamente estaban haciendo... cosas —sus mejillas se iluminaron al decirlo—. Y no... no estudiando, como decían estar haciendo antes de que los pillásemos.

—Estaban estudiando la anatomía humana, sin duda —afirmó con una sonrisa burlona, divertido por cómo sus mejillas se enrojecieron más con su afirmación.

Ella hizo un sonido frustrado en la parte posterior de su garganta, antes de alejarse silenciosamente para continuar su patrulla. Scorpius la miró retirarse con una enorme sonrisa. ¿Quién habría dicho que la futura Ministra de Magia fuese tan malditamente puritana?

Recorrieron la Torre de Astronomía en silencio. Cuando terminaron de patrullar todos los pasillos, Hermione finalmente rompió el silencio.

—¿Cómo has sido capaz de hacerlo?

Scorpius la miró de reojo.

—¿Hacer qué?

—El Filtro de Muertos en Vida —explicó como si fuera la cosa más obvia del mundo.

—Seguí las instrucciones —dijo con un encogimiento de hombros.

—No, _no las_ _seguiste_ —corrigió ella. Cuando él levantó una ceja inquisitivamente, ella se explicó—: Te vi aplastando las judías soporíferas cuando el libro de texto decía claramente que debían cortarse.

—¿Y? —preguntó con el ceño fruncido—. Esas cosas eran una amenaza y pensé que, si las aplastaba, sacaría el jugo de inmediato. No veo cuál es el problema, Granger.

Hermione frunció el ceño.

—Harry estaba haciendo lo mismo —señaló.

Los pasos de Scorpius vacilaron, sus ojos se ensancharon al darse cuenta. Empezaba a entender lo que había hecho mal.

—Bueno, tal vez Potter tuvo la misma idea —se excusó apresuradamente.

Ella negó con la cabeza ligeramente.

—Estaba siguiendo un viejo libro de texto con comentarios garabateados en los márgenes —respondió ella. Scorpius abrió la boca y estaba a punto de contestar algo en respuesta, pero Hermione continuó—. Al principio pensé que era una coincidencia, pero luego cuando empezaste a remover en el _sentido de las agujas del reloj_...

Se maldijo mentalmente por haber querido presumir. Luego trató de maldecir mentalmente a Granger por ser tan brillantemente observadora.

Scorpius trató de inventar una excusa, pero no encontró nada. El pánico inundó su estómago y subió hasta su garganta, obstruyendo cualquier cosa estúpida e incoherente que pudiera pronunciar.

»¿Es esto...? ¿Es otro secreto tuyo? —preguntó finalmente Hermione. Se detuvo por completo y se giró para mirarlo—. ¿Quizás eres un prodigio secreto de pociones o algo así?

A pesar de su pánico, sonrió.

—Esa es una muy buena excusa —bromeó—. Debería haber pensado en eso primero.

Hermione lo miró cansada y suspiró.

—Estás lleno de secretos, Scorpius Malfoy —dijo. Se acercó a Scorpius y lo miró directamente a los ojos—. No puedo decidir si confío en ti o no.

—No puedo culparte por ello —dijo encogiéndose de hombros. Agachó la cabeza hacia la curiosa castaña y sonrió tristemente—. Tal vez algún día lo sepas todo, Granger —le tocó juguetonamente la frente con el dedo—. Sin embargo, debo advertirte. Esa bonita cabeza tuya podría no comprender todos mis secretos.

Hermione parecía más desconfiada, y Scorpius estaba sinceramente tentado de revelarle todo en ese mismo momento para satisfacer su curiosidad.

»Buenas noches, Granger —dijo. Le regaló la infame sonrisa de los Malfoy y añadió—: No pienses demasiado en mí antes de irte a dormir.

Hermione se ofendió por haber sugerido tal cosa, pero el intenso rubor en sus mejillas hizo que Scorpius se preguntase cuánto pensaba en él.

Curiosamente, eso hizo que su corazón palpitara un poco más rápido.

* * *

—Te dije que te invitarían —señaló Goyle mientras masticaba un panecillo.

Blaise lo miró con desagrado mientras Crabbe resoplaba divertido. Pansy fue la única que no se dio cuenta de la falta de modales de Goyle, ya que estaba demasiado ocupada mirando el sobre verde que llevaba una invitación para el Club Slug.

—Tal vez sea porque ayer fue brillante durante Pociones —ofreció Crabbe.

Pansy puso mala cara y miró el mismo sobre que Blaise tenía en las manos.

—Entiendo que Scorpius haya recibido una invitación, pero ¿por qué tú también tienes una? —preguntó al italiano.

—No estoy muy seguro de si debo ofenderme o no con tu declaración —dijo Blaise con una sonrisa—. Además, a diferencia de ti, Pansy, soy un estudiante inteligente.

Pansy fulminó con la mirada a Blaise. Luego le preguntó a Scorpius:

—No tienes intención de asistir, ¿verdad, Scorpy?

Scorpius frunció el ceño y se encogió de hombros.

—No lo sé —dijo. Lanzó una mirada al profesor de Pociones y su ceño fruncido se profundizó. Su padre no había bromeado cuando le había dicho que a Slughorn realmente le encantaba coleccionar estudiantes brillantes para construir su red de conexiones. No era de extrañar que Slughorn fuese un Slytherin—. Sigo creyendo que es una pérdida de tiempo.

—Granger también ha recibido una invitación —dijo Blaise con un destello en sus ojos.

El rubio lanzó una mirada a la mesa de Gryffindor. Granger también tenía un sobre verde idéntico en sus manos. Lanzando una rápida mirada a su lado, pudo ver que incluso Potter y la chica Weasley tenían invitaciones. Ron, sin embargo, lucía un semblante igual al de Pansy.

—¡Es un motivo más para que Scorpius no se una al club! —gritó Pansy indignada—. Si Slughorn cree que nuestro Rey Escorpión se afiliaría a sangresucias y traidores a la sangre, entonces nuestro profesor de Pociones no conoce realmente a Scorpius.

—Claro —dijo Blaise, mirando a Scorpius—. No sé qué piensas, Scorpius, pero creo que yo le voy a dar una oportunidad a este club.

Scorpius frunció el ceño a su amigo. _"¿Qué demonios está haciendo?"_ pensó.

—Lo pensaré —respondió lentamente.

Crabbe señaló que iba a empezar la clase de Encantamientos con los Ravenclaw. Los Slytherin de sexto curso se levantaron de sus asientos y salieron del Gran Comedor. En su camino, Scorpius espió un cabello alborotado entre la multitud y tuvo el repentino impulso de hablar con los Gryffindor.

Puso una excusa para volver al Gran Comedor y se separó rápidamente de sus amigos antes de que pudieran interrogarlo. Afortunadamente, la mayoría de los estudiantes tenían prisa por llegar a sus aulas. Sólo los Gryffindor de sexto tenían una hora libre tras el desayuno.

»Hola —dijo casualmente, acercándose rápidamente al Trío de Oro—. He visto que habéis recibido la invitación de Slughorn.

—_Genial_, ¡incluso Malfoy ha conseguido una! —Ron frunció el ceño y se enfadó.

Hermione fulminó con la mirada al pelirrojo mientras se marchaba y Harry suspiró.

—Supongo que Weasley no ha recibido una.

La castaña dirigió su mirada hacia él.

—¿Qué quieres, Malfoy? —preguntó.

—Solo quería saber si iréis —dijo, agitando su propia invitación verde en el aire—. Y la Weasley más joven.

—Es una pérdida de tiempo —señaló Harry—. Tenemos cosas más importantes que hacer.

Scorpius se encogió de hombros.

—Creo que es una gran oportunidad para establecer más conexiones para el futuro —razonó.

Para su sorpresa, Potter soltó una carcajada.

—Malfoy, soy _El Elegido_ —dijo arrastrando las palabras—. Mis conexiones ya estaban construidas incluso antes de que aprendiese a hablar.

Hermione golpeó su sobre verde contra el engreído Gryffindor. Scorpius se rio de lo avergonzado que Potter parecía estar.

—¿En serio, Harry? —preguntó. Luego se dirigió a Scorpius y continuó—: Yo también creo que es una pérdida de tiempo. Es solo una oportunidad para que Slughorn nos recoja como trofeos y presuma ante sus futuros estudiantes de haber tenido relación con personas famosas.

—Es cierto —dijo Scorpius con una sonrisa—. Pero pensadlo. Además, estoy seguro de que Slughorn no dejará de molestarte hasta que asistas a una cena, especialmente porque eres _El Elegido_, Potter.

Hermione puso los ojos en blanco mientras Harry hacía todo lo posible por contener una sonrisa.

—¿No llegas tarde a clase, Malfoy? —señaló la castaña.

El Slytherin soltó una maldición al darse cuenta de que se había retrasado cinco minutos.

—Cierto. Mierda. Flitwick me comerá vivo.

* * *

—Es un placer verte por aquí —saludó Scorpius con sorpresa mientras se deslizaba en la silla al lado de Hermione.

La castaña hizo una mueca y miró al Gryffindor a su lado.

—Sí, bueno, al parecer, _alguien_ se interesó en asistir cuando descubrió que _Ginny_ iba a venir —dijo ella, lo suficientemente fuerte como para que Harry la escuchara. Su mejor amigo se tornó de un brillante tono rojo y miró hacia otro lado.

—Interesante —dijo Scorpius con una sonrisa. Miró alrededor y notó que Weasley no estaba ahí—. Aunque no la veo.

—Está teniendo alguna estúpida pelea con Dean —explicó Hermione con el ceño fruncido por la preocupación—. Espero que esté bien —luego rápidamente miró al Slytherin a su lado y levantó una ceja sorprendida—. Veo que también te han invitado, Zabini.

—Por supuesto, Granger, como era de esperar —dijo Blaise con su propia sonrisa. Scorpius se sorprendió al detectar leves burlas en su voz. Le dirigió a su amigo una mirada dudosa, haciendo que su sonrisa se ampliara.

Las conversaciones se silenciaron cuando el profesor Slughorn entró y se acomodó en su propio asiento. Su rostro estaba lleno de felicidad: una enorme sonrisa se extendía ampliamente por su rostro. Scorpius apostó que sus mejillas debían estar enfadadas por la tensión causada por la expresión en su rostro.

La cena fue aburrida, con Slughorn constantemente preguntando a los estudiantes por sus conexiones famosas. Sin embargo, la comida era bastante buena, y el rubio Slytherin simplemente se dedicó a comer en lugar de escuchar las conversaciones intercambiadas.

Se sobresaltó cuando Hermione lo golpeó discretamente en las costillas. Frunciendo el ceño, le lanzó una mirada fulminante. Hermione puso los ojos en blanco e hizo un gesto hacia el profesor Slughorn, quien lo estaba mirando expectante. Las mejillas de Scorpius se colorearon cuando se dio cuenta de que se había dirigido a él.

—Eh... lo siento, profesor, ¿puede repetir lo que ha dicho? —preguntó.

La sonrisa en la cara de Slughorn vaciló un poco, pero atendió a su petición.

—Solo estaba diciendo que hacía muchos años que no veía a un estudiante preparar un perfecto Filtro de Muertos en Vida. Solo hay otra persona que hizo lo mismo —su sonrisa volvió con toda su fuerza cuando dejó sus cubiertos a un lado y miró atentamente a Scorpius—. Dígame, señor Malfoy, ¿cómo lo hizo?

Al instante se sintió nervioso cuando todos los ojos se posaron en él. Scorpius pensó desesperadamente en una explicación a su repentina destreza en Pociones, y finalmente dijo patéticamente:

—Me dijeron que soy un prodigio de Pociones.

A su lado, Hermione resopló tras su copa de zumo de calabaza. Scorpius estaba haciendo todo lo posible para no estallar en una risa loca. La castaña, sin embargo, era muy mala escondiendo su diversión. Potter le miraba de forma extraña.

—Ah, no lo sabía —dijo el profesor Slughorn mientras un brillo aparecía en sus ojos—. Bueno, espero mejores pociones de usted en el futuro, señor Malfoy.

Scorpius asintió dócilmente con la cabeza. Sin embargo, se dio una patada mental porque tendría que intensificar su juego y hacerlo mejor en pociones.

Slughorn comenzó a hablar con un chico de pelo rubio rizado que estaba a su lado. Lo reconoció como Cormac McLaggen, un Gryffindor de séptimo curso probablemente demasiado arrogante para su gusto. Su hijo en el futuro, Timothy McLaggen, estaba en el curso de Scorpius y tampoco le gustaba ese mocoso de Gryffindor. No le sorprendería que su padre actuase de la misma manera que Timothy.

A mitad del interrogatorio de Slughorn, la puerta se abrió de repente y entró Ginny. Harry inmediatamente se puso de pie, lo que divirtió a Scorpius. _"Por Merlín, Potter, estás muy pillado"_, pensó poniendo los ojos en blanco y mirando cómo El Elegido se sonrojaba furiosamente y se volvía a sentar en su asiento.

—Siento llegar tarde, profesor —se excusó la pelirroja. Scorpius notó que sus ojos estaban rojos e hinchados. Obviamente, había estado llorando antes de ir a cenar—. Normalmente soy puntual.

—No se preocupe, señorita Weasley —dijo Slughorn con una sonrisa—. Por favor, tome asiento.

Nada emocionante sucedió tras eso, y Scorpius se empezó a aburrir enormemente. Pasaron a los postres y él se distrajo observando a todas las personas presentes.

Reconoció caras familiares, recordando a sus futuros hijos. Sin embargo, cuando sus ojos se posaron en McLaggen, se dio cuenta de que estaba mirando a la Gryffindor castaña con lascivia.

Frunciendo el ceño, Scorpius lanzó una mirada a Hermione, quien obviamente se sentía incomodada con las miradas que estaba recibiendo.

—Parece que Granger tiene un nuevo admirador —susurró Blaise contra su oído, lo que lo impulsó a mirar a su amigo. El Slytherin de piel bronceada simplemente levantó una ceja ante la repentina hostilidad en su rostro.

Scorpius se pasó el resto de la cena lanzando dagas a Cormac con la mirada. El mago de más edad parecía ignorar las miradas de Scorpius, estando demasiado ocupado en mirar a Granger.

La cena terminó felizmente después de otra hora. Los estudiantes regresaron a sus respectivos dormitorios, pero Scorpius todavía tenía una patrulla nocturna con Granger.

—Parece que te tienes un nuevo admirador, Granger —dijo Scorpius de manera casual mientras comenzaban a recorrer el primer piso.

A pesar de la penumbra de los pasillos, pudo ver el rubor en la cara de Hermione.

—¿De qué estás hablando? —preguntó, metiendo un rizo perdido tras su oreja.

—McLaggen —explicó—. Estaba demasiado ocupado mirando tu cara y no se comió el helado —frunció el ceño, incapaz de entender la repentina repulsión que sentía—. No sé qué piensas tú, Granger, pero creo que es una mal tipo.

Hermione lo miró furiosa con las mejillas inflamadas.

—Siempre ha sido así —señaló—. No entiendo por qué de repente él... —se calló y sus mejillas enrojecieron más de vergüenza—. De todos modos, puedo hechizarlo hasta el olvido si traspasa la línea, Malfoy.

Una sonrisa brotó de su rostro, lo que llevó a Hermione a mirarlo de forma extraña. Scorpius se sintió repentinamente tímido y se aclaró nerviosamente la garganta.

—Como sea —dijo—. ¿Vas a ir a la fiesta de Navidad?

Ella hizo una mueca.

—Creo que no tengo otra opción —dijo—. Parece que Harry está decidido a ir, pero principalmente porque quiere asegurarse de que Dean no le hará nada a Ginny.

Resoplando, Scorpius respondió:

—El Niño Que Vivió está demasiado pillado por ella, pero es un enorme bufón y no va a reconocer sus sentimientos.

Hermione sonrió ante sus palabras.

—Yo... tengo intención de invitar a Ron —confesó, sus mejillas ardiendo una vez más. Scorpius hizo una mueca, pero Hermione continuó—: Es decir, si deja de ser un idiota celoso. Quiero decir, ¿qué hay de malo en recibir una invitación para este ridículo club?

Scorpius quiso decir que Ron Weasley siempre había tenido un problema con ser eclipsado. Por lo que había escuchado de Albus, el nombramiento de Granger como Ministra de Magia había sido una de las peleas más frecuentes entre la pareja.

—Sinceramente, no sé lo que ves en él, Granger —dijo con el ceño fruncido—. Es... es... —hizo gestos frustrados con las manos, incapaz de encontrar las palabras adecuadas—. De todos los chicos, ¿por qué Weasley?

Ella se ofendió, para su disgusto. ¿No podía ver que se merecía a alguien mucho mejor que Ronald Weasley? No tenía nada contra el pelirrojo, excepto el hecho de que había inculcado en la mente de su hija que Scorpius era un chico malo. Además, pensaba que Ron era en realidad un tipo decente, si lograba controlar sus emociones y su apetito voraz. Pero para ser sincero, no podía entender lo que Hermione veía en él. Pensó que retroceder en el tiempo podría haberle dado una respuesta a ese enigma histórico, pero ahora que se encontraba con los Ron y Hermione adolescentes, Scorpius estaba más perdido aún.

—¿Qué hay de malo con Ron? —protestó.

—Déjalo, Granger —dijo bruscamente—. Tu vida amorosa no me importa una mierda de hipogrifo.

Su rostro se tiñó de una hermosa sombra de rojo, avergonzada e irritada al mismo tiempo. Se puso a hablar sobre las buenas cualidades que poseía su amigo, pero Scorpius desconectó de la conversación hasta que finalizaron la patrulla.

* * *

**¿Qué os ha parecido este capítulo? Parece que Scorpius se empieza a poner celoso de la atención que recibe Hermione. ¡Y Blaise se ha dado cuenta de ello! ¿Qué pensáis? ¿Hará algo al respecto? ¡Contádnoslo con reviews, que nos hacen muchísima ilusión!**

**Con cariño,**

**WickedlyAwesomeMe y Pabel Moonlight.**


	14. Te Echo de Menos, Mamá

**Disclaimer****: todo lo que reconozcáis pertenece a la grandísima JK Rowling, y la trama a WickedlyAwesomeMe. Yo sólo me encargo de traducir.**

* * *

**Capítulo 14: Te Echo de Menos, Mamá**

* * *

Por fin, _por fin_, Scorpius pudo encontrar el hechizo correcto para arreglar el Armario Evanescente. Pensó que era muy curioso haberse encontrado con él en un viejo folleto sobre cómo mantenerse a salvo durante la Primera Guerra Mágica. Aún así, no podía terminar de creerse que hubiese tenido tanta suerte. Lo siguiente que debía hacer era encontrar algo de tiempo para comenzar a arreglarlo.

Scorpius repasó su agenda mentalmente mientras los Slytherin y Gryffindor de sexto paseaban por las mazmorras de Pociones. Como los días festivos se acercaban, los profesores estaban siendo implacables con las tareas y los exámenes. Scorpius estaba agobiado haciendo ensayos, garabateando furiosamente en su pergamino para lograr la longitud obligatoria. También estaba el tema del inminente fin de semana de Hogsmeade y la fiesta de Navidad del Club Slug.

Con todo eso, Scorpius tenía la sensación de que las próximas semanas serían demasiado estresantes. Haciendo una mueca de decepción, tuvo el presentimiento de que no podría empezar a arreglarlo hasta el comienzo de las vacaciones.

—Señor Malfoy, sé que en este momento es mi mejor alumno, pero aún así le pido que escuche —la voz del profesor Slughorn cortó repentinamente sus confusos pensamientos.

Sus ojos se abrieron, sin darse cuenta de que la clase ya había comenzado. Los ojos de sus compañeros estaban fijos en él, por lo que hizo todo lo posible por no sonrojarse al ver a Weasley riéndose por detrás del profesor. Afortunadamente, Slughorn no parecía estar enfadado, solo ligeramente divertido, y simplemente amonestó su falta de atención y volvió a explicar la poción que harían ese día.

Scorpius lanzó una mirada mordaz hacia Weasley y se sorprendió al ver a Lavender Brown sentada a su lado en lugar de Granger. Sus ojos se posaron en la Gryffindor de cabello alborotado, que lucía un ceño fruncido en el rostro. Con curiosidad, miró a Weasley e hizo una mueca cuando Brown le dio un beso húmedo en la mejilla.

Mientras caminaban hacia los armarios para obtener ingredientes, Scorpius se acercó discretamente a Harry y le susurró:

—¿Qué le pasa a Granger?

Harry frunció el ceño.

—¿Qué te importa? —escupió.

Scorpius puso los ojos en blanco.

—Obviamente le pasa algo —dijo, eligiendo no responder a Harry—. Si Granger continúa mirando de esa forma su caldero, no me sorprendería que empezase a hervir.

El Niño Que Vivió suspiró y lanzó una breve mirada a su mejor amiga.

—Tras el partido de Gryffindor contra Slytherin, que por cierto te perdiste…

—Tenía cosas que hacer —respondió.

A Scorpius le habría gustado ver el partido, pero se estaba quedando sin tiempo. Además, le alegraba haber podido encontrar el hechizo correcto para arreglar el Armario Evanescente.

—Lo que sea, no me importa una mierda —contestó Harry—. Como decía, tras el partido, Lavender se lanzó hacia Ron y, desde entonces, son inseparables —hizo una mueca—. Es un poco enfermizo, la verdad. Y Hermione... bueno... —hizo un gesto débil hacia su amiga—. En pocas palabras, no está muy contenta con la nueva relación.

—Arg, bien hecho, Weasley —dijo Scorpius irónicamente. Al ver la mirada interrogadora de Harry, explicó—: Está jodidamente ciego. No sé qué es lo que Granger ve en él.

Harry esbozó una pequeña y triste sonrisa.

—¿Sabes qué? —contestó—. Yo tampoco.

* * *

Scorpius dejó escapar un amplio bostezo mientras caminaba con dificultad hacia la biblioteca de Hogwarts. Todavía tenía que terminar un ensayo de siete metros para Transfiguraciones y completar el diario de sus sueños de Adivinación. El trabajo escolar parecía un asunto mundano ahora que tenía otras grandes responsabilidades que atender, pero Scorpius sabía que no tenía más remedio que disfrutar de la normalidad para así intentar mantenerse cuerdo.

Todavía no había encontrado el momento adecuado para aventurarse de nuevo en la Sala de los Menesteres. Las lecciones de Oclumancia de Snape eran más frecuentes y el profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras seguía insistiendo en que debía ser capaz de dominar su mente, ya que se acercaba el día de la destrucción del siguiente horrocrux. Afortunadamente, Snape le había dicho que estaba mejorando, de una manera renuente e insultante, por supuesto, y los dolores de cabeza que tenía después de cada sesión de Oclumancia empezaban a ser menos frecuentes.

—Cormac, ¿puedo hablar contigo un momento?

Scorpius se quedó inmóvil al escuchar la inconfundible voz de Granger, e inmediatamente se escondió tras una esquina. Frunció el ceño, preguntándose por qué de repente tenía la necesidad de esconderse. No tuvo tiempo suficiente para detener sus acciones extrañas sin ser pillado, por lo que, en cambio, miró a los dos Gryffindor.

—Hermione —dijo el mago de séptimo curso—. Tengo todo el tiempo del mundo.

Scorpius hizo una mueca y casi se echó a reír ante el disgusto que inundó la cara de Hermione. Se preguntó si McLaggen podía ver la expresión en su cara o si decidía ignorarla.

—Eh... está bien —una serie de emociones conflictivas bailaban en su rostro, pero respiró hondo y continuó—: ¿Has pensado en ir a la fiesta de Navidad del profesor Slughorn?

«Oh, mierda no, Granger» pensó el Slytherin, notando cómo la cara de Cormac se iluminaba como si la Navidad hubiese llegado antes de tiempo. Antes de que pudiera ser consciente de lo que estaba haciendo, se apartó de la esquina donde estaba escondido y se dirigió hacia los dos estudiantes. Hermione lo vio primero, mientras sus ojos se abrían con sorpresa.

»Malfoy —saludó con un tono de voz un poco estridente, lo que parecía una señal de que estaba entrando en pánico.

—Por Merlín, Granger, ¿dónde demonios estabas? —gruñó—. Davies ha convocado una reunión.

Ella se confundió.

—¿Reunión? —preguntó—. ¿Qué...? —sus ojos se abrieron al percibir la mirada que él le dirigía—. Reunión. Correcto... sí, sí.

En la cara de McLaggen creció una mirada frustrada y se aferró a la muñeca de Hermione.

—No hemos terminado de hablar —protestó—. Y sí, voy a ir a la fiesta de Navidad de Slughorn, Hermione.

El bufón parecía estúpidamente esperanzado. Scorpius casi sentía pena por él.

—Granger, en serio, no tengo tiempo para que te entretengas —dijo bruscamente.

—Vete a la mierda, Malfoy —gruñó Cormac.

Hermione se apartó apresuradamente de Cormac y se acercó más a Scorpius.

—Lo siento, Cormac, pero el deber me llama —dijo.

No esperó la respuesta del mago, ya que rápidamente se aferró a la muñeca de Scorpius y lo arrastró lejos de Cormac. Lo atrajo rápidamente hasta que estuvieron dentro de la biblioteca de Hogwarts. La Señora Pince les lanzó una mirada curiosa, pero Hermione no le prestó atención.

Solo se detuvo cuando llegaron a su mesa, bueno, la mesa de los _dos_, viendo que Scorpius también la frecuentaba. Miró agradecida al Slytherin.

»Merlín, Malfoy, no tienes idea de lo agradecida que estoy por tu intervención.

Scorpius resopló y colocó su mochila sobre la mesa.

—¿McLaggen? ¿En serio? —preguntó—. Estoy empezando a pensar que tienes muy mal gusto con los hombres, Granger.

Ella se sonrojó furiosamente y se dejó caer en el asiento.

—No sé lo que se me ha pasado por la cabeza —dijo, negándose a mirarlo a los ojos.

—Déjame adivinar: Weasley es un maldito imbécil, así que querías invitar a alguien para ponerlo celoso —respondió. Cuando sus mejillas se sonrojaron, confirmando sus sospechas, Scorpius suspiró—. Ding, ding, ding, ¡diez puntos para Slytherin!

—Cállate, Malfoy.

Scorpius se inclinó hacia adelante y esperó hasta que Hermione lo miró a los ojos.

—Weasley es un maldito imbécil —reiteró—. Y McLaggen no se queda muy lejos de él. No sé qué te ha pasado por siquiera considerar a ese estúpido Gryffindor.

—Arg, lo sé —espetó—. Ha sido un lapsus momentáneo.

—Te diré una cosa, Granger —dijo, casualmente recostándose en su silla—. ¿Por qué no me llevas a mí a la fiesta de Navidad?

Hermione se quedó boquiabierta y Scorpius estuvo tentado de copiar su expresión. _"¿De dónde diablos ha venido eso?"_ exclamó Al La Voz Interior.

—¿Q-qué? —escupió Hermione mientras fruncía el ceño—. ¿A qué juegas, Malfoy?

Él se encogió de hombros y aplastó desesperadamente esa estúpida voz interior.

—Si quieres poner celoso a Weasley, elige a alguien a quien odie. McLaggen podría haber encajado en esa descripción, pero, por favor, Granger, al menos ahórrate la miseria de pasar la noche con un bufón.

Ella levantó una ceja, divertida.

—¿Y crees que no será una miseria que me acompañes tú? —devolvió la pregunta.

—Es una pregunta justa —respondió, asintiendo con una sonrisa—. Pero no te veo dispuesta a echar la noche a perder, ¿no?

Hermione se calló y pensó en sus palabras. Scorpius esperó nerviosamente su respuesta, ensimismado en sus emociones tras su máscara de indiferencia. Casi esperaba que rechazara su oferta, pero en su corazón floreció una pequeña esperanza que no desapareció.

—¿Qué pensarán todos si el Rey Escorpión lleva a la sangre sucia de Gryffindor a la fiesta de Navidad? —preguntó con cuidado.

No había malicia en su voz, solo curiosidad genuina, pero, aun así, Scorpius no pudo evitar gruñir ante sus palabras.

—Deja de llamarte así —espetó.

Los ojos de la bruja se abrieron de sorpresa.

—¿Cómo? —preguntó—. ¿Sangre sucia?

Scorpius frunció el ceño y desvió la mirada.

—Sí —respondió secamente.

Ella frunció el ceño en confusión. Scorpius sabía que tenía una pregunta en la punta de la lengua, pero no sabía qué responder si ella empezaba a hacer preguntas que pudieran revelar su terrible secreto. Aun así, no le sentó muy bien que la bruja más poderosa de su generación siguiese degradándose a sí misma de esa manera. Parecía no molestarle, pero Scorpius se sentía incómodo al escucharla decir esas cosas.

—Está bien —respondió.

—¿Significa que aceptas llevarme a la fiesta de Slughorn o que dejarás de llamarte con ese apelativo ridículo?

Para su sorpresa, una pequeña sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

—Ambos.

—Espera... ¿_en serio_? —preguntó él, completamente sorprendido—. ¿Realmente estás de acuerdo en llevarme a la fiesta de Slughorn? No es que no quiera, Granger, pero pensé que mi sugerencia era realmente estúpida.

Su sonrisa se ensanchó mientras copiaba su postura y se recostaba en la silla.

—Cualquiera es mejor que McLaggen —señaló. Él abrió la boca, pero Hermione se adelantó a responder—: Sí, Malfoy. Incluso tú eres mejor que él.

Scorpius resopló.

—¿Eh? —dijo—. ¿Se ha vuelto loco el mundo? —en su interior, estaba bailando felizmente. La Operación: Hacer La Pelota estaba empezando a progresar.

Ella se encogió de hombros casualmente y luego comenzó a sacar su trabajo escolar de la mochila. Scorpius la miró fijamente durante un minuto completo antes de sacar sus propias cosas para comenzar a trabajar en su ensayo de Transfiguraciones.

Pasaron exactamente treinta minutos hasta que Hermione rompió el silencio entre ellos.

—¿Malfoy?

—¿Sí? —preguntó distraídamente, tachando una frase que no pertenecía en absoluto al párrafo que estaba leyendo.

—Yo... eh... tenía complejo de mis dos dientes delanteros, así que cuando accidentalmente me hechizaste en cuarto curso, dejé que Madame Pomfrey los redujera a un tamaño más normal —reveló.

Scorpius frunció el ceño y levantó la mirada. Su padre le había contado esa historia y no parecía haberse sentido orgulloso de lo que hizo, aunque Draco terminó admitiendo que la Ministra estaba más guapa con los dientes encogidos.

—¿Por qué me cuentas esto de repente? —preguntó.

Hermione, completamente sonrosada, puso los ojos en blanco.

—Creía que estábamos haciendo lo de "Te digo un secreto mío y tú me cuentas uno tuyo" —respondió. Cruzó los brazos contra su pecho y frunció el ceño—. Estoy cumpliendo mi parte del trato.

—Oh, cierto —dijo, levantando una ceja divertida—. Pero eso no es un secreto, Granger. Todo el mundo sabe que, por tu vanidad, permitiste que Madame Pomfrey te encogiera los dientes.

—No fue por vanidad, _per se_ —protestó ella—. Solo quería... sentirme bien conmigo misma.

Scorpius resopló.

—Como he dicho: _vanidad_ —dijo. Hermione frunció el ceño, pero no lo corrigió. Scorpius puso su pergamino y su pluma a un lado y sonrió—. Es mi turno entonces —trató de pensar en otro de sus secretos para contarle a Hermione—. ¡Ajá! —sonrió—. En cuarto curso, estuve perdidamente enamorado de las Weird Sisters y traté de reclutar a algunos de mis compañeros para formar una banda.

Scorpius recordó con cariño cómo Albus se había sentido enormemente feliz, pensando que su plan era genial. Reclutaron a tres Slytherin más para su banda. Se llamaron Bolas Raras, y de hecho consiguieron hacer un concierto en las Tres Escobas durante uno de sus fines de semana en Hogsmeade. Sin embargo, no hicieron más conciertos, ya que su familia tuvo otro escándalo que precisó de su completa atención. Ahora que lo pensaba, era una pena. Eran bastante buenos, la verdad.

—¿Una banda? —Hermione se quedó sin aliento, horrorizada—. Lo siento, Malfoy, pero realmente no puedo imaginarte como ese tipo de persona —frunció el ceño—. Ahora que lo pienso, debería haber oído hablar de tu banda.

—Desapareció de inmediato —dijo, encogiéndose de hombros—. Tenía otras prioridades.

Ella seguía sin parecer totalmente convencida.

—V-vale… —dijo lentamente—. Si lo estás diciendo para burlarte de mí…

—Cree lo que quieras, Granger —dijo con una sonrisa—. Estoy siendo sincero.

Hermione resopló.

—Lo dudo mucho, señor Tengo un Maldito Secreto Pero No Puedo Contártelo Aún Porque No Somos Amigos —señaló.

Scorpius soltó una carcajada y tuvo que apretar sus labios cuando los ojos de la Señora Pince se posaron en su mesa.

—Es un apodo bastante impresionante —señaló mientras sus ojos brillaban con alegría—. Tiene un impacto bonito.

Ella puso los ojos en blanco, pero fue incapaz de reprimir una pequeña sonrisa.

—Entonces, ¿aún no somos amigos? —preguntó.

—Mala suerte, Granger —dijo con una sonrisa.

Ella suspiró y volvió a su tarea.

—Me lo imaginaba —respondió simplemente.

* * *

—Estás pasando mucho tiempo con Malfoy —señaló Harry cuando Hermione se acomodó en la mesa de Gryffindor.

Ron le dirigió una mirada acusadora, mientras que Ginny levantó una ceja con curiosidad.

—No es cierto —dijo ella irritada y molesta por las miradas acusatorias de su mejor amigo.

El Niño Que Vivió lanzó una rápida mirada a la mesa de Slytherin antes de acercarse a la castaña.

—Hermione, en serio, sabes tan bien como yo que no es buena persona —protestó—. Sé que Dumbledore quiere que trabajemos con él, pero no ha dicho nada acerca de hacerse sus amigos. ¿Has olvidado lo que nos ha hecho a todos? ¿Cómo puedes confiar tan fácilmente en él? Te creía más inteligente que eso.

Ginny puso los ojos en blanco, pero Hermione no se dio cuenta. Sus ojos se abrieron ante su insinuación y le miró de la forma más oscura posible. No le ayudó nada que Harry se empequeñeciera bajo su mirada.

—No es asunto tuyo si confío en él o no —susurró ella con furia—. Estáis cegados por el prejuicio y la ridícula rivalidad escolar para llegar a conocerlo.

Todavía dudaba de que lo que le había dicho sobre la banda en cuarto curso fuera cierto, pero sus ojos parecían sinceros mientras se lo contaba.

—Hermione —se quejó Ron—. Te ha llamado sang… —sus palabras quedaron en el aire mientras sus mejillas se coloreaban.

—¿_Qué_, Ronald? —espetó ella mientras sus ojos se estrechaban—. Dilo.

Frunció el ceño

—¿Sabes qué? —respondió él enfadado—. No ha sido más que antagónico con nosotros, pero estás depositando en él tu maldita confianza, Hermione —se suavizó un poco y sus ojos brillaron con sinceridad—. No queremos que te haga daño.

Harry asintió vigorosamente con la cabeza, coincidiendo plenamente con las palabras de su mejor amigo. A su lado, Ginny sacudía lentamente la cabeza.

—Sois idiotas —dijo la Weasley.

Habiendo perdido el apetito, Hermione se levantó bruscamente de su asiento.

—Bueno, creo que está bien saber que no confiáis lo suficiente en mis decisiones —gruñó ella.

Harry y Ron se estremecieron con su tono, pero Hermione no les prestó atención, ya que se puso la mochila al hombro y salió del Gran Comedor.

—Muy bien, bufones —suspiró Ginny cuando se fue.

* * *

Era el fin de semana de Hogsmeade y Scorpius Malfoy mentiría si dijera que no estaba nervioso. Se había despedido de sus amigos, diciéndoles que iba a Hogsmeade con Astoria Greengrass. Pansy estaba horrorizada por haber elegido esa compañía, señalando que era una mala elección, a diferencia de su hermana mayor, pero Scorpius simplemente le sonrió y se separó del grupo.

La estaba esperando a las puertas de Hogwarts. El Núcleo del ED había pasado a su lado hacía unos minutos. Hermione le había sonreído levemente, mientras que Luna y Ginny le saludaron. Como era de esperar, Potter y Weasley le gruñeron. La expresión de Neville era nerviosa, pero le saludó, y Scorpius pensó que era un cambio agradable. Su nariz se arrugó con disgusto cuando vio que Lavender Brown había sido incluida en el pequeño grupo y que le lanzaba una mirada sospechosa.

—Siento llegar tarde —saludó Astoria, sin aliento.

Scorpius sonrió brillantemente, maravillándose de la belleza juvenil que su madre exudaba. Su madre siempre estaba tranquila, ya que había sido educada como una princesa sangre pura. Verla relajada era como una bocanada de aire fresco para él.

—Para ti —dijo, ofreciéndole una rosa amarilla.

La sonrisa de Astoria se ensanchó y metió el tallo en su cola de caballo.

Su paseo hacia Hogsmeade fue relativamente silencioso, salvo por unos breves intercambios de bromas. Scorpius se distrajo a lo largo del camino, tratando de ordenar a su corazón que calmara su agitación. Le dolía el corazón cada vez que Astoria sonreía, y necesitaba un gran autocontrol para no abrazarla y echarse a llorar.

Afortunadamente, llegaron pronto a las Tres Escobas, pero Scorpius hizo una mueca al ver que no había una sola mesa disponible a la vista.

—Tal vez es mejor que vayamos a otro lugar —sugirió ella con una sonrisa divertida.

Suspirando, Scorpius se encogió de hombros y permitió que Astoria lo dirigiera a otro lugar. Solo cuando entraron en la tienda familiar con aroma a rosas, se dio cuenta de que lo había llevado a casa de _Madam Puddifoot_.

Se asustó, sabiendo que ese lugar era conocido porque las parejas lo frecuentaban. Astoria no pareció notar su pánico interno y Scorpius no tuvo más remedio que seguir a su madre a un lugar en la parte trasera de la tienda. Se maldijo mentalmente por no llevarla a un lugar mejor, menos íntimo. Su principal objetivo era ganarse su amistad. Sería desastroso (y francamente repugnante) que Astoria recibiese un mensaje diferente.

—¿Cómo está la señora Narcissa?

Sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa ante su pregunta, pero los ojos de Astoria ya brillaban de preocupación. Scorpius se encontró sonriendo levemente y respondió:

—Creo que bien. Pero mi abu… _madre_ sigue endulzando sus palabras para evitar que me preocupe por ella.

Astoria sonrió y le acarició suavemente el brazo.

—Lo siento —susurró—. Siento todo por lo que tu familia está pasando.

—No lo sientas —protestó él.

Su sonrisa se volvió triste.

—Debe haber sido un año difícil para ti, Scorpius —señaló.

Respiró hondo y esbozó una sonrisa irónica.

—Oh, no te haces a la idea de cuánto —dijo.

La atmósfera entre ellos se relajó, y Scorpius se encontró contándole todas las cosas mundanas que estaba experimentando ese año. La echaba de menos. Echaba de menos hablar con su madre sobre todo lo que pensaba. La futura Astoria siempre asentía, y a pesar de que él no dejase de hablar, ella lo escuchaba con firmeza y le ofrecía algunos consejos si era necesario.

Cuando se fueron de Madam Puddifoot, el corazón de Scorpius estaba lleno de emociones. Sus ojos ardían con lágrimas, su mente era un desastre al mirar el hermoso cabello negro de su madre. Se preguntaba qué estaba pensando en ese momento la Astoria del futuro, qué estaba haciendo y cómo se sentía. Se preguntó si realmente había sido prudente viajar en el tiempo y dejarla sola mientras consolaba a su padre.

—¿Scorpius? —la voz de la Astoria adolescente cortó sus reflexiones.

Él se estremeció cuando le tocó la mejilla, y fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que había empezado a llorar. Los ojos de Astoria se encendieron con alarma y rápidamente miró a su alrededor. Afortunadamente, las pocas personas que había en las calles estaban demasiado distraídas como para ver llorar al Rey Escorpión.

Scorpius permitió que Astoria lo empujara hacia un lugar pequeño y oculto tras Madam Puddifoot.

»¿Qué pasa? —preguntó preocupada, mirándole a los ojos.

Incapaz de detenerse, la envolvió en un fuerte abrazo y hundió la nariz en su cabello. _"Mamá"_ gritó para sus adentros. _"Mamá, te echo mucho de menos"_.

»Todo va a salir bien —lo tranquilizó ella, dándole palmaditas en la espalda. Scorpius cerró los ojos con fuerza y se imaginó que era su futura madre quien le abrazaba hasta que sus lágrimas dejasen de caer por sus mejillas—. Shh, Scorpius.

La retuvo contra sí durante unos minutos hasta que dejó de llorar. Scorpius podía sentir sus mejillas calentándose de la vergüenza.

—Eh... lo siento —gruñó mientras se alejaba. Se negó a encontrarse con su mirada, temeroso de lo que pudiera ver en sus ojos—. Te dije que está siendo un año terriblemente agotador.

Astoria tomó su mano y esperó hasta que sus ojos se encontraron con los de ella. Se sorprendió al ver que no había juicio en su mirada, solo la preocupación y calidez que definitivamente eran características de su madre.

—Yo... no sé lo que ha pasado —confesó—. De alguna manera creo que algo ha cambiado. Hay algo definitivamente diferente en ti, Scorpius, y no puedo decir con exactitud qué es. Pero... pero si necesitas una amiga con quien hablar, estoy aquí —una encantadora sonrisa creció en su rostro mientras apretaba su mano—. De hecho, me gustaría pasar otro fin de semana en Hogsmeade contigo, si quieres.

—Eso sería genial —respondió apresuradamente, imitando su amplia sonrisa.

—Aunque... —hizo una mueca—. Para ser claros: sólo somos _amigos_, ¿no? —Scorpius la miró con horror—. Quiero decir, creo que eres guapo, bla, bla, bla, pero no te ofendas, Rey Escorpión, me siento un poco mareada de pensar en ser más que amiga tuya.

Sus mejillas ardían.

—Joder, no —protestó rápidamente. Cuando Astoria arqueó una ceja divertida, añadió—: Quiero decir, creo que eres guapa y maravillosa, pero sería totalmente incómodo que… —vaciló y se sonrojó más aún—. Quiero decir… Sin ofender, Astoria.

Para su alivio, ella simplemente se rio.

—Entiendo —dijo ella. Levantó la mano y tocó con cariño su rosa amarilla—. Me imaginé que no querías nada más cuando me regalaste una rosa amarilla. Pensé que, como sabías lo que significaban los lirios del valle, entenderías que una rosa amarilla significaba amistad, ¿verdad?

Scorpius dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio, agradecido de que Astoria recibiera el mensaje correcto cuando le dio la flor.

—Sí —dijo—. Me alegra que lo entiendas.

Astoria le tocó la mejilla, todavía húmeda por las lágrimas que había derramado hacía un ratito.

—Estás muy diferente —dijo con una sonrisa—. Si vuelves a convertirte en el bufón arrogante y estúpido de hace unos meses, no seguiré a un lado —sus ojos brillaron con una advertencia cómica, lo que le hizo sonreír—. Como _amiga_ tuya, me veré obligada a darte una bofetada para que esa tozuda cabeza tuya entre en razón.

Su sonrisa se ensanchó.

—En serio, Astoria, ¿por qué piensas que estoy tan desesperado por tu amistad? —preguntó.

Ella se rio, le acarició la mejilla con cariño y se alejó. La alegría en sus ojos se derritió, siendo reemplazada por una preocupación sincera.

—Si algo te molesta, Scorpius, sabes dónde encontrarme —dijo.

Su corazón volvió a latir con fuerza.

—Gracias, Astoria —susurró en respuesta—. Significa mucho para mí.

* * *

**¿Qué os ha parecido este capítulo? Hermione empieza a recibir reproches por parte de sus amigos por su relación con Scorpius. Hermione y Scorpius empiezan a "tontear" de una forma algo más evidente. Y Scorpius echa tanto de menos a Astoria que se ha derrumbado al estar con ella… ¡Pobrecito! ¿Qué os han parecido todas las cosas que han pasado? ¡Contádnoslo con reviews, que nos hacen muchísima ilusión!**

**Con cariño,**

**WickedlyAwesomeMe y Pabel Moonlight.**


	15. La Fiesta de Navidad del Club Slug

**Disclaimer****: todo lo que reconozcáis pertenece a la grandísima JK Rowling, y la trama a WickedlyAwesomeMe. Yo sólo me encargo de traducir.**

* * *

**Capítulo 15: La Fiesta de Navidad del Club Slug**

* * *

Scorpius miró el imponente Armario Evanescente con la varita levantada y lista. Unas gotas de sudor se estaban formando en su frente. Estaba agotado por intentarlo una y otra vez, pero sabía que debía persistir.

Había estado en la Sala de los Menesteres durante exactamente tres horas, pero aún no había progresado. Había intentado transportar una manzana durante horas, pero cada vez que susurraba el hechizo y esperaba unos segundos, la manzana seguía dentro del armario.

Se estaba frustrando. Había tenido la intención quedarse una sola hora, sabiendo que todavía tenía ensayos por terminar, pero la decepción de sus fracasos lo instó a quedarse.

—_Harmonia Nectere Passus_ —susurró por enésima vez. Scorpius cerró los ojos y contuvo el aliento, rezando desesperadamente para tener éxito esta vez. Abrió la puerta, pero para su decepción, la manzana verde no había sido transportada.

«Está bien, Scorpius, inténtalo por última vez» se dijo firmemente.

Scorpius respiró bruscamente, se obligó a concentrarse en su tarea y susurró:

»_Harmonia Nectere Passus_ —sus ojos casi salieron de sus órbitas cuando escuchó un suave zumbido en el interior.

Con el corazón en la garganta y la mano ligeramente temblando, abrió la puerta y casi lloró por el vacío que lo recibió.

Scorpius cerró la puerta una vez más, susurró el hechizo y escuchó el mismo sonido. No pudo evitar soltar un fuerte grito cuando la manzana verde volvió a estar dentro.

Tomó la fruta, le dio un gran mordisco y salió de la Sala de los Menesteres con mejor ánimo.

* * *

—¿De verdad vas a ir?

Scorpius miró el reflejo de Blaise y se encogió de hombros.

—Ya estoy vestido, así que... —se detuvo y ajustó sus gemelos, alisó algunas arrugas invisibles en su hermosa túnica de vestir y separó cuidadosamente su cabello en un estilo limpio y moderno.

Se miró otra vez antes de asentir con satisfacción. Scorpius no estaba muy seguro de por qué estaba tan preocupado por su aspecto. En su línea temporal, durante los bailes de caridad que a su madre le encantaba organizar, el rubio no prestaba tanta atención a su ropa. Sin embargo, ese día era una extraña excepción.

—¿Y realmente vas a llevar a Granger? —continuó su amigo. Scorpius lo fulminó con la mirada, al ver la sonrisa en el rostro del italiano.

—No es tu maldito asunto, Zabini —escupió.

Estaba agradecido de que su habitación estuviera oscura. Blaise se habría divertido enormemente si hubiera visto el rubor en sus pálidas mejillas.

—Bueno, diviértete —dijo finalmente, agitando la mano para despedirse y dejándose caer en la cama.

Scorpius frunció el ceño y salió de su habitación. Salió rápidamente de la Sala Común, espiando el sedoso cabello de Pansy descansando en uno de los sillones. Le había estado insistiendo para que la llevara a la fiesta de Navidad, pero Scorpius se negó fervientemente, diciendo que no tenía intención de llevar a nadie. Sabía que si ella descubría que iba a llevar a Granger, bueno… el infierno ardería.

Hermione lo estaba esperando al pie de la Gran Escalera, mirando nerviosamente a su alrededor. Scorpius vaciló en sus pasos mientras la miraba. Con los ojos y la boca muy abiertos y el corazón acelerándose un poco, contempló el bello aspecto de Hermione y sintió que se le secaba la boca. Ni siquiera llevaba nada extravagante, solo un vestido rosa pálido que destacaba maravillosamente el marrón de sus ojos. Notó un toque de maquillaje en su rostro (nada recargado a diferencia de cómo Pansy siempre llevaba el suyo) y un simple collar que descansaba sobre la cremosa extensión de su clavícula.

—Malfoy, llegamos tarde —saludó con el ceño fruncido.

Scorpius la miró. Merlín Todopoderoso, la futura Ministra de Magia era francamente guapa.

—C-claro, por supuesto, disculpa —dijo apresuradamente.

Ella le dirigió una mirada extraña y le hizo una señal para que se acercara. Scorpius se adelantó apresuradamente hasta que estuvo a pocos metros de distancia. De cerca, la vio claramente, y maldijo la luz que bañaba los pasillos por hacerla lucir más guapa aún. Distraído, pensó que el cabello de Rose no se vería lo suficientemente bonito con el vestido de su madre y decidió que el rosa pálido era _definitivamente_ el color de Hermione Granger.

»Estás… estás guapa —susurró.

Sus mejillas se colorearon hasta que casi coincidieron con su vestido.

—Tú tampoco estás mal —dijo con una pequeña y tímida sonrisa.

Scorpius se aclaró en voz alta y miró hacia otro lado.

—Deberíamos irnos —dijo.

Hermione asintió. Juntos, caminaron hacia la fiesta de Navidad del Club Slug. Scorpius colocó rígidamente los brazos a los lados, preguntándose si debía ofrecerle el brazo. El decoro le obligaba a hacerlo, pero una parte de él, la parte "Albus La Voz Interior", pensó que sería una mala idea hacerlo. ¿Por qué? No estaba demasiado seguro.

Su debate interno continuó hasta que llegaron a la fiesta. Para entonces, Scorpius se sintió un poco decepcionado consigo mismo por no haberle ofrecido su brazo.

—Harry no ha llegado aún —señaló con el ceño fruncido.

Scorpius vio de inmediato a Ginny Weasley entre la multitud, quien les hizo una pequeña señal a ambos. Dean Thomas arqueó una ceja al ver al compañero de Hermione.

—¿Quién es la cita de Potter para esta noche? —preguntó, colocando sin pensar una mano en la parte baja de su espalda para dirigirla hacia el área de bebidas.

—Luna —dijo Hermione, poniendo los ojos en blanco—. Harry se dio cuenta demasiado tarde de que podría habérmelo preguntado a mí —una sonrisa maliciosa apareció en su rostro al recordarlo—. Deberías haber visto su cara cuando descubrió que iba a ir _contigo_.

A pesar de su nerviosismo, Scorpius sonrió.

—Merlín, Potter no tiene remedio.

Slughorn se acercó a ellos y les presentó a un hombre que claramente era un vampiro. Scorpius miró con furia cómo miraba con avidez a Hermione, más específicamente su _cuello_, lo que causaba que la hermosa bruja se sintiese inquieta. Se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que no le importó que se aferrase con fuerza a su manga, murmurando una rápida excusa y apartándolo de la vista del vampiro.

Se ganaron algunas miradas curiosas, pero Scorpius se sorprendió de que Hermione no les prestara atención.

»La gente nos está mirando fijamente, Granger —señaló, preguntándose si ella se había dado cuenta.

Casualmente se encogió de hombros.

—No todos los días verán al Rey Escorpión fraternizar con una sang… —se contuvo, le sonrió levemente y luego se corrigió—: Una _nacida de muggles_ —Hermione suspiró y tiró de sus rizos distraídamente—. Deja que miren. No me importa una mierda —Hermione frunció el ceño—. ¿A ti te molesta? —le preguntó—. Que te vean conmigo esta noche puede mancillar tu reputación.

Scorpius resopló.

—Al infierno con mi reputación —afirmó—. Tengo demasiadas cosas en las que pensar como para dedicarle tiempo a una cosa tan ridícula.

Sabía que la gente hablaría después de la fiesta. Scorpius ya había pensado en una excusa para que el Señor Oscuro no sospechase si le llegaban rumores. Pero, para lo que no estaba preparado, era para la reacción de Pansy. Estaba seguro de que ella sería persistente y viciosa con sus acusaciones. Lo tenía más claro que el agua.

Hermione lo miró con extrañeza, pero sus labios sonreían.

—Estás raro —dijo.

Él sonrió encantadoramente.

—Bueno, ese soy yo: Malfoy el Loco, Scorpius el Extraño —dijo, mientras miraba embelesado la forma en la que ella comenzó a reírse de su broma.

«Maldito sea el vestido», pensó. Le estaba haciendo sentir algo extraño.

Harry y Luna finalmente llegaron a la fiesta, y Scorpius sonrió a Luna de forma divertida por cómo iba vestida. Slughorn inmediatamente se abalanzó sobre Harry y se lo mostró a los otros alumnos de Hogwarts.

—Creo que El Niño Que Vivió necesita ser salvado —le susurró Hermione después de mirarle divertidamente durante diez minutos. Scorpius estuvo tentado de contenerse y dejar que el Gryffindor se sintiera más incómodo bajo la asfixia de Slughorn, pero Hermione tiró de él para acercarse a su mejor amigo—. ¡Harry! —saludó felizmente.

La cara de Potter reflejó un puro alivio cuando murmuró apresuradamente una excusa a medias y arrastró a Luna lejos de Slughorn.

—¿Qué se siente al ser el trofeo más brillante de Slughorn, Potter?

Harry resopló.

—Vete a la mierda, Malfoy —gruñó. Luego, añadió mirando a Hermione—: Ha sido una mala idea venir, Hermione.

Ella resopló.

—Bueno, ¿de quien fue la idea? —preguntó, mirando a Ginny y Dean, que estaban bailando en la pista de baile.

Scorpius puso los ojos en blanco al ver cómo Potter se sonrojaba al ver a la encantadora Weasley.

—Harry, creo que me gustaría algo de beber —dijo Luna tranquilamente.

—Eh... claro, Luna, déjame traerte algo —dijo distraídamente, despeinando su ya increíblemente despeinado cabello.

Los brillantes ojos azules de Luna se posaron en el rubio y sonrió.

—¿Por qué no vas con él, Scorpius? —preguntó—. Creo que Hermione también necesita una bebida.

Harry frunció el ceño ante la sugerencia, pero Luna ya estaba empujando a Scorpius hacia el Gryffindor. Scorpius no tenía ni idea de a qué jugaba Luna, pero la rubia Ravenclaw simplemente sonrió y llevó a Hermione hacia la pista de baile.

Scorpius vio como el ceño fruncido de Harry se acentuaba mientras sus ojos verdes miraban fijamente a Ginny. Ella estaba riéndose ruidosamente por algo que Dean había dicho.

—¿Sabes, Potter? —empezó Scorpius cuando finalmente llegaron a la mesa de bebidas—. Pienso seriamente que deberías sacarte la cabeza del culo y confesarle tus sentimientos a Weasley.

Las mejillas de Harry se enrojecieron, esta vez dirigiendo su ceño fruncido hacia el Slytherin.

—Eso no tu maldito asunto, Malfoy —gruñó.

Scorpius suspiró y sacudió la cabeza.

—No hay necesidad de negarlo —señaló—. Es _obvio_. No me sorprendería que Ginny ya lo sepa, teniendo en cuenta que tiene una cabeza inteligente sobre sus hombros.

—¿Q-qué? —escupió Harry, palideciendo ante la idea de que Ginny pudiese conocer sus sentimientos.

—Para ser alguien aclamado como uno de los magos más valientes del mundo por haber derrotado a Ya-Sabes-Quién al ser un bebé, en realidad eres un idiota cuando se trata de tus sentimientos.

Harry hizo una mueca y lo miró con petulancia.

—¿Recuérdame otra vez por qué estoy discutiendo mi vida amorosa _contigo_, Malfoy? —volvió a escupir.

Scorpius sonrió y se encogió de hombros.

—¿Tal vez porque ahora somos amigos? —los ojos color esmeralda de Harry brillaron peligrosamente—. O tal vez no. Lo que te haga dormir mejor por las noches, Potter.

Scorpius sintió que su sonrisa se ensanchaba, recordando los momentos en los que Al se volvía idiota cada vez que Jane MacMillan hablaba con él. Parecía ser que a los Potter se les daba bastante mal manejar sus vidas amorosas; bueno, _excepto_ James Potter Jr., que siempre había sido una maldita anomalía en la familia.

—Ya no importa —continuó Potter, agarrando el cucharón y sirviendo bebidas para Luna y Hermione—. Está saliendo con Dean. Preferiría no ser un, ya sabes…

—¿Rompe hogares? —ofreció amablemente Scorpius.

Harry resopló.

—No eran las palabras que buscaba, pero básicamente, esa es la idea—dijo con una pequeña sonrisa divertida.

Scorpius se sintió un poco feliz al ver la pequeña sonrisa de Harry. Parecía que la Operación: Hacer La Pelota iba a ser un éxito total.

—¡Malfoy! —susurró Hermione furiosa, apareciendo inmediatamente a su lado.

—Granger, ¿qué…?

Sus palabras se apagaron en su boca mientras ella lo empujaba persistentemente hacia la pista de baile. Los ojos de Scorpius se abrieron cuando Hermione colocó ambas manos sobre sus hombros.

—Finge que estás bailando conmigo —susurró ella.

El Slytherin se quedó boquiabierto, incitando a Hermione a suspirar con irritación, y puso sus manos sobre su pequeña cintura. Podía sentir un sonrojo avanzando desde su cuello hasta sus mejillas, pero Hermione lo sostuvo firmemente y agachó la cabeza.

—¿Qué demonios, Granger? —gruñó después de calmarse—. Podrías haberme preguntado cortésmente si quería bailar contigo.

Hermione, aún tensa en sus brazos, se sonrojó ligeramente por su comentario.

—Lo siento —murmuró, levantando la cabeza para mirarlo a los ojos—. Es solo que... —sus ojos se movieron y frunció el ceño, inmediatamente agachando la cabeza de nuevo—. El maldito McLaggen se me ha acercado y no había forma de que me dejase _en paz_.

—Es tu culpa por estar tan guapa hoy —ofreció con brusquedad. Cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho era demasiado tarde, porque los ojos castaños de Hermione estaban conectados nuevamente con los suyos. Sonrojándose furiosamente, Scorpius se aclaró la garganta y miró hacia otro lado—. Quiero decir, no es de extrañar que McLaggen insistiera porque... —vaciló y le hizo un gesto que Hermione no supo descifrar.

Merlín, estaban tan cerca que podía ver el ligero brillo de sus labios y de sus párpados. Su corazón se apoderó de una emoción desconocida, algo que nunca antes había sentido.

—Eh… —dijo Hermione nerviosa, retrocediendo un paso y dándose cuenta finalmente de lo cerca que estaban—. Lo siento.

Scorpius se encogió de hombros y miró por encima de su cabeza, decidido a no mirar a la bruja en sus brazos. Maldijo a quien hubiese decidido tocar una canción lenta y se preguntó cuándo terminaría la maldita canción.

»Gracias por esto otra vez, Malfoy —murmuró suavemente mientras su cálido aliento acariciaba su cuello. Scorpius se estremeció involuntariamente—. Lo digo en serio. Si no hubieses aparecido cuando estaba a punto de pedirle a McLaggen que fuera mi cita de hoy, me habría escondido detrás de esas cortinas hasta que el maldito bastardo me dejase tranquila.

El Slytherin sonrió y miró su cabello rizado.

—Estoy un poco emocionado de saber que no eres tan miserable en mi compañía, Granger —bromeó.

Ella suspiró y se apartó para mirarlo directamente a los ojos.

—Sabes, a veces pienso que realmente puedes ser un tipo decente —comenzó ella—, pero luego, cuando abres esa estúpida boca tuya, recuerdo por qué no me gustas nada. Pero nada de nada.

—Auch, Granger, no hay necesidad de ser tan mala —dijo con una mirada juguetona. Puso una mano contra su corazón y la miró seriamente a los ojos—. ¿Es así como me agradeces que sea tu salvador?

—Idiota —murmuró ella, sin poder ocultar la creciente sonrisa en su rostro.

—Lo sé.

La canción lenta terminó y una nueva canción más lenta aún la reemplazó, y ni Scorpius ni Hermione se separaron. Por encima de la cabeza de Hermione, vio las miradas que les dirigía Cormac McLaggen, que con gratitud devolvió con una gran sonrisa. Sus ojos se movieron una vez más, y vio a Potter y Ginny Weasley hablando en voz baja en una esquina de la habitación. La sonrisa idiota en Harry decía mucho de cómo se sentía por la pelirroja. Si Ginny no lo veía, era porque estaba ciega.

—¿Significa esto que ya somos amigos? —susurró Hermione, sacándolo de sus reflexiones—. ¿Me contarás tus secretos?

Scorpius le lanzó una mirada desconcertada. Comenzaba a ser más difícil mantener sus pensamientos para sí mismo. La carga de ser un viajero en el tiempo, de no _pertenecer_ a esa línea temporal, le volvía loco la mayor parte del tiempo. Se sentía bien al saber que al menos Dumbledore y Snape conocían su verdadera naturaleza, pero ambos estaban demasiado ocupados con sus propias responsabilidades. Además, era raro compartir sus sentimientos con los dos magos legendarios.

Contárselo a Hermione era tentador. La tentación crecía más y más cada día a medida que conocía mejor a la ardiente Chica de Oro. Aunque todavía desconfiaba de él, ella era sincera. Scorpius dudaba que ella lo rechazase si finalmente descubría su gran secreto.

—Para ser sincero, esperaba que las cosas volviesen a la normalidad antes de que te dieses cuenta de que algo no estaba bien —confesó.

El gran Dumbledore ya le había advertido de las posibles repercusiones de regresar a su línea de tiempo y, sin embargo, no podía dejar de tener esperanza. En caso de que puediese volver, no sería más que un invento en la mente de todos, una fase extraña en la vida de Draco Malfoy, si su padre alguna vez volvía a la línea de tiempo que le correspondía.

—Lo haces a propósito —acusó ella con los ojos entrecerrados—. Hablar con vaguedad.

A pesar de sus tumultuosas emociones, Scorpius sonrió.

—Culpable —respondió—. No puedo evitar tentar la gran curiosidad de Hermione Granger. Me gusta verte luchar por cosas que desconoces.

Hermione suspiró y le dirigió una mirada aguda.

—Sin embargo, suena como si tu repentina... _diferencia_ no fuera más que un error delicioso —dijo—. Intentas arduamente mantener la fachada de ser el Rey Escorpión que todos en esta escuela conocen; pero lo que no sabes, Scorpius Malfoy, es que a veces puedo ver a través de tu maldita actuación —él se congeló al escucharla mientras sus ojos se abrían—. ¿Por qué no…? Ya sabes, ¿te quedas como _tú_? —preguntó—. Solo... solo... _Scorpius_. Eso es. Solo Scorpius.

Él la miró sorprendido.

—Yo... no estoy seguro de qué responder a eso —murmuró.

Scorpius respiró profundamente cuando los ojos de Hermione conectaron con los suyos una vez más.

—Sé que quieres ganarte nuestra confianza desesperadamente, Malfoy —continuó—. Pero creo que eso solo sucederá si tú también empiezas a confiar en nosotros.

No le dio la oportunidad de responderle mientras se separaba de él. Scorpius se quedó boquiabierto en la pista de baile.

* * *

Pensó que las cosas irían bien esa noche. A pesar de su extraña conversación con Granger en la pista de baile, la noche fue realmente divertida y relajante. Scorpius se encontró flanqueando el lado de Granger la mayor parte del tiempo (se dijo firmemente que era única y exclusivamente por _McLaggen_) e incluso ocasionalmente interactuó con Potter y Ginny.

Era la primera vez que Scorpius se sentía cómodo, como si realmente fuera un estudiante normal de Slytherin en Hogwarts sin una gran responsabilidad sobre sus hombros. Incluso intentó hacerse creer a sí mismo que _pertenecía_ en ese tiempo, en ese Hogwarts, en ese grupo de amigos.

Cuando terminó la fiesta, Scorpius y Hermione se esperaron un poco para asegurarse de que los estudiantes regresaban a sus respectivos dormitorios. Hermione incluso se ofreció como voluntaria para ayudar a Slughorn a recoger, para disgusto de Scorpius, y el profesor de Pociones inmediatamente les asignó diferentes partes de la habitación para limpiar.

Cuando terminaron, eran los únicos estudiantes que quedaban en la sala. El profesor Slughorn les agradeció profundamente su ayuda, incluso les dio un poco de la piña cristalizada que tanto amaba, y se despidió de ellos.

—Te acompañaré a tu dormitorio —ofreció antes de que pudiera detenerse.

Hermione lo miró extrañamente.

—¿Por qué?

Scorpius suspiró y se limitó a sacudir la cabeza porque, sinceramente, ni siquiera él mismo sabía por qué.

—Simplemente camina, Granger —se quejó, haciendo un gesto hacia el pasillo vacío.

La castaña frunció el ceño, pero lo siguió. Su viaje fue silencioso, sobre todo porque estaban muertos de cansancio por todas las cosas que habían sucedido ese día.

Estaban a mitad de la escalera del quinto piso cuando la marca de Scorpius comenzó a picar. Siseó y vaciló en sus pasos, con la mano derecha envolviendo la Marca Oscura en un intento inútil de sofocar el dolor.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Hermione, mirando sobre su hombro con preocupación.

—Me está convocando —dijo sin expresión.

El miedo floreció en su estómago y subió a su corazón. ¿Qué podría querer el Señor Oscuro de él? La última vez que había sido convocado, el Señor Oscuro estaba enfadado pero Scorpius salió ileso. Sabía que no sería tan afortunado siempre.

La Gryffindor bajó unos escalones hasta que estuvo de pie delante de él.

—¿Debemos alertar a Dumbledore? —preguntó. Unas líneas de preocupación aparecieron en su frente y, a pesar del nerviosismo que sentía, sonrió.

—Snape estará allí en caso de que algo me pase —aseguró—. Además, siempre me lleva a Dumbledore si ocurre algo... eh... _desafortunado_.

Ella se estremeció

—¿Estarás...? —hizo una pausa y tragó saliva—. ¿Estarás bien?

«Maldición, no» gritó para sus adentros, pero Scorpius se obligó a sonreír ampliamente a la castaña preocupada. No le importaba si era una sonrisa demasiado tensa.

—Sabes, deberías tener cuidado de no preocuparte demasiado por mí porque eso sería muy raro y... y... peligroso.

Las mejillas de Hermione se enrojecieron y lo miró.

—Idiota —siseó, incapaz de mirarlo a los ojos.

—¿Deséame suerte? —bromeó, todavía sonriendo.

Ella suspiró y suavizó su mirada.

—Buena suerte —susurró con una pequeña y tranquilizadora sonrisa.

Scorpius se despidió con la mano y se fue.

* * *

Cuando se dio cuenta de que era el único convocado, su sangre se congeló. Normalmente, su madre estaba en la misma habitación, pero después de escanear rápidamente la estancia, pudo deducir que estaba solo con el Señor Oscuro.

—Acércate, Scorpius —ordenó Voldemort en voz baja, haciéndole señas con la mano.

Scorpius obedeció rígidamente hasta que estuvo de pie frente a él.

—Mi señor —saludó con una reverencia baja.

Voldemort hizo un gesto con el dedo y el joven rubio se enderezó de inmediato.

—Narcissa me ha dicho que querías quedarte en Hogwarts durante las vacaciones —continuó.

Scorpius inmediatamente construyó sus muros y pensó repetidamente en su progreso con su tarea.

—Deseo continuar arreglando el Armario Evanescente, mi señor —respondió, encontrándose firmemente con los ojos rojos de Voldemort.

Instantáneamente sintió su presencia en su mente, revisando sus recuerdos. Scorpius hizo un esfuerzo mayor para proyectar en su memoria el transporte exitoso de la manzana verde de un lado a otro de los Armarios Evanescentes gemelos.

Cuando Voldemort salió de su mente, tenía una sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro.

—Veo que has progresado en tu tarea, joven Malfoy —elogió—. Admiro tu dedicación para terminarlo pronto.

—Por supuesto, mi señor —respondió Scorpius, inclinando la cabeza.

—Muy bien —respondió el Señor Oscuro—. Espero el éxito de inmediato, Scorpius. No podemos permitirnos tardar más tiempo del estrictamente necesario —luego agitó la mano y la puerta se abrió—. Puedes irte.

Scorpius hizo todo lo posible por no mostrar su alivio. Hizo otra reverencia rígida y se dio la vuelta, caminando enérgicamente hacia la puerta. Los pelos en la parte posterior de su cuello estaban levantados, sabiendo que los penetrantes ojos rojos de Voldemort seguían cada uno de sus movimientos.

Fue solo cuando salió de la habitación y la puerta se cerró detrás de él con un clic cuando Scorpius finalmente tomó una gran bocanada de aire. Narcissa y Snape acudieron a su lado y les sonrió tranquilizadoramente.

—Simplemente quería saber por qué he decidido quedarme en Hogwarts durante las vacaciones —explicó al observar la mirada interrogadora de Narcissa.

—No ha… —la voz de su abuela vaciló mientras sus ojos brillaban con lágrimas.

—Estoy bien, madre —aseguró, dándole palmaditas en la mano para consolarla.

Narcissa le envolvió con sus brazos y le dio un fuerte abrazo.

—Narcissa, me temo que tenemos que volver a Hogwarts —intervino Snape.

Su abuela se apartó a regañadientes y le sonrió entre lágrimas.

—Pase lo que pase, siempre estaré orgullosa de ti, Scorpius —dijo ella, apretando sus brazos para mostrarle su apoyo.

Scorpius colocó un beso sobre la cabeza de Narcissa.

—Ten cuidado, madre —le suplicó—. Si algo sucede, no dudes en decírselo al profesor Snape o en mandarme una lechuza.

—No debes preocuparte por tu madre —dijo Narcissa con una cariñosa sonrisa—. Ahora vete, antes de que alguien se dé cuenta de que no estás en el colegio.

Snape lo agarró del brazo y se lo llevó de vuelta a Hogwarts.

* * *

**¿Qué os ha parecido este capítulo? Parece que el tonteo entre Scorpius y Hermione va en aumento… ¡Qué monos son! ¿A que sí? Y parece que Moldy Voldy está contento con los avances que está haciendo Scorpius y que se está creyendo su lealtad… ¿Creéis que se dará cuenta pronto de que Scorpius no es su fiel seguidor? ¡Contádnoslo con reviews, que nos hacen muchísima ilusión!**

**Con cariño,**

**WickedlyAwesomeMe y Pabel Moonlight.**


	16. Querido Profesor Dumbledore

**Disclaimer****: todo lo que reconozcáis pertenece a la grandísima JK Rowling, y la trama a WickedlyAwesomeMe. Yo sólo me encargo de traducir.**

* * *

**Capítulo 16: Querido Profesor Dumbledore**

* * *

Las vacaciones de Navidad llegaron demasiado rápido, y Scorpius vio desde la Torre de Astronomía cómo sus compañeros de colegio, uno por uno, salían por las puertas de Hogwarts. Una parte de él se sintió un poco celoso, sabiendo que no podía regresar a la Mansión Malfoy para celebrar las fiestas con sus padres. Pero, por supuesto, sin medios para volver a viajar en el tiempo, no tenía ningún sentido pensar en eso.

Vio al Trío de Oro entre la multitud. Su corazón se aceleró de inmediato ante la idea de pasar el resto de sus vacaciones en Grimmauld Place. La idea de que había otro horrocrux al alcance de sus manos lo hacía emocionarse; pero a sus compañeros no les hizo mucha gracia que el Guardapelo de Slytherin hubiese estado bajo sus narices todo ese tiempo.

«Muy bien, es hora de concentrarse, Malfoy» instó Al La Voz Interior, incitándolo a suspirar y alejarse de las rejas de la Torre.

Con tanto tiempo libre, ahora no tenía ninguna excusa para postergar su tarea de arreglar el Armario Evanescente. Los profesores habían sido implacables con las tareas escolares a realizar durante las vacaciones, pero Scorpius tenía mucho tiempo en sus manos. Sabía que debía priorizar sus responsabilidades adecuadamente.

Scorpius salió de la Torre y entró en el tapiz de Barnabás el Chiflado, pensando en un lugar donde pudiera arreglar el Armario Evanescente, y esperó hasta que una puerta se materializó en la pared. Mirando su reloj, vio que aún le quedaban unas horas hasta la hora de comer. Pero, de nuevo, sabía que realmente no le echarían de menos durante las comidas. Era el único Slytherin que quedaba en el castillo y dudaba que a los tres Gryffindor, dos Ravenclaw y un Hufflepuff les gustase ser amigos del Rey Escorpión.

Se dirigió hacia el Armario Evanescente, la determinación corría por su sangre. Scorpius estuvo medio tentado de tomar unas gotas de Felix Felicis solo para aprovechar su suerte, pero en el último minuto decidió no hacerlo. Podría necesitarlo en el futuro.

El Slytherin bajó la tela apolillada para revelar el imponente Armario Evanescente. Luego rebuscó dentro de su bolsillo y sacó su varita.

—_Avis_ —susurró, apuntando su varita hacia una jaula vacía. Al instante, tres pájaros se materializaron de la punta de su varita y volaron a la jaula.

Scorpius agarró un pájaro amarillo y cerró la jaula. El animal en su mano pio ruidosamente y se retorció.

»Au —murmuró con el ceño fruncido mientras el pájaro mordía su dedo dos veces.

Sentía un poco de pena de estar sometiendo a estos animales a su estúpido experimento, pero era esencial si quería tener éxito.

»Lo siento, pajarito —susurró, tirando de la puerta del armario para abrirla y empujando el ave dentro.

Lo cerró rápidamente antes de que el pájaro pudiera escapar. Luego, después de tomar una gran bocanada de aire, Scorpius presionó la punta de su varita contra la madera y susurró:

»_Harmonia Nectere Passus_.

Su corazón se aceleró cuando los gorjeos dentro del armario se detuvieron. Scorpius abrió la puerta y miró dentro, sonriendo ampliamente cuando vio que estaba vacía.

»Está bien, está bien —murmuró en voz baja. Cerró la puerta una vez más, tomó otra respiración profunda y murmuró—: _Harmonia Nectere Passus_.

Oyó un zumbido desde dentro, pero sintió que se le caía el estómago cuando no escuchó al pájaro piar en el interior. Scorpius cerró los ojos con fuerza, rezó a quien pudiera escucharlo y luego abrió la puerta rápidamente.

Para su decepción, el pájaro amarillo estaba dentro, pero obviamente muerto.

Suspirando, Scorpius hizo desaparecer al pájaro y miró a los otros pájaros dentro de la jaula. Extrañamente, se habían callado. Sus ojos pequeños y brillantes miraban fijamente a Scorpius, como si supieran cuál sería su destino.

»Lo siento muchísimo —suspiró, esperando que al menos uno de ellos, o _ambos_, sobreviviesen.

* * *

Fue al Gran Comedor de muy mal humor y agradeció a los otros estudiantes que lo dejasen solo. Como eran pocos, todos se vieron obligados a sentarse en una pequeña mesa. Tal vez había sido un impulso de Dumbledore para que interactuasen y dejasen de lado sus prejuicios durante la Navidad. Scorpius agradeció el esfuerzo, pero prefería estar solo durante su estadía en Hogwarts.

Los profesores que quedaban en el colegio también estaban sentados en una mesa pequeña cerca de los estudiantes. Podía ver que la profesora Trelawney estaba un poco borracha por el vino, y le habría resultado gracioso si no se hubiera sentido decepcionado consigo mismo. Los otros profesores presentes eran Flitwick, Hagrid y Sprout. Dumbledore normalmente se quedaba durante las vacaciones, pero Scorpius pensó que estaría ocupado con asuntos de la Orden.

Scorpius frunció el ceño. No podía esperar a ir a Grimmauld Place.

Se metió la comida en la boca de forma mecánica y fue el primero en abandonar el Gran Comedor. Los otros estudiantes lo miraron con suspicacia, pero no le importó. Decidió salir del castillo e ir a Hogsmeade. Como estaban de vacaciones, los profesores habían permitido que los estudiantes de sexto a séptimo fuesen al pueblo cuando quisieran. Scorpius sabía que le vendría bien hacer unas compras navideñas para levantar su estado de ánimo.

Scorpius paseaba sin pensar y sin tener una dirección clara en su mente. Normalmente cuando estaba en casa hacía una lista de regalos para comprar a su familia y amigos; pero ese era el problema: no estaba en _casa_. Pensó que sería inútil pensar qué le gustaría a Albus, o comprar un nuevo animal extraño que Lysander Scamander amase y apreciase.

Al final, decidió hacer regalos al núcleo del ED. Aunque todavía no lo consideraban como un amigo, pensó que no estaría de más darles algo para las vacaciones. Dudaba que siquiera pensaran en regalarle algo a él, pero no le importó. Ronald Weasley podría acusarlo de sobornarlos, pero a él le daba igual. Solo quería comprar regalos para _alguien_ en esa línea de tiempo y así poder aliviar el dolor que sentía en su corazón.

Compró chucherías para los Weasley, un nuevo libro de Herbología para Neville y un libro de cuentos mágicos sobre animales inexistentes para Luna. El regalo de Hermione fue el más fácil de comprar: sabía que se llevaría la alegría de su vida al descubrir que le había comprado la última edición de _Historia de Hogwarts_. Al le había dicho en una ocasión que era el libro favorito de la Ministra, pero que su hija no había heredado ese amor por el libro que narraba la historia de su colegio.

Lo que más difícil le resultó fue comprar un regalo para Harry. Comprar chucherías era la opción más segura, pero por algún motivo, Scorpius no las compró. En su línea temporal, siempre le compraba a Al un nuevo conjunto de guantes de piel de dragón. Su mejor amigo siempre le decía que era un desperdicio que continuase haciéndolo, ya que sus guantes aún estaban en condiciones aceptables. Sin embargo, Scorpius hacía caso omiso de las protestas de Al, ya que sabía que su mejor amigo se tomaba muy en serio su puesto como Cazador, por lo que sus guantes quedaban destrozados al final de cada curso. Sabía que Al apreciaba los guantes y los aceptaba de todo corazón.

Por eso Scorpius se encontró en Suministros de Calidad de Quidditch, mirando fijamente las filas de guantes de piel de dragón. Estaba a punto de coger los guantes de Cazador, pero se acordó que el regalo era para _Harry Potter_ y no para Albus.

Los brazos de Scorpius cayeron a sus costados y su corazón palpitó un poco al pensar en su mejor amigo, antes de coger rápidamente un conjunto de guantes de Buscador y dirigirse al mostrador. Lo pagó rápidamente para evitar cambiar de opinión y mientras salía de la tienda intentó entender por qué su corazón latía con tanta fuerza.

Compró pañuelos de encaje bordados para Astoria y Narcissa y se hizo una nota mental de conjurar más lirios del valle para su madre. Compró Píldoras Ácidas para Dumbledore y un nuevo caldero para Snape como agradecimiento por guiarlo a través de esa extraña aventura. Casi se olvidó de comprar regalos para sus _amigos_ de Slytherin, y optó por comprar chucherías para Crabbe y Goyle, un buen perfume para Pansy y un juego de ajedrez mágico para Blaise.

Scorpius se dio cuenta de que había pasado la mayor parte de su tarde en Hogsmeade. Sus bolsillos estaban llenos de regalos de Navidad, pero no podía irse. No todavía.

Aún le quedaba un regalo por comprar.

Entró en la Tienda de Plumas Scrivenshaft con el corazón encogido. Afortunadamente, la tienda estaba vacía, ya que Scorpius pensó que podría derrumbarse al comprar el regalo. La amable mujer del mostrador le sonrió y él le devolvió una pequeña y torpe sonrisa.

Scorpius miró lentamente las caras plumas de cisne que su padre tanto adoraba. A Draco no le gustaban las típicas plumas de ganso, ya que, extrañamente, siempre se arruinaban tras el primer uso. Draco había probado diferentes tipos de plumas (águilas, halcones, pavos reales, búhos e incluso pavos), pero ninguna le satisfacía. Como era el ocupado Jefe de la Familia Malfoy, siempre tenía muchos papeles que firmar y documentos que revisar, por lo que las plumas eran una parte integral del despacho de Draco. Cuando Draco probó una cara y extraña pluma de cisne que Scorpius le había comprado, su padre finalmente encontró su pluma perfecta.

Draco prefería las plumas de cisne negro que las blancas, ya que las blancas se ensuciaban enseguida. Scorpius eligió una pluma con un diseño intrincado, que prometía tintas de auto-llenado y corrección ortográfica automática.

Cuando la llevó al mostrador, los ojos de la vieja bruja se abrieron un poco.

—Es una buena elección —dijo con una sonrisa complacida—. Muy cara, pero también bastante duradera. ¿A quién se la vas a regalar, muchacho?

Scorpius tragó el nudo que sentía en la garganta.

—A mi padre —gruñó.

Ella sonrió una vez más.

—Tu padre tiene suerte de tener un hijo como tú —dijo.

Scorpius se quedó en silencio cuando la mujer envolvió cuidadosamente la pluma en un papel plateado y ató gentilmente una cinta verde a su alrededor de forma gratuita.

Cuando salió a la calle, en lugar de reducir su tamaño como con los otros regalos y guardarlo en sus bolsillos, Scorpius optó por agarrar con fuerza el regalo de Navidad para su padre mientras regresaba a Hogwarts.

Durante todo el camino de vuelta, su corazón se sintió muy pesado.

* * *

Alguien estaba intentando despertarle y Scorpius gimió. Abriendo un ojo, frunció el ceño al ver el rostro agrio de su profesor favorito de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.

—Levántate, Scorpius, nos vamos pronto —siseó el profesor Snape en voz baja.

—¡Pero no son ni las seis de la mañana! —protestó Scorpius, obligándose a salir de su cama. Echó un rápido vistazo al reloj en su mesita de noche y frunció el ceño más sombríamente—. ¡Maldita sea, ni siquiera son las cuatro!

Snape lo puso de pie bruscamente.

—No tengo tiempo para tus quejas idiotas —dijo bruscamente. Scorpius puso los ojos en blanco. Al parecer, Snape estaba de mal humor. Se arriesgó a pensar que era porque tampoco estaba muy contento con la hora que era—. Dumbledore pensó que era mejor llevarte a Grimmauld Place antes de que la gente se dé cuenta de que te has ido.

De repente, Scorpius sintió que estaba más despierto. Recordó que ese era el día en el que finalmente debía ir a Grimmauld Place y ver a personas con las que no le importaba interactuar. El estudiante de Hufflepuff había sido lo suficientemente valiente como para involucrarlo en una conversación o dos, pero Scorpius lo encontró un poco aburrido y la mayor parte del tiempo lo ignoró durante las comidas.

»Hazte la maleta —ordenó Snape bruscamente—. Nos vamos en cinco minutos.

No necesitó que se lo dijera dos veces. Scorpius sacó su varita y la agitó. Libros, ropa y otras cosas volaron hacia su baúl. Cuando le quedaba un minuto, arrastró su baúl hacia la Sala Común, pero se detuvo al darse cuenta de que todavía estaba en pijama.

—¡Espere, necesito cambiarme de ropa! —exclamó.

—No tenemos tiempo, maldita sea —suspiró Snape, agarró a Scorpius por el cuello y se Apareció sin ninguna advertencia.

Scorpius reapareció tirado en el pavimento húmedo y frío de la calle. Frunciendo el ceño, alzó la vista para mirar a su profesor.

—Tal vez no estaría mal una pequeña advertencia la próxima, profesor, señor —dijo arrastrando las palabras. Snape puso los ojos en blanco y le ayudó a levantarse.

Entonces, Snape lo atrajo hacia los números 11 y 13. Habiendo sido testigo de la maravillosa magia que escondía la ancestral Casa de los Black de los muggles, Scorpius no se inmutó cuando el espacio entre 11 y 13 comenzó a extenderse. La imponente Casa de los Black se mantuvo erguida y orgullosa, pero Scorpius no pudo deshacerse de la sensación de que también era más triste y oscura.

La puerta se abrió de golpe y una bruja adormecida les saludó con una pequeña sonrisa. Scorpius reconoció el parecido que compartía con Ginny Weasley y supo que era la matriarca de la familia Weasley: Molly Weasley.

—Severus —saludó ella. Sus ojos se posaron en el mago más joven y Scorpius se sintió un poco cohibido bajo su mirada escrutadora—. Y tú debes ser Scorpius. Mis hijos me han hablado mucho sobre ti.

—Espero que sean cosas buenas —dijo.

Molly arqueó una ceja divertida, y Scorpius supo que los Weasley habían sido completamente despiadados al hablar de él con su madre.

—Pasad, pasad —dijo apresuradamente.

Snape pasó junto a Molly, seguido de Scorpius, que tiraba de su baúl. En cuanto entró, Scorpius se detuvo en seco y se quedó boquiabierto. El vestíbulo olía a moho. Los papeles pintados de la pared se estaban despegando y había agujeros evidentes en el techo y el suelo. La magia oscura residual se notaba muy densa en el ambiente y Scorpius tuvo la repentina necesidad de vomitar.

¡Oh, a su madre le daría un infarto si viese el estado de ese lugar! Scorpius recordaba claramente el ambiente luminoso y feliz que esa casa irradiaba en su línea temporal. Sirius Black le había regalado la casa a Harry al morir, pero Potter no la quería. Sin más herederos Black con vida, Draco recibió la casa. Astoria había hecho todo lo posible por hacer que ese lugar fuese habitable, y desde entonces, había sido el lugar favorito de Scorpius y Al durante las vacaciones.

Pero el Grimmauld Place de 1996 estaba muy lejos del Grimmauld Place que él tanto amaba y adoraba.

»Lo sé, lo sé, este lugar es un desastre —explicó Molly. Debía haber visto la mirada horrorizada en su rostro—. ¡Ni siquiera los hechizos de limpieza más avanzados pueden arreglar este maldito lugar! Espero que no te importe ayudar con la limpieza de mañana, Scorpius.

Scorpius parpadeó y miró a la bruja.

—Eh... sí, por supuesto —murmuró.

—Maravilloso —respondió ella—. He preparado una habitación para ti. Es la habitación más a la izquierda del tercer piso. Te habría colocado con Harry y Ron, pero... —vaciló y apartó la vista. Scorpius supo de inmediato que los dos malditos Gryffindor habían protestado hasta la saciedad ante la posibilidad de compartir habitación con él durante las vacaciones.

—Gracias, señora Weasley —respondió cortésmente.

Ella sonrió y le puso una mano en el hombro.

—He escuchado todo lo que has estado haciendo por la Orden —dijo amablemente—. Aunque sigo pensando que eres demasiado joven para tener una responsabilidad tan grande, creo que eres muy valiente.

Su corazón se sintió cálido con sus palabras y se encontró a sí mismo sonriendo.

—Gracias, señora Weasley —repitió, esta vez con más gratitud.

Entonces lo despidió y lo acompañó a la escalera. Mientras subía, estiró el cuello para ver que Snape y la señora Weasley estaban hablando en voz baja, pero Scorpius no se molestó en quedarse y escuchar.

Encontró su habitación de inmediato y el olor a moho era incluso más horrible que en el exterior. Pero estaba muerto de cansancio y no le importaba. Empujó su baúl hacia una esquina y se dejó caer en la cama. Se durmió antes de poder darse cuenta.

* * *

Alguien volvía a intentar despertarle y a Scorpius no le gustó nada repetir esa sensación.

—Por favor, déjame dormir —gimió y procedió a colocar una almohada sobre su cabeza para ahogar cualquier ruido.

La almohada le fue arrancada sin piedad, lo que lo llevó a abrir los ojos. Una frustrada Hermione Granger se mantenía erguida al lado de su cama, y la verdad era que se distrajo momentáneamente por cómo sus rizos parecían brillar a la luz del sol.

—Levántate, Malfoy —dijo bruscamente—. La comida está lista.

—¿La comida? —repitió, levantándose de la cama, mientras se frotaba los ojos—. ¿Ya es mediodía?

Hermione puso los ojos en blanco y le tiró la almohada. Le golpeó directamente en la frente, lo que la hizo sonreír un poco.

—La señora Weasley quería despertarte durante el desayuno, pero el profesor Dumbledore le dijo que te dejara descansar.

Scorpius hizo una mueca.

—No me extraña que esté hambriento —murmuró. Se levantó de la cama y se dirigió hacia su baúl. Estaba a punto de quitarse el pijama, pero se detuvo cuando se dio cuenta de que Granger todavía estaba en su habitación—. ¿Vas quedarte para el show?

Sus cejas se juntaron en confusión ante sus palabras, antes de darse cuenta de lo que significaban. Sus mejillas se enrojecieron de vergüenza y se dio la vuelta. Hecha una furia, salió de su habitación y cerró la puerta un poco demasiado fuerte.

Riéndose, Scorpius se agachó y seleccionó un conjunto decente de túnicas de mago casuales para el día. Echaba de menos usar pantalones vaqueros y otra ropa muggle, pero todo lo que el Rey Escorpión poseía en esa línea del tiempo era ropa mágica. Había estado tentado de comprar varias prendas de atuendo muggle en el Callejón Diagon, pero sabía que eso mancharía la reputación del Rey Escorpión.

Scorpius se hizo la cama antes de salir de su habitación. Escuchó chillidos y risas, lo que le hizo retroceder con sorpresa. Había estado encerrado en el vacío Hogwarts durante mucho tiempo y casi no reconocía el sonido de una conversación.

Sonrió y procedió a bajar las escaleras. Potter y Weasley fueron los primeros en verle. La forma en que le miraron le hizo vacilar en sus pasos. No le ayudó darse cuenta de que, de repente, la conversación en la mesa había cesado.

Scorpius se sintió repentinamente tímido, pero se obligó a alzar la barbilla y caminar hacia la mesa. El único asiento vacante era el que estaba junto a Hermione.

—Espero que hayas dormido bien —dijo la Sra. Weasley, colocando un plato de puré de patatas y pollo asado frente a él. Su boca se hizo agua solo con verlo.

—Sí, bastante bien, señora Weasley, gracias —respondió cortésmente.

Ginny escondió una sonrisa detrás de su mano y Hermione levantó una ceja ante su cordialidad. Scorpius tuvo que evitar poner los ojos en blanco ante su ridiculez. Había nacido y se había criado como un Malfoy. Sabía cómo y cuándo debía ser educado, por Merlín.

Las conversaciones comenzaron una vez más y, afortunadamente, Scorpius dejó de ser el centro de atención. Mientras masticaba, sus ojos grises escudriñaron al resto de personas. Los únicos miembros del núcleo del ED presentes eran el Trío Dorado y Ginny. Junto a la señora Weasley, había hombres que reconoció al instante como el difunto Remus Lupin, el Ministro de Magia que había precedido a Hermione, Kingsley Shacklebolt y Arthur Weasley. Al lado de la señora Weasley había otro pelirrojo, sin duda un Weasley, y junto a él había una hermosa rubia. Los ojos de Scorpius se ensancharon, parpadeando bochornosamente ante los inconfundibles poderes de Veela que exudaba la mujer.

—¿Cómo han sido tus vacaciones hasta ahora, Malfoy?

La mirada de Scorpius se apartó de los adultos y miró a Ginny con el ceño fruncido.

—No ha pasado nada emocionante, Weasley —replicó.

—¿Nos vas a contar por qué estás aquí? —preguntó Hermione. Sus ojos marrones estaban ardiendo con curiosidad.

Scorpius puso los ojos en blanco cuando Harry y Ron detuvieron su conversación y se acercaron a Malfoy.

—¿No es demasiado temprano para que estés tan curiosa, Granger? —replicó. Hermione simplemente alzó una ceja, lo que le hizo suspirar—. ¿Puedo, por favor, comer en paz por ahora? —solicitó—. Tenemos mucho tiempo para hablar.

—Dumbledore dijo que tu presencia aquí es importante —continuó Harry, ignorando su petición—. ¿Tiene algo que ver con... _ya sabes_?

—Obviamente, Potter —contestó—. ¿Por qué diablos crees que estoy aquí?

Hermione se acercó y lanzó una rápida mirada a los adultos distraídos en la habitación.

—¿Se trata de otro horrocrux? —preguntó.

Scorpius sonrió. Confía en Hermione Granger para deducirlo _todo_. Pero no quería que se emocionaran sin enfrentarse primero a Kreacher el elfo doméstico.

—Tal vez os lo cuente todo si me dejáis terminar de comer —hizo un gesto salvaje hacia su plato y sonrió cuando Hermione soltó un resoplido frustrado y lo dejó solo.

Tras eso, el resto de la comida fue terriblemente normal y Scorpius se sorprendió de que Potter y Weasley no aprovechasen la oportunidad para volver a atacarlo con preguntas. Pensó que sabían que su presencia ahí era importante. Debían estar haciendo acopio de toda su fuerza de voluntad para no verbalizar sus preguntas. Scorpius estaba agradecido por su increíble autocontrol.

Sabía que, como había prometido, debía contarles todo sobre el horrocrux oculto en esa casa. Pero, antes de que pudiera llevarlos a la privacidad de su habitación, la señora Weasley bloqueó sus caminos con cestas llenas de productos de limpieza.

—Es hora de hacer las tareas, niños.

—Pero mamá… —se quejó Ron.

Sin embargo, interrumpió su queja cuando la señora Weasley cogió su oreja y lo arrastró a la habitación que iban a limpiar. Scorpius se rio y siguió a los otros adolescentes.

La señora Weasley los llevó a una habitación en algún lugar en el piso más alto de la casa. Tal vez era el peor lugar que Scorpius había visto en su vida y tuvo que volver a tragarse la comida, que estaba subiendo por su garganta. Harry estaba completamente verde, mientras que Ginny hizo una mueca y empezó a quejarse. Hermione era la única a la que no parecía molestarle el extraño olor que emitía la habitación, y comenzó a coger los productos de limpieza.

—¿Por qué diablos estás bien? —gritó Scorpius, acercándose a la castaña.

—Magia —dijo simplemente mientras señalaba su nariz.

—Sabelotodo —murmuró. Hermione puso los ojos en blanco y sacó su varita, apuntando a su nariz, lo que hizo que Scorpius se pusiera rígido.

—¿Tienes miedo, Malfoy?

Scorpius frunció el ceño y se quedó quieto cuando Hermione agitó su varita. Al instante, lo único que podía oler eran flores, lo que le recordaba al jardín de su madre. Hermione parecía estar muy orgullosa de sí misma por la mirada aturdida en su rostro.

—Mira que te gusta alardear —suspiró, agachándose para recoger algunos productos de limpieza en sus brazos.

—Me sorprende que no estés haciendo un escándalo por tener que limpiar —señaló Hermione, ignorando sus burlas. Scorpius caminó tras ella hasta un rincón de la habitación en el que comenzó a limpiar la suciedad del suelo. El Slytherin siguió su ejemplo.

—Mi madre me obliga a que haga mis propias tareas —explicó distraídamente, concentrándose en un lugar en concreto del suelo.

Para su sorpresa, Hermione resopló.

»¿Qué?

—¿No tienes abundantes elfos domésticos en tu mansión? —preguntó—. ¿Por qué el Rey Escorpión, heredero de la Noble Casa de los Malfoy, tiene que hacer tareas inferiores a su categoría?

Scorpius resopló.

—Trata de decirle eso a mi madre —respondió—. A ver si vives para contarlo.

Una vez le dijo a Astoria que tenían abundantes elfos domésticos que estaban a su entera disposición. Sus padres habían crecido con privilegios y muchos caprichos. Astoria pensó que obligarlo a realizar tareas domésticas le enseñaría disciplina, una cosa de la que ella y, especialmente Draco, habían prescindido durante sus años de juventud.

Un repentino chillido desde el lado opuesto de la habitación los sacó de su conversación. Scorpius y Hermione se pusieron de pie al instante, con las varitas preparadas para lanzar un hechizo.

Scorpius se quedó sin aliento cuando un chico guapo y translúcido rodeó a Ginny, susurrando burlas y carcajadas contra su oreja. Unos gritos aterrorizados escaparon de la boca de la joven Weasley y junto a él, Scorpius escuchó a Hermione maldecir por lo bajo.

—Un boggart —gruñó ella, corriendo hacia la bruja en pánico.

Vio un viejo armario destartalado abierto justo detrás de la joven, que probablemente estaba albergando al boggart antes de que Ginny lo liberara. Scorpius gruñó ante las aturdidas miradas en las caras de Ron y Harry e inmediatamente corrió más cerca del grupo.

»Ginny —llamó Hermione—. Está bien. Es solo un boggart. No es Tom Riddle. Estás a salvo.

Los ojos de Scorpius se ensancharon cuando vio la versión más joven de Voldemort. Este joven y apuesto chico estaba muy lejos del monstruo de ojos rojos al que se había acostumbrado durante los últimos meses.

Luego vio que Hermione empujaba a Ginny hacia los brazos de Harry. Se volvió hacia el boggart, agarrando la varita con confianza, antes de que el boggart se transformase en una imagen de dos cuerpos tirados en el suelo, sin vida, con los ojos mirando hacia el cielo. La mandíbula de Hermione cayó al ver a sus padres, muertos, y su varita tembló.

—Granger, es un maldito boggart—gruñó Scorpius, apartando a Hermione. La castaña dejó de sentir miedo cuando Scorpius la quitó de en medio—. _Riddik_… —el hechizo se detuvo en sus labios cuando el boggart se convirtió lentamente en una imagen de su padre. Su corazón latió y la mano con la que sostenía la varita cayó débilmente. Scorpius sabía muy bien que era un maldito boggart, pero la vista de su padre lo hizo dudar—. Papá —suspiró mientras las emociones se ahogaban en su garganta. Entonces, para su horror, un gran dementor vino repentinamente y le quitó el alma a su padre—. ¡NO! —gritó—. ¡_Expecto Patronum_! —sólo una pequeña niebla blanca escapó de la punta de su varita. Lo intentó una y otra vez, pero en el cuarto intento, el dementor se marchó y Draco Malfoy lo miraba inerte en el suelo—. No, no, papá —gritó, acurrucándose en el suelo.

Se arrastró más cerca de Draco, pero antes de que pudiera alcanzarlo, escuchó un fuerte "_Riddikulus_". Su padre muerto de repente volvió a la vida, luciendo un vestido ridículo y llamativo. El boggart se sumergió en el armario y Hermione cerró firmemente la puerta con un poderoso hechizo.

El corazón de Scorpius latía con fuerza por haber visto a su padre muerto. No le sorprendió que ese fuera su mayor temor. Cada vez que surgía un nuevo escándalo que involucraba a su padre, Scorpius pasaba cada momento de su vida preocupándose por si ese día recibiría el Beso del Dementor o no.

Se sacudió de sorpresa cuando una pequeña mano tocó su hombro. Scorpius levantó lentamente la cabeza y, a través de sus lágrimas, pudo ver una mirada sorprendida en el rostro de Hermione.

—Le has llamado… le has llamado "papá" —susurró Harry temblando y rompiendo el pesado silencio en la habitación—. Pero ese no era…

—Ese no era Lucius Malfoy —dijo Hermione.

Scorpius respiró hondo, estremeciéndose.

—No —respondió, sabiendo muy bien que su secreto había sido revelado y que era inútil mentir—. No, no lo era.

—¿Pero quién…?

Se apartó de Hermione y se secó las lágrimas.

—Yo... —comenzó. Miró sus caras aturdidas y respiró hondo. Se prometió que se lo contaría pronto, pero todavía tenía algo que hacer—. Ahora vuelvo.

Scorpius irrumpió en una carrera y salió de la habitación. Afortunadamente, ninguno de ellos lo detuvo hasta que llegó a su propia habitación. Sacó un pergamino, una pluma y un tintero de su baúl y lo puso todo en la mesa sucia de su habitación. El Slytherin se sentó en la silla desvencijada y respiró hondo. Cogió la pluma, metió la punta en el tintero y comenzó a escribir en el pergamino.

_Querido Profesor Dumbledore, _

_Creo que mi secreto ha dejado de ser un secreto…_

* * *

**¿Qué os ha parecido este capítulo? ¿No os habéis muerto de amor mientras Scorpius compraba la pluma para Draco? ¿Y qué me decís de lo que ha ocurrido con el boggart? ¿Cómo creéis que reaccionarán todos cuando se enteren del secreto de Scorpius? ¡Contádnoslo con reviews, que nos hacen muchísima ilusión!**

**Con cariño,**

**WickedlyAwesomeMe y Pabel Moonlight.**


	17. Recuerdos

**Disclaimer****: todo lo que reconozcáis pertenece a la grandísima JK Rowling, y la trama a WickedlyAwesomeMe. Yo sólo me encargo de traducir.**

* * *

**Capítulo 17: Recuerdos**

* * *

_Querido Scorpius, _

_He temido que el momento en que se revelen tus secretos llegue antes de lo que esperábamos. Pero estamos hablando del Trío Dorado. Tienen un don para saber cosas que no deberían conocer._

_Este es tu secreto, mi querido muchacho, por lo que lo debes contar tú. Si consideras necesario contárselo todo, soy incapaz de detenerte. Sinceramente, creo que con el nuevo conocimiento, la ayuda que necesitabas tan desesperadamente finalmente se hará realidad. _

_La confianza es una calle de doble sentido. Quizás, si les confías tu secreto, finalmente puedan confiar en ti y en tu lealtad._

_Sinceramente,  
Profesor Dumbledore_

_P.D. El ático de Grimmauld Place es un lugar encantador lleno de tesoros perdidos y cosas inesperadamente útiles. _

Scorpius suspiró y dobló delicadamente el pergamino. No estaba sorprendido de que esta fuera la respuesta de Dumbledore. Sabía que, a pesar de pedirle su consejo, la decisión de finalmente contar todo al núcleo del ED seguiría cayendo sobre sus hombros. Estaba un poco confundido por la posdata, pero prefirió no pensar más en ello.

No bajó a cenar a pesar de haber sido invitado por Ron. Scorpius pudo ver que Ron se sentía incómodo en su presencia, sin duda todavía inquieto por lo que había ocurrido hacía unas horas. Estaba agradecido de que el Gryffindor no le hubiese molestado cuando Scorpius declinó cortésmente la invitación.

El Slytherin pensó que terminaría el día completamente solo. Se sintió sinceramente decepcionado cuando Hermione Granger entró en su habitación, con las manos contra sus caderas y una extraña mirada en el rostro.

—Granger…

—_No_, Malfoy, ¡basta de tus estúpidos secretos! —gritó. Scorpius se estremeció ante el tono de su voz. Hermione hizo una pausa, respiró hondo y se calmó. Una nueva emoción apareció en su rostro y Scorpius supo que se estaba reblandeciendo—. Yo... bueno, necesitamos entender lo que ha pasado hace un rato.

Scorpius expulsó un suspiro enorme y le dirigió una mirada fulminante.

—_Está bien_, pero deja de ser tan agresiva —señaló, casi a punto de lloriquear. Ella sonrió y eso le hizo sentir un poco mejor. Luego se levantó de la cama y cogió su varita—. Ven al ático —dijo, recordando la carta de Dumbledore—. Trae a los demás.

—¿El ático? —preguntó, confundida—. ¿Por qué?

Una sonrisa irónica apareció en su rostro.

—Si te soy sincero, no estoy seguro —dijo.

Scorpius no quiso esperar a que Hermione le preguntase más cosas, por lo que empezó a subir las escaleras. De lejos, podía escuchar las conversaciones que mantenían los miembros adultos de la Orden del Fénix en la sala de estar.

Había estado en el ático varias veces con Al. Dumbledore tenía razón cuando le dijo que había muchas cosas extrañas ahí. Podía recordar los días de aventuras que había pasado con su mejor amigo, pasando todo el día descubriendo nuevas cosas con las que jugar y entretenerse.

El ático no era muy diferente del que él recordaba. Era la única habitación que su madre prácticamente no había tocado. Por lo tanto, no le sorprendió que nada hubiese cambiado.

Scorpius no sabía lo que Dumbledore había querido decir cuando le dio a entender que había algo en el ático que le podría ayudar con su revelación. Mentalmente maldijo al viejo mago, pensando que no tenía tiempo para sus estúpidos acertijos. Estaba demasiado cansado para sus juegos mentales. Sinceramente, necesitaba algo de ayuda.

—De acuerdo, Malfoy, aquí estamos —anunció Granger. Detrás de ella estaban los demás Gryffindor, que lo miraban con sospecha. Respiró con alivio al ver que no había ningún miembro adulto de la Orden para presenciar su revelación.

—¿Por qué has elegido el ático? —preguntó Harry, haciendo una mueca al ver el desastre que tenía ante sus ojos.

Se encogió de hombros, eligió un lugar en el suelo y miró expectante a las otras personas en la habitación. Señaló los lugares vacíos a su lado.

—No tengo todo el día —dijo arrastrando las palabras.

Hermione frunció el ceño, pero fue la primera en sentarse a su lado. Ginny y Ron siguieron su ejemplo y solo Harry se quedó de pie.

—Venga, Harry —urgió Hermione.

—Creo que... prefiero estar de pie —dijo con sospecha El Niño Que Vivió, sacando lentamente su varita.

—Como quieras —dijo Scorpius, poniendo los ojos en blanco ante la sospecha en los ojos de Harry. Miró a cada uno de ellos y comenzó a decir—: Entonces, ¿qué queréis saber?

Ginny resopló.

—¿En serio, Malfoy? —dijo—. No sabemos qué demonios ha pasado. Así que, ¿por qué no nos cuentas _todo_?

—Todo —repitió, con una sonrisa irónica en su rostro—. No sé por dónde empezar.

Y era la verdad. Había sufrido muchas cosas en los últimos meses y, sinceramente, no sabía cuáles eran las más relevantes.

—¿Por qué no empiezas contándonos quién era esa persona? —ofreció Hermione amablemente—. El hombre en el que se convirtió el boggart. Al que llamaste "papá".

Scorpius suspiró.

—Era Draco Malfoy —continuó. Sintió un dolor terrible en el corazón ante las miradas de desconocimiento en sus caras—. Fue... fue culpado por todas las decisiones erróneas que tomó durante su juventud y me temo que recibirá injustamente el Beso del Dementor solo por seguir órdenes —se pasó una mano por la cara, sintiéndose repentinamente agotado—. Y sí, como habéis escuchado, es mi padre.

—Pero no es Lucius… —Ron vaciló y frunció el ceño—. Ay, ya no sé qué pensar.

—Lucius no es tu padre. Tu padre es ese Draco Malfoy —repitió Hermione, con una mirada pensativa en el rostro. Estaba mirando por la ventana del ático y Scorpius prácticamente podía ver los engranajes girando dentro de su cabeza—. Pero ese Draco Malfoy... nunca hemos oído hablar de él.

—Porque él no existe en este mundo —respondió—. O, con un poco de suerte, _todavía_ no existe.

Todos mostraron caras idénticas de confusión, pero Hermione continuó escrutando la ventana.

—Entonces, ¿cómo…?

—Porque no eres de aquí —Hermione se apresuró a cortar la pregunta de Harry, mientras sus ojos marrones se abrían—. Tiene sentido. Actúas como si no fueras el arrogante y molesto Rey Escorpión al que estamos acostumbrados, pero eso es porque no eres él.

Ginny puso una mano preocupada en el hombro de la castaña.

—Eso es absurdo, Hermione. No creo...

—Tengo razón, ¿no? —exigió, esta vez mirando fijamente a los grises ojos de Scorpius—. ¿Quizás seas de otra línea de tiempo? ¡Demonios, incluso de otra dimensión! Sé que es demasiado descabellado, pero he leído mucho sobre viajes en el tiempo y es posible. Es lo único que podría explicar por qué todo ha sido tan... _confuso y frustrante_ contigo desde el inicio del curso escolar.

Los ojos de todos se posaron en él, horrorizados de que la sugerencia de Hermione pudiera ser cierta. A modo de respuesta, Scorpius sonrió levemente, pero sus ojos nunca abandonaron la mirada decidida de Hermione.

—Una vez más, damas y caballeros, la bruja más brillante de su edad no nos decepciona.

—De ninguna _puta_ manera —suspiró Ron.

Harry estaba demasiado aturdido y se dejó caer sin gracia en el suelo. Aunque Hermione también parecía sorprendida de que su teoría fuera realmente cierta.

—¿Eres del _futuro_? —gritó Ginny mostrando una gran incredulidad.

Scorpius suspiró y una vez más se pasó una mano por la cabeza.

—Cerca —dijo.

—¿A qué te refieres? —preguntó Hermione con el ceño fruncido.

—Lo que quiero decir fue que sí, que soy del futuro —dijo—. Veintisiete años desde ahora, para ser exactos. Pero no es tan simple. Es... —hizo una pausa y suspiró, atormentando a su cerebro en busca de una explicación más simple de su anómala presencia en esa línea temporal—. Usé un giratiempo, pero se rompió durante el viaje. Sin embargo, de alguna manera, logré volver atrás en el tiempo. El problema es que he _reemplazado _a mi padre. Sí, se suponía que él era vuestro compañero de curso y Dumbledore cree que eso puede haber causado que mi padre deje de existir en esta línea temporal.

Hermione gimió.

—Eso no tiene ningún sentido —protestó—. Los giratiempos están hechos para que las personas vuelvan atrás en el tiempo, no para que reemplacen a otras personas.

—Lo sé —espetó el Slytherin—. Esa fue la razón por la que, comprensiblemente, me volví loco cuando me di cuenta de que mi propio padre no existe y que yo soy la razón por la que no existe.

—Vale, vale —dijo Ginny, obviamente todavía recuperándose del impacto—. Espera. Dijiste que el giratiempo se rompió cuando lo usaste. Corrígeme si me equivoco, pero los giratiempos deben funcionar para que las personas viajen en el tiempo.

—Es una magia jodidamente complicada —dijo Scorpius, agitando la mano con desdén—. Sinceramente, aún no tengo ni idea de qué diablos pasó, pero Dumbledore cree que mi amor eterno por mi padre y mi deseo de salvarlo es la razón por la que el Tiempo me permitió viajar. Pensad en la madre de Potter, que murió salvándolo por amor. Al parecer, el amor de un hijo por su padre es igual de poderoso.

El silencio inundó la habitación y Scorpius no supo qué decir a continuación para convencerlos. Tenía miedo de que con esta revelación, pensasen que estaba demasiado loco como para que quisiesen ayudarle.

—Necesitamos pruebas —declaró de repente Hermione.

—¿Cómo? —preguntó Scorpius con cansancio, lanzándole una mirada fulminante—. Para tu información, Granger, no tengo forma de... —sus ojos se abrieron, comprendiendo lo que Dumbledore había querido decir cuando le dijo que el ático albergaba algunas "cosas inesperadamente útiles".

Scorpius se puso de pie inmediatamente e ignoró sus preguntas. Recorrió las viejas baratijas, buscando un viejo armario que contenía un Pensadero.

»¡Ajá! —gritó, aliviado de que el Pensadero estuviera allí. Sacó su varita y levitó el Pensadero hasta que se sentó frente a los Gryffindor—. Puedo enseñaros mis recuerdos —dijo, dirigiendo su mirada hacia Hermione—. Creo que eso es prueba suficiente.

Ella asintió sin decir nada.

Respirando profundamente, Scorpius cerró los ojos y evocó todos los recuerdos que tenía con sus padres y sus amigos acerca del futuro Mundo Mágico y todas las cosas buenas que las personas que estaban con él en la habitación habían hecho para mejorar su mundo.

Un fino hilo de niebla blanquecina salió de su sien y Scorpius lo dirigió de inmediato hacia el Pensadero. Sus recuerdos brillaron y se arremolinaron, y Scorpius pudo ver una imagen distorsionada de su padre.

»Nos vemos dentro —murmuró.

Tocó el agua mágica y fue transportado instantáneamente al interior.

Scorpius esperó a que su recuerdo se materializase cuando los Gryffindor aparecieron a su lado. Luego, evocó una vieja imagen de su familia, en el vasto campo de la Mansión Malfoy, con un Scorpius Malfoy de cinco años montando su escoba de juguete por primera vez.

—_¡Eso es, Scorp, lo estás haciendo genial!_ —gritó el Draco del recuerdo, llevándose las manos a la boca para aumentar el volumen de su voz.

El Scorpius real sonrió cuando su yo más joven se movió por todo el campo. Podía ver que su madre estaba muy pálida por los pequeños giros en el aire que hacía el niño.

Su pequeña familia pronto estalló en la niebla blanca y formó otro recuerdo del pequeño Scorpius, al lado de su madre enferma. Astoria había estado enferma desde que tuvo a Scorpius, y él y Draco se habían quedado religiosamente a su lado cada vez que se encontraba mal.

—_No debes llorar, mi amor_ —dijo la Astoria de sus recuerdos con una sonrisa—. _Mamá se pondrá bien pronto_.

—¿Tu madre es _Astoria Greengrass_? —chilló Ron en un susurro.

Scorpius sonrió.

—Exacto.

El recuerdo desapareció y fue reemplazado por otro, esta vez de un Scorpius de once años, que presentaba con orgullo la carta de aceptación de Hogwarts a sus padres. Fue Draco quien se levantó de su silla y envolvió a su hijo en un gran abrazo.

El siguiente recuerdo fue uno en el Expreso de Hogwarts, y Scorpius supo al instante que era el día en que se hizo amigo de Albus Severus Potter. Lanzó una rápida mirada a Harry, quien observaba atentamente la escena que se desarrollaba ante sus ojos.

—_Mira, sé quién eres, así que es justo que sepas quién soy yo_ —dijo Scorpius, frunciendo el ceño al pensar que tal vez, si revelaba su verdadera identidad a este chico, no quisiera ser su amigo nunca más—. _Eres Albus Potter. Y yo soy Scorpius Malfoy. Mis padres son Astoria y Draco Malfoy. Nuestros padres..._ —miró hacia otro lado y suspiró—. _Bueno, no se llevan muy bien. _

Los ojos de todos estaban puestos en Harry Potter porque su parecido con Albus era asombroso. Los ojos de Potter, sin embargo, estaban fijos en él.

El siguiente recuerdo fue de un Scorpius melancólico en los dormitorios de Slytherin. Albus estaba sentado a su lado, con una mano sobre su hombro.

—_No me importa que dejes de ser mi amigo, Al_ —dijo Scorpius, intentando sonar alegre—. _No querrás que te vean con el maldito hijo del mugriento Voldemort_.

El Albus del recuerdo resopló.

—_No me importaría que fueses el próximo Señor Oscuro, Scorp_ —señaló—. _Eres mi mejor amigo_.

—_Pero tu padre_... —Scorpius suspiró y miró su regazo—. _No es exactamente mi fan número uno_.

—_Yo me encargaré de eso_.

Instantáneamente reconoció la siguiente escena como la de King's Cross, con su furioso padre enfrentando a Harry Potter delante de todo el mundo.

—_No sabía que pudieras ser tan mezquino como para separar a dos malditos amigos, Potter_ —gruñó su padre. Fue durante ese día cuando Scorpius se dio cuenta de lo mucho que amaba a su padre.

El siguiente recuerdo fue del Scorpius Malfoy de cuarto curso sentado en su cama, leyendo una carta de su padre.

"… _Perdóname, Scorpius, pero tu padre ha vuelto a ser acusado erróneamente. Las cosas volverán a ser difíciles para nosotros por los errores de mi pasado. Perdóname, hijo mío…"_

Las lágrimas picaron en los ojos de Scorpius cuando la escena cambió. Esta vez era un recuerdo de él y Albus cerca del lago Hogwarts durante el fatídico día en que decidió viajar en el tiempo para salvar a su padre.

—_Voy a robar un giratiempo, Al... Viajaré en el tiempo y advertiré a mi padre sobre las posibles consecuencias de las decisiones equivocadas que tomará_ —el Scorpius real estaba medio tentado de gritar que estaba jodidamente loco por siquiera pensar en eso.

—_Dulce Salazar, Scorpius, ¡es una locura!_ —exclamó Albus.

El siguiente recuerdo fue de McGonagall deteniéndolo mientras el giratiempo se rompía y sus lágrimas se mezclaban con la arena mágica, desencadenando el fenómeno que lo hizo viajar en el tiempo.

El último recuerdo fue del momento en que se despertó en una habitación desconocida en la Mansión Malfoy, antes de que todo se convirtiera en neblina y fueran transportados de vuelta al ático de Grimmauld Place.

Las lágrimas seguían en su rostro y Scorpius las limpió de inmediato. Era muy vergonzoso llorar frente al estúpido Trío Dorado, y más aún hacerlo dos veces en el mismo día.

El silencio fue muy denso mientras todos digerían lo que habían presenciado. Scorpius pudo ver que todos ellos se estaban recuperando de lo que habían visto. Realmente no podía culparlos, pero esperaba que mostrar sus recuerdos al menos pudiese ayudar a demostrarles que estaba diciendo la verdad.

—¿Cómo podemos saber que no son recuerdos falsos? —comenzó a decir Ron lentamente, lo que provocó que Scorpius frunciera el ceño. Antes de que pudiera defenderse, Hermione le sorprendió soltando un suspiro cansado y dirigiendo a Ron una mirada aguda—. ¿_Qué_? Sólo estoy siendo precavido.

—Se necesitaría una enorme habilidad para alterar un recuerdo, _Ronald _—dijo Hermione bruscamente. Scorpius sintió que su corazón palpitaba ante la convicción en su voz—. Además, si hubiese alterado sus recuerdos, sería muy obvio —lanzó una rápida mirada al Slytherin y frunció el ceño—. No te ofendas, Malfoy, pero creo que no eres lo suficientemente hábil.

Él se encogió de hombros, completamente de acuerdo con sus palabras.

—Hermione tiene razón —los ojos de Scorpius se abrieron de golpe mientras miraba a Potter. La mirada en su rostro era indescifrable—. He visto los recuerdos alterados de Slughorn. Son obvios. Al instante sabríamos que algo está mal. Sin embargo, sus recuerdos... —sus ojos color esmeralda se posaron en él—. Creo que son ciertos.

—Bueno, Weasley, ¿te he convencido lo suficiente? —gruñó Scorpius. Ron se miró los zapatos pero decidió no comentar nada más—. Ahora que sabéis mi terrible secreto, todo está bien, ¿no? A lo mejor podríais dejar de molestarme por hoy y dejarme solo.

Hermione dio un paso adelante e intentó alcanzarlo, pero él dio un paso atrás.

—Malfoy...

—He dijo que _me dejéis solo _—espetó.

—Vamos, Hermione —murmuró Ginny, cogiendo el brazo de Hermione. Scorpius no miró hacia la puerta hasta que la oyó cerrarse cuando ellos salieron. Scorpius soltó un suspiro enorme y miró el Pensadero una vez más.

Sintió que las lágrimas volvían a acumularse en sus ojos mientras se acercaba lentamente al Pensadero. Tocó su sien con la punta de su varita y extrajo más recuerdos para verlos. No podía regresar a su propia línea de tiempo, así que el universo no debería culparlo si quería verlos una y otra vez.

* * *

Los días siguientes a su revelación transcurrieron en un borrón. Nadie habló sobre su descubrimiento y Scorpius estaba eternamente agradecido por ello. La mayoría de las noches, subía al ático para ver sus recuerdos en el Pensadero. Tal vez era su manera de decir adiós a las personas que había amado durante dieciséis años.

Llegó la noche antes de Navidad y Scorpius se encontró solo en su habitación. La cena de la señora Weasley había sido, por supuesto, deliciosa, y los infames gemelos Weasley habían llegado para celebrar la Navidad con la familia. En otro momento le habría encantado interactuar con Fred y George Weasley, pero aún se sentía mal por lo ocurrido. Sabía que los gemelos también tenían curiosidad por su extraña presencia en Grimmauld Place, pero sorprendentemente no le habían molestado.

En su soledad, Scorpius se tomó un tiempo para comenzar a enviar regalos de Navidad. Envió los regalos para sus conocidos de Slytherin, envió el pañuelo de Narcissa con una carta suplicándole que tuviera cuidado y también envió el regalo a Dumbledore y Snape. Tuvo cuidado de encoger el regalo de Astoria, hechizando los lirios del valle para que fueran eternos y que así pudiera conservarlos.

También envió una lechuza a Neville y Luna, ya que no estarían en Grimmauld Place durante las vacaciones. Scorpius pensó que sería un desperdicio enviar los regalos a los demás cuando vivían bajo el mismo techo. Decidió despertarse más temprano el día siguiente y colocar los regalos bajo el árbol de Navidad. Así podría evitar cualquier encuentro incómodo. Estaba especialmente nervioso por su regalo para Potter, todavía se maldecía mentalmente por comprar impulsivamente el regalo que su mejor amigo habría apreciado sin duda alguna.

Era casi medianoche cuando envió todos los regalos. Scorpius estaba preparándose para irse a la cama cuando notó que una caja plateada aún estaba sobre la mesa.

«Oh, cierto» pensó mientras se acercaba lentamente al regalo y lo aferraba con sus manos. Su cansada lechuza finalmente había vuelto de su último viaje y estaba a punto de irse a dormir. Scorpius sabía que era estúpido pensar en enviárselo a su padre, pero no pudo evitarlo.

—Lo siento, amiga —murmuró, acariciando las plumas de su lechuza, Apolo—. Este es el último.

Apolo ululó en protesta y le mordió el dedo, pero le permitió que atase el regalo a su pata. Su lechuza emprendió el vuelo y Scorpius miró desde su ventana, preguntándose si alguien recibiría su regalo.

* * *

Fue despertado por los rayos de luz solar en su rostro. Scorpius, aturdido, abrió los ojos y se sentó en su cama. Por un momento, observó el moho del maloliente dormitorio que había reclamado como suyo, antes de que sus ojos se posaran en la mesa junto a su cama.

Apolo dormía en su jaula. Su regalo para Draco todavía estaba atado a su pata.

El corazón de Scorpius dio un vuelco cuando se levantó de la cama y desató el regalo. Apolo ululó por ser molestado, escondiendo su rostro tras sus enormes alas.

Suspirando, Scorpius escondió la caja dentro de su baúl y se recostó en su cama. Decidió que era la peor Navidad que había tenido jamás.

* * *

**¿Qué os ha parecido este capítulo? Los Gryffindor ya conocen el secreto de Scorpius. ¿No os ha dado mucha penita el momento de la revelación? ¿Y qué me decís del regalo de Draco sobre la mesa cuando se ha despertado? ¿No os ha roto el corazón? ¡Contádnoslo con reviews, que nos hacen muchísima ilusión!**

**Con cariño,**

**WickedlyAwesomeMe y Pabel Moonlight.**


	18. La Magia Es Extraña

**Disclaimer****: todo lo que reconozcáis pertenece a la grandísima JK Rowling, y la trama a WickedlyAwesomeMe. Yo sólo me encargo de traducir.**

* * *

**Capítulo 18: La Magia es Extraña**

* * *

Como era de esperar, sus compañeros de colegio estaban bastante sorprendidos de que les hubiese comprado regalos de Navidad. También, como era de esperar, todos ellos expresaron vergonzosamente que no le habían comprado nada a él.

—Me lo imaginaba —dijo encogiéndose de hombros con indiferencia—. No importa.

Por supuesto, recibió numerosos regalos de sus supuestos amigos de Slytherin e incluso de Narcissa. Todos eran maravillosamente caros, pero ninguno era realmente útil para el heredero de los Malfoy. Narcissa le regaló un nuevo conjunto de hermosas túnicas negras para su creciente colección. Blaise, Crabbe y Goyle se juntaron y le regalaron numerosas cajas de chocolate. Pansy, con un toque de su maldito perfume, le regaló un nuevo conjunto de corbatas caras que iban a juego con sus nuevas túnicas. Scorpius tuvo la sensación de que se había puesto de acuerdo con Narcissa para que su regalo complementase el de su abuela.

Además de sus regalos, recibió abundantes chucherías de sus admiradoras. A pesar de su estado de ánimo sombrío, Scorpius no pudo evitar resoplar con diversión. Podía imaginarse a Al burlándose incesantemente de él por tener su propio club de fans, ya que era algo que nunca sucedería en su línea temporal.

Mientras los demás estaban ocupados intercambiando regalos y abriéndolos, Scorpius se excusó y fue a su habitación, queriendo que terminase la Navidad. Ignoró la mirada preocupada de Granger y, deliberadamente, entró en su habitación y cerró la puerta de golpe.

Scorpius se sorprendió al ver dos cajas en su cama. Una era llamativa, con brillos repugnantes que sin duda era Luna. La otra era una simple caja envuelta en verde. Scorpius eligió abrir la primera caja llamativa y sonrió al ver las inconfundibles Espectrogafas.

Cogió una tarjeta igualmente llamativa y leyó:

_Scorpius, _

_Esto te vendrá de perlas para disipar los torposoplos. Tienes un montón la mayor parte del tiempo. _

_Luna _

El Slytherin, reconociendo las criaturas ficticias que tanto gustaban a la Ravenclaw, sonrió más ampliamente y colocó su regalo en la mesita de noche. Aunque era extraño, no pudo evitar sentirse conmovido de que al menos uno de los miembros del núcleo del ED se hubiese acordado de darle un regalo en ese maldito día.

Scorpius cogió el otro regalo menos llamativo y lo inspeccionó. Una pequeña nota cayó sobre su cama y cuando la abrió, reconoció al instante la pulcra letra de Astoria.

_Scorpius, _

_Para ser sincera, es muy difícil comprar un regalo para el gran Rey Escorpión. Imagino que habrás recibido regalos mucho más caros que el mío, pero este es realmente el único regalo en el que pude pensar. Después de todo, creo que te gustan, ya que parece que siempre tienes. _

_¡Feliz Navidad! Espero que estés pasando un gran día. _

_Astoria _

Sintió que su corazón se hinchaba ante la idea de que su madre se hubiese acordado de él en ese día. Con las manos ligeramente temblorosas, rasgó la envoltura de regalo y abrió la caja. Dentro había tantos tofes que podrían durarle todo un año.

La sonrisa en su rostro se extendió y Scorpius temió empezar a sentir dolor en sus músculos faciales. Su madre nunca olvidaba meterle algunos tofes en el baúl cada vez que se iba a Hogwarts y, aunque Draco siempre la regañaba por complacer su gusto por los tofes, Astoria nunca le escuchaba y lograba meter algunas cajas en su baúl.

«Al menos, hoy ha ocurrido algo bueno» pensó, sintiendo que sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas mientras cogía un tofe y abría el envoltorio.

Mientras metía el delicioso dulce dentro de su boca, una pequeña lágrima resbaló por su mejilla.

* * *

Se despertó de su sueño debido a los incesantes golpes en la puerta de su habitación. Gimiendo, Scorpius se obligó a sentarse y mirar el pequeño reloj de su mesita de noche. Eran las tres y media de la tarde y estaba bastante decepcionado de que ese día no hubiese acabado aún.

—¡¿Qué?! —gruñó.

El intruso empujó la puerta para abrirla. Scorpius esperaba ver a una chica de cabello alborotado. En cambio, Harry Potter estaba de pie en la puerta, con una expresión ilegible en su rostro. Scorpius le devolvió la mirada al padre de su mejor amigo, esperando que Harry le explicara su repentina intrusión.

»¿Y bien? —espetó Scorpius con ira—. ¿Qué demonios quieres?

Harry se invitó a sí mismo a entrar y cerró la puerta. Había algo en sus ojos que inquietó inmensamente a Scorpius, pero se negó a amedrentarse bajo la extraña mirada del Gryffindor.

—Vamos a jugar a Quidditch y necesitamos otro Buscador —respondió Potter.

Los ojos de Scorpius casi salieron de sus órbitas. No esperaba eso de El Niño Que Vivió.

—Pero, ¿no es la Weasley una Buscadora decente? —preguntó—. ¿Por qué no se lo ofreces a ella?

—Ginny quiere jugar de Cazadora —se quejó, mirando a otro lado con molestia—. Y sabes que Hermione tiene un miedo irracional a montar en escoba. Fue ella quien sugirió que te invitásemos, ya que eres Buscador del equipo de Slytherin... eh... bueno, asumiendo que en tu época eres un Buscador.

El rubio resopló, sin sorprenderse de que hubiese sido idea de Granger.

—¿Y tú eres el que me está invitando porque...?

Harry lo fulminó con la mirada, pero Scorpius no pudo evitar notar un tinte rojo en sus mejillas.

—Porque sí, Malfoy —gruñó—. Entonces, ¿juegas o no? ¿O tienes demasiado miedo de perder contra mí?

Scorpius puso los ojos en blanco.

—¿En serio, Potter? La verdad es que soy un buscador bastante brillante en mi tiempo —respondió bruscamente—. Gracias a mí, el equipo de Slytherin ha estado ganando la Copa de Quidditch durante _años_. De hecho, si la gente no estuviera demasiado ocupada pensando que soy el maldito hijo de un ex Mortífago, lo reconocerían. Después de ti, soy el segundo mejor. Incluso tu maldito hijo podría decírtelo.

No estaba seguro de por qué de repente había dicho todas esas cosas. Tal vez, el comentario había salido de su boca porque el núcleo del ED conocía su secreto más oscuro y todas las cosas mundanas de su pasado (bueno, su _futuro_).

La irritación del chico de pelo negro desapareció y fue reemplazada por la misma expresión ilegible.

—Entonces, ¿juegas o no? —volvió a preguntar.

En realidad, Scorpius estaba demasiado aburrido y sabía que era inútil continuar metido en su habitación hasta que terminara el día de Navidad. Lo menos que podía hacer era distraerse y el Quidditch era una distracción brillante. No echaría a perder esa oportunidad.

—Déjame recoger mis cosas —dijo, levantándose de la cama y acercándose a su baúl.

Casi esperaba que Potter se fuera, pero cuando se dio la vuelta, con todas sus cosas entre sus brazos, se sorprendió al ver que el Gryffindor todavía estaba dentro de su habitación.

Pudo ver una serie de emociones conflictivas que corrían por la cara de Harry Potter. Era cierto que no eran amigos, pero Scorpius había pasado demasiado tiempo con Albus para saber que algo estaba _mal_. Su mejor amigo siempre tenía esa misma mirada en su rostro cuando estaba a punto de preguntar algo que le preocupaba o anunciar una mala noticia. Scorpius no estaba seguro de cuál de las dos cosas prefería escuchar de la boca de Harry.

»¿Qué pasa, Potter? —preguntó—. Parece que has comido algo realmente asqueroso.

Las emociones en conflicto continuaron corriendo por el rostro de Potter hasta que solo quedaron el agotamiento y la clara curiosidad. Se dejó caer en la única silla decente de la habitación y lo miró directamente a los ojos.

—Cuando vimos tus recuerdos en el Pensadero, hubo algo que realmente me molestó.

Scorpius arqueó una ceja, pero no dijo nada en respuesta. En cambio, miró expectante a Potter y esperó a que finalmente confesara lo que fuera que le estaba molestando.

»Hubo una escena, de un yo mayor, hablando con... bueno, con tu _padre _—comenzó Harry lentamente, frunciendo el ceño al recordar ese recuerdo en particular—. Tu padre dijo algo sobre... —su voz vaciló mientras sus ojos color esmeralda mostraban inquietud—. Dijo algo acerca de que yo era malo porque había separado a dos amigos. No dijo ningún nombre en particular, pero entiendo que estaba hablando de ti y de mi... mi hijo —hizo una mueca, como si todavía no pudiera creer que sería padre en el futuro.

—Bueno, el futuro será duro para la familia Malfoy —comenzó Scorpius, extendiendo los brazos—. Si no fuese así, no estaría aquí.

Harry no parecía divertido.

—Pero… no lo entiendo —insistió—. ¿Por qué haría algo así? Si alguien me prohibiese ver a Ron y Hermione, me _rebelaría_.

Scorpius resopló.

—Al no es exactamente el "Hijo del año" —explicó—. Si quieres un hijo modelo en el futuro, ese es James.

Los ojos de Harry se ensancharon.

—¿Tendré otro hijo? —jadeó.

—Sí, y la más pequeña será una niña —Scorpius se encogió de hombros despreocupadamente. El asombro en su rostro era cómico—. Son spoilers, lo sé, pero ya sabes que soy del futuro, así que, ¿qué demonios?

El Gryffindor se pasó una mano por el pelo, todavía claramente sorprendido.

—Maldita sea... yo... —se aclaró la garganta y frunció el ceño—. Para ser sincero, no puedo creer que sea lo suficientemente egoísta como para separar a dos amigos. Una cosa que he aprendido en Hogwarts es que la amistad puede ayudarte a superar todo, a través de la vida y la muerte. He visto que en todos tus recuerdos tienes un vínculo muy fuerte con mi futuro hijo.

—No te gusto demasiado, Potter —señaló Scorpius—. Demonios, no te gusta mi familia. Durante nuestro primer curso, advertí a tu hijo que nuestras familias no se llevaban bien. Pero el terco de Al se mantuvo firme. El tío no se iba de mi lado, la verdad.

Harry le dirigió una extraña mirada.

—¿De verdad sois tan amigos? —preguntó. Cuando Scorpius asintió con la cabeza, añadió—. Mi hijo... el mejor amigo de un Malfoy. ¿Se ha vuelto loco el mundo?

—Jodidamente loco —dijo Scorpius. Cuando Harry lo miró interrogante, continuó—: Sé todo lo que sucedió durante este período de tiempo, Potter. Las cosas no eran exactamente buenas. Admito que mis ancestros fueron atroces... Joder, Lucius estaba jodidamente loco por pensar siquiera en meter a mi familia en todo este lío. Todavía creo que metieron injustamente a mi padre en todo esto. Por eso estoy aquí, sacrificando mi propia y _maldita vida_. Para intentar darle la vida que se merece.

Lo estaba mirando como si fuera alguien diferente... alguien que no conocía. Pero, de nuevo, Harry Potter no lo conocía en absoluto. Solo lo recordaba como el matón: un reflejo de lo que su padre había sido para ellos durante sus años de juventud.

—Y _tú_ eres el mejor amigo de mi hijo... —hizo una pausa, con una mirada devastada en su rostro—. ¿Realmente he sido injusto?

—Pensaste que no era buena compañía para tu hijo —dijo Scorpius con un encogimiento de hombros—. No hay resentimientos, Potter, de verdad. Ha corrido el rumor de que soy el hijo del Señor Oscuro y que asumiré su posición cuando sea mayor. No puedo culpar al cansado Niño Que Vivió por ser precavido.

Harry todavía parecía angustiado, para sorpresa de Scorpius.

—Mi hijo... ¿Al? —el rubio asintió—. ¿Cómo es mi... eh... ya sabes... mi relación con él?

Scorpius arqueó una ceja, sorprendido.

—¿Quieres la brutal verdad, Potter? —Harry palideció, ya adivinando qué respondería—. Abismal. Atroz. _Horrorosa_, Potter. No os lleváis bien.

El Gryffindor se pasó una mano cansada por la cara.

—Y aquí estoy, prometiéndome a mí mismo que seré un buen padre tras haber pasado una infancia especialmente... _difícil_. Que voy a construir la gran familia que jamás pude tener —suspiró, con el rostro arrugado mientras miraba hacia sus manos.

Scorpius sonrió tristemente.

—¿Quieres saber un secreto, Potter? —esperó a que Harry lo mirase una vez más antes de continuar—. Os parecéis jodidamente demasiado. Es estúpidamente extraño.

Harry parecía dudoso, pero Scorpius continuó.

»Recuerda, he sido su mejor amigo durante _seis_ años —le recordó—. Conozco a Al como la palma de mi mano. Os parecéis más de lo que jamás admitiréis.

De alguna manera, esto hizo sonreír a Potter, aunque de forma un poco triste.

—¿Me contarás más cosas de mi hijo? —preguntó suavemente.

Su voz sonaba más vulnerable de lo que nunca antes había escuchado. La forma en que le brillaban los ojos hizo que a Scorpius le diese un vuelco el corazón, dándose cuenta de que todo lo que el gran héroe del Mundo Mágico realmente quería era que una familia.

—Ya te he contado demasiado, Potter —dijo Scorpius con una sonrisa de disculpa—. Creo que estás deseando que te cuente con quién te casarás, pero ambos sabemos que ya te haces a la idea de quién es. Tienes que experimentar por ti mismo cómo lidiar con Albus Potter. Es un tipo complicado, si quieres mi opinión.

Harry suspiró, claramente decepcionado.

»Pero, ¿puedo darte un consejo? —Harry frunció el ceño y esperó a que continuara—. Tu estatus de héroe es... _será_ particularmente difícil para Albus. Tu hijo mayor se regocijará bajo la gloria de todo ello, pero Al no lo hará. Puede que no exagere si digo que lo _odiará_ inmensamente. Así que, sé paciente con él, ¿vale? Puede ser difícil a veces, pero es un tipo realmente decente. Se mantiene callado la mayor parte del tiempo, así que creo que si lo empujas en la dirección correcta, serás capaz de que se abra a ti.

Una vez terminó con su pequeño discurso, Harry lo miró con incredulidad.

—Realmente le conoces mucho, ¿verdad? —preguntó.

Scorpius resopló.

—Potter, es mi mejor amigo. Le quiero con locura y él lo sabe, a pesar de que la mayor parte del tiempo me diga que estoy chiflado. Él sabe que haría cualquier cosa por él. La gente solía especular que, _ya sabes_, éramos más que amigos —los ojos color esmeralda de Harry se abrieron en shock—, pero maldita sea, Al sabe que estoy enamorado de R... eh... su _prima_. Además, le gusta ponerle ojitos a Jane MacMillan. No tiene tiempo para un tío guapo como yo.

Para su sorpresa, Potter soltó una carcajada. Scorpius sonrió al darse cuenta de que era la primera vez que Harry Potter estaba relajado en su presencia.

—¿Sabes qué, Malfoy? Debería haber sabido que no eres el tío al que estamos acostumbrados porque definitivamente no te comportas como el Rey Escorpión —señaló Harry—. Sabía que estabas actuando de manera extraña, pero pensé que era por lo que le ha pasado a tu familia y... ya sabes —hizo un gesto hacia su Marca Oscura cubierta.

—En realidad soy la oveja negra de un largo árbol genealógico de capullos sin sentimientos —dijo Scorpius con una sonrisa—. El retrato de Lucius siempre se quejaba de que me parezco mucho a mi madre y mi padre se lo ha agradecido a Merlín todos los días desde que nací.

Harry estaba a punto de responder algo cuando la puerta de la habitación de Scorpius se abrió de golpe. Una Hermione descontenta entró y frunció el ceño.

—¿Por qué estáis tardando tanto? —espetó, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho. Tanto él como Potter intercambiaron una mirada divertida—. Los demás no paran de decirme para que os saque de esta maldita habitación.

—Acabamos de tener una conversación profunda, Granger —dijo Scorpius, incitando a Harry a resoplar con diversión.

—Sí, vale. ¿Podéis continuarla en otro momento para que pueda volver a leer? Gracias —gruñó, mientras giraba sobre sus talones y salía de la habitación.

Cuando se fue, Harry dijo:

—Por favor, dime que Hermione nunca cambiará.

Scorpius sonrió ampliamente.

—Oh, nunca lo hará —dijo—. Créeme.

* * *

—¡Joder, por fin! —gritó Ron cuando Harry y Scorpius llegaron al gran campo en la parte posterior de Grimmauld Place, que estaba cubierto de nieve—. ¿Qué cojones habéis estado haciendo durante tanto rato?

—¡Ronald Bilius Weasley! ¡Si escucho otra palabrota de esa boca tuya, te arrastraré a la cocina y te haré un _Scourgify_ en la boca hasta que te salga sangre! —exclamó Molly Weasley mientras salía tras de los recién llegados, equilibrando una bandeja de refrescos con su varita.

Ron palideció ante las amenazas de Molly.

—Vale, mamá, lo siento —murmuró, cogiendo un vaso de zumo de calabaza y bebiéndoselo de un trago.

—Bien. Chicos y chicas, confío en que os portaréis bien. No os rompáis huesos ni hagáis ninguna tontería. ¡¿Me escucháis?!

—Sí, mamá, todos somos adultos —reclamó Fred (¿o George?)—. Prometemos que nos portaremos muy bien.

Molly entrecerró los ojos.

—Vosotros dos sois quienes más me preocupáis —dijo dirigiéndose a los gemelos. Luego miró a Hermione, que estaba recostada en un asiento y ocupada leyendo un libro, y le dijo—: Hermione, ¿podrías hacerme el favor de evitar lesiones o peleas?

Hermione suspiró.

—Por supuesto, señora Weasley —dijo, aunque Scorpius pudo detectar que no podría evitar que sucediese algo así.

Sonriendo, Scorpius estaba impaciente de que empezara el partido. Sentía la adrenalina correr por sus venas.

La matriarca Weasley se marchó y todos se dividieron en grupos. Harry era compañero de equipo de Ron y Fred, mientras que Scorpius se unió con Ginny y George.

—Somos pocos jugadores, así que no habrá Guardianes en este partido —explicó Harry—. Así que… ya sabéis, _improvisad_. Haced lo que sea necesario para que el otro equipo no toque la Quaffle.

Scorpius arqueó una ceja ante la sonrisa en las caras de los demás. Tenía la sensación de que no podrían evitar lesiones durante el partido.

—Malfoy, hemos escuchado que no eres de aquí—dijo Fred (¿o George?), deslizándose a su lado.

Con los ojos muy abiertos, Scorpius lanzó una mirada de pánico a los otros miembros del núcleo del ED. Ron evitó mirarle a los ojos y Ginny puso los ojos en blanco.

—El querido Ronald no ha podido mantener la boca cerrada —explicó Ginny—. No te preocupes, son los únicos que lo saben. _Por ahora_, a no ser que Ron vuelva a revelar secretos que no debe contar.

—No tengo intención de hacerlo —dijo Ron defensivamente.

Scorpius suspiró, pero miró con precaución al otro gemelo. No estaba muy seguro de quién era Fred y quién era George; pero de lo que sí estaba seguro era que solo George sobreviviría a la inminente guerra. Scorpius se desconcertó al ver a los gemelos juntos y no se sintió capaz de hablar con ellos, a pesar de que tuviese muchas ganas de hacerlo. Tenía miedo de despistarse y revelar que Fred no viviría en el futuro.

En cambio, se dedicó a mirar la escoba de Harry Potter y se dio cuenta de que estaba mirando a la gran _Saeta de Fuego_.

—Maldita sea —jadeó, acercándose para admirar el palo de escoba—. Estas cosas son antiguas —sonrió e hizo un gesto salvaje hacia la escoba—. Son increíblemente raras en el futuro, pero por lo que he leído, son de las mejores.

—Solo lo mejor para nuestro Niño Que Vivió —anunció Ron con orgullo, lo que provocó que las mejillas de Harry se enrojecieran.

—Las Nimbus también son bastante raras en el futuro —dijo Scorpius, señalando a su propia _Nimbus 2001_—. No puedo creer que dejasen de fabricarlas cuando en realidad son una marca decente.

—Por favor, dime que las escobas del futuro serán alucinantes —rogó Ginny, haciendo una mueca en su _Cleansweep_ de segunda mano.

Scorpius sonrió, recordando su _Starsweeper XXIII_. Era el amor de su vida y se comprometió a no separarse de ella. Sin embargo, las circunstancias habían cambiado y la echaba inmensamente de menos.

—Oh, serán alucinantes —respondió finalmente.

Harry les pidió que montasen sus escobas y se preparasen para jugar. Con un movimiento de su varita, los arneses de las pelotas se soltaron y Scorpius finalmente pegó una patada al suelo cubierto de nieve.

Mientras estuvo en el aire, olvidó todos sus problemas. En ese momento, no había Voldemort, ni guerra inminente, ni salvación de padres, ni sacrificio personal.

En ese momento, solo había Quidditch, así que Scorpius estaba temporalmente feliz.

* * *

En la sala de estar todavía había un alboroto ruidoso y encantador. Scorpius se encontró conversando con los demás habitantes de Grimmauld Place durante al menos una hora, lo que le sorprendió porque había pensado que pasaría las horas restantes de este estúpido día en su habitación. Tal vez la adrenalina de jugar a Quidditch había mejorado su estado de ánimo y le había empujado a interactuar con los demás.

Pero la felicidad se esfumó de repente y Scorpius se excusó tranquilamente, agradecido de que a nadie pareciese importarle que se fuese. En realidad, eran una compañía decente, pero la Navidad tenía demasiado significado para él. No se sorprendió de volver a echar terriblemente de menos a su familia.

En lugar de ir directamente a su habitación, Scorpius se encontró deambulando en una habitación en la que Al y él solían estar. Hizo una mueca, notando que la habitación estaba descuidada y vacía. Astoria había hecho que ese lugar fuera hermoso, con muebles elegantes y pintorescos. Pero todo lo que quedaba en la habitación con el tapiz familiar era una silla mohosa y llena de polvo. El tapiz de la familia estaba impecablemente limpio. Scorpius pensó que Kreacher estaría limpiando religiosamente el tapiz de la Familia Black que tanto amaba.

Blandiendo su varita, limpió un lugar concreto del suelo y se sentó. Dejó que sus ojos vagaran sin rumbo por el tapiz, pero finalmente se detuvieron en su nombre, que estaba directamente conectado con Lucius y Narcissa Malfoy. Aunque lo esperaba, tenía la esperanza de que el nombre de Draco apareciera en su lugar.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

Scorpius parpadeó y miró los curiosos ojos marrones de Hermione Granger. Su alborotado cabello estaba atado en una coleta alta, pero un rizo rebelde estaba suelto. Parecía estar muy cansada e incluso se atrevería a decir que estaba un poco ebria tras haber bebido demasiados ponches de huevo, ya que su cara estaba enrojecida.

—¿Qué estás haciendo _tú_ aquí? —preguntó de vuelta.

Frunció el ceño cuando Hermione simplemente se encogió de hombros, blandió su varita y limpió el lugar a su lado.

Observó cómo sus ojos miraban a su alrededor, con clara sorpresa en su rostro.

—No sabía que esta habitación existía —dijo. Poco a poco, levantó sus manos y rozó sus dedos contra su nombre bordado. Trazó las ramas de su nombre hasta que sus dedos se cernieron sobre el nombre de Lucius—. El nombre de Draco Malfoy no está aquí.

—Ya os dije que lo he reemplazado de alguna manera en esta línea temporal —señaló.

La tristeza en sus ojos hizo que su corazón diese un vuelco.

—¿Cómo es? —susurró—. Tu padre.

—Él... no es exactamente una gran persona —comenzó Scorpius con una risa suave—. Me dijo que durante el tercer curso en Hogwarts le diste un puñetazo en la nariz por ser una cucaracha asquerosa y repugnante. Creo que esas fueron tus palabras exactas.

Sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa.

—Pero... —apuntó su dedo a la nariz puntiaguda de Scorpius—. Te di a ti el puñetazo durante el tercer curso por ser una cucaracha asquerosa y repugnante... —Hermione gimió y se cogió la cabeza—. Merlín, ¿me estás diciendo que cada interacción que tuvimos en el pasado fue en realidad con tu maldito _padre_?

—Sí, Granger, la magia es extraña —dijo con una amplia sonrisa—. Todos los recuerdos que tienes del Rey Escorpión son falsos —sacudiendo la cabeza, continuó—: ¿Sabes qué? En mi tiempo me llaman "Rey Escorpión", pero no con la reverencia con la que lo hacen en esta línea temporal —suspirando, Scorpius negó con la cabeza y sonrió—. Es extraño, en realidad, que todos tengan recuerdos de mi padre, pero con mi cara reemplazando la suya.

—La magia es extraña —repitió ella, lo que provocó que su sonrisa se ensanchara. Hermione se frotó cansadamente los ojos y luego abrazó sus piernas y colocó su barbilla sobre sus rodillas—. Entonces... tu padre. Has dicho que no es un gran hombre. Entonces, ¿por qué sacrificar tu vida y viajar a esta línea de tiempo? ¿Por qué has vuelto a un tiempo en el que se está viviendo una guerra cuando en tu línea es solo un capítulo de tus libros de texto?

—Porque, a pesar de no ser un gran hombre, mi padre es un buen hombre —respondió Scorpius con convicción. Notó la pequeña sonrisa que apareció en la cara de Hermione—. A pesar de los errores de su pasado, mi padre es realmente bueno y ama a su familia. Crecí siendo testigo de cómo intentó corregir desesperadamente todos los errores que había cometido, y no lo hizo para continuar defendiendo el prestigio que nuestro apellido solía tener. No. Se esforzaba desesperadamente porque sabía que era lo correcto, pero el estúpido Mundo Mágico no aprecia sus esfuerzos y no tiene intención de quitarle la etiqueta que le han puesto.

Tiró de su manga izquierda hacia arriba para revelar la Marca Oscura contra su piel pálida. Hermione frunció el ceño al verla, tal vez incluso se estremeció un poco, pero a Scorpius no le importó.

»¿Sabes? En el futuro, esta Marca está casi desteñida —continuó—. Mi padre puede llevar manga corta, ya que la Marca solo se puede notar si la gente la mira muy de cerca. Pero cada vez que la gente mira a mi padre, todo lo que pueden ver es esta _Marca_ descolorida, esté cubierta o no —Scorpius fulminó con la mirada al tatuaje y se sintió tentado de arrancarlo de su piel—. Esta Marca ha causado una miseria interminable a mi familia. Y no importa cuánto haya amado mi madre a mi padre. Él todavía está obsesionado por su pasado y yo... —su voz se quebró por la emoción y se detuvo para aclararse la garganta. La mano de Hermione descansó instintivamente en su brazo—. No podía apartarme y ver cómo el mundo destruye a mi padre. Sabía que tenía que hacer algo para ayudarle.

—Pero a cambio, has tenido que dejar tu mundo —susurró ella en respuesta.

El dolor apuñaló su corazón, pero logró sonreír temblorosamente.

—¿Quién ha dicho que no puedo volver? —bromeó sin convicción, pero Hermione se limitó a mirarlo fijamente.

—He investigado un poco, Malfoy —dijo—. Acerca de... viajes en el tiempo y cualquier fenómeno extraño que pueda ocurrir. Es... todo es demasiado complicado, pero una cosa que he entendido es que si intentas volver a tu tiempo, puede que todo vuelva a ser como era antes de que viajases a esta línea temporal. Por lo tanto, si intentas regresar, tu padre podría no ser…

—…salvado —terminó él, y su sonrisa temblorosa se volvió irónica—. Maldita sea, Granger, cinco puntos para Gryffindor. ¿De dónde sacas tiempo para investigar estas cosas?

Ella se encogió de hombros y sonrió débilmente.

—Te dije que haces que me pique el cerebro —recordó—. Cuando me contaste tu problema, supe que la única solución para responder a casi todas mis preguntas era empezar a investigar.

A pesar del dolor que sentía, Scorpius soltó una carcajada.

—Merlín, necesitas una vida —dijo, sacudiendo la cabeza.

Hermione puso los ojos en blanco.

—No hay nada malo en investigar —dijo. Levantó la barbilla hacia su Marca Oscura e hizo una mueca—. También he investigado sobre cómo eliminar una marca maldita de la piel de una persona, pero de momento no he encontrado nada.

Los ojos de Scorpius se abrieron.

—¿Has investigado sobre la eliminación de la Marca Oscura? —preguntó, sorprendido. Las mejillas de Hermione se sonrojaron un poco, pero asintió de todos modos—. ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

Ella volvió a encogerse de hombros y apartó la mirada de los ojos de Scorpius.

—Bueno... pensé que cuando termine la Guerra y probablemente ganemos más rápidamente si tu ayuda resulta útil… Pensé que tratarías de hacer todo lo posible para eliminar cualquier signo de Voldemort en tu piel. Pensé... bueno... ya sabes…

—La verdad es que tenía la intención de investigar cómo eliminar la Marca Oscura —dijo con una sonrisa incrédula—. Antes de realizar este estúpido acto de auto sacrificio, quería ser un Pocionero para poder inventar una poción que eliminase permanentemente la Marca de mi padre.

—Bueno, cuando nos graduemos, puedes hacerlo para tu propia Marca —señaló.

Scorpius hizo una mueca.

—Así que estoy atascado aquí para siempre —dijo. La miró de reojo y suspiró—. Podré hacerlo si alguien está dispuesto a hacerme su discípulo para poder convertirme en un Pocionero en el futuro, Granger.

—Bueno, siempre está el profesor Snape —ofreció ella—. Puede que sea severo y tenga muy mal humor, pero creo que le gustas lo suficiente como para hacerte su discípulo.

Scorpius sonrió, no queriendo revelar que su profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras estaba destinado a vivir una vida corta.

—¿Sabes qué, Granger? —dijo—. No estoy muy seguro de por qué he empezado a confiarte estas cosas.

Ella le dedicó una amplia y brillante sonrisa.

—¿Tal vez porque ya somos amigos? —sugirió.

Scorpius resopló.

—Ya te gustaría a ti —respondió—. Granger, es posible que no estés preparada para lidiar con el hecho de que el Rey Escorpión al que has odiado toda tu vida sea en realidad un tío torpe y tonto al que le gustan demasiado los tofes. Al siempre me decía que era absurdo que me acusasen de ser el maldito hijo del Señor Oscuro. Eso siempre le hacía enfadar.

Para su sorpresa, ella se rio y sus ojos se iluminaron con diversión.

—Merlín, Malfoy, eres muy raro —dijo ella—. Tal vez si tu yo anterior, ¿o tu padre? hubiese actuado un poco como tú, podríamos haber sido _amigos_.

—Sí, claro, ser tu amigo era mi máxima prioridad cuando viajé en el tiempo —bromeó—. Maldita sea, imagina que soy amigo de la brillante futura Mi... —se detuvo abruptamente, sonriendo cuando se dio cuenta de que casi revelaba el futuro puesto de trabajo de Hermione en el Mundo Mágico.

—¿Qué? —preguntó, estrechando sus ojos—. ¿Futura qué?

—Es un secreto, Granger —dijo—. Tal vez pueda contártelo si terminamos _siendo amigos_.

Ella frunció el ceño, obviamente molesta porque volvía a guardarse secretos para sí mismo.

—Eres insoportable —espetó.

—Eso es innegable, sí.

Hermione puso los ojos en blanco, pero Scorpius se dio cuenta de que estaba haciendo todo lo posible por no sonreír. Mirando brevemente su reloj de pulsera, se dio cuenta de que ya había pasado la medianoche. Se sorprendió de haber estado hablando con Granger durante una hora en esa habitación tan húmeda.

»Creo que es mejor que nos vayamos a dormir —dijo—. Ha sido un día muy largo.

Hermione soltó un gran bostezo antes de sonreír somnolienta.

—Creo que tienes razón —dijo, levantándose del suelo—. Buenas noches, Malfoy.

Scorpius se puso de pie cuando Hermione empezó a caminar hacia la puerta. Sin embargo, antes de irse estiró el cuello y le dijo:

»¿Sabes? Si te sirve de algo, creo que lo que has hecho ha sido muy valiente.

El Slytherin frunció el ceño.

—¿Por qué todos me decís eso? —gruñó—. Me hacéis parecer un maldito Gryffindor.

—Serías un Gryffindor decente, eso es seguro —dijo con una sonrisa burlona.

—Maldita sea, por favor, retira lo que has dicho.

La sonrisa de Hermione se ensanchó mientras negaba con la cabeza.

—No. Olvídalo. Creo que serías un Gryffindor _maravilloso_.

Scorpius hizo un sonido de disgusto en la parte posterior de su garganta.

—Voy a fingir que nunca has dicho esas palabras, Granger. Buenas _jodidas_ noches —dijo.

Ella se rio entre dientes, le volvió a desear buenas noches y se retiró a dormir.

Cuando estuvo solo, Scorpius lanzó otra rápida mirada a su nombre en el tapiz de la familia.

Mientras regresaba a su habitación, Scorpius se preguntó si, dondequiera que estuviese su padre en ese momento, Draco también pensaba que lo que Scorpius había hecho por su familia era valiente.

* * *

**¿Qué os ha parecido este capítulo? Este es uno de mis capítulos favoritos. ¿No os ha parecido súper tierna la escena entre Harry y Scorpius? ¿Y qué me decís del tonteo que hay entre Hermione y Scorpius? ¿No son para comérselos? ¡Contádnoslo con reviews, que nos hacen muchísima ilusión!**

**Con cariño,**

**WickedlyAwesomeMe y Pabel Moonlight.**


	19. De Guardapelos y Copas

**Disclaimer****: todo lo que reconozcáis pertenece a la grandísima JK Rowling, y la trama a WickedlyAwesomeMe. Yo sólo me encargo de traducir.**

* * *

**Capítulo 19: De Guardapelos y Copas**

* * *

—¿Por qué estamos en el ático otra vez? —preguntó Ron Weasley cuando él, Ginny, Harry y Hermione entraron.

Scorpius les sonrió mientras se acomodaban en el suelo junto a él, esperando que explicara ese repentino encuentro secreto.

—Bien, ahora que todos estamos aquí y el drama de mi profundo y oscuro secreto ha terminado, creo que ha llegado el momento de contaros por qué estoy en Grimmauld Place —explicó.

Harry arqueó una ceja y se inclinó hacia delante.

—¿Quieres decir que revelar tus verdaderos orígenes no era parte de tu plan? —preguntó.

Scorpius resopló.

—Créeme, Potter, si ese estúpido boggart no hubiese aparecido, solo habríais sabido quién soy cuando terminase la Guerra —aclaró—. Así que no, eso no era parte de mi plan. La verdadera razón por la que estoy aquí es porque hay un horrocrux en esta casa.

—¿Qué? —gritó Ginny, con los ojos azules dilatados por la sorpresa—. ¿Y has esperado hasta _ahora _para decírnoslo?

El Slytherin se encogió de hombros con indiferencia, como si no fuera un gran problema.

—Oye, las cosas han estado muy agitadas estos últimos días. Deberíais perdonarme por olvidar momentáneamente algo tan _minúsculo_.

Hermione resopló.

—"_Minúsculo_" es una gran subestimación, Malfoy —indicó con el ceño fruncido—. Deberías habernos contado el primer día que hay un horrocrux en esta _maldita_ casa. Quiero decir, _joder_, ¡hemos estado viviendo aquí durante años!

—¿Y queríais que os arruinase la Navidad? —preguntó, sacudiendo la cabeza—. Pensé que sería mejor dejaros disfrutar de esa alegre fiesta antes de contaros el plan.

Scorpius se divirtió al ver los ceños fruncidos de todos sus compañeros. Era cierto que había olvidado el motivo por el que estaba en Grimmauld Place. El drama asociado a su revelación había consumido la mayor parte de sus pensamientos y le había sido imposible pensar en otras cosas. Pero ahora todo se había calmado y Scorpius sentía que el núcleo del ED empezaba a confiar en él. Por eso había recordado su misión.

—Bueno, ¿dónde está? —preguntó Harry.

—¿Y _qué _es? —añadió Hermione.

—Lo tiene Kreacher y es el Guardapelo de Slytherin —contestó Scorpius—. Sabéis que Sirius tenía un hermano pequeño, ¿no?

Los otros se pusieron rígidos ante la mención del mago fallecido, pero Harry se mantuvo afortunadamente estoico.

—Sí —dijo—. Regulus Black. Asumió la herencia cuando Si-Sirius se escapó de casa y lo desheredaron —se aclaró la garganta y se miró las manos—. Eso fue, por supuesto, antes de que desapareciera y pensasen que estaba muerto.

—Definitivamente está muerto —respondió sombríamente Scorpius—. Y sí, su cuerpo nunca fue encontrado. Pero... bueno... en el futuro se reconocerá su acto heroico.

—¿Acto heroico? —repitió Hermione, frunciendo el ceño—. ¿Qué quieres decir? ¿No era un...?

—…Mortífago, sí —dijo Scorpius asintiendo—. Pero lo que la gente desconoce en esta línea temporal es que Regulus Black fue quien descubrió el secreto de Voldemort sobre la inmortalidad. Sabía que el Guardapelo de Slytherin albergaba un trozo del alma de Voldemort y estaba escondido en una cueva aislada para protegerlo. Lo recuperó exitosamente y lo cambió por uno falso, por lo que ahora hay una réplica exacta dentro de esa cueva secreta —miró a Harry y sonrió irónicamente—. Deberías darme las gracias, Potter, porque acabo de salvarte de una aventura tediosa e inútil con Dumbledore —añadió.

Como era de esperar, Harry parecía confundido con sus palabras. Pero, en lugar de expresarlo, preguntó:

—¿Y estás seguro de que Kreacher tiene el Guardapelo?

—Completamente seguro —dijo con resolución—. Regulus confió en que su elfo doméstico destruiría el Guardapelo, pero como todos sabemos, solo el Fuego Maldito y el veneno del basilisco pueden destruirlo. Aparentemente, la magia de los elfos domésticos no es lo suficientemente poderosa contra un horrocrux.

—Bueno, te deseo suerte si intentas pedir ayuda a esa amenaza —escupió Ron, haciendo una mueca—. No ha sido más que horrible con nosotros desde que la Orden vino esta casa —luego, haciendo un gesto a Harry, continuó—: Harry puede intentarlo ya que técnicamente es el _dueño_ de Kreacher, pero al elfo doméstico no le gusta escuchar a nadie que no sea un sangre pura.

Scorpius arqueó una ceja.

—Estoy bastante seguro de que tú eres un sangre pura, Weasley —señaló.

—Bueno, en realidad, somos _traidores a la sangre_ —corrigió Ginny con una sonrisa serena—. No cuentes con nosotros si quieres conseguirlo, Malfoy.

El heredero de los Malfoy se encogió de hombros.

—Aún así podemos intentarlo —dijo—. El último deseo de Regulus fue que Kreacher hiciera lo que fuera necesario para destruir el horrocrux. Si Kreacher descubre que podemos ayudarlo, estoy seguro de que haría todo lo posible por cumplir el deseo de Regulus.

—Podríamos intentarlo, sí —dijo Hermione con un solemne asentimiento—. Pero creo que deberíamos hacerlo por la noche —miró su reloj y suspiró—. Se acerca la hora de la cena y ya sabéis cómo se pone la señora Weasley si llegamos tarde.

—De acuerdo —dijo Scorpius, asintiendo resueltamente—. Nos reuniremos aquí a las ocho de la tarde. Sed puntuales.

* * *

Las ocho de la tarde llegaron antes de lo que Scorpius había esperado. Se encontraba de nuevo en el ático, pero esta vez había una _encantadora_ adición a su pequeño grupo.

Kreacher no tenía nada que ver con su querido Ditzy. El viejo elfo doméstico estaba sucio y olía mal. La funda de almohada que cubría su pequeño cuerpo estaba llena de diferentes manchas que Scorpius no supo identificar. Para completar su horrible apariencia, su rostro arrugado estaba adornado con un marcado ceño fruncido.

—¿Harry Potter ha llamado a Kreacher, _señor_? —gruñó el elfo doméstico y Scorpius se estremeció un poco por la forma en que escupió "señor" para dirigirse a su dueño.

Potter hizo una mueca y miró a Scorpius, silenciosamente diciéndole que era su culpa que tuviera que lidiar con el molesto elfo doméstico.

—Sí, bueno —comenzó el chico de pelo negro—, me consta que posees el Guardapelo de Slytherin que Regulus Black te dio.

Como era de esperar, Kreacher se puso rígido. Una mirada de desconfianza apareció en su rostro. Sus ojos entrecerrados miraban sospechosamente a los Gryffindor.

—Kreacher no sabe de un Guardapelo, Harry Potter, señor —gruñó—. El Gran Amo Regulus Black nunca le dio un Guardapelo a Kreacher, Harry Potter, señor.

—Déjate de mierdas, Kreacher —gruñó Ron, molesto con su actitud defensiva. De repente, lo cogió por el cuello y lo acercó a él—. Sabemos que estás ocultando el Guardapelo de Slytherin y lo necesitamos.

—¡Ron! —exclamó Hermione, horrorizada por sus acciones—. ¡Déjalo!

El pelirrojo, a regañadientes, soltó al asustado elfo doméstico, que se apresuró a alejarse todo lo que pudo de Ron.

»Kreacher —llamó Hermione, esta vez con una voz sensata—. Por favor, necesitamos ese Guardapelo. Entendemos que tu anterior Amo te pidió que lo destruyeses y sabemos que has hecho todo lo que has podido durante los últimos años. Pero el Guardapelo ha demostrado ser difícil de destruir y lo has estado escondiendo para honrar la petición de tu Amo.

Scorpius vio como los ojos del elfo doméstico se agrandaban como pelotas de golf y pensó que Hermione lo había convencido para que cooperara, pero para gran sorpresa, Kreacher le escupió a los pies y le enseñó los dientes.

—Kreacher no se deja mandar por la _sangre sucia_.

Harry gruñó e intentó agarrar al insolente elfo doméstico, pero la castaña se aferró a su brazo.

—Harry, en serio, no merece la pena —dijo con un suspiro.

—¡Kreacher tampoco se deja mandar por los traidores a la sangre! —el elfo doméstico continuó con su estridente diatriba—. ¡Oh, la Ama Walburga se horrorizaría! Pobre, pobre Ama. ¡Grimmauld Place está lleno de bichos! —sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas de culpa y asco—. ¡Perdone a Kreacher, Ama! ¡Perdone a Kreacher, Amo Regulus! —luego comenzó a golpearse la cabeza sin cesar contra el suelo y Scorpius empezó a sentir náuseas con el sonido que estaba haciendo.

—¡Maldita sea, para! —gritó Scorpius. Todos se congelaron, incluyendo Kreacher. El elfo doméstico lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos y el rubio lo tomó como una señal para continuar—. Soy Scorpius Malfoy, mi madre es Narcissa Malfoy y estoy seguro de que la conoces como la hija de Druella y Cygnus Black.

—La joven Ama Narcissa —suspiró, y finalmente se calmó—. Sí, sí, Kreacher recuerda a la joven Ama Narcissa.

Scorpius dejó escapar un gran suspiro de alivio.

—Así que técnicamente, hay sangre Black corriendo por mis venas —señaló—. Si te niegas a escuchar a los traidores a la sangre y a la sang... eh _nacida de muggles_, entonces por el amor de Merlín, Kreacher, al menos escúchame a mí.

El elfo doméstico se volvió pensativo y Scorpius esperó conteniendo el aliento. Finalmente, Kreacher se acercó a Scorpius hasta que estuvo frente a él.

—Kreacher no entiende por qué el hijo de la joven Ama Narcissa está en compañía de estos traidores a la sangre y sangre sucia, pero Kreacher juró servir a los Black hasta su último aliento. ¿Qué quiere el joven Amo Scorpius de Kreacher?

Vio el suspiro colectivo que dejaron escapar los demás, lo que hizo que Scorpius sonriera un poco.

—Como ha dicho esa hermosa mujer hace un rato —comenzó, señalando a Hermione, que levantó una ceja ante el adjetivo—, sabemos que Regulus Black te dio el Guardapelo de Slytherin y confió en ti para destruirlo.

Los ojos de Kreacher de repente se llenaron de lágrimas.

—Kreacher ha hecho su mayor esfuerzo, pero el Guardapelo no se destruye —gimió, con las orejas grandes y peludas cayendo hasta que las puntas tocaron el suelo del ático—. Kreacher sabe que le ha fallado al Amo Regulus. ¡Kreacher lo siente mucho, Amo Regulus!

Sus lamentos se hicieron más salvajes y fuertes y Scorpius tuvo que coger su hombro con fuerza para que dejase de lamentarse.

—Escucha —insistió—, sabemos cómo destruir el Guardapelo.

—¿De verdad? —preguntó Kreacher con un jadeo.

Scorpius asintió.

—Sí —dijo—. La magia de los elfos domésticos es débil contra la atroz magia del Guardapelo, pero tenemos veneno de basilisco, que puede destruir cosas como el Guardapelo. Así que, Kreacher, si cooperas, estoy seguro de que podrás cumplir el deseo de tu moribundo Amo.

Kreacher lo pensó durante un rato. Se hizo un silencio tenso en el ático mientras esperaban la decisión del loco elfo doméstico. Finalmente, con un chasquido de sus dedos, desapareció. En menos de un minuto reapareció, esta vez sosteniendo un collar dorado con una "S" tallada en el colgante. El mal que emanaba del Guardapelo era inconfundible e incluso Kreacher parecía inquieto con solo sostener el horrocrux.

—Cuidado, joven Amo Scorpius —susurró mientras colocaba lentamente el Guardapelo en el suelo—. Kreacher percibe el _mal_.

—Lo sé —dijo.

Luego miró a Hermione y asintió con la cabeza. La castaña recuperó un colmillo de basilisco de su pequeño bolso y estaba a punto de destruir el Guardapelo cuando Ginny cogió su brazo.

—Por favor —susurró—, dejadme destruirlo —Harry se preocupó y estuvo a punto de protestar, pero Ginny lo silenció con una mirada determinada—. Me poseyó durante mi primer curso —espetó, lo que provocó que Harry se estremeciera—, y ese _bastardo_ me ha traumatizado desde entonces. Déjame hacer esto. Déjame destruir este horrocrux para vengarme de él.

De mala gana, Potter finalmente asintió con la cabeza. Hermione sonrió alentadora a la bruja más joven mientras le daba el colmillo de basilisco.

Ginny se acercó lentamente al Guardapelo y lo miró con desagrado.

»Esto es por poseerme, maldito bastardo —gruñó mientras apuñalaba el Guardapelo.

Kreacher se quedó sin aliento cuando se hizo una grieta y una niebla negra escapó del Guardapelo. Al mismo tiempo, Harry siseó de dolor y comenzó a masajear su frente.

Scorpius esperó conteniendo la respiración a que su Marca Oscura doliera, pero incluso después de que los restos finales del alma de Voldemort se disipasen en el aire, no sintió dolor alguno en su antebrazo.

Los ojos de todos estaban fijos en él con preocupación, pero Scorpius sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

—Lamento decepcionaros, amigos, pero no hay convocatoria esta noche.

Su corazón se hinchó un poco cuando vio que el alivio cubría el rostro de todos.

Para su sorpresa, Kreacher estalló en fuertes gemidos y cayó al suelo de rodillas. Cuidadosamente abrazó el Guardapelo roto contra su pecho y gritó:

—Kreacher finalmente lo hizo, joven Amo Regulus. ¡Kreacher no le decepcionó!

—Cállate —siseó Scorpius, el miedo corría por sus venas, esperando escuchar ruidos en los pisos inferiores—. Vas a despertar a toda la maldita casa.

—Mierda, mierda —susurró Ron mientras Harry se lanzaba hacia adelante y cubría la boca de Kreacher con su mano.

El grupo contuvo la respiración y aguzó los oídos. Podían oír pasos que se acercaban al ático y un terror idéntico pintó sus caras.

—Estamos súper jodidos —murmuró Ginny en voz baja.

La puerta se abrió de golpe y Scorpius gimió un poco. La señora Weasley no había sido nada más que amable con él, pero la había visto enfadada y prefería no experimentar su mal humor durante esta vida.

Pero no era la señora Weasley, sino Fred y George quienes miraban al grupo con sorpresa. Examinaron la habitación desde los rostros aterrorizados de los estudiantes hasta el lloroso Kreacher tras la mano de Harry, así como el Guardapelo roto que apretaba con fuerza en su mano. Luego se miraron y sonrieron amenazadoramente.

—Mira, George, nos hemos perdido toda la diversión —señaló Fred.

—¿No te sientes un poco herido por no haber sido invitado, Fred? —preguntó George.

—Oh, definitivamente, George. Me pregunto qué diría mamá si…

En un repentino destello de color blanco, ambos gemelos se pusieron rígidos y cayeron hacia adelante.

Con los ojos abiertos, Scorpius miró a una Hermione resuelta, con su varita aún apuntando a los gemelos en el suelo.

—Prefiero no recibir la ira de la señora Weasley —dijo.

Ron resopló mientras Ginny soltaba una risita detrás de sus manos. Harry sacudió la cabeza con cariño.

—Maldita sea, realmente eres una fuerza a tener en cuenta, Granger —dijo Scorpius con una amplia sonrisa.

Hermione se encogió de hombros con una brillante sonrisa y ordenó a todos que se retiraran a sus habitaciones. Antes de que irse, Scorpius vio a Hermione agacharse frente a los gemelos petrificados mientras susurraba:

—Si alguna vez le decís algo a vuestra madre, le contaré que habéis estado vendiendo ilegalmente contrabando a los alumnos de primero en Hogwarts. Veremos qué le molesta más: si lo nuestro o lo vuestro.

Scorpius sonrió ampliamente ante el miedo que cubrió los ojos de los gemelos.

—Algunas veces me asustas —susurró Scorpius mientras salían del ático.

Fred y George todavía estaban petrificados en el suelo.

Hermione se encogió de hombros, le dio las buenas noches y entró en su habitación.

* * *

—Ahora que hemos destruido el Guardapelo de Slytherin, ¿cuál es el siguiente?

Scorpius sacó su cabeza del libro que estaba leyendo y estiró el cuello para mirar a Granger. Los Weasley y Potter estaban ocupados jugando a Gobstones y no parecieron enterarse de su conversación. Los otros adultos estaban en una reunión a la que prohibieron asistir a los jóvenes.

—Descansar un poco, supongo —se encogió de hombros, soltando un gran bostezo.

Hermione, disgustada, se acercó a él y frunció el ceño.

—No hay tiempo para descansar. Estamos en _guerra_, Malfoy —señaló.

El Slytherin puso los ojos en blanco.

—Gracias por arruinar nuestro confort temporal —escupió. Cuando los ojos de Hermione se estrecharon progresivamente, Scorpius suspiró—. Está bien, Granger, maldita sea. He estado pensando en qué horrocrux destruir y creo que el mejor es la Copa de Hufflepuff.

—¿Que está…?

—Escondida en la Bóveda de Gringotts de mi querida tía Bellatrix Lestrange —dijo encogiéndose de hombros—. No es un gran problema.

Hermione frunció el ceño.

—Creo que sí que es un gran problema —señaló—. Si está en la Bóveda de los Lestrange, estoy segura de que será casi imposible de recuperar.

—Estoy seguro de que será súper fácil de recuperar, excepto por el dragón que escupe fuego y protege la puerta de la Bóveda —insinuó.

La castaña puso los ojos en blanco.

—No es momento de bromear, Malfoy —dijo bruscamente.

—Oye, ¿qué mosca te ha picado? —preguntó Ginny. Harry y Ron abandonaron su juego de Gobstones para mirar a la pareja inquisitivamente.

Hermione frunció el ceño e hizo un gesto hacia Scorpius.

—Malfoy sugiere que destruyamos la Copa de Hufflepuff, que está escondida en la Bóveda de los Lestrange. Pero hay un dragón que escupe fuego y protege las puertas de la Bóveda y estoy segura de que los duendes habrán aplicado medidas de protección más estrictas, ya que esa Bóveda pertenece a uno de los Veintiocho Sagrados. Pero Malfoy piensa que será "súper fácil de recuperar".

Scorpius resopló.

—Relájate, Granger —dijo—. Entre la Copa Hufflepuff y la serpiente de Voldemort, la primera es más fácil de conseguir.

—¿Y el otro horrocrux? —preguntó Ginny—. Tal vez sea más fácil de destruir.

—Confía en mí, Weasley —respondió Scorpius con un movimiento de cabeza—. El último es el más difícil de destruir.

—Aún no nos has dicho cuál es ese horrocrux, ¿sabes? —respondió Harry Potter, el último horrocrux.

El rubio agitó una mano.

—Pronto, Potter —respondió rápidamente—. Volviendo a la Copa de Hufflepuff. Como ha dicho amablemente la bruja más brillante de nuestra generación, la Bóveda de los Lestrange está fuertemente protegida. Por eso creo que el plan más plausible es que alguien, es decir, yo, esté dispuesto a entrar en la Bóveda y rezar por salir ileso.

—Es el plan más descabellado que he escuchado —señaló Hermione.

—Excepto mi plan mal hecho de viajar en el tiempo para salvar a mi padre, ¿no?

—Ay, el sarcasmo se te está yendo de las manos, Malfoy —gimió Ginny, aunque Scorpius pudo ver que estaba tratando de reprimir una sonrisa. Hermione, sin embargo, no parecía divertirse en absoluto—. No puedo creer que esté diciendo esto, pero echo terriblemente de menos al Rey Escorpión.

Scorpius se rio entre dientes.

—En fin, sabéis que es un plan sensato —continuó—. Ayudadme a encontrar una excusa plausible para que mi querida tía no tenga más remedio que acompañarme a su Bóveda.

—Creo que es una misión suicida —complementó Harry, asintiendo sombríamente con la cabeza—. Pero me gusta.

—Gracias por el apoyo, Potter —gritó triunfalmente el Slytherin. Hermione se enderezó en su asiento, haciendo que Scorpius sonriera—. Tenemos mucho tiempo para planificarlo porque acabamos de destruir el Guardapelo de Slytherin. Dumbledore nos dijo que esperásemos unas semanas antes de destruir otro horrocrux para mantener a Voldemort a raya.

Hermione apretó los labios.

—Él _sabe_ que otro horrocrux ha sido destruido —indicó ella—. No puedo evitar pensar que el próximo será más difícil de destruir.

Sus palabras parecieron disipar la atmósfera aparentemente alegre que se había creado.

—Como he dicho, aún tenemos mucho tiempo para planearlo bien —intervino Scorpius—. Además, mañana volveré a Hogwarts, así que no podré participar en configurar ningún plan.

—¿Ya? —preguntó Harry con el ceño fruncido—. Las vacaciones aún no han terminado.

Scorpius colocó una mano sobre su corazón.

—Me enternece saber que me echarás de menos, Potter —dijo. Las mejillas de Harry se tiñeron de rosa y frunció el ceño—. Pero, para tu información, el deber me llama.

—¿Dumbledore te ha pedido que hagas algo sin nosotros? —preguntó Ron, decepcionado.

—No, me lo ha pedido Voldemort —corrigió. Luego miró a Hermione y sonrió—. ¿Recuerdas la "actividad extracurricular" que he estado haciendo, Granger?

El reconocimiento inundó sus ojos color avellana.

—Sí —dijo ella.

Scorpius se inclinó hacia delante.

—Dumbledore no me prohibió que os contase esto, así que creo que no estaría mal que lo sepáis —dijo. Se pasó la mano por el pelo y continuó—: Como castigo por el fracaso de mi abuelo, bueno, de mi _padre_, como todos sabéis, he sido marcado y Voldemort me ha encargado arreglar un Armario Evanescente en la Sala de los Menesteres para que, cuando llegue el momento, los Mortífagos puedan infiltrarse en Hogwarts.

A pesar de que lo contó con indiferencia, todos lucían expresiones idénticas de horror en sus caras.

»Tranquilos, no lo he arreglado todavía —añadió rápidamente—. El maldito armario es una puñetera amenaza. Pero Voldemort me exige que progrese, y en realidad, la excusa que utilicé para no volver a casa en Navidad era que me empeñaría a fondo para conseguir repararlo.

—Maldita sea —exhaló Ginny. Sus cejas se juntaron lentamente—. No... no sabía...

El horror en sus rostros alivió a Scorpius.

—Bienvenidos a la original vida de mi padre, pero ahora mía —dijo sin convicción con una sonrisa irónica.

Hermione estaba a punto de replicar algo, pero los adultos de repente entraron en la sala de estar.

—Es hora comer —dijo la señora Weasley, mirando con sospecha al grupo—. Ayudadme a poner la mesa, Ginny y Hermione.

La castaña cerró la boca con fuerza y lanzó una última mirada de preocupación a Scorpius, antes de asentir con la cabeza y seguir a la señora Weasley.

* * *

Hermione realmente no sabía por qué había dicho a los demás que también volvería a Hogwarts al día siguiente. Se apresuró a explicar que todavía tenía un montón de tareas de vacaciones que hacer y, afortunadamente, sus amigos la creyeron.

Sin embargo, Ginny era otra historia.

Mientras Hermione guardaba sus cosas con cuidado en el baúl, Ginny la observaba con suspicacia.

—Ginny, en serio, si tienes algo que decir, dilo ya —exclamó Hermione con exasperación.

La pelirroja se levantó de la cama y se sentó en el suelo frente a Hermione.

—Él no es tu nuevo proyecto, Hermione —dijo con desaprobación.

Hermione se detuvo y frunció el ceño.

—Lo siento, ¿quién?

—Malfoy.

Su ceño fruncido se profundizó.

—¿Crees que Malfoy es mi nuevo proyecto? —preguntó con un resoplido—. No seas ridícula, Ginny.

La bruja más joven suspiró y se acercó a su amiga.

—Lo entiendo, su pasado es muy triste y tu corazón se ha conmovido, pero no es un elfo doméstico o una pobre criatura que necesite tu salvación, Hermione —señaló.

Hermione se sintió ofendida.

—¿Qué te hace pensar que quiero salvarlo? —espetó.

Ginny señaló deliberadamente a su baúl medio lleno.

—Terminaste tus tareas de vacaciones incluso antes de que empezasen las vacaciones, Hermione —dijo con una pequeña sonrisa—. Mi hermano y Harry son dos idiotas, pero yo no. Sé que la razón por la que quieres volver a Hogwarts es para acompañar a Scorpius Malfoy y tal vez ayudarlo con su tarea.

Su labio inferior tembló ligeramente.

—Está bien. Vamos a fingir que he _mentido _y que lo que has dicho es cierto —dijo con voz ronca—. Pero no lo veo como mi nuevo "proyecto", Ginny. Él necesita... ayuda. No que le salven, sino ayuda.

Sus ojos se nublaron de preocupación por todas las cosas que el chico había revelado. Mentiría si dijera que sus pensamientos no giraban principalmente en torno a Scorpius Malfoy. Lo que había ocurrido era innegablemente atroz y ella dudaba que una persona pudiese sobrevivir eso a solas.

»Creo... —hizo una pausa y tragó el nudo que se estaba formando en su garganta—. Creo que necesita un amigo, Ginny.

Ginny suspiró y envolvió a Hermione en un abrazo.

—Tienes un corazón ridículamente enorme, Hermione —bromeó.

Hermione se rio entre dientes.

—Científicamente hablando, eso significaría que tengo cardiomegalia y no es algo bueno —bromeó.

—No tengo ni idea de lo que acabas de decir, pero supongo que es una de tus bromas inteligentes, así que fingiré que me ha hecho gracia —Ginny se rio y Hermione no pudo evitar golpearle el brazo juguetonamente.

—Envíale mi amor —bromeó Ginny—, pero estoy segura de que quiere el tuyo.

Hermione frunció el ceño.

—¿Perdón? —preguntó.

Una sonrisa de complicidad floreció en el rostro de Ginny.

—Nada, Hermione.

* * *

**¿Qué os ha parecido este capítulo? Por fin han conseguido destruir el guardapelo y ya están poniendo en marcha un plan para recuperar la Copa de Hufflepuff. Ay, ¡y Ginny ya se ha dado cuenta del tonteo entre Hermione y Scorpius! Pero parece que Hermione no lo ha visto aún… ¿Qué creéis que pasará ahora que van a estar juntos en Hogwarts? ¡Contádnoslo con reviews, que nos hacen muchísima ilusión!**

**Con cariño,**

**WickedlyAwesomeMe y Pabel Moonlight.**


	20. Pensamientos y Sentimientos Estúpidos

**Disclaimer****: todo lo que reconozcáis pertenece a la grandísima JK Rowling, y la trama a WickedlyAwesomeMe. Yo sólo me encargo de traducir.**

* * *

**Capítulo 20: Pensamientos Estúpidos, Sentimientos Estúpidos**

* * *

—He venido aquí para alejarme de ti, Granger.

Hermione estiró el cuello y sonrió tímidamente, levantándose apresuradamente del suelo polvoriento.

—Estaba aburrida, Malfoy, así que pensé que no estaría mal que te ayudase con tu tarea —explicó.

Scorpius se encogió de hombros y sacó su varita. Luego procedió a retirar la manta apolillada y reveló el imponente Armario Evanescente. Hermione recordó que había estado mirándolo fijamente el día que destruyeron la diadema de Ravenclaw. Ahora entendía por qué había tenido esa mirada en el rostro.

Acababan de llegar de Grimmauld Place y Scorpius le había dado las buenas noches. Hermione sospechaba que iría a arreglar el Armario Evanescente, por lo que se le adelantó.

Observó cómo agitaba su varita y susurraba "_Avis_". Tres pájaros se materializaron desde la punta de su varita y se metieron en una jaula.

—He transportado exitosamente una manzana antes, así que ahora estoy intentando enviar criaturas vivas de un lado al otro —cogió un pájaro y lo colocó dentro del armario—. _Harmonia Nectere Passus_ —dijo.

Los ojos de Hermione se agrandaron cuando el gorjeo dentro del armario desapareció. Miró dentro cuando Scorpius abrió la puerta del armario.

—¡Lo has conseguido! —exclamó—. El pájaro se ha ido.

—No te emociones demasiado, Granger —dijo—. El verdadero desafío consiste en devolver vivo al pájaro —respiró hondo, cerró los ojos para intentar olvidar la imagen del pájaro muerto de su último intento y dijo—: _Harmonia Nectere Passus_.

Hermione escuchó un suave zumbido pero no pudo escuchar ningún gorjeo. Cuando Scorpius abrió la puerta del armario y vio que el pájaro estaba muerto, sintió una gran decepción. Sin embargo, el Slytherin no parecía sorprendido.

—¿Sabes? Estás diciendo mal "_Nectere_" —señaló finalmente—. No es Nek-te-REE, es Nek-te-RE. La última "e" es una "e" corta.

Sus ojos se abrieron cómicamente.

—El folleto del que obtuve el hechizo no especificaba cómo pronunciarlo, así que simplemente asumí... Maldita sea, Granger, no pensé que ese gran cerebro tuyo pudiese ayudarme.

Ella sonrió con orgullo y señaló el armario.

—¿Por qué no lo vuelves a intentar? —ofreció. Para su sorpresa, él negó con la cabeza.

—Es suficiente progreso por hoy —dijo—. Dumbledore quiere que tarde en conseguirlo, así que utilizaremos esta información la próxima vez, ¿vale?

Ella frunció el ceño con confusión.

—Creía que habías dicho que Voldemort espera que progreses. ¿No sería mejor que le dijeses que puedes transportar con éxito un pájaro vivo?

Scorpius sacudió la cabeza.

—Eso significaría que el Armario Evanescente funciona —señaló—. No podemos permitirnos que se infiltren tan pronto, Granger. Necesitamos conseguir la Copa de Hufflepuff y destruirla antes de que arregle el Armario Evanescente.

—Pero, ¿y si te convocan? —insistió—. Nunca lo he visto en persona, pero estoy segura de que puede detectar si una persona le miente.

—Precisamente por eso nuestro _agradable _profesor Snape ha estado enseñándome Oclumancia —dijo Scorpius con una sonrisa—. No te preocupes, Granger. Además, las vacaciones aún no han terminado. No le des demasiadas vueltas a este tema.

—Está bien —dijo finalmente con un suspiro, aunque todavía no estaba convencida—. Pero si vuelves herido tras una reunión con Voldemort, no digas que no te lo advertí.

Scorpius se rio entre dientes.

—Tomo nota. Gracias, Granger.

* * *

Era el día de Año Nuevo y Scorpius no entendía por qué Hermione Granger estaba entrando en la Sala Común de Slytherin. Era cierto que él era el único Slytherin que había en Hogwarts en ese momento, pero le desconcertaba ver a una maldita _Gryffindor_ paseando despreocupadamente por su Sala Común.

—¿Cómo en el nombre de Merlín sabes dónde está nuestra Sala Común? —preguntó mientras saltaba del sofá de cuero negro en el que estaba sentado para acercarse a Hermione.

La castaña admiró brevemente la marcada diferencia entre las Salas Comunes de Slytherin y Gryffindor antes de responderle:

—Conozco su ubicación desde segundo curso —sacudió la cabeza y se invitó a sentarse en uno de los sillones—. ¿En serio piensas que solo los Slytherin sabéis dónde está vuestra Sala Común?

Scorpius se sentó frente a Hermione.

—Bueno, _Historia de Hogwarts_ no hace mención a la ubicación de las Salas Comunes, y nunca he visto aquí a nadie de otra Casa, así que asumí que la ubicación de las Salas Comunes es de alto secreto.

Hermione simplemente se encogió de hombros y se inclinó hacia adelante.

—En fin, ¿tienes planes esta noche? —preguntó.

—¿Qué pasa esta noche?

Ella puso los ojos en blanco.

—Es Año Nuevo, Malfoy —dijo—. Es triste que tengas la intención de estar encerrado en tu habitación durante todo el día.

—¿Y qué hay de malo en eso? —preguntó, ligeramente ofendido—. Este año ha sido un jodido error, así que prefiero acostarme pronto y dormir el hasta que llegue el próximo año.

—Como he dicho, es _triste _—dijo ella sacudiendo la cabeza—. ¿Por qué no vienes a las cocinas esta noche? Los elfos domésticos preparan un maravilloso chocolate caliente.

Scorpius enarcó una ceja.

—Creía que eras una firme creyente de los derechos y el bienestar de los elfos domésticos y que por eso hiciste ese ridículo pedo tuyo.

Sus mejillas se enrojecieron de vergüenza y molestia.

—Es P.E.D.D.O., y hace mucho tiempo que acepté que lo que más les gusta hacer es servir a otras personas —dijo con el ceño fruncido—. Además, están bien remunerados por Dumbledore, ¡y me ha permitido darles toda la ropa que quiera!

—Está bien, está bien. Joder, no es necesario que te pongas así —dijo, mientras la infame sonrisa de los Malfoy aparecía en su rostro—. Bueno, iré a las cocinas esta noche, ya que la señora así lo desea.

—Bien —dijo mientras se levantaba.

—¿A dónde vas? —preguntó, confundido.

Hermione se dio la vuelta.

—Voy a ponerme al día con algunas lecturas, así que nos vemos a las siete de la tarde frente al retrato del frutero. Puedes entrar en las cocinas si...

—Sé dónde está la entrada a las cocinas, Granger —la interrumpió con una sonrisa pícara—. Lo he sabido desde que estaba en mi primer curso.

—¿Por qué no me sorprende? —preguntó con un suspiro—. En fin, hasta luego, Malfoy.

—Sí, vale, luego nos vemos.

* * *

—Llegas pronto —dijo Hermione con una sonrisa.

Scorpius se encogió de hombros y se separó de la pared.

—No tenía nada que hacer —dijo.

—¿Has acabado tus tareas de Navidad?

El Slytherin hizo una mueca.

—Aún quedan cinco días más —señaló—. Hay mucho tiempo para hacerlas.

La observó mientras se erizaba. Estuvo a punto de replicar algo, pero finalmente apretó los labios y dio un profundo suspiro, cosa que divirtió enormemente a Scorpius.

—En fin —murmuró en voz baja. Luego procedió a hacer cosquillas a la pera del frutero. La fruta se rio antes de que se materializase un picaporte.

Scorpius la siguió y ella fue instantáneamente saludada por los ruidosos elfos domésticos, que golpeaban sartenes, cortaban comida y la hervían. Respiró hondo y sonrió. Todo olía delicioso y su boca comenzó a hacerse agua.

—¡Señorita Hermione! —chilló una elfina doméstica.

Scorpius parpadeó cuando un elfo familiar, vestido con calcetines y sombreros increíblemente brillantes, se acercó a la castaña. El pequeño tutú que llevaba hacía relucir purpurina cuando se movía y Scorpius no pudo evitar resoplar con diversión.

Esto llamó la atención del elfo doméstico, que retrocedió asustado.

—A-Amo Scorpius —tartamudeó, inclinándose inmediatamente hasta que las puntas de sus orejas tocaron el suelo limpio y reluciente de las cocinas.

—Dobby —dijo Hermione, haciendo que se incorporase—. Está bien. No es el Scorpius a quien solías servir.

Dobby dirigió sus ojos confundidos hacia Hermione, pero afortunadamente no dijo nada más.

—¿Qué quiere la señorita Hermione de Dobby, señorita Hermione?

—Algo para cenar sería maravilloso —ofreció con una sonrisa brillante—. Ya sabes, es Año Nuevo.

Dobby movió la cabeza con entusiasmo y arrastró a Hermione hacia una de las mesas pequeñas de las cocinas. Scorpius no tuvo más remedio que seguir a la castaña y sentarse frente a ella.

—¿Quién era ese? —preguntó cuando Dobby estaba se alejó—. Me resulta... _familiar_.

—Dobby —explicó Hermione—. Solía servir a los Malfoy.

Los ojos de Scorpius se abrieron repentinamente al reconocerlo.

—¡Ahora lo recuerdo! Mi padre me contó que uno de sus elfos domésticos se reveló y decidió servir a Harry Potter.

—Exacto —dijo con una sonrisa brillante—. Tu familia, específicamente tu _padre_, fue horrible con él. La verdad es que me alegro de que abandonase vuestro hogar.

—Oye, oye, no te enfades conmigo, yo no estaba ahí —dijo, levantando sus manos a la defensiva—. Y, para tu información, tratamos muy bien a nuestros elfos domésticos y mi propio elfo personal me _adora_. Es como un hermano o compañero de juegos o la niñera que nunca he tenido... y eso ha sonado muy raro.

Hermione rio y apoyó sus codos sobre la mesa. Luego, apoyó la barbilla pensativamente en las palmas de sus manos y dijo:

—Hablando de futuros, ¿qué me depara el mío?

Scorpius arqueó una ceja.

—¿En serio? ¿Realmente quieres saberlo? —preguntó—. ¿Dónde está la diversión en eso, Granger? ¿La emoción de anticiparse lo desconocido?

Ella suspiró.

—Ya te he dicho que a veces es necesario saber algo para prepararse para lo inevitable —señaló.

—¿Qué te hace pensar que será inevitable? —preguntó con el ceño fruncido—. Mi mera presencia aquí, como dijo amablemente el profesor Snape, es una anomalía. Puede que haya creado alguna mierda de efecto mariposa que haya causado muchos cambios en el futuro.

—Precisamente por eso no haría ningún daño que me hablases de mi futuro, ¿no crees? Bueno, mi futuro en tu futuro anterior.

—¿Por qué te interesa tanto saberlo? —preguntó con los ojos entrecerrados, pero Hermione simplemente se encogió de hombros—. Vale, está bien, si quieres saberlo, te lo diré. Serás la primera mujer Ministra de Magia.

Sus ojos se ensancharon y se quedó boquiabierta. Por un momento Scorpius creyó que estaba malditamente adorable, pero Hermione inmediatamente salió de su estupor y lo señaló con un dedo acusador.

—Ni hablar. Me estás tomando el pelo —dijo, moviendo el dedo hacia él.

Scorpius puso los ojos en blanco.

—¿Crees que me beneficia mentir a la futura Ministra de Magia? —le preguntó seriamente—. Merlín, tu cara aparece en El Profeta cada vez que anuncias otra ley que ayuda a los marginados y esas cosas —su dedo cayó lentamente a su lado y Scorpius sonrió—. Aquello por lo que tanto luchas se cumplirá —aseguró—. Y seguirás siendo conocida como la bruja más brillante de tu generación. A mi padre sigues sin gustarle, pero mentiría si dijese que no hay un tono de admiración reticente en su voz cuando habla de ti.

Sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo y sus ojos brillaron al pensar en su posible futuro. Scorpius esperaba sinceramente que Hermione Granger consiguiese ser la Ministra de Magia, a pesar de su repentina intrusión en esa línea temporal y la posibilidad de poder haber liado todos los futuros de esa generación. El Mundo Mágico tendría suerte de tenerla como líder, la verdad.

—¿Me…? Eh… Ya sabes… ¿me _casaré_?

Se sorprendió al escuchar pregunta, sus mejillas esta vez estaban más rojas que antes. Scorpius levantó una ceja y Hermione inmediatamente soltó una carcajada:

»Bueno, también tengo intención de formar una familia, por si quieres saberlo.

—Bueno, sí... —dijo, rascándose la barbilla pensativo—. Eh... te casarás con Weasley.

¿Era su imaginación o no estaba sorprendida? De alguna manera le molestaba que sus mejillas se pusieran tan rojas como un tomate, aunque ni siquiera sabía por qué.

»Tendrás dos hijos: Rose y Hugo. Realmente no conozco mucho a Hugo. Sólo sé que es igual de insufriblemente inteligente que su madre. Pero Rose, bueno, ella va al mismo curso que yo y es la bruja más brillante y maravillosa que he conocido en mis 16 años de vida. Es decir, hasta que te conocí a ti, y ahora estoy seguro de que nadie podrá superar jamás a Hermione Granger.

Merlín, ¿por qué decía eso? No ayudaba que los ojos de Hermione se estrecharan sospechosamente.

Scorpius, a la defensiva, levantó las manos y se echó a reír nerviosamente.

»Está bien, tal vez me guste un poco tu futura hija, pero ¿qué hay en ella que no guste a todo el mundo?

Hermione frunció el ceño.

—¿Estáis...? Ya sabes.

—¡Merlín, no! —exclamó con una risa incrédula—. A Rose no le gusto. _Nada de nada_. Ella cree firmemente que soy un mocoso privilegiado y el engendro del mal, ya que soy hijo de un maldito ex Mortífago.

No entendía por qué la castaña que estaba frente a él parecía sorprendida y molesta.

—Nunca permitiría que mi hija discriminase a otras personas por su pasado o su familia —respondió con vehemencia—. Sobre todo porque su madre experimentó exactamente lo mismo durante su juventud.

Scorpius sonrió.

—Lo sé —dijo—. Lo sé porque sé que eres la campeona de los pobres y oprimidos, cosa que serán los Malfoy en el futuro, la verdad. No le gusto por Ronald Weasley, a pesar de lo mucho que me he esforzado por conseguir ser su amigo. Al te lo podría confirmar. Confieso que realmente no me gusta nada Ron, ni siquiera en el futuro.

—Yo... —Hermione apretó los labios y se puso solemne. Dirigió sus ojos a la mesa, negándose a mirarlo—. Nunca me casaría con un hombre con prejuicios.

Sus ojos se abrieron ante su afirmación y luego se rio entre dientes.

—Lo siento, Granger, pero creo que el amor no funciona así —señaló—. Creo que te enamoras de alguien aunque las circunstancias dicten que sería una situación imposible, desastrosa, o simplemente... —ella levantó los ojos y los conectó con los suyos y Scorpius se confundió con los sentimientos que repentinamente empezaron a burbujear en su corazón— … incorrecta.

—¡Lamento la demora, señorita Hermione! —gritó Dobby repentinamente, dejando caer unos deliciosos platos de comida frente a los estudiantes. Hermione apartó la mirada y agradeció incesantemente a Dobby, a pesar de la vergüenza que sentía el elfo doméstico.

Y Scorpius... bueno... Scorpius estaba muy, _muy_ confundido.

* * *

Quedaban treinta minutos para el Año Nuevo, así que decidieron pasar los últimos minutos de 1996 en la Torre de Astronomía para ver los fuegos artificiales de Hogsmeade. Hermione hizo un hechizo para calentar sus capas y una manta que habían llevado para sentarse en el suelo mientras esperaban. Scorpius colocó la cesta de bocadillos que Dobby había preparado con tanto entusiasmo.

Mientras Scorpius servía un poco de chocolate caliente para los dos, Hermione dijo de repente:

—Por favor, dime que es verdad que ganaremos esta guerra.

Él sonrió y le pasó una taza humeante a Hermione.

—¿Por qué demonios sigues dudándolo si mi mera presencia aquí es un testimonio de nuestra victoria? —preguntó, sacudiendo la cabeza—. Relájate, Granger. Ganaremos esta guerra.

—Antes de tiempo, espero —murmuró Hermione, dibujando distraídamente círculos en el borde de su taza—. Las cosas no están exactamente bien en este momento. Si empeoran... tengo intención de eliminar los recuerdos de mis padres para que se olviden de mí y del peligro asociado.

La sonrisa en el rostro de Scorpius se desvaneció al instante. Sintió un gran temor, pero pensó que debía saberlo.

—Lo... lo hiciste —respondió—. Borraste los recuerdos de tus padres sobre ti.

Ella lo miró lentamente y frunció el ceño.

»Pero, eres realmente brillante, ¿no? —preguntó, tratando de aligerar la atmósfera—. En mi época, Al me dijo que tu _Obliviate_ había sido enormemente poderoso, por lo que aún no habías encontrado la forma de revertirlo.

De repente, el rostro de Hermione reflejó una gran tristeza y Scorpius apartó apresuradamente su chocolate caliente y le cogió las manos.

—Es la mejor opción —respondió ella entre lágrimas.

—Oye, haré _todo_ lo posible para que Voldemort sea destruido lo antes posible —prometió con la mayor convicción—. Es la razón por la que estamos destruyendo los horrocruxes. Si la guerra se prolonga durante un año más, se perderán muchas vidas y, maldita sea, no queremos que eso ocurra.

Ella le sonrió levemente mientras una lágrima se deslizaba por su mejilla. En ese momento, los primeros fuegos artificiales iluminaron el cielo oscuro.

Ambos se distrajeron con el espectáculo, olvidando momentáneamente la inminente guerra que se avecinaba.

—Feliz Año Nuevo, Malfoy.

—Feliz Año Nuevo, Granger.

* * *

—¿Qué es esto?

—Un regalo.

Hermione frunció el ceño y miró la caja envuelta en papel plateado que tenía entre las manos.

—Pero ya me diste un regalo el día de Navidad —respondió ella.

Scorpius se encogió de hombros.

—Bueno, ahora es un año nuevo, así que es un regalo de Año Nuevo —corrigió él con una hermosa sonrisa.

El ceño fruncido se acentuó en su rostro.

—No deberías haberte molestado, Malfoy —murmuró ella—. ¡Yo no te he regalado nada!

El Slytherin se rascó distraídamente la barbilla y miró hacia otro lado.

—Realmente no me importa —respondió con indiferencia—. Y, bueno, no ha sido ninguna molestia, ya sabes… eh... Compré este regalo de manera impulsiva para mi padre —sus ojos se agrandaron y trató de devolvérselo, pero Scorpius no se lo permitió—. Granger, en serio, creo que apreciarás este regalo más que nadie. Además, tanto tú como yo sabemos que ha sido una estupidez, ya que mi padre técnicamente no existe en este momento. Es una pena que el regalo esté abandonado en el fondo de mi baúl.

—Pero... es para tu _padre _—razonó ella, todavía sin estar convencida—. Estoy segura de que es especial para ti.

—Y precisamente por eso sé que serás tú quien más lo valorará —continuó—. Por favor, Granger, mi padre apreciaría que lo aceptases en su nombre.

—¿Sí? Según las historias que me has contado, estoy segura de que a tu padre no le gusto ni un poquito.

Scorpius se rio entre dientes.

—Eso es cierto, pero también te he contado que te admira —respondió.

Hermione suspiró y finalmente cedió. Miró la caja y la sacudió, pero Scorpius agarró su muñeca y negó con la cabeza.

»Cuidado. Es caro.

Sus ojos se abrieron y una vez más intentó devolverlo, pero Scorpius volvió a reírse.

»Ábrelo, por el amor de Merlín.

Hermione frunció el ceño pero le hizo caso. En cuanto vio la pluma de cisne dentro de la caja, sus ojos se abrieron con incredulidad.

—¿Es...? ¿Es de un cisne? —preguntó, asombrada. Rozó la punta de sus dedos sobre la pluma y sus ojos se abrieron más—. Es muy suave.

—Sí —respondió—. A mi padre le gustaban más las plumas de cisne por su mayor durabilidad. Estoy seguro de que la tratarás con cuidado.

—Esto es demasiado, Malfoy —dijo ella—. No creo que merezca ser dueña de algo como esto.

—Ay, Granger, acepta la pluma de una vez —dijo bruscamente—. Estoy seguro de que si se la diera a los bufones a los que llamo "_amigos"_ no estarían tan sorprendidos como tú. Solo... es tuya. Y punto.

Hermione se rio entre dientes. Sus ojos brillaban como las estrellas en el cielo aterciopelado. Para su desconcierto, la castaña se puso de puntillas y le dio un casto beso en la mejilla.

—Gracias, Malfoy —dijo con una sonrisa—. Es un regalo maravilloso.

Scorpius se tragó el montón de nervios que sentía y simplemente asintió con la cabeza, sin confiar en sí mismo para hablar.

* * *

Estaba de vuelta en su habitación, pero Scorpius no podía dormir. En su mejilla, la que Granger había besado, aún sentía un hormigueo incluso después de que hubiesen pasado horas desde su encuentro.

«Está bien, solo estás actuando así porque se parece a Rose» dijo Al La Voz Interior.

—Cállate, Al —se quejó y se dio la vuelta en la cama por enésima vez—. No me ayudas nada.

El parecido entre ambas era evidente, pero Scorpius ya sabía cómo distinguirlas. Mientras que el cabello de Rose era ardiente y sus ojos eran los más azules que había visto nunca, el cabello de Granger estaba increíblemente alborotado y sus ojos eran de un tono marrón cálido. Mientras Rose estaba constantemente enfadada con él, insultándole como si no hubiera un mañana, Granger era ingeniosa, amable, agradable y muy cálida. Eran muy parecidas, pero a la vez no se parecían en nada. No sabía si eso tenía sentido.

A medida que Scorpius pasaba más días con el Trío Dorado, veía más claro que Rose se parecía más a su padre que a Granger, lo cual era una pena. Granger obviamente tenía una forma de ser _maravillosa_. Deseaba que al menos Hugo se pareciese más a Granger que a ese estúpido idiota al que llamaban padre.

«Rose y Hugo» pensó. De repente, todos sus pensamientos se detuvieron. Meditar sobre sus sentimientos era estúpido e inútil, porque sabía que en el futuro Granger seguiría eligiendo a Ronald Weasley por encima de todo. Sus dos hijos _encantadores_ eran suficiente testimonio del amor que sentían el uno por el otro.

Sus pensamientos estaban mal. Estos ridículos sentimientos estaban mal. Scorpius no debía alterar más el equilibrio en esa línea temporal solo porque tenía pensamientos y sentimientos estúpidos. Debería concentrarse en asuntos más importantes, a saber, derrotar a Voldemort y liberar a su padre de la culpa que había estado cargando todos esos años. Scorpius no podía perder el tiempo con esos sentimientos. Tenía demasiado sobre sus hombros.

Curiosamente, eso hacía que se enfadase un poco y, de alguna manera, odiaba aún más a Ron Weasley, aunque fuese sólo un poco.

* * *

**¿Qué os ha parecido este capítulo? Scorpius y Hermione cada vez se acercan más el uno al otro, y Scorpius está volviéndose loco con esos pensamientos y sentimientos. ¿Qué creéis que pasará entre estos dos? ¡Contádnoslo con reviews, que nos hacen muchísima ilusión!**

**Con cariño,**

**WickedlyAwesomeMe y Pabel Moonlight.**


	21. Un Poquito de Suerte

**Disclaimer****: todo lo que reconozcáis pertenece a la grandísima JK Rowling, y la trama a WickedlyAwesomeMe. Yo sólo me encargo de traducir.**

* * *

**Capítulo 21: Un Poquito de Suerte**

* * *

—¿Y bien?

Scorpius miró de Neville a Luna, esperando una reacción a su secreto. Para ser sincero, esperaba algún jadeo o unos ojos muy abiertos, y aunque Neville pudo cumplir con este último, ambos estaban menos horrorizados que los otros miembros del núcleo del ED.

Neville, inconscientemente, se rascó la cabeza y la ladeó hacia un lado.

—Bueno, supongo que eso explica por qué estás dispuesto a ayudarnos, Malfoy —dijo finalmente—. Quiero decir, el Rey Escorpión que conocíamos nos odiaba. Sabía que algo estaba mal cuando Harry y los demás nos contaron que estás trabajando con nosotros para derrotar a Quien-Tú-Sabes.

El Slytherin frunció el ceño y miró a Luna.

—¿Y tú? —preguntó—. ¿Qué piensas al respecto, Lovegood?

Ella sonrió ensoñadoramente y agitó la mano sobre su cabeza. Scorpius se estremeció y miró hacia arriba, preguntándose qué estaba haciendo, pero como era de esperar, no encontró ninguna respuesta y Luna estaba simplemente siendo igual de extraña que siempre.

—He sabido que no eres de aquí desde la primera vez que te vi este curso, Scorpius —respondió ella. Murmuró algo para sí misma y continuó—: No he visto antes la raza de torposoplos que ronda tu cabeza. Mi padre me contó que las especies de torposoplos cambian cada década —Luna miró más de cerca a las criaturas invisibles que volaban sobre la cabeza de Scorpius—. Estamos en 1997 y tus torposoplos son diferentes a los torposoplos que hay en Hogwarts.

—Eh… Vale. Gracias por tu maravillosa respuesta —dijo Scorpius, indicando a Luna que volviese a sentarse. Le lanzó una mirada a Neville, quien simplemente se encogió de hombros, también acostumbrado a la rareza de Luna—. Bueno, esto ha sido terriblemente extraño. ¡La reacción de Weasley fue genial! Deberíais haberlo visto.

—Entonces, si eres del futuro, ¿cómo volverás? —preguntó Neville, ignorando su comentario anterior—. Quiero decir, ahora entiendo por qué estás tratando de ayudarnos a destruir los horrocruxes para derrotar a Voldemort. Pero después de la guerra, ¿qué planeas hacer?

Scorpius suspiró y se recostó en su asiento.

—El Tiempo es una puta mierda, Longbottom —dijo perezosamente—. Basta con decir que creo que estoy atrapado aquí para siempre.

Antes de que el Gryffindor pudiera responder, el resto del núcleo del ED entró en la Sala de los Menesteres. Scorpius arqueó una ceja al ver que Granger y Weasley estaban discutiendo acaloradamente. Intentó entender qué estaban diciendo, pero sólo escuchó _"Ron, eres un idiota"_ y _"Eso es estúpido, Ronald"_.

»¿Por qué están discutiendo? —preguntó Scorpius cuando Ginny se dejó caer en el sofá junto a él. Harry se sentó al otro lado de Ginny y suspiró.

—Ron sugiere que incluyamos a Lavender en estas reuniones —respondió Harry. La joven bruja entre ellos hizo una mueca—. Piensa que ella tiene derecho a saber dónde está su novio la mayor parte del tiempo.

—Sí, pero en gran parte lo hace para quitársela de encima, ya que la tía es una persona celosa y cree que Ron y Hermione tienen una aventura a sus espaldas —complementó Ginny con irritación—. En serio, no entiendo por qué Ron quiere estar con ella. ¡Es peor que un grano en el culo!

Scorpius resopló.

—Ya hemos revelado demasiados secretos —señaló—. Me temo que a Brown le costará ponerse al día.

—Intenta decírselo a Ron —contestó Ginny.

Hermione finalmente se sentó frente a Scorpius con un resoplido. Ron, todavía furioso (claramente había perdido la discusión), decidió permanecer rígido al lado de Harry.

—Vale. Ahora que estamos _de acuerdo_ en que incluir a Lavender Brown en el ED es un sinsentido —Scorpius levantó una ceja ante su elección de palabras—, hablemos sobre cosas importantes, por ejemplo, en cómo ayudar a Malfoy a infiltrarse en la Bóveda de los Lestrange.

Malfoy hizo una mueca.

—Es el _primer día_ del nuevo semestre, Granger —dijo—. Pensé que el propósito de esta reunión era contarles a Longbottom y Lovegood que soy del futuro.

—Sí, eso y el hecho de que ya tengo un plan —dijo ella, frunciendo el ceño ante sus quejas.

Le hubiera encantado protestar más. Después de todo, realmente era el primer día del nuevo semestre. Era cierto que podía estar intentando perder un poco el tiempo, porque la idea de infiltrarse en la Bóveda de los Lestrange y recuperar la Copa de Hufflepuff lo inquietaba enormemente. En su época, hacía mucho tiempo que Bellatrix estaba muerta, pero los libros de historia y lo que su padre le había contado hacía que sintiese miedo de la mujer. El hecho de que ella estuviese vivita y coleando en esa época y que estuviese tan loca, le revolvía el estómago.

Finalmente, decidió que era inútil discutir con Hermione Granger. La pequeña pelea que había tenido con Weasley hacía unos minutos era suficiente para que se quedase callado.

—Bien, cuéntanoslo —dijo.

Ella asintió con la cabeza y se enderezó. Le habría resultado cómico, pero estaba demasiado nervioso por escuchar el plan que había ideado.

—Deberías mandar una lechuza a tu tía y decirle que hay un artefacto ubicado en la Bóveda de los Lestrange que podría ayudarte a arreglar el Armario Evanescente —comenzó.

—Eso sería un buen plan, si hubiese un artefacto que me sirviera —señaló.

—Oh, lo hay —dijo con naturalidad. Hermione rebuscó en el bolsillo de su túnica y sacó un pergamino.

Se lo pasó a Scorpius y él miró su contenido. Los otros miembros del núcleo del ED también lo miraron con curiosidad. En el pergamino había una imagen de una pluma dorada, que ondeaba y emitía chispas doradas de su plumilla.

—La Pluma de Oro de Evanora —murmuró en voz alta. Frunciendo el ceño, miró a Hermione—. Por favor, dime en qué me ayudará esto a arreglar el Armario Evanescente.

Hermione se encogió de hombros.

—En nada —respondió—. Simplemente es una pluma bonita e inútil, aunque enormemente cara, que poseen los Lestrange. Como su propio nombre indica, una vez fue propiedad de una bruja rica, Evanora Dispera, que fue quien inventó los Armarios Evanescentes.

Scorpius asintió distraídamente. Se había cruzado con su nombre demasiadas veces durante su investigación.

»La pluma es solo una excusa, pero Bellatrix no tiene por qué saberlo —continuó—. Puedes decir que recuperar la pluma de la Bóveda de los Lestrange te ayudará a arreglar el Armario Evanescente más rápido, ya que la pluma fue propiedad de la inventora. No sé mucho sobre Bellatrix, pero sé que es una fanática de tu "Señor Oscuro". Estoy segura de que se creerá la excusa, ya que está ansiosa por complacer a su amado Señor.

—Puede que esté loca, pero no es estúpida, Granger —dijo Scorpius con el ceño fruncido—. ¿Qué te hace pensar que estará de acuerdo con mi plan?

—Porque —comenzó ella— tu familia está bastante hundida y ella hará todo lo posible para devolveros a las buenas gracias de Voldemort. Son días oscuros para la familia Malfoy.

Scorpius frunció el ceño, pero de todos modos se guardó el pergamino en el bolsillo.

—Vale, está bien, le enviaré una carta a mi madre esta noche —dijo—. Si esto no funciona te culparé a ti, Granger.

—Oh, confía en mí —respondió ella con una sonrisa de confianza—. Funcionará.

* * *

Scorpius se saltó la cena esa noche y fue directamente a su habitación. Cogió un pergamino en blanco, su pluma y un tintero para escribir una carta a su madre.

_Querida Madre, _

_He investigado que un determinado artefacto puede ayudarme a arreglar el Armario Evanescente. La Pluma de Oro de Evanora se encuentra dentro de la Bóveda de los Lestrange. Te suplico que me ayudes a pedir permiso a la tía Bellatrix. Estoy seguro de que si supiera que esto podría ayudarme a arreglar el Armario Evanescente, estaría de acuerdo. _

_Estoy bien, por cierto. He estado bastante ocupado, pero todavía encuentro tiempo para arreglar el Armario Evanescente. Espero que estés bien también, madre. Nuestra miseria terminará pronto. No te preocupes. _

_Con amor, _

_Scorpius_

Satisfecho con su carta, adjuntó la foto de la Pluma de Oro que Granger le había dado y la ató a la pata de Apolo.

Ahora debía esperar a recibir una respuesta.

* * *

Se despertó más temprano al día siguiente debido a los rugidos de su estómago. Como la noche anterior se había saltado la cena, Scorpius estaba muriéndose de hambre.

Tras darse una ducha rápida y ponerse su uniforme escolar, salió de su dormitorio y se dirigió hacia el Gran Comedor.

Había algunos estudiantes cuando entró. Como era de esperar, vio a Hermione sentada en la mesa de Gryffindor, con la nariz enterrada detrás de un libro. Estaba tomando una taza de café distraídamente y Neville tuvo que ponerle la taza en la mano en innumerables ocasiones para evitar que se bebiese accidentalmente un frasco de mermelada o de mantequilla.

Neville le dirigió una pequeña sonrisa de saludo antes de volver a su desayuno. Scorpius sonrió, pensando que se estaba empezando a ganar al torpe Gryffindor. La Operación: Hacer La Pelota empezaba a mostrar resultados prometedores.

Ya había terminado de desayunar cuando el resto de los estudiantes empezó a llegar. Al mismo tiempo, el correo de la mañana, cortesía de las lechuzas, llegó para dejar caer paquetes y cartas frente a sus legítimos dueños. En cuanto a Scorpius, además de recibir El Profeta, también recibió una carta de Narcissa.

Nervioso y mareado al mismo tiempo, rompió el sello y sacó la carta.

_Querido Scorpius, _

_He hablado con tu tía y ha accedido a acompañarte a la Bóveda para recuperar la Pluma de Oro de Evanora. Le he pedido acompañaros. Conociendo a mi hermana, no confío en que estés a solas con ella. Viajarás por la Red Flu desde la chimenea del Director Dumbledore y nos encontraremos en la Mansión Malfoy. Ya he enviado una carta a Dumbledore solicitando que te dejasen salir este sábado. _

_Me alegra saber que estás bien, mi amor. Tu madre también está bien. No te preocupes por mí. Céntrate en tus tareas y estudios. _

_Te quiere,_

_Tu madre_

—¿De quién es? —preguntó Pansy, tratando de arrebatarle la carta a Scorpius, pero él ya la había escondido en el bolsillo de su túnica.

—De mi madre —respondió—. Es la carta de siempre.

Buscó con la mirada al núcleo del ED en la mesa de Gryffindor y vio los ojos de Hermione. Al parecer, ella lo había estado observando y vio la carta que había recibido. Hermione alzó una ceja, haciéndole una pregunta silenciosa y Scorpius asintió con la cabeza. No pudo evitar poner los ojos en blanco cuando una sonrisa triunfante se extendió por su rostro, mientras un silencioso _"Te lo dije"_ se intercambiaba entre los dos.

—¿A quién estás mirando? —preguntó Pansy mientras trataba de seguir la dirección en la que miraba Scorpius.

Scorpius inmediatamente apartó su mirada para que no le pillase.

—A nadie —respondió apresuradamente. Después de mirar su reloj de pulsera, se levantó de su asiento—. Vamos, chicos. Transfiguraciones empieza dentro de nada.

* * *

—He recibido una carta de tu madre, pero me temo que desconozco el motivo de esta repentina excursión.

Scorpius, junto con los otros miembros del núcleo del ED, se reunieron en el despacho de Dumbledore esa noche. Tras transmitir la respuesta de Narcissa a los demás, estuvieron de acuerdo en que era mejor contarle a Dumbledore cuál era su plan. Scorpius había olvidado que Narcissa ya le había enviado una carta a Dumbledore, pidiéndole permiso para que Scorpius saliera el fin de semana.

—Es para obtener la Copa de Hufflepuff, profesor —respondió Hermione—. Lamentamos haber olvidado contarle nuestro plan. Malfoy le escribió una carta a su madre pidiéndole permiso para recuperar un artefacto en la Bóveda de los Lestrange y, al mismo tiempo, robar la Copa de Hufflepuff.

Dumbledore entrelazó los dedos y apoyó la barbilla barbuda en la parte superior de sus manos.

—No puedo negar que este plan podría funcionar —continuó. Sus ojos aterrizaron en Scorpius y le preguntó—: ¿Crees que esto es seguro? Perdóname por dudar, pero estamos hablando de Bellatrix. Ella está, a falta de una palabra mejor, desequilibrada.

Scorpius sonrió ante la palabra.

—¿Quiere decir loca? —preguntó. La esquina de los labios de Dumbledore se alzó en una pequeña sonrisa—. Creo que no tiene que preocuparse, profesor. Granger ha ideado un plan brillante.

Las mejillas de la castaña se colorearon ante el elogio.

—Es lo que Hermione hace mejor —complementó Harry amablemente con un gesto alentador.

—Bueno, tal y como ha revelado mi madre en la carta, mi tía ha aceptado acompañarme a su Bóveda —dijo.

—¿Cómo estás tan seguro de que conseguirás la Copa sin despertar sospechas? —preguntó Dumbledore—. Estoy convencido de que tanto la Bóveda como las afueras de la misma estarán cargadas de hechizos protectores para defender su contenido de cualquier ladrón. Creo que, para poder engañar a Bellatrix y sus agudos ojos, la suerte debe ser un elemento esencial.

Scorpius mostró una pequeña sonrisa. Los otros lo miraron con curiosidad, ya que también pensaban lo mismo. Después de todo, ya se habían enfrentado a Bellatrix y la bruja estaba completamente loca. Scorpius necesitaría mucha suerte para engañarla.

—Por eso me rodearé de tanta suerte como pueda ese día —anunció, sacando el pequeño frasco de Felix Felicis de su bolsillo. Los ojos de Dumbledore brillaron ante su sugerencia—. Sabía que sería útil en el futuro.

—No es una mala idea —concordó Dumbledore. Luego procedió a coger un pergamino y su pluma, listo para escribir su respuesta a Narcissa—. Le espero aquí el sábado a las 8 en punto de la mañana, señor Malfoy. No llegue tarde y prepárese.

—Por supuesto, señor.

* * *

Era sábado, pero el núcleo del ED y Scorpius Malfoy estaban reunidos en la Sala de los Menesteres a las 7 de la mañana. Todos mostraban rostros somnolientos, pero Scorpius sentía algo más que sueño.

Había llegado el día de su pequeña excursión con Bellatrix y Narcissa, por lo que la adrenalina corría por sus venas. Era cierto que no había podido dormir bien la noche anterior: tal vez solo había conseguido dormir unos pocos minutos. En cuanto se levantó, se dio una agradable pero corta ducha y se puso su mejor túnica. Comprobó dos veces que tenía el frasco de Felix Felicis en el bolsillo antes de salir del dormitorio y dirigirse a la Sala de los Menesteres.

Todos acordaron que sería mejor reunirse en ese lugar antes de que Scorpius se fuera. El Slytherin señaló que era inútil, ya que todo lo que iban a hacer era verlo beber el Felix Felicis, pero Hermione se mostró inflexible. Potter y Weasley coincidieron con Scorpius, pero no podían hacer nada cuando Hermione tomaba una decisión.

—Ahora que estamos todos reunidos —comenzó Scorpius sombríamente—, me gustaría decir que habéis sido muy amables conmigo. Todavía me parece muy extraño haber conocido a la versión más joven de los padres de mis amigos, enemigos e incluso a mis profesores, pero ha sido realmente genial tener esta oportunidad.

Los otros hicieron una mueca al ver cómo estaba haciendo frente a la situación.

—Bébete la maldita poción, Malfoy —gruñó Ginny, molesta por sus payasadas—. Y por el bien de Merlín, no mueras.

—Eso no es algo que tú puedas decidir, Weasley —señaló Scorpius.

—Ni tú —intervino Hermione con un gesto de desaprobación—. Nuestro plan es muy sólido al haber incorporado el Félix Felicis. Todo saldrá bien.

—Me siento halagado de que pienses tan bien de mí, Granger —dijo—. ¿Qué te hace pensar que no cambiaré de bando y volveré al lado de Moldy Voldy?

—Porque eres demasiado niño para convertirte en un Mortífago de verdad —respondió Ron. Harry resopló a su lado, incitando al rubio a fulminarle con la mirada.

—Bébete la maldita poción —soltó de repente Neville, para sorpresa de todos los demás. Con los ojos abiertos, Neville se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho y se sonrojó—. Eh... por favor.

Scorpius se rio y finalmente tomó dos grandes tragos de la poción. Parpadeó, esperando que la poción surtiera efecto sobre él.

—¿Y bien? —preguntó Luna—. ¿Cómo te sientes, Scorpius?

—Nada ha camb… —al instante, sintió una oleada de euforia y mareo. Maldito infierno, sentía que podía hacer _cualquier cosa_—. ¡Me siento jodidamente brillante! —exclamó, abriendo sus brazos—. ¡Merlín, siento que realmente puedo conseguir esa Copa y destruirla! ¡Ja!

Ese sentimiento no tenía nada que ver con lo que había sentido cuando recibió un _Imperius_ por parte de Voldemort. Se sentía como si fuera invencible y pudiese hacer cualquier cosa.

¡Bendito Merlín! Se sentía _brillantemente bien_. Scorpius tuvo la tentación de beber unos cuantos tragos más de Felix Felicis para que ese sentimiento durase durante más tiempo, pero Hermione ya le había arrebatado el frasco. Lástima.

—V-vale. Se ha vuelto raro —murmuró Ginny por lo bajo.

Hermione asintió vigorosamente con la cabeza.

—No, eso es una buena señal —dijo—. El mareo y el exceso de confianza son algunos de sus efectos secundarios —luego le dijo a Scorpius—: Malfoy, vámonos. Dumbledore te está esperando en su despacho.

Todos acordaron que Hermione acompañaría a Scorpius al despacho de Dumbledore, para que no se desviase debido a su repentino exceso de confianza y se dirigiera a Merlín sabe dónde para salvar a todos de sus pequeñas desgracias.

—¡Deseadme suerte! —gritó Scorpius sobre su hombro cuando Hermione empezó a arrastrarlo fuera de la Sala de los Menesteres—. Oh, esperad, no importa. ¡Tengo en abundancia!

Él se rio mientras los demás negaban con la cabeza.

—Me siento un poco nervioso —expresó Harry en cuanto Scorpius y Hermione salieron de la Sala de los Menesteres.

—No te preocupes, Harry —dijo Luna, la única persona despreocupada en la habitación—. El Felix Felicis nunca falla —se dejó caer en uno de los lujosos sofás de la habitación y comenzó a leer El Quisquilloso—. A menos que, por supuesto, la tarea fuera inútil desde un primer momento.

Harry y Ron hicieron muecas.

—Gracias Luna, eso ha sido de gran ayuda —respondió Ginny con sarcasmo.

—Oh, de nada, Ginny —respondió la Ravenclaw con una sonrisa.

La pelirroja negó con la cabeza y se sentó en otro sofá, rezando a quien pudiera escucharla para que Malfoy tuviera éxito en su misión.

* * *

—Confía en mí, Granger, ¡esta misión se cumplirá! —gimió Scorpius, tal vez por enésima vez, mientras por fin llegaban al segundo piso donde se encontraba el despacho del Director.

Hermione suspiró y asintió con la cabeza. ¿Quién sabía que una persona bajo la influencia de Felix Felicis podría ser tan pesada? Malfoy ya tenía un gran ego de por sí, pero con el exceso de confianza que la poción le había dado… Merlín, ¡era insoportable!

—Ten cuidado, Malfoy —murmuró ella cuando llegaron a la gárgola de piedra que custodiaba el despacho de Dumbledore—. Píldoras Ácidas.

La gárgola saltó y apareció la escalera de caracol. Saltó sobre ella e hizo que Scorpius siguiera su ejemplo. El Slytherin siguió su orden y cuando salieron de la escalera, Hermione se sorprendió cuando se aferró a su muñeca.

—Dime, Granger —comenzó—, si salgo con vida de esta misión estúpidamente peligrosa, ¿irás conmigo a Hogsmeade el próximo fin de semana?

Sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa.

—¿Q-qué? —escupió. Sus mejillas se tiñeron de un hermoso tono rojo.

Él le sonrió de una forma tan hermosa que hizo que su corazón diese un vuelco. Claro, él era diferente al Rey Escorpión con el que ella había crecido y al que tanto odiaba, pero era difícil olvidar todo el acoso escolar que había sufrido a manos de su extraño doble (¿su padre?). Pero la nueva versión de él había demostrado ser una buena persona. También era agradable hablar con él. No podía recordar una conversación entre ellos en la que se hubiese aburrido. No la ayudaba en absoluto que Malfoy también fuese tan estúpidamente guapo.

Hermione frunció el ceño. Culpó a todos esos sentimientos extraños que surgieron durante su extraña interacción el día de Año Nuevo. Invitarlo a cenar había sido algo impulsivo, pero no se arrepentía de haberlo hecho. Cuando vio lo solo que estaba, su corazón latió de una forma diferente, por lo que quiso que al menos se sintiese acompañado. Su pobre corazón no podía soportar la idea de una persona triste en unas vacaciones que debían irradiar felicidad.

«Mierda. Tal vez sí que sea mi nuevo proyecto» pensó.

Suspirando, sacudió esos pensamientos de su mente. Al parecer todo se reducía a Ginny y sus estúpidas palabras. Hermione tomó una nota mental de confrontar a la joven bruja más tarde, tras haber dejado a Malfoy en el despacho de Dumbledore.

Fue sacada de sus pensamientos cuando Malfoy de repente se rio y sacudió su muñeca para llamar su atención.

—Merlín, Granger, solo te he hecho una simple pregunta. No tienes que pensar tanto —señaló.

Sin embargo, sí que tenía que pensar tanto porque se trataba de Scorpius Malfoy y él había hecho de su vida un infierno en el pasado.

«No es el mismo Scorpius» se recordó a sí misma.

Respirando hondo, frunció el ceño.

—Está bien —dijo finalmente, pensando que no estaría de más aceptar su propuesta.

—Tu respuesta dice "sí", pero tu cara dice "no" —dijo, enarcando una ceja.

—Ay, maldita sea, Malfoy, he dicho que sí. Ahora mete tu trasero en el despacho de Dumbledore para que puedas terminar esta misión estúpidamente peligrosa —dijo bruscamente.

Scorpius sonrió ampliamente, golpeó la puerta tres veces y entró de golpe sin esperar el permiso de Dumbledore. Hermione se quedó detrás de él, un poco avergonzada con la forma de actuar del Slytherin, pero el Director simplemente parecía estar divirtiéndose.

—¿Entiendo que el señor Malfoy ya ha bebido un poco de Félix Felicis? —preguntó, con los ojos brillando ante cómo Scorpius hinchaba su pecho en confianza.

Hermione asintió sin decir palabra, cansada por sus payasadas.

»Señor Malfoy —dijo el anciano—. Los polvos Flu están justo al lado de la chimenea. En caso de que ocurra algo, envíe su Patronus.

—No va a ocurrir _nada_ —aseguró Scorpius. Le lanzó un breve guiño a Hermione, incitándola a poner los ojos en blanco. Luego se acercó a la chimenea, cogió un puñado de polvos Flu y lo tiró al fuego, que rugió de un color verde esmeralda y, antes de entrar, Scorpius estiró el cuello y sonrió—. Nos vemos luego.

Desapareció a través del fuego y el silencio siguió a su partida, a excepción de los suaves ronquidos de Fawkes.

—Estará bien —aseguró Dumbledore.

Había visto la cara que puso Hermione cuando Scorpius se fue. Hermione, un poco cansada de negar la preocupación que sentía, dirigió sus ojos color avellana a su profesor.

—Director —comenzó—, sabe que Felix Felicis es inútil en misiones inútiles, ¿verdad?

—Veo que se ha informado —dijo con una pequeña sonrisa. Hermione se limitó a mirarlo, esperando su respuesta—. Sí, el Felix Felicis ha demostrado ser inefectivo en situaciones imposibles, pero creo que esta misión será un éxito. Sólo tenemos que confiar en Scorpius, señorita Granger.

Hermione suspiró y sonrió débilmente, esperando que tuviera razón.

* * *

**¿Qué os ha parecido este capítulo? Scorpius se ha puesto en marcha con su misión. ¿No os ha parecido genial lo confiado que se sentía desde que tomó la poción? ¿Y qué me decís de lo que está empezando a sentir Hermione? ¡Contádnoslo con reviews, que nos hacen muchísima ilusión!**

**Con cariño,**

**WickedlyAwesomeMe y Pabel Moonlight.**


	22. Gringotts

**Disclaimer****: todo lo que reconozcáis pertenece a la grandísima JK Rowling, y la trama a WickedlyAwesomeMe. Yo sólo me encargo de traducir.**

* * *

**Capítulo 22: Gringotts**

* * *

Scorpius aterrizó perfectamente en el suelo alfombrado de Malfoy Manor. Era la primera vez que salía de una chimenea sin hollín. Siempre había envidiado a su padre, que viajaba por la Red Flu sin mancharse. A veces pensaba que era adoptado, pero ese pensamiento estúpido se le iba de la cabeza enseguida, ya que era exactamente igual que su padre.

«Vale, el Felix Felicis continúa en marcha» pensó para sí mismo. Ditzy, su elfo personal, parecía emocionado de verlo.

—¡Joven Amo Scorpius! —chilló. Si no fuse por el decoro, Scorpius estaba seguro de que su elfo doméstico se habría lanzado hacia él y le hubiera dado un abrazo. Sintiéndose particularmente confiado, Scorpius hizo precisamente eso: cogió a Ditzy en sus brazos. El elfo doméstico gritó de sorpresa hasta que el Malfoy lo soltó.

—Hola Ditzy —dijo con una amplia sonrisa—. Hacía mucho tiempo que no te veía.

—Eh, sí, joven Amo Scorpius —dijo Ditzy haciendo una reverencia—. Hace mucho tiempo —luego hizo un gesto hacia fuera del vestíbulo—. La Ama Malfoy y la Ama Bellatrix Lestrange están esperando en los jardines del Ala Este, joven Amo Scorpius.

Él asintió con la cabeza y siguió al elfo doméstico. Scorpius se tomó ese tiempo para estudiar el estado de la Mansión Malfoy. Como era la actual guarida del Señor Oscuro, esperaba que hubiese una gran carga de magia oscura residual. También esperaba algunas manchas de sangre y cuerpos sin vida dispersos por doquier. Pero para su sorpresa, la Mansión estaba impecable: estaba exactamente igual que la última vez que estuvo ahí.

—¿Está el Señor Oscuro? —susurró en voz baja, no fuera que el bastardo estuviese ahí y lo escuchase.

—El Señor Oscuro no está, joven Amo Scorpius —respondió Ditzy—. Sólo están en la Mansión la Ama Malfoy y la Ama Lestrange.

Scorpius levantó una ceja y no pudo creer su suerte. Había estado enormemente nervioso por la posibilidad de encontrarse a Voldemort en la Mansión Malfoy.

—Gracias, Felix Felicis —murmuró en voz baja, con la sonrisa extendiéndose en su rostro.

—¿Sí, joven Amo Scorpius? —preguntó Ditzy, estirando el cuello para mirar a su Amo.

—Nada, Ditzy. Sigue guiando el camino.

Pronto llegaron a los jardines del Ala Este y Scorpius suspiró decepcionado. Lo saludaron unos arbustos de rosas de diferentes colores. Echaba terriblemente de menos la maravillosa variedad de flores de Astoria.

—Scorpius —saludó Narcissa, levantándose de su asiento y saludándole con un suave abrazo—. Qué alegría verte.

—Igualmente, madre —dijo, dándole una palmadita en la espalda—. Veo que estás bien.

Era verdad, para su gran alivio. La miró rápidamente y descubrió que estaba libre de moretones. A menos, por supuesto, que su abuela fuese buena con los hechizos de maquillaje. Aún así, parecía estar bien y eso era todo lo que importaba.

—Ah, Scorpius, hace tiempo que no te veo.

A pesar de la confianza proporcionada por la suerte líquida, Scorpius no pudo evitar estremecerse ante el sonido de la voz de Bellatrix Lestrange. Narcissa lo soltó, pero se quedó frente a él, protegiéndolo de su hermana. Scorpius lo encontró un poco gracioso, la verdad.

—Tía Bella —saludó con un asentimiento.

Vio que su tía abuela se movía lentamente. Sus ojos negros y brillantes nunca lo abandonaron.

Scorpius la recordaba por los retratos de la Mansión Malfoy. En aquel entonces, su versión más joven estaba bien vestida: exudaba la famosa belleza de una Black. Incluso podría rivalizar con la belleza de Narcissa. Pero los libros de historia mostraban un lado diferente de Bellatrix Lestrange. Recordó el brillo maníaco en sus ojos, su pelo negro salvaje y cómo los medios siempre la pintaban como la fanática del Señor Oscuro.

Era desconcertante, por decir algo, verla en persona. Cada vez se acercaba más a él, evaluándolo como si fuera una presa y ella fuese la depredadora. Scorpius contuvo el aliento hasta que estuvo apenas unos centímetros delante de Narcissa.

—Estás más alto que la última vez que te vi —ronroneó ella, girando uno de sus rizos con la punta de su varita—. Cada día te pareces más a Lucius —se burló.

Scorpius se negó a creer que se parecía a ese _monstruo_. La persona a la que creía parecerse era su padre. A nadie más.

—Creo que es mejor que vayamos ya a Gringotts —interrumpió Narcissa con un destello de advertencia en sus ojos—. Es fin de semana y estoy segura de que Scorpius estará ocupado con sus trabajos escolares.

Bellatrix siseó y acercó su rostro a su hermana menor. Scorpius se maravilló de cómo Narcissa ni siquiera pestañeó.

—Sus prioridades consisten en arreglar el Armario Evanescente y matar a ese director amante de sangre sucias, querida hermana. Ambos debéis recodarlo.

—Por supuesto, tía Bella —contestó tranquilamente Scorpius, alejando discretamente a Narcissa de los dientes de su hermana.

La bruja loca entrecerró los ojos y dio un paso atrás.

—Vamos —espetó antes de Aparecerse.

Narcissa soltó un suspiro enorme antes de volverse a mirar a su hijo.

—¿Estás seguro de esto, Scorpius? —preguntó, preocupada—. ¿No hay otra manera de conseguirlo?

Scorpius sacudió tristemente la cabeza.

—Esta es la única manera, madre —respondió—. Tengo que hacer esto.

Parecía querer indagar más en el tema, pero finalmente, Narcissa volvió a suspirar y realizó la Aparición Conjunta sin avisarle.

Cuando se Aparecieron en el Callejón Diagon, Scorpius frunció el ceño.

—Madre, sabes que puedo Aparecerme solo, ¿no? —preguntó con un suspiro.

Como respuesta, Narcissa le dirigió una mirada fulminante y Scorpius no tuvo más remedio que caminar silenciosamente detrás de ella y su impaciente tía.

Scorpius tuvo la tentación de inspeccionar todos los rincones del Callejón Diagon de 1997 y espiar las tiendas que no estaban presentes durante su tiempo. Vio brevemente la famosa tienda de varitas Ollivander. Aunque todavía estaba vivo durante su línea temporal, el fabricante de varitas se había retirado tras la Segunda Guerra Mágica. Un fabricante de varitas diferente era quien fabricaba las varitas para las nuevas brujas y magos. Sus padres solían decirle que Ollivander era el mejor y Scorpius tenía curiosidad por conocerlo.

—¡Venga! —gruñó Bellatrix, sacando a Scorpius de sus reflexiones.

Suspirando, Scorpius se lamentó por la oportunidad desperdiciada, pero siguió a las dos brujas obedientemente.

A pesar de los cambios en el Callejón Diagon, Gringotts parecía seguir prácticamente igual. Los duendes seguían atendiendo las necesidades financieras de las personas mágicas. Afortunadamente no había nadie, excepto los duendes. Bellatrix caminó hacia el duende sentado en la parte frontal del banco.

»Me gustaría visitar mi Bóveda —ordenó con brusquedad.

El viejo duende la miró a través de sus gafas redondas y sonrió burlonamente.

—Señora Lestrange, qué agradable sorpresa —saludó.

Miró a sus otros compañeros y también los saludó. Luego saltó de la pequeña tarima en la que estaba subido e indicó a los tres que lo siguieran. Les ordenó que se subieran a un carrito y, a pesar de los efectos de Felix Felicis, Scorpius se sintió terriblemente mal. _Odiaba_ subir en ese carrito. La última vez que había ido a Gringotts fue cuando su padre lo llevó para mostrarle las riquezas de la familia. Sin embargo, olvidó el viaje desagradable cuando sus ojos contemplaron la fortuna de la familia Malfoy (_joder_, era inmensa). Pero ahora que volvía a estar ahí, el recuerdo volvió con fuerza.

»Agárrense fuerte —ordenó el duende.

Scorpius se aferró al carrito cuando comenzó a moverse y a caer. No pudo evitar soltar un fuerte grito mientras Bellatrix se reía deliciosamente a su lado. Narcissa estaba increíblemente silenciosa, aunque sus nudillos blancos hablaban del nerviosismo que sentía.

El viaje parecía eterno y Scorpius quería que se detuviera. Afortunadamente, pasaron ilesos por la Caída del Ladrón. Había expresado su nerviosismo por tener que pasar por una de las medidas de seguridad de Gringotts, pero Hermione le había asegurado que el Felix Felicis no contaba como un encantamiento.

Todavía se sentía mareado y confiado en el momento en que el carrito frenó en seco. Saltaron del carrito y siguieron las órdenes del duende para detenerse detrás de él.

Scorpius observó con los ojos muy abiertos mientras un Ironbelly Ucraniano enseñaba los dientes a los recién llegados. El duende hizo sonar los cachivaches que tenía en la mano y el dragón se estremeció y gimió, escondiéndose detrás de sus alas heridas y encadenadas.

Al Slytherin le entraron ganas de vomitar y pensó que era completamente bárbaro que los duendes hubiesen condicionado a un dragón a esperar dolor con el sonido de los cachivaches. En su época ya no había dragones que vigilaran ninguna de las Bóvedas en Gringotts debido a la inhumanidad asociada a ello. La Ministra Granger-Weasley se había asegurado de ello.

Recordó que uno de sus libros relataba cómo el Trío Dorado había allanado la Bóveda de los Lestrange. Recordó que uno de los pasajes citaba que habían liberado al dragón y se lo llevaron para escapar de sus captores. Era una de sus aventuras favoritas y pensó que era una pena que eso no fuese a ocurrir.

Narcissa le cogió el brazo para obligarlo a comenzar a caminar. El duende los condujo hasta una imponente puerta dorada. Luego levantó su pequeña mano y colocó toda su palma contra la puerta. Al instante, la puerta se derritió para revelar una abertura en forma de cueva que albergaba miles de artilugios de oro y plata, armaduras y espadas, viales y pociones y seda y telas increíblemente suaves, todas precariamente amontonadas hasta tocar el techo de la Bóveda. Admitió que la cantidad de riquezas era tremenda, pero la Bóveda de los Malfoy seguía siendo superior.

Bellatrix de repente lo apartó de Narcissa y lo empujó bruscamente hacia adentro.

—La Pluma Dorada se encuentra en el extremo derecho de esta Bóveda. La verás fácilmente ya que está encerrada en una caja de plata junto a una calavera con una corona.

Scorpius asintió rígidamente y caminó con cuidado por el camino despejado en el medio.

»No intentes tocar nada más —dijo Bellatrix cuando estaba a mitad de camino de su destino—. Todo está maldito por la maldición _Geminio_. Ten cuidado si no quieres que el oro y la plata te entierren vivo, joven Malfoy.

Frunció el ceño pero no respondió nada.

Scorpius se acercaba al lugar donde se encontraba la Pluma de Oro. Lanzó una rápida mirada a su madre y su tía y se sintió aliviado al ver que estaban ocupadas inspeccionando un collar de esmeralda. El duende miraba nerviosamente al enorme dragón que custodiaba la Bóveda, constantemente haciendo sonar los cachivaches para mantener a la criatura a raya.

Agradecido por su distracción, Scorpius buscó la familiar Copa de Hufflepuff. Tardó un minuto localizarla: estaba en la parte más alejada de la Bóveda, colocada en un estrado que la hacía parecer importante y valiosa.

«La has liado, tía Bella» se burló Al La Voz Interior, lo que hizo que Scorpius sonriera.

Inmediatamente agarró la Pluma de Oro y se dirigió hacia la Copa.

»¡Date prisa, Scorpius! —gritó Bellatrix—. ¿Por qué estás tardando tanto?

—Ya voy, tía Bella —le respondió.

Sus ojos luego se centraron en la Copa de Hufflepuff. La sangre corrió a sus oídos y su respiración se volvió irregular. ¡Era el quinto horrocrux y no podía joderla!

Tal era su concentración que fue incapaz de ver una espada bloqueando su camino. Fue demasiado tarde cuando se dio cuenta. Scorpius se tropezó y, en un intento de evitar su caída, cogió el objeto más cercano, un gran jarrón. Sus ojos se abrieron, dándose cuenta de su error cuando el jarrón comenzó a duplicarse exponencialmente.

Scorpius dio un paso atrás y sin querer tocó otros tesoros, activando la maldición _Geminio_. Por encima del alboroto, escuchó el grito de ira de Bellatrix, pero Scorpius ya no podía verla, ni a ella ni a su madre.

»¡Mierda! —gritó, maldiciendo su mala suerte. Tal vez, la Caída del Ladrón había borrado la magia del Felix Felicis.

«Espera» pensó mientras permanecía quieto por un momento a pesar de la loca duplicación que estaba sucediendo a su alrededor.

Estiró su cuello y vio que los tesoros duplicados lo estaban ocultando de su tía y su madre. Eso significaba que podía coger la Copa de Hufflepuff sin que nadie lo viese.

Su boca se ensanchó en una sonrisa aturdida mientras caminaba lentamente hacia la Copa resplandeciente, silbando una alegre melodía al mismo tiempo. Scorpius tocó algunos tesoros más y esperó a que se duplicaran lo suficiente para que pudieran levantarlo y así poder llegar a la Copa.

Scorpius sacó un pañuelo de su bolsillo y cogió la Copa de Hufflepuff, que afortunadamente no se duplicó cuando la tocó. Luego rebuscó en el bolsillo de su túnica y sacó el bolsito de Granger, hechizado con un encantamiento de extensión indetectable. Metió la Copa dentro, cerró la bolsa y la colocó en silencio dentro de su túnica una vez más.

Entonces, Scorpius vio el desastre que había provocado y sonrió. Sacó su varita y gritó:

»¡_Finite Incantatem_!

Al instante, la duplicación cesó. Scorpius despejó cuidadosamente un camino para caminar por él y cuando llegó a la entrada de la Bóveda, vio que Bellatrix estaba furiosa y Narcissa estaba angustiada. El duende estaba sacudiendo furiosamente la cabeza y empujó a Scorpius a un lado mientras sacaba su propia varita y hacía desaparecer las duplicaciones.

»¿Ups? —preguntó con un encogimiento de hombros indiferente. Esto pareció hacer enfurecer a Bellatrix, por lo que le lanzó la Maldición _Cruciatus_. Para deleite de Scorpius, la varita de su tía se partió en dos debido al alboroto. Su hechizo tomó una dirección diferente, golpeó un brazalete y volvió a desencadenar la maldición _Geminio_.

Bellatrix, furiosa, pisoteó e intentó abofetear a Scorpius, pero Narcissa cogió su muñeca con fuerza y la miró.

—Toca a mi hijo y te arrepentirás, Bella —escupió.

Scorpius quedó impresionado con el veneno que Narcissa Malfoy mostró. Hasta ese momento, ella no había sido más que dulce y dócil. Al parecer, su abuela también tenía el infame temperamento de los Black.

Su hermana mayor gruñó y le arrebató la muñeca, alejándose de la madre y el hijo.

»¿Estás bien, Scorpius? —preguntó Narcissa mientras ponía sus manos en sus mejillas e inspeccionaba si había alguna herida.

—Estoy bien, madre —dijo con una pequeña sonrisa—. Todo está _bien_. Maravillosamente bien.

* * *

Afortunadamente, Voldemort no estaba en la Mansión Malfoy cuando regresaron.

—Espero progresos para la próxima semana, Scorpius —ordenó Bellatrix arrogantemente antes de darse la vuelta y salir del vestíbulo.

Scorpius hizo una mueca, que no se molestó en esconder a pesar de que su madre le estaba mirando.

En lugar de regañarlo, Narcissa frunció el ceño con preocupación.

—Scorpius —susurró—, ¿lo de hoy era sólo para coger la Pluma de Oro? Porque he investigado sus propiedades y he descubierto que es... _inútil_. Soy tu _madre_ y tengo la sensación de que has cogido algo más.

Esbozó una pequeña sonrisa, sorprendido de que su abuela se hubiese dado cuenta. Scorpius decidió no negar su afirmación, pero tampoco quiso revelar toda la verdad.

—No debes preocuparte, madre —aseguró—. Todo terminará pronto: el estúpido reinado tiránico de Voldemort, nuestro miedo...

Los ojos de Narcissa se llenaron de miedo y preocupación, pero, sin decir nada, lo envolvió en un gran abrazo que duró unos minutos.

—Por favor, quédate a cenar, mi amor —le pidió a ella, pero Scorpius ya estaba sacudiendo la cabeza.

—Me necesitan de vuelta en Hogwarts, madre, disculpa.

Narcissa suspiró decepcionada pero no discutió más. Luego lo envolvió en otro gran abrazo y murmuró:

—Escríbeme, Scorpius.

Él le dio un suave beso en la cabeza y le dijo adiós.

* * *

Scorpius se sorprendió al ver que los miembros del núcleo del ED estaban reunidos en el despacho de Dumbledore cuando regresó de su misión.

—Ah, señor Malfoy, veo que ha regresado ileso —fue el cálido saludo de Dumbledore.

Hermione se puso de pie al instante, lo que le hizo sonreír.

—Estoy _ileso_ —reiteró mientras sacaba el atroz bolsito del bolsillo de la túnica.

Luego usó su pañuelo para sacar la Copa de Hufflepuff. Al instante, la atmósfera se volvió espesa y pesada. La Copa exudaba un mal que definitivamente era el de Voldemort.

—Me gustaría destruirla —se ofreció Neville, pero Scorpius sacudió la cabeza en respuesta.

—No, no, Longbottom —dijo—. En mi época, te conocen como el Destructor de Serpientes. Solo debes destruir la querida mascota de Voldemort. Así que tendrás suerte la próxima vez, pero esta Copa debe ser destruida por otra persona.

—Yo lo hare —se ofreció Hermione.

Neville frunció el ceño. Todavía no parecía convencido, pero afortunadamente cedió y le pasó el colmillo de basilisco a Hermione.

La castaña respiró hondo antes de lanzarse con fuerza sobre la Copa. Se abrió por el medio cuando la niebla oscura del alma de Voldemort salió de ella. Scorpius descubrió que el Felix Felicis era un buen antídoto para la insoportable oscuridad y la desesperación que desprendía un horrocrux.

Predeciblemente, la cicatriz de Harry comenzó a doler una vez más.

—Está más enfadado esta vez —dijo Harry—. Y creo... creo que detecto algo de… pánico.

Scorpius frunció el ceño cuando su Marca Oscura también comenzó a picar. Lanzó una mirada de pánico a Dumbledore, quien instantáneamente perdió el brillo en sus ojos.

—Me temo que debe irse, señor Malfoy.

El Slytherin suspiró profundamente.

—Supongo que se está acabando mi suerte —bromeó, pero ninguno de sus compañeros se rio.

La mirada de Scorpius se posó en Hermione y su corazón dio un vuelco extraño al ver la preocupación en sus ojos. Todavía no podía creer que la había invitado a salir el fin de semana de Hogsmeade. No había dicho específicamente que era una "cita" per se, pero por supuesto sabía que eso estaba implícito. Lo que más le sorprendió fue que ella _aceptase_.

»Volveré —dijo, tanto para calmar su preocupación como para tranquilizarse a sí mismo.

Hermione asintió sin decir una palabra mientras Scorpius salía corriendo del despacho de Dumbledore para atender la llamada de Voldemort.

* * *

Reapareció en uno de los escondites de los Mortífagos en algún lugar de Inglaterra.

Voldemort estaba sentado en un trono de mármol encima de un estrado. Sus ojos rojos escrutaban silenciosamente a Scorpius mientras se acercaba al Señor Oscuro.

Dio las gracias a los cielos porque la suerte líquida aún no había perdido su efecto. De alguna manera, le ayudó a calmar sus nervios.

Mientras Scorpius se acercaba, trató de descifrar la mirada de Voldemort. Era indudable que sabía que uno de sus horrocrux había sido destruido y Potter había dicho que estaba más enfadado y en pánico. Sin embargo, su rostro no lo mostraba, por lo que Scorpius se sintió más nervioso.

—¿Me ha llamado, mi señor? —saludó con una reverencia respetuosa.

—Confío en que tu pequeña excursión a la Bóveda de los Lestrange haya sido exitosa.

El miedo floreció en su corazón y Scorpius hizo todo lo posible por no fruncir el ceño. Deseaba fervientemente que Voldemort no se hubiese enterado de la excursión, pero estaban hablando de Bellatrix. Scorpius sabía que aprovecharía la oportunidad para presumir de su lealtad hacia Voldemort tanto como pudiera.

—Ha sido exitosa, mi señor —contestó finalmente Scorpius, intentando que sus ojos no se apartasen de los ojos rojos y calculadores de Voldemort.

—¿Y el Armario Evanescente?

—Con la ayuda del artefacto que he recuperado de la Bóveda de los Lestrange, podré arreglarlo en poco tiempo, mi señor.

Voldemort se quedó en silencio después de su respuesta. Luego, lentamente, se levantó de su trono y caminó por el estrado. Sus ojos nunca abandonaron los de Scorpius. El joven mago sintió el signo revelador de la _Legeremancia_ e instantáneamente proyectó sus recuerdos de la recuperación de la Pluma de Oro y bloqueó el hecho de que también había cogido la Copa de Hufflepuff de la Bóveda.

Scorpius lo alimentó con recuerdos más mundanos y benignos que nunca lo implicarían en el robo de la Copa. Para su disgusto, Voldemort fue más persistente esta vez, investigó y sondeó hasta que se dio por vencido al no encontrar nada.

Cuando el Señor Oscuro salió de su mente, Scorpius sintió la ira que emanaba de él. Los nervios comenzaron a obstruir su garganta, pero se mantuvo firme. Hizo todo lo posible para no parecer culpable.

—Dime, Scorpius —comenzó, con su voz peligrosamente sedosa y con ira contenida—, ¿has recuperado otros tesoros de la Bóveda de Bellatrix?

«Así que tiene _sospechas_» pensó.

—No, mi señor. Sólo he cogido la Pluma de Oro.

—Entonces dime —Voldemort de repente gruñó. Mostró los dientes y acercó su rostro hacia Scorpius, y el Slytherin se felicitó a sí mismo por no haberse inmutado—, ¿por qué uno de mis tesoros ha sido _destruido_ el mismo día que has entrado en la Bóveda de los Lestrange?

—Mi señor, no entiendo de qué me está hablando —susurró en respuesta.

Scorpius esperaba sinceramente que lo abofetease o le lanzase un _Cruciatus_ por su insolente respuesta. Pero para su sorpresa, Voldemort simplemente se alejó de Scorpius y regresó a su trono.

Los ojos rojos de Voldemort le miraban calculadores mientras se sentaba en su trono.

—Si, y solo si, Scorpius —continuó, con su voz ahora más nivelada y extrañamente calmada—, me entero de cualquier acto de traición, quiero que sepas que no dudaré en castigarte.

Tragó discretamente el nudo en su garganta y respondió:

—Por supuesto, mi señor.

Voldemort agitó su mano con desdén y cuando Scorpius estuvo fuera de la habitación no perdió más tiempo y se Apareció en Hogwarts.

* * *

Estaba jadeando cuando llegó al despacho de Dumbledore. Los miembros del núcleo del ED aún estaban ahí, pero esta vez Scorpius no estaba sorprendido.

La adrenalina de la misión y el haber visto a Voldemort, le habían pasado factura. Ahora que los efectos del Felix Felicis se habían disipado, se derrumbó sin ceremonias en el suelo alfombrado y tomó profundas bocanadas de aire con terror.

Todos se pusieron en pie al instante, pero Scorpius simplemente levantó la mano para evitar que empezasen a bombardearle a preguntas.

—Dadme... dadme un minuto —jadeó mientras se llevaba las manos al pecho para tratar de calmarse.

Por supuesto, Granger desafió su solicitud, poniéndose de inmediato a su lado y ayudándole a beber una poción.

—Es una Poción Calmante —respondió al ver que la miraba inquisitivamente—. Parecía que la necesitabas.

Él asintió y Hermione lo ayudó a ponerse de pie. Afortunadamente, la poción comenzó a surtir efecto y el pánico que sentía finalmente cesó. Cuando estuvo sentado frente a Dumbledore, no sintió nada más que una calma engañosa.

—¿Qué ha pasado? —preguntó Dumbledore con preocupación.

—Creo que Voldemort está empezando a sospechar —respondió Scorpius—. Me preguntó por mi visita a la Bóveda para recuperar la Pluma de Oro. Pero luego me preguntó por qué uno de sus preciados tesoros había sido _destruido_ el mismo día.

Dumbledore parecía preocupado, mientras que Potter de repente palideció de miedo.

»Discúlpeme por ser pesimista, pero creo que se avecina la Batalla de Hogwarts —confesó.

—Pero todavía quedan dos horrocruxes —intervino Hermione—. ¡Debemos destruirlos pronto!

Scorpius miró a los ojos de Dumbledore y él sacudió levemente la cabeza.

—Lo sabemos, señorita Granger —comenzó el viejo mago—, pero creo que el señor Malfoy ha tenido suficiente... _emoción_ por hoy. Creo que será mejor que lo dejemos de momento y acumulemos todo el descanso que podamos.

El núcleo del ED quiso protestar, pero Scorpius estaba realmente cansado. Cedieron de mala gana y salieron juntos del despacho de Dumbledore.

* * *

**¿Qué os ha parecido este capítulo? ¿A que Scorpius bajo los efectos del Felix Felicis ha sido genial? ¿Y qué me decís de la cita que le ha pedido a Hermione? Ah, ¡y Voldemort sospecha de Scorpius! ¿Qué creéis que pasará a continuación? ¡Contádnoslo con reviews, que nos hacen muchísima ilusión!**

**Con cariño,**

**WickedlyAwesomeMe y Pabel Moonlight.**


	23. Lo Que Sea Esto

**Disclaimer****: todo lo que reconozcáis pertenece a la grandísima JK Rowling, y la trama a WickedlyAwesomeMe. Yo sólo me encargo de traducir.**

* * *

**Capítulo 23: Lo Que Sea Esto**

* * *

Había estado despierto y preparado desde las 7 de la mañana, pero aún así, Scorpius no podía sacar su trasero de su habitación.

Sus compañeros de habitación ya se habían ido a pasar el día a Hogsmeade y, aunque todavía le quedaban quince minutos para encontrarse con Granger frente a las puertas de Hogwarts, simplemente no podía ponerse en marcha. Era como si sus piernas no cooperasen con él, demasiado paralizadas por un miedo que no entendía.

«Es un simple día en Hogsmeade. No es como si te fueses a una guerra» dijo Al La Voz Interior.

Scorpius frunció el ceño. _"Creo que prefiero ir a la guerra"_ pensó. Sin embargo, sus ojos se ensancharon al darse cuenta de lo que había pensado y rápidamente lo retiró. No era el momento adecuado para pensar en cosas como esas, ahora que estaba seguro de que se avecinaba una guerra y Voldemort seguramente se daría cuenta de que Scorpius le había sido infiel desde que lo habían Marcado.

Suspirando, finalmente se arrastró fuera de su habitación e incluso se felicitó cuando pudo salir de las mazmorras de Slytherin. Afortunadamente, Pansy y sus otros amigos ya habían salido de Hogwarts. Pansy le había rogado sin cesar que fuera con ellos, pero tuvo que responder apresuradamente que no podía, ya que iba a volver a llevar a Astoria a Hogsmeade. La mirada de sorpresa en su rostro no tuvo precio y Scorpius agradeció a Blaise, que logró alejar a Pansy de él antes de que montase un numerito.

Los pasillos estaban casi desiertos excepto por los estudiantes de primero y segundo, que no podían salir a Hogsmeade. Scorpius había estado rezando en silencio para que Hermione se hubiese olvidado de su estúpida sugerencia y lo dejase plantado para estar con sus amigos. Después de todo, había estado bajo la influencia del Felix Felicis. Ella podría haber pensado que él era un idiota que confiaba demasiado en sí mismo y que creía que podía hacer cualquier cosa.

Pero no, _oh, no_. Cuando llegó a las puertas de Hogwarts, ella estaba esperándolo pacientemente.

Hermione todavía no lo había visto y Scorpius aprovechó la oportunidad para ir más despacio y observarla en silencio. Desde ese ángulo, podría fácilmente confundirla con Rose, con ese pelo salvaje como el de una leona.

Scorpius trató de convencerse una vez más de que la razón por la que le había pedido inesperadamente que lo acompañara a Hogsmeade era porque se parecía a Rose. De alguna manera, ese pensamiento le hizo recordar su hogar y su corazón se llenó de paz, aunque fuese sólo un poco.

Pisó una ramita sin darse cuenta y el sonido alertó a Hermione de su presencia. Se giró y lo vio mientras una sonrisa de alivio se extendía ampliamente por su rostro.

El Slytherin respiró bruscamente y la imagen de Rose quedó destrozada.

Ahora, todo lo que podía ver era a Hermione, y ¡querido Merlín, qué guapa era!

—¡Godric, pensé que no vendrías! —exclamó cuando finalmente llegó a su lado.

—He llegado justo a tiempo —respondió en cuanto encontró su voz.

Hermione suspiró y comenzaron a caminar.

Cuando llegaron a Hogsmeade, la mayoría de los estudiantes estaban dentro de las tiendas. Había un nuevo producto en Zonko, por lo que la tienda estaba abarrotada. Honeydukes también tenía nuevos productos, por lo que la cola para entrar en la tienda era larguísima.

—¿Podemos ir primero a Flourish y Blotts?

Scorpius no se molestó en esconder una pequeña sonrisa. Sólo Hermione Granger priorizaría sus amados libros sobre cualquier nuevo producto de otras tiendas.

—Por supuesto.

Había algunas personas cuando entraron. Afortunadamente, no había nadie que los reconociera, cosa que era una hazaña, ya que ella era un tercio del Trío Dorado y él era el Rey Escorpión. Dondequiera que fuesen, seguramente los reconocerían.

Scorpius, que en realidad no necesitaba nada de la tienda, siguió a Hermione en silencio mientras iba cogiendo diferentes libros. También compró algunos pergaminos y tinteros nuevos y otros materiales de estudio que seguramente necesitaría para los inminentes exámenes de fin de curso.

»Sabes que hay una alta probabilidad de que la Segunda Guerra Mágica ocurra pronto, ¿no? —preguntó, divertido de cómo las cosas empezaban a tambalearse precariamente en sus brazos. Inmediatamente, la liberó de algunos de los materiales, cosa que ella agradeció—. Dumbledore podría cancelar los exámenes de fin de curso, ¿sabes?

Hermione se detuvo y Scorpius miró su rostro. El terror estaba claramente grabado en su cara, lo que le hizo reír.

—No —chilló ella—. ¡No me había dado cuenta!

Se cuestionó en voz alta si debería seguir comprando esos nuevos materiales y Scorpius insistió en que esas cosas podrían ser útiles cuando comenzasen a planear la batalla.

Cuando salieron de Flourish y Blotts, Hermione lucía un semblante sombrío.

—Eh... lo siento —dijo Scorpius, masajeándose la parte posterior de su cuello—. No debería haber sacado a relucir la... eh, ya sabes... cuando se supone que debemos relajarnos y no pensar en asuntos serios durante este día.

Hermione sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

—No pasa nada —dijo ella—. Necesitaba estos materiales.

Había estado tranquila desde entonces y Scorpius no tenía idea de cómo disipar la atmósfera repentinamente angustiosa e incómoda.

Para animarla, le sugirió tomar una cerveza de mantequilla en las Tres Escobas, cosa que ella aceptó.

El Slytherin sabía que ahora habría menos gente, al ver que aún había unas largas colas para entrar en Honeydukes y Zonko, pero cuando entró en el famoso pub, se detuvo repentinamente. Sus ojos se posaron de inmediato en una pequeña mesa, donde el inconfundible pelo brillante de Pansy y los atroces modales de Goyle lo saludaron. Solo le vio Blaise y estuvo a punto de llamarlo, pero Scorpius negó vigorosamente con la cabeza para detenerlo. Blaise frunció el ceño y miró a la persona detrás de Scorpius. Rodando los ojos, Blaise le hizo señas para que se fuera y Scorpius no necesitó que se lo dijera dos veces. Hizo salir a Hermione una vez más y cerró la puerta firmemente detrás de él.

»¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Hermione frunciendo el ceño—. ¿Está lleno?

Él sacudió la cabeza y la alejó todo lo posible de Las Tres Escobas.

—No, no, es solo que... eh... mis amigos están dentro —explicó—. Les he dicho que iba a estar con Astoria.

Scorpius esperó que Hermione explotara de rabia y lo acusara de seguir dando prioridad a su reputación de Rey Escorpión por encima de todo lo demás. Pero para su sorpresa, ella simplemente suspiró y sacudió la cabeza.

—Lo sabía —dijo simplemente.

Él estaba confundido.

—¿Qué sabías?

—Que no ibas en serio con… con… lo que sea esto —frunció el ceño—. No debería haberte creído, especialmente porque estabas bajo la influencia del Felix Felicis.

—¿Qué? —preguntó él, desconcertado—. _No_, Granger, hablaba _en serio_. Es solo que…

—¿Tu imagen de Rey Escorpión se verá dañada? —añadió amablemente.

Scorpius frunció el ceño.

—_No_, es porque nunca has sido amiga de idiotas con prejuicios y estoy seguro de que si les hubiese dicho con quién iba a estar en Hogsmeade, se pondrían furiosos, mandarían lechuzas a sus padres e, inevitablemente, Voldemort se acabaría enterando —sacudió la cabeza con cansancio y suspiró—. Maldita sea, ahora entiendo por qué mi padre tuvo una infancia terrible.

Hermione se echó a reír, y Scorpius la miró confundido.

»¿No estás enfadada? —preguntó.

—Por supuesto que estoy enfadada, porque tengo mucha hambre y tengo muchas ganas de beber cerveza de mantequilla —protestó entre carcajadas—. Pero tengo _empatía_. Gracias a Merlín soy una sangre sucia.

—Ay, ¿estás con eso otra vez? —se quejó—. _Nacida de muggles_, por el amor de Merlín. En nuestra época, todo aquel que dice ese estúpido nombre queda marcado como un bastardo amante de Voldemort.

Ella solo sonrió bellamente, lo que le distrajo.

—Vamos, no bromeaba cuando he dicho que tengo hambre.

Scorpius la siguió, sin importarle realmente la dirección en la que iban. Estaban cerca de la tienda de Madame Puddifoot y pensó que Hermione continuaría caminando, pero cuando se dispuso a entrar a la tienda, él se resistió.

—¿Vamos a comer _aquí_?

Hermione se detuvo y estiró el cuello.

—Bueno, sí, porque estoy segura de que habrá menos personas molestas dentro —señaló—. Además, quitando sus repugnantes postres dulces, en realidad hacen una comida bastante decente.

Scorpius no tuvo más remedio que obedecer, sabiendo que con el hambre creciente de Hermione, él sería el receptor de su ira si no se alimentaba.

Tal y como ella había predicho, había menos personas _molestas_ dentro. Vio algunas parejas de enamorados y Scorpius pudo sentir un rubor deslizándose desde su cuello hasta sus mejillas. Aunque sintió lo mismo cuando fue con Astoria la última vez, la incomodidad entre ellos se disipó de inmediato porque realmente no tenían sentimientos románticos el uno por el otro.

Pero con Hermione… _joder_.

Ella lo llevó a la mesa más alejada e inmediatamente hizo su pedido. Scorpius pidió mecánicamente carne asada y un poco de té helado, y casi se arrepintió cuando el camarero se fue. Ahora, sin nadie más, la atmósfera incómoda era muy evidente.

»Eh… ¿Madame Puddifoot seguirá existiendo en el futuro? —preguntó, rompiendo el silencio.

El Slytherin soltó un leve suspiro y agradeció que el tema de conversación no fuese peligroso.

—Sí —respondió—. De hecho, casi todas las tiendas en Hogsmeade seguirán estando en el futuro.

—Bien —murmuró—. Eso está bien.

El silencio se instaló entre ellos una vez más y Hermione comenzó a tararear en voz baja y golpear sus dedos sobre la mesa.

Mientras Scorpius se limpiaba discretamente el sudor de su frente, no pudo evitar pensar que el simple hecho de estar en una cita con Hermione Granger ya estaría cambiando el futuro. Lo peor era que estaba aterrorizado ante la idea de que Rose y Hugo podrían dejar de existir, solo porque le estaba robando la mujer a Ron Weasley.

Ahora que lo pensaba, ¿cómo iba a nacer Draco Malfoy? La mera idea de juntarse con Astoria hacía que sintiese ganas de vomitar, por lo que desechó la idea. Toda esta maldita situación era súper retorcida y, de repente, la generación futura que dejaría de existir fue todo en lo que pudo pensar. Tal vez su incorporación a esa línea temporal tendría resultados desastrosos y Scorpius se sintió espantado de que James Potter Jr. o Lorcan Scamander no naciesen por _su_ culpa.

»¿Estás bien?

Su suave voz rompió sus pensamientos. Scorpius intentó calmar su maldito corazón para no preocupar a la castaña que estaba frente a él.

—Eh… sí —balbuceó.

Hermione entrecerró los ojos, claramente no convencida.

—¿Seguro? —preguntó—. Parecía que estabas teniendo un ataque de pánico o algo así —frunció el ceño y se inclinó hacia delante—. ¿Es porque no hablabas en serio acerca de invitarme a Hogsmeade?

A pesar de su nerviosismo, logró poner los ojos en blanco.

—Como ya te he dicho, hablaba _en serio_ —dijo—. ¿Por qué sigues creyendo que esto es solo una broma?

Ella se encogió de hombros, aún con el ceño fruncido.

—No lo sé —dijo mientras apartaba la mirada—. Siempre has dado la impresión de no querer acercarte demasiado a nosotros.

—¿Ah, sí? —preguntó, sorprendido.

Hermione asintió con la cabeza.

—Y lo entiendo —dijo—. Lo entiendo porque... bueno... esta no es tu _casa_.

Scorpius sonrió irónicamente.

—Hogwarts siempre será mi casa —bromeó, pero Hermione volvía a sacudir la cabeza.

—No. Sabes a lo que me refiero —tiró de sus rizos con frustración—. Incluso después de que descubrimos quién eres realmente y cuál es tu plan para ayudarnos a derrotar a Voldemort, no has cambiado. Todavía mantienes cierta distancia.

—Granger…

—Si lo que dijiste es verdad y no puedes volver a tu propio tiempo porque las cosas podrían volver a la normalidad y todo esto habría sido en vano, entonces al menos deberías… ya sabes, empezar a abrirte a la gente —le sonrió levemente—. Quiero decir, ¿no es eso lo que tu padre no pudo hacer? ¿Abrirse a la gente? Es... terriblemente solitario.

De alguna manera, sus suposiciones lo enfadaron un poco.

—Maldita sea, no lo entiendes —dijo bruscamente, sorprendiendo a Hermione—. No tienes ni idea de cómo me siento al saber que mi mera presencia en el pasado puede causar inevitablemente que algunos de mis compañeros de clase, mis _malditos amigos_, puedan dejar de existir —se señaló a sí mismo en el pecho y se inclinó hacia delante—. Soy una _anomalía_, Granger. Ambos sabemos que esa posibilidad no está muy lejos de la realidad.

Se hizo un tenso silencio tras su discurso y el camarero aprovechó ese momento para entregar su comida. Scorpius intentó calmarse, conteniendo el pánico y la angustia que comenzaban a subir por su garganta.

—¿Lo dices por Rose y Hugo? —susurró Hermione en cuanto el camarero se fue.

Sus ojos se abrieron y se negó a mirar a Hermione.

»Crees… crees que esto —gesticuló violentamente entre ambos— hará que dejen de existir.

—Se supone que debes casarte con _Weasley_, Granger —escupió—. No estar en una estúpida cita _conmigo_.

Ella respondió a su reclamo con silencio, y Scorpius se sintió mal con su forma de hablar. Lanzando un profundo suspiro, empezó:

—Mira Grang…

Las palabras se quedaron en su boca cuando la pequeña mano de Hermione se cerró sobre la suya. Sorprendido, dirigió sus ojos grises a sus cálidos y sonrientes ojos marrones.

—El Tiempo es una mierda —susurró ella.

Scorpius se encontró a sí mismo casi riéndose de sus palabras.

—En realidad estoy de acuerdo —respondió.

Sus labios se estiraron en una pequeña sonrisa.

—Está bien, tal vez esta cosa entre nosotros sea incómoda, principalmente para ti, pero me gustaría pensar que de alguna manera, Rose y Hugo aún nacerán en el futuro. Solo... de una manera diferente, ¿sabes? ¡Por ejemplo, Draco Malfoy! Estoy segura de que no quieres juntarte con Astoria, tu _madre_, para que él nazca.

—¡Arg! ¡Por supuesto que no!

Hermione se rio entre dientes y retiró su mano. Scorpius hizo acopio de sus fuerzas para no volver a cogerla.

—Y bueno, mírate —dijo ella, gesticulando hacia él—. Existes en esta línea de tiempo con otros padres. El tapiz de tu familia es un testimonio de eso.

Los ojos de Scorpius se abrieron, dándose cuenta de lo que estaba diciendo.

—En realidad tiene sentido —respondió. Luego, entrecerrando los ojos, acusó—: Has leído esto en algún libro, ¿verdad?

Ella negó con la cabeza, lo que hizo que sus rizos salvajes volasen alrededor de su cara.

—Me he aventurado a adivinarlo —corrigió ella con una sonrisa—. Quiero decir, esa es la única explicación que se me ocurre, viendo ahora que de repente eres el hijo de Narcissa y Lucius Malfoy.

La preocupación de su mente y su corazón se disipó con sus palabras.

—Gracias, Granger —respondió en voz baja, incitándola a que sonriese.

Tras esa desastrosa conversación, Scorpius comenzó a sentirse más cerca de Hermione. La incomodidad entre ellos se disipó y sintió que podía hablar con ella de cualquier cosa.

Cuando casi había terminado con su comida, llegó una sorprendente visita.

—¡Scorpius!

La voz familiar de Astoria lo sacó de una conversación que estaba teniendo con Hermione sobre un recuerdo particularmente embarazoso de Al.

—Astoria —saludó con una gran sonrisa, levantándose de su asiento para darle un gran abrazo.

—Estás con... _alguien_ —dijo la bruja más joven, mirando a Hermione con curiosidad.

Scorpius no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante el tono de su voz. Recordó el momento en que presentó una niña a sus padres durante el verano de quinto curso. Astoria no cabía en sí del gozo y había estado zumbando alrededor de la chica, llenándola de preguntas curiosas. Scorpius todavía culpaba a su madre por haberla espantado.

—Eh… sí —contestó finalmente.

—Hola —saludó Hermione con una sonrisa—. Debes ser Astoria.

La Slytherin asintió en silencio.

—Y tú eres Hermione Granger —señaló.

—¿Quieres unirte a nosotros? —preguntó Scorpius, porque era la única cosa que se le ocurrió en ese momento.

—Oh, no, no. Siento la interrupción —dijo Astoria con una brillante sonrisa—. Sólo he venido a saludarte, pero no me había dado cuenta de que estabas en una… cita.

—No es una _cita _—protestó. Horrorizado, miró a Hermione, que simplemente parecía divertida por su afirmación.

—Es "lo que sea esto" —corrigió Hermione bromeando.

Astoria se rio, para sorpresa de Scorpius.

—Ya veo —respondió. Luego, le dijo a Scorpius—: Lo siento, no puedo quedarme. Mis amigos me están esperando. De hecho, he venido para agradecerte mi hermoso regalo de Navidad. Y también para recordarte que no te comas todos los tofes de golpe. Merlín, ¡compré tantos que te pueden durar un año entero!

Scorpius se rio entre dientes.

—Sí, es verdad —respondió.

—En fin, eso es todo —dijo, despidiéndose con la mano—. Divertíos en vuestro "lo que sea esto".

Cuando se fue, Scorpius suspiró de alivio.

—No sabe que es tu madre, ¿verdad?

Scorpius miró a Hermione como si estuviera loca.

—Merlín, _no_. Sería súper raro —respondió—. Especialmente porque soy un año mayor que ella. Imagina la humillación que sentiría si le dijese que es mi madre y... y que la echo de menos —frunció el ceño y gruñó a su plato—. La echo mucho de menos.

Hermione volvió a coger su mano y eso lo consoló un poco.

—Me entristece mucho que mi padre no pueda conocerla —se lamentó—. Ella era… era la única para él. La luz que le guiaba en su vida oscura y sombría.

—Suena encantadora —complementó—. Suena como que estaba realmente enamorada de tu padre.

—Oh, lo estaba —dijo Scorpius con una risa suave—. Mi madre solía bromear con el hecho de que mi padre solo se había casado con ella por ser sangre pura, ¿sabes? Sobre todo porque el nombre de la familia Malfoy estaba por los suelos y, por supuesto, un matrimonio estratégico sería beneficioso. Cuando decía eso, mi padre le recordaba que ella lo aceptaba a pesar de todo lo que hizo en el pasado. Amarla es inevitable.

Él sonrió tristemente mientras su corazón se llenaba de nostalgia.

»He tenido mucha suerte de crecer teniendo padres como ellos —afirmó con un suspiro—. Me da pena que mi padre creciese bajo el control de Lucius. Quiero decir, _gracias a Merlín_, el bastardo fue enviado a Azkaban cuando llegué a esta época. Y también _agradezco a Merlín_, que mi padre no resultase ser como él.

—Parece que quieres mucho a tu padre.

—Estoy aquí, ¿no? —dijo, gesticulándose a sí mismo.

Sin embargo, la sonrisa del rostro de Hermione era bastante triste.

* * *

Hermione sugirió volver a Hogwarts después de comer. _"Para que podamos evitar a encontrarnos a cualquiera que nos conozca"_, había razonado Hermione, lo que llevó a Scorpius a sonrojarse y disculparse profusamente de nuevo. Ella simplemente se echó a reír y agitó su mano con desdén, instándole a iniciar el corto viaje de vuelta a Hogwarts.

Como había predicho, había menos gente en Hogwarts. Scorpius la acompañó hasta el retrato que custodiaba la Sala Común de Gryffindor.

La Señora Gorda estaba mirándolo, por lo que Hermione no tuvo más remedio que alejarlo hasta que estuvieran escondidos en una de las salas del séptimo piso.

—Puede llegar a ser terriblemente entrometida —se quejó Hermione—. Tengo un poco de miedo de que empiece a contárselo a todo aquel que desee entrar a la Sala Común.

Hermione luego procedió a hurgar en el bolsillo de su túnica mientras Scorpius la observaba con curiosidad. Sacó un llavero de una Colacuerno Húngaro en miniatura que podía exhalar fuego. Scorpius puso su dedo contra su boca cuando volvió a exhalar fuego y soltó una risita, sintiendo cosquillas.

»Eh… sé que es tarde demasiado tarde para llamarlo "regalo de Navidad" —comenzó—. Así que, ¿qué te parece llamarlo "regalo de Feliz Nuevo Semestre"?

Él frunció el ceño.

—¿Un regalo? —preguntó.

Lo colocó sobre su palma abierta y respondió:

—Me recordó a tu padre, Draco... El Dragón —desvió la mirada hacia el pequeño dragón y sonrió—. ¿Sabes? Los dragones fueron conocidos como criaturas mágicas gentiles e inteligentes, pero se volvieron feroces por la corrupción de los magos y brujas.

—¿Dónde he escuchado esa historia antes? —bromeó, lo que provocó que Hermione se riera—. Gracias, Granger. Es genial.

—Bueno, creo que este es el momento adecuado para volver a preguntarte si ya somos amigos.

Ella lo había dicho en tono de broma, pero había algo en sus ojos que reflejaba esperanza. Scorpius no dudó cuando respondió:

—Sí... bueno... Si eso es lo que sientes.

—Sí —contestó ella, sonriendo de una forma preciosa.

Comenzó a escucharse ruido fuera de la sala, señalando el regreso de los estudiantes y esto hizo que se rompiese su pequeño momento.

»Yo... eh... será mejor que me vaya —dijo ella—. Lo he pasado de maravilla, Scorpius, gracias.

Sus ojos se abrieron ante la forma en la que lo había llamado.

—Yo... eh... temía que etiquetaras esto como una de tus peores citas —confesó, aunque a la ligera.

—No he tenido tantas citas como para poder comparar esto con ellas.

Scorpius se rio y sacudió la cabeza.

—¿Sabes qué? Yo tampoco —reveló—. Pero... pero también me he divertido. Gracias... eh… Hermione.

Su sonrisa se extendió más y para su sorpresa, se puso de puntillas y le dio un rápido beso en la mejilla.

—Nos vemos —se despidió ella.

Scorpius se quedó clavado en el suelo incluso cuando pasó un rato desde que se fue. El pequeño dragón en la palma de su mano estaba mordiendo cariñosamente sus dedos para llamar su atención.

Gimiendo, levantó el dragón hasta que sus pequeños ojos amarillos se alinearon con los suyos.

—Maldita sea, no deberías ser tan dulce conmigo porque te cogeré cariño demasiado rápido —se quejó. El dragón lanzó un pequeño fuego, lo que llevó a Scorpius a suspirar—. Ella no está facilitando la situación entre nosotros. En absoluto.

Finalmente, salió de la sala y volvió a la Sala Común de Slytherin. Sus pensamientos se centraron en Hermione Granger y su preciosa sonrisa.

* * *

**¿Qué os ha parecido este capítulo? Bueno, nuestros dos protagonistas han tenido su primera cita. ¿No han sido adorables? ¿Y qué me decís de la interrupción de Astoria? ¿No pensáis que es genial la relación entre ella y Scorpius? ¡Contádnoslo con reviews, que nos hacen muchísima ilusión!**

**Con cariño,**

**WickedlyAwesomeMe y Pabel Moonlight.**


	24. No Se Parece En Nada A Ti

**Disclaimer****: todo lo que reconozcáis pertenece a la grandísima JK Rowling, y la trama a WickedlyAwesomeMe. Yo sólo me encargo de traducir.**

* * *

**Capítulo 24: No se Parece en Nada a Ti**

* * *

Sabía que era estúpido, pero Scorpius había estado evitando a Hermione desde entonces.

Llámalo cobarde, vale, pero no sabía qué hacer con esos nuevos sentimientos. A pesar de que las palabras de Hermione le habían tranquilizado, todavía no podía evitar sentir que algo no estaba bien. Estaba muy seguro de que el Tiempo le había permitido volver a este período porque su amor por su padre era grande y poderoso. Scorpius sabía que tener sentimientos por la futura Ministra de Magia (y madre de la chica que le había gustado durante años) no era realmente parte del plan.

Conflicto y molesto, Scorpius pensó en la única forma en que podría tranquilizarse: volar. Después de una de sus sesiones de Oclumancia con Snape, pidió permiso para usar el Campo de Quidditch al día siguiente. Afortunadamente, el profesor no hizo demasiadas preguntas y se lo permitió.

En cuanto se montó en su _Nimbus 2001_, Scorpius se sintió un poco mejor. Su escoba actual palidecía en comparación con su _Starsweeper XXIII_, pero cumplía su papel.

Scorpius serpenteaba por el campo, haciendo algunas maniobras que pondrían nerviosa a Astoria. Pero ahora, en campo abierto, sin nadie que lo viese o le dijese qué hacer, Scorpius se sentía realmente... _libre_.

Era una pena que tuviera tanto sobre sus hombros. Sin duda se habría apuntado a Quidditch. Pero, por supuesto, _Voldemort_ se enfurecería y lo acusaría de no priorizar su tarea. Scorpius dudaba que una sesión de dolorosas maldiciones _Cruciatus_ fuera suficiente castigo para el Señor Oscuro.

Debía haber estado volando durante algunas horas, pero Scorpius había perdido la cuenta. Sus preocupaciones y temores lograron alejarse de él y fue capaz de apreciar el necesario descanso de toda la locura de esa línea temporal.

—¡Malfoy!

Casi se cayó de su escoba al escuchar su nombre. Scorpius frunció el ceño y quiso fingir que no había oído nada: podría culpar fácilmente al viento. Pero quien lo había llamado había lanzado el hechizo _Sonorus_. Probablemente hablaba en serio.

El Slytherin miró hacia el campo y vio el inconfundible pelo desordenado de Harry Potter. Sus gafas estaban torcidas y estaba vestido con el equipaje de Quidditch. Su _Saeta de Fuego_ estaba colgada sobre sus hombros y parecía que también estaba a punto de entrenar.

Scorpius aterrizó con gracia en el suelo, con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, Potter? —preguntó—. Le pedí permiso a Snape para usar el campo hoy. _Solo_.

El Niño Que Vivió se encogió de hombros.

—Te vi desde la torre de Gryffindor —explicó—. Y estaba aburrido. Hermione ha estado insistiendo para que haga las tareas, pero parece que no puedo encontrar la energía para comenzar a hacerlas. Así que, aquí estoy.

—Quiero volar solo, Potter, muchas gracias —sacó su hoja de permiso y la acercó a su cara—. Si sigues insistiendo, me veré obligado a quitarte puntos.

—Oh, mira, ¡el Rey Escorpión está de vuelta! —bromeó Potter, lo que provocó que Scorpius lo fulminara con la mirada. _En serio_, debían dejar de dirigirse a él de esa manera.

Al ver la expresión en su rostro, Harry levantó los brazos en señal de rendición.

»Oye, oye, creo que hay muchas cosas en tu mente, así que vengo con la distracción perfecta —se metió la mano en el bolsillo y sacó una pequeña bola dorada y resplandeciente. De repente brotaron unas alas y, por supuesto, como un Buscador en su propio tiempo, Scorpius reconoció al instante la Snitch Dorada—. Dijiste que eras un brillante Buscador, incluso si compitieses _contra mí_, así que ¿por qué no me lo demuestras?

Scorpius admitió que no era una sugerencia estúpida. Maldita sea, tenía curiosidad por comprobar lo grande que era Harry Potter como Buscador.

—De acuerdo —dijo—. ¿Y qué gano yo?

Harry arqueó una ceja.

—Eh… ¿diversión? —sugirió, pero Scorpius sacudió la cabeza.

—Demasiado aburrido —dijo Scorpius con una mano desdeñosa—. Quien pierda, le da chucherías al ganador.

El Gryffindor hizo una mueca.

—Hace poco compré chucherías de Honeydukes —protestó—. Compré los nuevos productos que venden ahora.

—Oye, Potter, si pierdo yo, te daré mis tofes —intervino Scorpius—. Y mira que moriría por esas cosas.

—Bien, entonces tenemos un trato —le ofreció la mano y Scorpius la estrechó con demasiada suavidad.

Harry finalmente soltó la Snitch Dorada, que rápidamente se elevó hacia el cielo. Scorpius la perdió de vista mientras se montaba en su escoba y pateaba el suelo. Su oponente siguió su ejemplo y pronto, tanto él como Harry estuvieron dando vueltas alrededor del cielo en busca de la rápida pelota.

* * *

Harry ganó con mucha facilidad, para disgusto de Scorpius. Incluso acusó al Niño Que Vivió de hacer trampa porque él era quien tuvo en la mano la Snitch Dorada antes de que volase por el aire.

—Maldita sea, Malfoy. Resígnate —resopló Harry con diversión—. Y admite que soy un Buscador brillante.

Scorpius arrugó la nariz y se dejó caer en uno de los bancos en las gradas de Slytherin.

—_Está bien_, Merlín —escupió, sintiéndose espantosamente mal por tener que renunciar a sus tofes. Frunció el ceño cuando Harry empezó a regodearse—. Arg, en serio, estás actuando como James.

—¿Mi padre? —preguntó Harry, confundido.

—No, tu _hijo_ —le corrigió—. Siempre se pone así cuando atrapa la Snitch antes que yo.

Los ojos de Harry se abrieron cómicamente.

—¿Mi hijo será un Buscador? —preguntó sorprendido.

—Bueno, sí —respondió el rubio—. En realidad, todos tus hijos juegan a Quidditch: Al es Cazador para el equipo de Slytherin, Lily también es Cazadora para Gryffindor y como ya sabes, tu amado _primogénito_ es el Buscador de Gryffindor —Scorpius resopló ante la mirada cómica en el rostro de Harry—. Pero, ¿qué esperas? Son hijos tuyos y de Ginny Potter, que es jugadora profesional de Quidditch en las Arpías de Holyhead. Las habilidades de Quidditch sin duda corren por sus venas.

Para su sorpresa, las mejillas de Potter se tiñeron de un brillante tono rojo.

»¿Qué? —preguntó—. ¿Qué he dicho para que pongas esa cara?

—Eh… —Harry apartó los ojos—. Has dicho que Ginny... —dejó sus palabras en el aire, pero estaba claro lo que estaba tratando de decir.

Scorpius puso los ojos en blanco.

—Creo que ya lo has deducido, especialmente tras haber visto un atisbo de tu futuro cuando vimos mis recuerdos —giró todo su cuerpo para mirar a Harry, reuniendo toda la seriedad que pudo en su rostro—. Por eso deberías dejar de comportarte como un idiota y conseguir a la maldita chica, Potter. No te perdonaré nunca si Al no nace en este mundo.

Harry lo fulminó con la mirada.

—Estoy trabajando en ello —dijo entre dientes—. Y mira quién está hablando, Malfoy.

El Slytherin frunció el ceño.

—¿A qué te refieres?

Harry le miró alzando las cejas.

—Tú y Hermione.

—¿Qué pasa con nosotros? —preguntó, poniéndose repentinamente a la defensiva.

El Niño Que Vivió expulsó un gran suspiro y sacudió la cabeza.

—No tiene sentido negarlo, Malfoy —comenzó—, porque Merlín, es muy obvio. Me sorprende que tu amiga, Pansy Parkinson, quien ha estado declarando su amor por ti durante tanto tiempo, no haya atacado Hermione todavía.

—¿Porque…?

—Merlín, ¿es necesario que lo diga en voz alta? —gritó Harry con exasperación—. Te _gusta_ Hermione. Estoy seguro de que todos los miembros del núcleo del ED lo saben. Bueno, tal vez todos _excepto_ Hermione. No estoy muy seguro. Nunca he entendido cómo funciona su cerebro.

Scorpius palideció, horrorizado con las palabras de Potter.

—No me había dado cuenta... —se detuvo, preguntándose si era tan obvio era que incluso Harry Potter, famoso por ser el tonto más grande la mayor parte del tiempo, podía notar los sentimientos incipientes que tenía por la castaña.

Luego, con el ceño fruncido, continuó:

»Esto es muy diferente, Potter —cuando Harry simplemente levantó una ceja, Scorpius suspiró—. No estoy seguro de si a esa cabeza tuya se le ha olvidado, pero soy un forastero. Seguro que mi mera presencia ya ha cambiado muchas cosas. No debería actuar sobre las cosas que sé que puedo prevenir: pueden tener consecuencias desastrosas.

—Eso no puedes saberlo —dijo Harry, pero ni siquiera él estaba del todo seguro de lo que había dicho.

—Conozco a todos vuestros hijos —razonó Scorpius, ya un poco exasperado—. He ido a Hogwarts con todos ellos. Maldita sea, llevo enamorado de la hija de Granger desde hace años. Y luego sucedió este estúpido viaje en el tiempo y descubrí que nunca volveré a mi presente y... y Granger es probablemente la persona más maravillosa que he tenido el privilegio de conocer... y sí, ahora estoy divagando, así que mejor me callo.

Se hizo el silencio y Scorpius maldijo a Harry para sus adentros. La razón por la que había decidido volar era para olvidar sus sentimientos y a Hermione durante un rato. Pero el estúpido de Potter lo había arruinado todo.

—Entonces… ¿es cierto que Hermione acabará con Ron?

Scorpius no esperaba esa pregunta, pero asintió.

—Espera... ¿cómo lo sabes? —preguntó—. Mis recuerdos sobre esa familia no se proyectaron en el Pensadero.

Harry se encogió de hombros.

—Lo he supuesto —fue su respuesta—. Siempre he pensado que terminarían juntos.

Luego hizo una mueca, para gran confusión de Scorpius.

—Entonces, ¿por qué pones esa cara?

El Gryffindor se quedó en silencio durante un rato, antes de responder finalmente:

—No sé... es solo que… no parece correcto, a pesar de que todo el mundo piensa que es inevitable que terminen juntos.

—¿Y por qué dices eso?

—Porque creo que Ron nunca se adaptará a Hermione —dijo Harry con un suspiro—. Los quiero mucho a los dos y ambos lo significan todo para mí, pero... no creo que se hagan felices —El Niño Que Vivió apoyó la cabeza contra la barandilla de las gradas de Slytherin y miró hacia delante—. Hermione necesita a alguien con quien poder hablar. Con ese gran cerebro, sé que debería ser desafiada constantemente para que nunca deje de funcionar. Y eso, maldita sea, es lo que le haces a ella, Malfoy.

—¿Yo?

—Sí —dijo Harry con una sonrisa—. Os he visto interactuar y _Merlín_, es súper raro ver a Hermione tan emocionada y... y _feliz_. Ginny y yo hemos hecho una apuesta sobre quién se dará cuenta primero.

—¿Que habéis hecho _qué_? —exclamó Scorpius, sorprendido.

—No te preocupes, he apostado por ti —bromeó Harry.

Scorpius frunció el ceño.

—Muy maduro, Potter —contestó, incitando a Harry a encogerse de hombros—. Y para tu información, me sorprende que nos estés _shippeando_.

—¿_Shippeando_? —preguntó con confusión.

—Bueno, sí, significa que quieres que dos personas estén juntas y esas cosas —al ver que Harry seguía mirándolo fijamente, Scorpius suspiró—. Supongo que esa palabra aún no existe.

—La juventud de estos días —bromeó Harry mientras arrugaba la nariz—. En fin, piensa en lo que acabo de decir, Malfoy. Si lo que has dicho antes es cierto, que nunca podrás volver a tu propia línea de tiempo, entonces estoy seguro de que sería mejor que te acomodases y, ya sabes, pensases en tu propio futuro aquí.

—¿Y eso incluye atraer a un tercio del Trío Dorado? —preguntó Scorpius con una ceja levantada.

Harry sonrió y se encogió de hombros una vez más.

—Lo que más te guste, Rey Escorpión —fue su mera respuesta.

Scorpius suspiró y puso los ojos en blanco. A pesar de lo incómodo que era su tema de conversación, de alguna manera no pudo evitar sentir que estaba hablando con Albus una vez más.

Ese pensamiento lo hizo sentir mejor que volar.

* * *

—Me has estado evitando —acusó Hermione en cuanto Scorpius llegó a su patrulla nocturna.

Sin lugar a dudas, estaba segura de que la dejaría plantada esa noche, teniendo en cuenta que había hecho todo lo posible por no cruzarse con ella durante los últimos días. Por eso se sorprendió enormemente cuando Scorpius apareció para la patrulla ¡y encima había sido puntual!

—No es cierto —señaló con el ceño fruncido, pero la forma en que sus ojos se negaron a encontrarse con los de ella lo hacía muy evidente.

Hermione suspiró y sacudió la cabeza, comenzando a caminar sin decir una palabra.

De alguna manera, se hacía a la idea del motivo por el que Scorpius había estado actuando de esa manera. El recuerdo de su viaje a Hogsmeade aún estaba fresco en la mente de Hermione, siendo el más fresco de todos el repentino arrebato de tristeza del Slytherin en Madame Puddifoot.

Era comprensible que sintiese el temor de ser la razón por la que algunas personas que conocía no existiesen en el futuro. Después de todo, el mero hecho de que él fuese la razón por la que su padre no existía en este momento era suficiente prueba de sus sentimientos. Y Hermione, a pesar de lo segura que estaba de que existirían de alguna manera, no estaba completamente segura.

Sin embargo, la atracción entre ellos era innegable. _Maldita sea_, no se había sentido así antes. Era cierto que le había gustado Ron durante mucho tiempo, pero cuando Scorpius Malfoy entró en su vida… ¡_Merlín_! Los sentimientos que se estaban desarrollando habían comenzado a estallar dentro de ella igual de rápido que un incendio forestal.

»Lo siento.

Ella se detuvo, sorprendida de escuchar su voz tan repentinamente, antes de estirar el cuello para mirarlo.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó suavemente.

—Tienes razón —dijo mientras se frotaba nerviosamente la nuca—. Te he estado evitando.

A Hermione todavía le resultaba extraño ver que el Rey Escorpión estaba tan inseguro de sí mismo. _"No es el mismo, Hermione"_, se recordó a sí misma, tal vez por enésima vez.

—Está bien —respondió ella finalmente.

Scorpius parecía confundido.

—¿Ni siquiera vas a preguntarme por qué te he estado evitando? —preguntó.

La castaña suspiró y se detuvo.

—Sé por qué lo has hecho —respondió ella—. O de alguna manera entiendo por qué. Realmente no importa, Scorpius. Está bien.

Bueno, no estaba bien, porque Hermione había admitido haber sentido un poco de dolor por sus acciones de los últimos días. Pero ella sabía que él estaba luchando con sus sentimientos, tratando de resolver sus prioridades y ella lo respetaba. Simplemente deseaba que después de todas sus reflexiones, continuase siendo parte de su vida.

Merlín, realmente le gustaba mucho, ¿verdad?

Todavía parecía preocupado y Hermione estuvo tentada de estirar su mano para suavizar las líneas de preocupación de su frente. Pero se detuvo y, en lugar de hacerlo, cerró sus manos en puños.

—Me gustas.

Los ojos de Hermione se abrieron mientras las mejillas de Scorpius se sonrojaban.

»Realmente me gustas, Hermione —repitió el rubio, su mirada fuerte e inquebrantable—. Durante la mayor parte de mis años de adolescencia supe que me gustaba Rose y solo Rose. Y luego, todo el jaleo este del viaje en el tiempo me puso en tu camino y Merlín… _querido Merlín_, eres... eres maravillosa y agradable y guapa y... y... estoy divagando como un idiota.

A pesar de su dulce confesión, Hermione frunció el ceño.

—Esto que estás haciendo no es ninguna proyección, ¿verdad? —dijo—. Porque estás atrapado aquí para siempre y ya no podrás volver ver a Rose, así que proyectas tus sentimientos por ella… en _mí_.

Scorpius se pasó una mano frustrada por el pelo.

—Traté de convencerme incesantemente de que la única razón por la que me hacías sentir estas cosas era porque eres _exactamente_ igual que Rose —dijo él, estirando distraídamente la mano para coger uno de sus rizos castaños—. Pero tras haber estado aquí durante meses, tras haber pasado más tiempo contigo, finalmente he llegado a la conclusión de que Rose no se parece _en nada_ a ti. Solo os parecéis en el aspecto, pero eres... eres diferente.

Las mejillas de Hermione se enrojecieron y se acercó más a él.

—Entonces, ¿qué vamos a hacer ahora? —preguntó.

—Sinceramente no lo sé —dijo, un poco distraído por su proximidad—. Se avecina una guerra y todavía tenemos horrocruxes que destruir. Sé que he viajado en el tiempo para salvar a mi padre y, por extensión, para ayudaros a derrotar a Voldemort lo antes posible. Esto —señaló entre los dos— no formaba parte del plan y todavía no sé qué hacer. Solo... solo quiero centrarme en derrotar a Voldemort y liberar a este mundo de sus malvadas garras.

De alguna manera, estaba decepcionada porque ya sabía a dónde iba esta conversación. Pero, de nuevo, ella era la _mejor amiga_ del Niño Que Vivió. Mantener a Harry vivo había sido su máxima prioridad desde que la aceptó como una de sus amigas. No le haría ningún bien perder eso de vista.

Suspirando, porque sabía que Scorpius ya estaba luchando para decirle que le esperara, Hermione lentamente levantó su mano y la colocó suavemente contra su cálida mejilla. Se sobresaltó, un poco sorprendido, pero afortunadamente no se apartó.

—A mí también me gustas mucho, Scorpius —dijo ella. Hermione sonrió cuando lo sintió cálido contra su mano—. Pero tienes razón. Deberíamos concentrarnos en derrotar a Voldemort antes de que discutamos asuntos triviales como los sentimientos y todo eso.

«Esto no es trivial» susurró una voz en su mente, pero Hermione apartó con desesperación esas palabras.

—Esto no es trivial —corrigió él. Los ojos de Hermione se abrieron, sorprendidos de que él expresara exactamente lo que ella había pensado—. Solo necesitamos más tiempo para pensar, tal vez especialmente yo. Estoy realmente sorprendido de que tu sensato cerebro no haya estado protestando sobre lo ilógica que es esta situación entre nosotros.

Oh, era cierto que su sensato cerebro había protestado mucho. Ella había tratado de convencerse en incontables ocasiones de que surgirían repercusiones si insistía en estar con él. El Tiempo era una _mierda_ y no cambiaría para nadie. Hermione sabía que el futuro sin duda cambiaría, pero no sabía hasta qué punto. Pero, contrariamente a la creencia popular, el cerebro de la Chica de Oro no siempre ganaba a su corazón. En realidad, para su consternación, esta situación entre ellos no requería mucho uso de su cerebro.

—Hablaremos de esto de nuevo, cuando la guerra y la locura asociada a ella finalmente terminen —respondió finalmente Hermione—. Lo arreglaremos todo y mientras tanto... —se sonrojó y apartó la mirada de sus ojos— …no te intereses por nadie más.

Tras esa petición reinó el silencio, y el corazón de Hermione latió con fuerza dentro de su pecho. Se maldijo en silencio por pronunciar tales palabras. Lo miró lentamente, temerosa de lo que vería en su rostro, pero para su alivio, Scorpius estaba sonriendo ampliamente.

Se inclinó hacia delante y colocó un rizo detrás de su oreja.

—Eso no va a ser un problema, Hermione.

* * *

**¿Qué os ha parecido este capítulo? ¡POR FIN SE HAN DICHO QUE SE GUSTAN! ¿No os ha parecido una escena súper tierna? ¡Contádnoslo con reviews, que nos hacen muchísima ilusión!**

**Con cariño,**

**WickedlyAwesomeMe y Pabel Moonlight.**


	25. El Último Horrocrux

**Disclaimer****: todo lo que reconozcáis pertenece a la grandísima JK Rowling, y la trama a WickedlyAwesomeMe. Yo sólo me encargo de traducir.**

* * *

**Capítulo 25: El Último Horrocrux**

* * *

Scorpius temía la llegada de ese día, pero sabía que no tenía más remedio que reunirse con el núcleo del ED en la Sala de los Menesteres.

Había pasado un mes desde que destruyeron la Copa de Hufflepuff y consideraron que era hora de discutir la destrucción de los próximos horrocruxes. Scorpius quería señalar que todavía necesitaban la aprobación de Dumbledore, pero sabía, sin lugar a dudas, que el viejo director estaría de acuerdo.

Por lo tanto, no tuvo más remedio que arrastrar su trasero fuera de la Sala Común de Slytherin y encontrarse con sus nuevos amigos.

—¿Te vas? ¿_Otra vez_?

Scorpius suspiró y se giró de mala gana. Pansy estaba de pie frente a él, con los brazos cruzados contra su pecho. Sabía que no había pasado demasiado tiempo con sus amigos de Slytherin, pero la guerra se avecinaba. Scorpius no podía permitirse holgazanear con esos bufones.

—A hacer lo que el Señor Oscuro pide de mí —respondió sin inmutarse.

Pansy hizo un puchero y se acercó a él.

—Apenas te vemos, Scorpy —se quejó sin darse cuenta del estremecimiento de Scorpius ante el apodo—. Siempre te vas.

—Porque tengo una tarea que _terminar_, Parkinson —dijo bruscamente. Los ojos de Pansy se abrieron y Scorpius sintió un poco de remordimiento—. Estoy... —se pasó una mano por el pelo con frustración—. Están ocurriendo tantas cosas, Pansy. Entre mis tareas de Prefecto y el trabajo de Ya-Sabes-Quién he estado muy ajetreado estos días.

Sus ojos se suavizaron cuando extendió la mano y sostuvo la suya.

—Si necesitas ayuda, estamos aquí, Scorpius —susurró ella—. _Yo_ siempre estoy aquí.

«No te intereses por nadie más».

Scorpius inmediatamente apartó su mano ya que las palabras de Hermione sonaban ruidosamente en sus oídos. Pansy parecía herida y se sorprendió de haber recordado justo en ese momento las palabras de despedida de Hermione.

«Merlín, Malfoy, estás muy pillado» bromeó Al La Voz Interior.

—Cállate —murmuró Scorpius por lo bajo.

—¿Qué? —si fuera humanamente posible, Pansy parecía más herida aún.

—No, no —dijo Scorpius con un suspiro. Escuchar voces dentro de su cabeza era algo malo. Tal vez debería visitar a Madame Pomfrey, sobre todo ahora que la voz de Al sonaba tanto en su mente—. Quiero decir... lo siento, Pansy, pero realmente necesito irme.

Pansy estaba a punto de protestar más, pero Blaise apareció de repente y le pasó un brazo sobre los hombros.

—Dale un descanso, Pansy —dijo el italiano con una sonrisa—. Ni siquiera eres su novia, así que no puedes esperar saber a dónde va.

La irritación empañó su bonita cara y ella se alejó, dejando a Scorpius con el Slytherin de piel bronceada.

»¿Te vas a ver a tu _novia_?

A pesar de fruncir el ceño, no pudo evitar enrojecerse.

—Hermione no es mi _novia _—dijo en un susurro.

«Al menos aún no» cantó Al La Voz Interior.

Sí, Scorpius definitivamente debía ir a ver a Madame Pomfrey.

—Ni siquiera he mencionado el nombre de Granger —señaló Blaise, divertido—. Y, ¿desde cuándo se ha convertido en "Hermione"?

—Que te jodan, Zabini —murmuró Scorpius mientras le fulminaba con la mirada—. Me voy.

Blaise se estaba riendo mientras Scorpius salía de la Sala Común de Slytherin. Miró su reloj y suspiró: llegaba quince minutos tarde a su reunión.

Cuando llegó, Hermione se levantó de su asiento y se cruzó de brazos, imitando la postura de Pansy de hacía un rato. Sus ojos estaban en llamas y sus mejillas estaban teñidas de rojo. Y, ¿eso que veía en sus ojos era alivio? Scorpius no estaba del todo seguro, porque luego entrecerró sus ojos color avellana.

Los otros miembros del núcleo del ED la miraban con sorpresa. Suspirando, Scorpius se acercó y se sentó en el asiento vacío junto a Potter.

»Lo siento —fue su única respuesta. Hermione frunció el ceño y volvió a sentarse de mala gana en su asiento.

Hermione, siempre la líder, se aclaró la garganta y enderezó la espalda.

—Bueno, Harry y yo hemos pensado que debíamos tener una reunión —comenzó—. Ya ha pasado un mes desde que destruimos la Copa de Hufflepuff. Creemos que es hora de destruir otro horrocrux.

—Aún nos quedan dos más, ¿verdad? —preguntó Ginny, dirigiéndose principalmente a Scorpius.

El Slytherin asintió lentamente.

—¿Cuál crees que debemos destruir a continuación? —preguntó Harry, lo que provocó que Scorpius suspirara.

«Definitivamente no a ti» pensó con el ceño fruncido.

—Bueno, creo que la mascota de Voldemort, Nagini, es la siguiente mejor opción.

—Pero dijiste que él y la serpiente son inseparables —recordó Ginny—. ¿Cómo vamos a matarla sin la interferencia de Voldemort?

Sus ojos grises se posaron en Neville.

—La matará él —dijo apuntando su barbilla en dirección al nervioso Gryffindor—. Como he dicho, es famoso por ser el Cazador de Serpientes. No nos serviría de nada perturbar lo que está destinado a suceder, ¿verdad?

Sin quererlo, sus ojos se posaron en Hermione y la castaña le miró con el ceño fruncido.

—Eh... —tartamudeó Neville, levantando su mano para llamar su atención. Cuando Scorpius enarcó una ceja, se aclaró la garganta y continuó—: No estoy seguro de que sea el más adecuado para ese papel.

—¿Y por qué piensas eso, Neville? —preguntó Luna con una sonrisa soñadora.

Neville se rascó nerviosamente la barbilla y frunció el ceño.

—Podría haber destruido los otros horrocruxes, porque eran _inanimados_. Pero esta serpiente es diferente —dirigió sus ojos azules a Scorpius—. Estoy seguro de que puede golpearte y matarte en un instante.

Scorpius pensó en la prematura muerte de Snape en las manos, o más bien _colmillos_, de dicha serpiente.

—Bueno, ataca si es provocada —dijo con un asentimiento.

Neville palideció y el miedo brilló en sus ojos.

—Entonces, ¿cómo voy a matarla? —chilló.

—El Famoso Cazador de Serpientes sacó la Espada de Godric Gryffindor del Sombrero Seleccionador y decapitó a la serpiente, volviendo mortal al Señor Oscuro —recitó uno de sus libros de texto de su época—. Estoy seguro de que sabéis cómo se saca la espada de Gryffindor.

—Cuando un verdadero Gryffindor lo necesite, la Espada se dejará sacar de otro artefacto de Gryffindor…

—… el Sombrero Seleccionador —terminó Scorpius por Hermione—. Sí, diez puntos para Gryffindor.

Hermione puso los ojos en blanco, pero la comisura de sus labios se contrajo.

—Un verdadero Gryffindor... —repitió Neville, frunciendo el ceño—. Bueno, soy el Gryffindor menos valiente de esta habitación. ¿Por qué no debería hacerlo…? No sé, ¿Harry?

Scorpius resopló.

—¡Tonterías, Longbottom! —exclamó, sacudiendo la cabeza ante sus dudas—. Eres uno de los Gryffindor más valientes que he conocido. Siempre lidias con el Lazo del Diablo con gran facilidad durante nuestras clases de Herbología en el futuro. Cualquier Gryffindor legítimo y valiente podría hacerlo adecuadamente.

A pesar de sus temores, Neville sonrió.

—Sigo creyendo que no soy el más indicado para el trabajo, Malfoy. Eso es todo.

—Realmente deberías dejar de dudar de ti mismo, Longbottom —dijo Scorpius con un suspiro—. Fuiste seleccionado en Gryffindor por una razón, ¿sabes?

Eso calmó a Neville mientras miraba el suelo, pensativo.

—Pero, ¿cómo se enfrentará Neville a la serpiente? —preguntó Ron—. Dijiste que no se separa de Voldemort.

Los ojos de Harry se abrieron incluso antes de que Scorpius respondiera.

—Durante el ataque de Voldemort —respondió sin aliento.

—Los Gryffindor estáis de buena racha hoy, ¿eh? —bromeó el rubio con una sonrisa. Harry simplemente puso los ojos en blanco—. Y sí, como ha declarado nuestro amado Niño Que Vivió, el mejor momento para atacar a Nagini es durante la Batalla de Hogwarts.

—Deberías tomarte esto más en serio, Malfoy —señaló Ginny con el ceño fruncido.

—Me lo estoy tomando en serio —insistió Scorpius con el ceño fruncido—. La guerra es malditamente _inminente_, Weasley, y estoy dando mis consejos.

—¿Realmente tiene que acabar así? —preguntó Hermione, casi en un susurro—. ¿Es necesario que nos enfrentarnos a Voldemort y sus secuaces aquí, en Hogwarts?

—Está escrito en todos mis libros de historia, Hermione.

La castaña suspiró.

—Pero, ¿qué pasaría si pudiésemos evitarlo? ¿Qué pasaría si pudiésemos salvar vidas al impedir que ataque Hogwarts?

—No creo que Dumbledore tenga intención de detener el ataque de Voldemort —señaló Harry con el ceño fruncido—. Lo único que nos ha dicho es que encontremos todos los horrocruxes.

—Y yo aún tengo que arreglar el Armario Evanescente —añadió Scorpius—. Estoy cerca del éxito, puedo sentirlo. Lo intentaré de nuevo esta noche y si consigo arreglarlo, le enviaré una lechuza a mi madre y ella se lo dirá a Voldemort. De ahí en adelante, estoy seguro de que solo tendremos unos días hasta su inevitable ataque.

La habitación se ensombreció con su revelación. Scorpius también pensó en alguna forma de evitar el ataque de Voldemort a Hogwarts, pero había poco que pudiesen hacer. Tenía miedo de las consecuencias que podría tener evitar el ataque. Como por ejemplo, que la batalla tuviese lugar en el Callejón Diagon o, _peor aún_, en el mundo Muggle.

No, era mejor que la batalla ocurriese en Hogwarts. Dumbledore prometió que evacuaría a todos los menores, los heridos y débiles, y aquellos que tuviesen demasiado miedo para pelear. Los Aurores, los estudiantes valientes e incluso los civiles que quisiesen proteger el Mundo Mágico podrían llegar a tiempo para el ataque de Voldemort.

Sí, el plan era _impecable_ y Scorpius sabía que, sin importar lo que pasara, la Batalla de Hogwarts tendría lugar.

—¿Y qué pasa con el último horrocrux? —intervino Luna, mirándole a él—. ¿Cómo vamos a destruirlo?

Era la pregunta que más temía. ¿Y por qué Lovegood preguntaba lo mismo una y otra vez?

Cuando los ojos de Scorpius se encontraron con los azules de ella, no pudo evitar pensar que ya sabía la respuesta a su pregunta.

—El último horrocrux... —sus palabras se apagaron, mientras intentaba que su cerebro encontrase una explicación decente. Harry el Horrocrux lo miraba con curiosidad, y Scorpius supo que todavía no tenía las agallas para contarlo—. Deberíamos concentrarnos en matar a Nagini antes de llegar a eso. Dumbledore dijo que los destruyésemos de uno en uno, ¿no?

Sus ojos se posaron con determinación en Neville a pesar de que la mirada de Luna lo desconcertó.

»Por ahora, concéntrate en ser muy valiente, Longbottom —dijo—. Lo necesitaremos tan pronto como te enfrentes a la serpiente. Y en cuanto al resto de vosotros —continuó, con los ojos fijos en todos los que estaban en la sala—, id repasando vuestras habilidades de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Debemos estar listos.

* * *

Esa noche, Scorpius se saltó la cena y fue directamente a la Sala de los Menesteres. A pesar de que su estómago protestase, sabía que no debía ir a cenar, para así evitar que Pansy le volviese a preguntar dónde iba a ir.

Scorpius lamentó la oportunidad perdida de ir a las cocinas cuando llegó a la Sala de los Menesteres. Hizo una nota mental de ir más tarde y pedir una cena tardía, y quizás algunos caramelos de tofe, ya que Potter ya había reclamado su premio.

Deambuló por el desorden y finalmente llegó al frente del Armario Evanescente. Retiró la manta apolillada y la dejó caer al suelo. Luego sacó su varita, señaló la jaula vacía al lado del armario y susurró: "_Avis_". Tres pájaros amarillos salieron disparados de la punta de su varita y gorjearon ruidosamente dentro de la jaula.

Antes de que pudiese coger un pájaro, un olor muy delicioso atormentó su nariz. Sorprendido, se giró y vio a Hermione de pie frente a él, llevando en las manos un plato de carne asada y puré de patatas.

—Te he visto saltearte la cena y he supuesto a dónde ibas a ir —dijo encogiéndose de hombros. Sus mejillas se tiñeron un poco ante la curiosa mirada en sus ojos—. Toma —le ofreció el plato y Scorpius lo cogió gentilmente.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —preguntó entre bocados.

—He pensado que podrías necesitar mi ayuda —dijo con un encogimiento de hombros.

Dio los últimos bocados de su comida y dejó el plato a un lado.

—Ya me has ayudado bastante —dijo—. Vamos a ver si tu corrección marca la diferencia.

Scorpius cogió una de las aves y la colocó dentro del Armario Evanescente.

—Recuerda, no es Nek-te-REE. Es Nek-te-RE —recordó.

Él asintió brevemente y cerró los ojos. Colocó la punta de su varita contra la puerta de madera y susurró:

—_Harmonia Nectere Passus_.

Se escuchó un suave zumbido y, al mismo tiempo, desapareció el gorjeo del pájaro. Scorpius lanzó una rápida mirada a Hermione y vio que estaba mirando el Armario con la máxima concentración.

Tragándose los nervios, volvió a mirar el armario y susurró:

»_Harmonia Nectere Passus_.

Se escuchó otro zumbido y su corazón casi saltó de su pecho cuando escuchó los inconfundibles gorjeos del ave. Abrió con entusiasmo la puerta y el pájaro, vivo, extendió sus alas y voló.

»¡Oh, oh, genial! —exclamó Scorpius cuando el pájaro vengativo trató de picotearlo en la cara. Luego, riendo, se deshizo del pájaro y exclamó—: ¡Joder, por fin ha funcionado!

Hermione lanzó un _Finite Incantatem_ al ave conjurada y los pájaros de la jaula, hasta que lo que quedó fue un Scorpius alegre con rasguños en su cara.

»Ha… ha _funcionado _—repitió el rubio, esta vez de forma más suave y sombría.

Su hechizo había funcionado. El Armario Evanescente ya estaba arreglado, lo que significaba que tenía que contarle las buenas noticias a su madre. Además, tenía que buscar a Dumbledore y decirle que el ataque de Voldemort sería inminente.

Su corazón palpitó con fuerza dentro de su pecho, sintiéndose instantáneamente terrible. Todo por lo que había estado trabajando culminaba en esto y Scorpius no sabía cómo sentirse. La mano con la que sostenía su varita comenzó a temblar y él respiró hondo. Ya estaba. La guerra finalmente iba a ocurrir. Todas las cosas que había leído de sus libros de historia finalmente se harían realidad y Scorpius no estaba seguro de si estaba listo para participar en toda esa locura.

—Harry es el último horrocrux, ¿verdad?

Su suave voz se hizo eco en su silenciosa angustia. Con los ojos muy abiertos, se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de decir y rápidamente se giró para mirarla.

Sus cálidos ojos marrones buscaron atentamente los suyos y antes de que él pudiera decir una mentira, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas angustiadas.

»Lo es, ¿verdad?

Scorpius suspiró y le secó con ternura las lágrimas que caían de sus ojos. Hermione parecía sorprendida, pero afortunadamente no se apartó.

—Ser tan inteligente puede llegar a ser una maldición, ¿verdad? —preguntó con una pequeña y triste sonrisa.

A pesar de sus lágrimas, sonrió levemente.

—Hay momentos en los que odio tener razón —respondió ella con un delicado resoplido.

—Harry Potter es el último horrocrux _involuntario _—dijo finalmente Scorpius.

—¿Involuntario?

—Ni siquiera Voldemort lo sabe —explicó—. Nagini fue supuestamente el último horrocrux, pero no sabe que la cicatriz en la frente de Potter alberga un trozo de su alma. Es una magia desagradable, lo sé, pero eso es lo que nos cuentan nuestros libros de historia.

Los ojos de Hermione se abrieron.

—Por eso pueden comunicarse a través de los sueños de Harry —jadeó.

Scorpius asintió.

—Antes de su muerte asesinó a los padres de Potter, lo que le fracturó una parte del alma —continuó—. El amor eterno de Lily Potter por su hijo fue lo único que salvó a Harry.

—Entonces... para destruir el pedazo de alma dentro de Harry, él debe... —se detuvo, horrorizada. Más lágrimas devastadoras brotaron de sus ojos y Scorpius no dudó en limpiarlas.

—Sí, sí, el horrocrux debe ser destruido para matar la parte de su alma que alberga —dijo—. Pero... pero el caso de Potter es especial.

—¿Q-qué quieres decir?

—Lo que he querido decir es que, a pesar de destruir el trozo del alma de Voldemort en él, Harry Potter vivirá —dijo Scorpius con una pequeña sonrisa—. Yo solía llamarlo en broma El Niño Que Vivió Dos Veces, y digamos que al futuro Auror Potter no le gustaba nada mi humor.

Afortunadamente, sus lágrimas se habían calmado, pero la confusión en su rostro aún era clara.

—No lo entiendo —respondió ella.

—Nadie debe saber esto —dijo Scorpius con un suspiro—. Solo Dumbledore y Snape lo saben porque son los únicos en los que podía confiar al principio. Si se lo cuento al núcleo del ED... se arruinaría todo. Especialmente si se entera Potter.

—Scorpius, nada de lo que dices tiene sentido —imploró Hermione.

—Eres consciente de que el sacrificio de Lily Potter brindó una gran protección a su hijo —comenzó Scorpius—. Como es una magia antigua y poderosa, Voldemort no puede tocar a Harry, no importa cuánto quiera hacerlo. Por eso Dumbledore siempre insistió en que Harry viviera con los Dursley, porque Petunia estaba allí y su _sangre_ esencialmente protegía a Harry. Pero cuando Voldemort usó la sangre de Harry para volver a la vida…

—… el sacrificio de Lily se transfirió a Voldemort —murmuró Hermione, asintiendo—. Creo que Dumbledore me había explicado eso antes.

—Sí, para proteger más a Harry en caso de que Voldemort intentase matarlo —explicó Scorpius—. La protección sacrificial es otro secreto acerca de cómo Voldemort fue derrotado. Pero esta vez, el sacrificio fue hecho por Harry Potter.

Hermione se calló y se mordió distraídamente el labio inferior.

—¿Quieres decir... que Harry debe estar dispuesto a morir a manos de Voldemort? —murmuró ella.

—Sí, bruja brillante —dijo Scorpius con un suspiro, costándole creer que Hermione entendiese tan fácilmente lo que estaba diciendo—. El día de la Batalla de Hogwarts, Voldemort exigió que Harry muriera para salvar la vida de muchos. Ambos sabemos que Potter lo hizo sin dudar. Así que, cuando Voldemort lo mató, sin saberlo, mató la última parte de su alma en Harry. El amor de Lily le impidió morir. Al mismo tiempo, Harry fue capaz de otorgar protección sacrificial a las demás personas que estaban luchando. Ese fue el motivo por el que se evitaron más muertes.

Hermione blandió su varita y en silencio conjuró una silla. Luego procedió a dejarse caer sobre ella y sostuvo su cabeza.

—Necesito un momento para procesarlo todo —murmuró.

Scorpius se rio y se arrodilló delante de ella. Cogiendo sus manos, la miró a los ojos y dijo:

—Sé que es una mierda complicada. Sinceramente, casi suspendí Historia de la Magia por el temario de la Segunda Guerra. Pero una cosa es segura, Hermione: Harry Potter vivirá, nos guste o no.

—Entonces debemos decírselo a Harry, porque…

—No —respondió Scorpius firmemente—. Creo que para que esa antigua magia funcione, no deberíamos decir nada. Dejémoslo en manos de Potter y veamos si realmente tiene el maldito complejo de héroe.

Las lágrimas volvieron a brotar de sus ojos, para su consternación.

—Pero... pero Harry ha pasado por muchas cosas —susurró ella—. No... no quiero que sufra más.

—Esa es la tarea que debe soportar como el Niño Que Vivió —dijo, volviendo a extender su mano para limpiar sus lágrimas—. Pero Harry Potter es valiente y fuerte, así que todo lo que tenemos que hacer es mantenernos a su lado y apoyarlo hasta el final.

—Vale.

—Sí, vale —dijo Scorpius con una pequeña sonrisa. Limpió las lágrimas restantes y se levantó—. Vamos. Todavía tengo una carta que enviar.

* * *

_**Nota de la Autora**__**: Por cierto, ya que estamos llegando al final (sí, gente brillante, estamos llegando al final), me gustaría decir que este fic no sigue lo que ocurre en El Príncipe Mestizo y Las Reliquias de la Muerte, así que ya sabéis, no se hablará de las Reliquias de la Muerte y todo eso. Estaría bien incluirlas en este fic, pero complicaría todo y mi agenda no puede permitirse una historia tan complicada, jajaja. Básicamente, solo deben destruir todos los horrocruxes para vencer a Voldemort, ¿de acuerdo? **_

* * *

**¿Qué os ha parecido este capítulo? Scorpius ha conseguido arreglar el Armario Evanescente y Hermione por fin se ha enterado de que Harry debe morir… ¿qué os ha parecido la conversación entre Scorpius y Hermione? ¿No creéis que se complementan súper bien? ¡Contádnoslo con reviews, que nos hacen muchísima ilusión!**

**Con cariño,**

**WickedlyAwesomeMe y Pabel Moonlight.**


	26. Sin Arrepentimientos

**Disclaimer****: todo lo que reconozcáis pertenece a la grandísima JK Rowling, y la trama a WickedlyAwesomeMe. Yo sólo me encargo de traducir.**

* * *

**Capítulo 26: Sin Arrepentimientos **

* * *

Dumbledore convocó a Scorpius para que fuese a su despacho durante el desayuno. Cuando envió una carta a su abuela ("_Madre_", se tuvo que corregir mentalmente, porque debía ir empezando a acostumbrarse a llamarla así), Scorpius le escribió otra carta a Dumbledore, indicándole que había tenido éxito en la reparación del Armario Evanescente.

Por tanto, no le sorprendió que Dumbledore le contestase inmediatamente ese mismo día, solicitándole que se reuniese con él. Sin embargo, le resultaba desconcertante que Narcissa aún no hubiese enviado una respuesta a su carta. Scorpius había pensado que, en cuanto arreglase el Armario Evanescente, Voldemort anunciaría que debían prepararse para el ataque.

Estos pensamientos inquietantes lo atormentaron incluso después de entrar en el despacho de Dumbledore.

—¿Qué te preocupa, Scorpius? —preguntó el Director, sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

Como había estado varias veces en ese despacho, Scorpius se invitó a sí mismo a sentarse en el asiento frente a Dumbledore sin su permiso.

—Todavía no he tenido noticias de mi abue… _madre_ ni de Voldemort sobre el éxito de la tarea.

Dumbledore también parecía preocupado, por lo que el nerviosismo de Scorpius se multiplicó por diez.

—Tom puede estar preparando algo —advirtió—. Debes tener cuidado, Scorpius. Temo que a pesar de lo impecablemente bien que hayan ido nuestros planes hasta ahora, es probable que ocurran cosas impredecibles.

El Slytherin tragó nerviosamente el nudo que se había formado en su garganta y asintió.

—También te he hecho venir para preguntarte si le has contado a Harry, o al núcleo del ED, que es el último horrocrux —comenzó el director.

Scorpius estaba en conflicto entre decir la verdad o no. Suspirando, finalmente decidió decir la verdad.

—Hermione lo sabe. ¡Pero yo no se lo he contado, lo juro! Lo dedujo por su cuenta y no tuve más remedio que contárselo todo.

Dumbledore suspiró. ¿Había imaginado esa pequeña y cariñosa sonrisa en su rostro?

—El delicioso cerebro de la señorita Granger nunca decepciona —dijo Dumbledore—. ¿Y los demás?

Scorpius sacudió la cabeza.

—Todavía no tienen ni idea de cuál es el último horrocrux —explicó—, pero creo que están empezando a sentir curiosidad porque cambio de tema cada vez que lo mencionan.

—Dijiste que era necesario que Harry no supiese que es un horrocrux...

—Para que la batalla se desarrolle como lo relatan mis libros de historia, Harry debe morir voluntariamente para destruir la parte del alma de Voldemort dentro de él sin morir en el intento —explicó Scorpius—. Es una situación terriblemente complicada y aún me duele la cabeza de la explicación que le tuve que dar a Hermione. Pero básicamente, todo se reduce a la protección sacrificial de Lily Potter hacia su hijo.

Para su sorpresa, Dumbledore asintió.

—He pensado en eso, sí —dijo el director. Scorpius no pudo evitar sonreír. _Por supuesto_, era lógico que el viejo mago hubiese pensado en esa situación—. Por eso es necesario que pase lo que pase, ahora que Voldemort sabe que tu tarea ha sido un éxito, Harry no lo sepa.

—Es injusto, pero lo sé —respondió Scorpius con un suspiro—. Creo que me odiarán cuando esta guerra termine.

Dumbledore sonrió indulgentemente.

—Oh, no dude del poder de la amistad, señor Malfoy —dijo como si le estuviese dando una lección—. Estoy seguro de que entenderán que lo ha hecho por el bien de todos.

Su corazón dio un vuelco cuando dijo "amigos": eran sus amigos, y eso lo hizo marearse por dentro.

Esa sensación de felicidad se desvaneció de inmediato cuando sintió el familiar dolor de en su brazo.

Con los ojos abiertos, miró a Dumbledore.

—Me está convocando —informó tontamente.

Las cejas de Dumbledore se unieron, lo que no ayudó al horror de Scorpius. Voldemort nunca le convocaba tan temprano: siempre era durante la noche, cuando todos se habían ido a la cama. No era un buen augurio.

El dolor continuó y Scorpius hizo una mueca.

—Debe acudir a él —respondió Dumbledore con gravedad—. Avisaré a Severus.

Scorpius asintió con la cabeza y salió disparado de su despacho. Creyó haber escuchado a alguien gritar su nombre, pero sus ojos estaban demasiado cegados por el dolor como para identificar la fuente de la voz. Solo rezó fervientemente a Merlín para que esa persona no lo siguiese fuera de Hogwarts.

Cuando salió por la puerta, su piel estaba roja. Scorpius no pudo evitar pensar que su Marca Oscura estaba parecido más amenazadora que en las invocaciones anteriores.

Con ese pensamiento en mente, tocó su tatuaje y sintió la sensación familiar de la Aparición.

Se sorprendió al rematerializarse en la Sala de Dibujo de la Mansión Malfoy. Voldemort estaba descansando en uno de los exuberantes sillones y sus brillantes ojos rojos miraban fijamente a Scorpius.

El Slytherin miró lentamente a su alrededor y se decepcionó al ver que él era el único que estaba ahí con Voldemort.

—Mi señor —saludó con una reverencia.

Voldemort aún no había dicho una palabra cuando Scorpius se enderezó. Los ojos del Señor Oscuro no le abandonaron y Scorpius empezó a ponerse nervioso.

—¿Por qué crees que te he hecho venir, Scorpius?

El pánico se apoderó de él cuando los recuerdos de la destrucción de los horrocruxes estrellaron contra su cerebro. _"No, no"_ siseó Al La Voz Interior mientras Scorpius construía desesperadamente sus paredes y proyectaba falsos recuerdos.

—Yo... le envié una carta a mi madre informándole sobre el éxito de mi tarea —murmuró Scorpius lentamente—. Creo que la razón por la que estoy aquí es el Armario Evanescente, mi señor.

Voldemort se levantó lentamente del sillón en el que estaba sentado y avanzó hacia él. Puso la mano detrás de su espalda y murmuró:

—Lo has hecho bien, joven Malfoy —dijo con voz sedosa—. Estaba empezando a dudar de que tuvieses éxito en una tarea tan simple, pero has demostrado que estaba equivocado. Eres _mejor_ que tu padre.

Scorpius suspiró internamente e incluso se encogió con un poco de alivio. Así que esa reunión era por el Armario Evanescente. Estaba seguro de que Voldemort le diría cuál sería su papel cuando él y su horda de Mortífagos y otras criaturas malvadas decidieran invadir Hogwarts.

»Pero me temo que esa no es la razón por la que te he hecho venir hoy.

Sin previo aviso, sacó su varita y abrió las puertas de golpe. Scorpius se estremeció por la sorpresa y se giró. Su mandíbula cayó ante la imagen ante sus ojos. Bellatrix, magullada y maltratada más allá del reconocimiento, estaba siendo arrastrada por dos Mortífagos enmascarados dentro de la Sala de Dibujo y la tiraron al suelo. Estaba sangrando por todo el rico suelo alfombrado y Scorpius se sintió terrible al instante.

Voldemort se dirigió hacia la bruja temblorosa y le levantó la barbilla con su pie.

»Dile a tu sobrino por qué te he hecho esto, mi querida Bella —dijo Voldemort con calma.

Bellatrix estalló en fuertes y guturales sollozos, rogando por el perdón de su amado señor. El Señor Oscuro gruñó disgustado y pisó su rostro. El fuerte crujir de su mandíbula rota hizo que Scorpius sintiese ganas de vomitar, pero hizo todo lo posible por contener el vómito para no manchar más el suelo alfombrado.

»Ya ves, Scorpius —continuó el Señor Oscuro, dirigiendo su atención ahora hacia el joven mago. Scorpius se obligó a quedarse quieto, pero sus intensos ojos rojos lo sacudieron hasta lo más profundo de su ser—. He estado teniendo unos sentimientos peculiares desde hace meses. La primera vez lo dejé pasar, pero sucedió otra vez... una y otra vez hasta que tuve un presentimiento y tuve que asegurarme de si estaba en lo cierto.

Se acercó más a Scorpius y obligó al niño asustado a mirarlo directamente a los ojos.

»Imagina mi sorpresa cuando, al visitar uno de mis escondites secretos, descubrí que una de mis posesiones más preciadas había... _desaparecido_ —enseñó los dientes y Scorpius se encogió, reprimiendo unas lágrimas aterrorizadas que no le serían de ayuda—. Al principio, pensé que algún imbécil estúpido se había topado con mi escondite secreto, pero luego recordé que se había perdido otro de mis tesoros, a pesar de haber estado escondido cómodamente en la Bóveda de los Lestrange durante años. Naturalmente, pensé que Bella había sido descuidada y había perdido mi Copa —continuó—, pero la he torturado durante horas, ya ves, y ella todavía niega haber robado nada. Y eso me hizo pensar: ¿quién tendría acceso a la Bóveda de los Lestrange y la Copa de Helga Hufflepuff, que ha sido hábilmente robada?

Todo en él se calmó. Ya estaba. Iba a morir La mirada en los ojos de Voldemort era asesina y Scorpius sabía que debía blandir su varita y prepararse para defenderse. Pero sus manos no lo escucharon y simplemente observó a Voldemort sin poder hacer nada mientras apuntaba su varita hacia él y gritaba la Maldición _Cruciatus_.

Un dolor cegador se extendió a través de él como si fuse un incendio forestal y cayó de rodillas. El hechizo cesó inmediatamente pero vino otro... y otro. Scorpius era un desastre tembloroso cuando Voldemort volvió a apretar fuertemente su barbilla y levantó su rostro. Sus ojos rojos se encontraron inmediatamente con sus dolidos ojos grises y antes de que pudiera construir las paredes que había entrenado desesperadamente durante meses, Voldemort vio algunos de sus verdaderos recuerdos. Vio a Scorpius haciendo planes con Dumbledore en su despacho. Vio a Scorpius corriendo, destruyendo sus horrocruxes con el núcleo del ED.

Voldemort logró alcanzar el muro que bloqueaba el pasado de Scorpius y comenzó a destruirlo, ladrillo por ladrillo. Scorpius, horrorizado, supo que si esos recuerdos se revelaban, todo por lo que el núcleo del ED había trabajado tan duro, todo lo que él había sacrificado, no serviría de nada. Por lo tanto, con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban, levantó su muro y rezó a Merlín Todopoderoso que le ayudase.

—¡_Reducto_!

Voldemort fue lanzado repentinamente y se estrelló contra la chimenea. Unos brazos estaban tratando de empujarlo con brusquedad y, con los ojos entrecerrados, pudo reconocer el rostro de Snape.

Sin dudarlo, el profesor los Apareció fuera de la Mansión Malfoy.

* * *

Cuando volvió a la conciencia, Scorpius se sorprendió de estar en el despacho de Dumbledore. Intentó mover la cabeza para ver si estaba solo, pero ese ligero movimiento encendió todo su cuerpo en llamas. Scorpius contuvo un gemido y cerró los ojos con fuerza, esperando que el dolor disminuyera

—No intente moverse aún, señor Malfoy.

Instantáneamente reconoció la voz de Dumbledore y Scorpius no pudo contener más las lágrimas. La cara preocupada de Dumbledore desapareció y vio a Hermione, que le secó las lágrimas con ternura.

—Estás a salvo —susurró ella. Sus hermosos ojos color avellana también se llenaron de lágrimas—. Estás a salvo, Scorpius. Estás a salvo.

Hermione fue empujada suavemente a un lado y Scorpius quiso protestar, pero una preocupada Madame Pomfrey inclinó suavemente su cabeza hacia atrás y le puso una poción en la boca. La bebió en tres tragos y al instante se sintió aturdido una vez más.

—Descanse por ahora, señor Malfoy —susurró ella.

* * *

La siguiente vez que se despertó, lo primero que notó fue el olor familiar y esterilizado del Ala del Hospital. Lo siguiente que notó fue el hecho de que ya no sentía dolor.

—Madame Pomfrey realmente puede hacer maravillas.

Scorpius miró lentamente a la persona que ocupaba la silla junto a su cama y vio al Director Dumbledore. Cerró una revista de costura muggle y la dejó a un lado, con una expresión de preocupación en su rostro.

»¿Cómo te encuentras, mi querido muchacho? —le preguntó gentilmente.

—Mejor, señor —dijo con una sonrisa. Intentó mover algunas de las partes de su cuerpo y, sorprendentemente, no sintió dolor—. ¿Cómo…?

—Madame Pomfrey te ha dado unos medicamentos brillantes para el dolor —explicó el Director—. El único efecto secundario es que has estado dormido todo el día.

Scorpius parpadeó y miró por la ventana, gratamente sorprendido de ver que había una luna llena en el cielo aterciopelado.

Los recuerdos de esta mañana volvieron corriendo hacia él y Scorpius respiró fuerte y temblorosamente.

—Yo... pensé que iba a morir.

Se hizo el silencio y Scorpius tuvo que inhalar bocanadas de aire para terminar de convencerse de que estaba allí y que estaba muy vivo.

—Yo también lo pensé —confesó Dumbledore con un suspiro—. Pido mis disculpas, Scorpius.

El Slytherin lo miró con confusión.

—¿Por qué, señor?

—Severus estaba en una misión y tardé un poco en comunicarme con él —explicó el viejo mago—. Si le hubiese informado antes, no habrías experimentado lo que te ocurrió. Sin embargo, si hubiese llegado demasiado tarde...

—No fue su culpa, Director —le aseguró Scorpius—. No fue culpa de nadie.

El Director lo miró profundamente arrepentido y esa mirada, de alguna manera, molestó y enterneció a Scorpius al mismo tiempo. Dumbledore no mentía cuando había dicho que creía que Scorpius iba a morir.

Con los ojos muy abiertos, finalmente recordó la gravedad del evento de esa mañana y se asustó.

»¡Profesor, Voldemort _sabe_ lo de los horrocruxes! —exclamó—. Yo... lo siento, me estaba lanzando Maldiciones _Cruciatus_ y se aventuró en mi mente y yo... no pude detenerle.

—Tranquilo, Scorpius —contestó Dumbledore gentilmente.

—No… no pude hacer Oclumancia para levantar las barreras —continuó.

—Es comprensible. Después de recibir más de una Maldición _Cruciatus_, es muy difícil evitar una intrusión así —el viejo director suspiró y entrelazó los dedos—. Severus me ha dicho que Voldemort tiene intención de atacar Hogwarts a medianoche.

Los ojos de Scorpius se ensancharon y luchó por salir de su cama.

—No puedes pelear, Scorpius, no en ese estado —dijo Dumbledore, pero el rubio ya estaba sacudiendo la cabeza.

—Tengo que hacer esto, Director —declaró con convicción—. Tengo que luchar en esta guerra. Por mi... por mi _padre_ y todas las atrocidades que tuvo que sufrir durante el reinado de este horrible monstruo.

—Pero no estás bien —señaló Dumbledore con preocupación.

El dolor había disminuido, pero Scorpius todavía se sentía débil.

—Puedo... —se le ocurrió una idea al instante—. ¡Felix Felicis! ¡Sí! Si bebo unas gotas, podría tener suerte y no morir cuando empiecen a atacar. Ya sabe lo útil que es ese pequeño cabrón.

—Señor Malfoy…

—Director, por favor —suplicó Scorpius—. Tengo que hacer esto.

Dumbledore frunció el ceño y finalmente suspiró.

—Muy bien —dijo. Luego cogió un frasco de poción con su mano ennegrecida y se lo dio—. Bebe esto. Es una Poción Vigorizante que ha fortalecido el profesor Snape. Te ayudará a aumentar tu energía durante unas horas.

El Slytherin asintió con la cabeza y aceptó agradecido la poción.

»Bébela en cuanto Voldemort ataque —ordenó Dumbledore—. Pero, por ahora, descansa.

Para sorpresa del director, Scorpius negó con la cabeza.

—El núcleo del ED —dijo—. ¿Dónde están?

—Están ayudando a los profesores y Aurores a sacar a los niños y los débiles de Hogwarts.

—Yo... necesito ayudarlos —afirmó Scorpius. Dumbledore negó con la cabeza y lo mantuvo en su lugar.

—Están haciendo todo lo que pueden y tú debes descansar.

—Yo... Hermione... —dejó que sus palabras quedasen en el aire. Sus mejillas se enrojecieron ligeramente ante la mirada de complicidad en la cara de Dumbledore.

Durante el tiempo en que creyó que realmente iba a morir, lo primero que pensó Scorpius fue que iba a fallarle a su padre. Y el siguiente pensamiento, para su sorpresa, fue el hecho de que todavía no había besado a Hermione. Sabía que había estado bailando alrededor de sus sentimientos por ella durante un tiempo y la castaña, que Merlín bendijese su maldito corazón dorado, le había estado esperando pacientemente.

Por eso, como seguía vivo y la guerra estaba más cerca que nunca, Scorpius sabía que no debía dejar pasar esa oportunidad. Si moría durante la batalla, al menos moriría sin arrepentimientos.

—La señorita Granger está ayudando a la profesora McGonagall en la Torre de Gryffindor —dijo finalmente Dumbledore con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

Scorpius sonrió.

—Gracias, Director —dijo. Se deslizó con cuidado de su cama.

Estaba a punto de salir del Ala del Hospital, pero Dumbledore de repente se quedó sin aliento y se dobló.

»¿Director? —preguntó el rubio con preocupación.

—Estoy bien —aseguró Dumbledore con una sonrisa cansada y dolorida.

Mirando más de cerca, Scorpius se dio cuenta de que el director parecía más viejo y enfermo. Lanzó una mirada preocupada a su mano ennegrecida y frunció el ceño. Recordaba que la última vez que se fijó en ella, la zona afectada solo llegaba hasta su muñeca. Ahora, la negrura continuaba el recorrido por debajo de su manga.

Dumbledore sonrió tristemente mirando su brazo.

»Me temo que mi cuerpo maldito no va a poder sobrevivir esta guerra —confesó. A Scorpius no le gustó el miedo en la voz del director.

—¿No hay cura, señor?

—Me temo que no, señor Malfoy —dijo con un movimiento de cabeza—. Es el precio que debes pagar cuando ansías demasiado poder —dirigió sus ojos azules, tristes y cansados a Scorpius y continuó—: No repitas nunca los errores de este anciano —Dumbledore suspiró—. No te preocupes por mí —urgió—. Creo que debes buscar a la señorita Granger.

Scorpius asintió a regañadientes.

—Debe descansar, señor —sugirió.

—No puedo hacer eso —Scorpius hizo un movimiento para protestar, pero Dumbledore lo interrumpió con una risita—. No eres la única persona testaruda en esta habitación, Scorpius.

El Slytherin sonrió, se despidió y salió del Ala del Hospital, pero no antes de escuchar a Madame Pomfrey regañando al Director por dejar que Scorpius se marchase. Le hubiera encantado quedarse y ver al mago más grande de todos los tiempos siendo regañado por la medimaga, pero Scorpius sabía que tenía otras cosas que priorizar.

La tensión y el miedo impregnaban los pasillos de Hogwarts. Los rostros de unos aterrorizados Hufflepuff de primer curso lo saludaron mientras la profesora Sprout los sacaba rápidamente de la Sala Común. También había Aurores pululando alrededor de Hogwarts, con las varitas en alto mientras murmuraban encantamientos de protección que al menos defenderían a Hogwarts de los primeros ataques.

—¡Malfoy!

Scorpius se dio la vuelta y vio a un desaliñado Potter corriendo hacia él.

»¿Qué demonios estás haciendo fuera del Ala del Hospital? —exigió saber Harry—. Dumbledore dijo que debes descansar.

El heredero de los Malfoy sonrió y extendió sus brazos.

—Bueno, estoy aquí ahora, ¿no? —respondió.

El Niño Que Vivió lo miró con seriedad.

—Malfoy —continuó—, casi _mueres_.

Toda la alegría se desvaneció de la cara de Scorpius. Le sorprendió que Harry estuviera realmente preocupado por su bienestar. Su corazón dio un vuelco doloroso al pensar en la cara de Al si se enterase.

—Deja de mirarme así, Potter —bromeó ligeramente para disipar la repentina incomodidad que sentía—. Podría confundirte con mi mejor amigo y empezar a tratarte como a él.

Para su sorpresa, Harry le sonrió de forma exasperada.

—Casi mueres, pero aún puedes arreglártelas para bromear —dijo, sacudiendo la cabeza—. Realmente no sé qué pasa dentro de esa extraña cabeza tuya, Malfoy.

—Realmente me gustaría conversar más contigo, Potter, y demostrarte lo raro que soy, pero necesito buscar a Hermione.

Potter reflejó la mirada de complicidad de Dumbledore de hacía un rato.

—Está en la…

—Torre de Gryffindor, ayudando a la profesora McGonagall, lo sé —dijo Scorpius—. Hasta luego, Potter.

Harry asintió resueltamente y estaba a punto de irse, pero Scorpius de repente cogió su brazo.

»Pase lo que pase a medianoche… solo tienes que creer en ti mismo, Harry Potter —dijo el rubio con firmeza—. Sigue a tu maldito corazón.

El Gryffindor lo miró de forma extraña, pero asintió con la cabeza. Scorpius se despidió una vez más y se fue, esta vez determinado en encontrar a Hermione.

Afortunadamente, nadie lo molestó hasta que llegó al séptimo piso. Para entonces, le dolía todo el cuerpo y estaba tentado a descansar. Pero solo quedaban unas pocas horas antes del prometido ataque de Voldemort y no iba a dejar pasar esa oportunidad.

Distinguió a Hermione con facilidad entre la línea de pequeños Gryffindor aterrorizados. Su cabello estaba más alborotado que nunca y su rostro mostraba preocupación y determinación. La profesora McGonagall estaba ladrando órdenes, lo que provocó que los niños de primer curso aceleraran el paso. Les ordenó pasar por una puerta y Hermione se quedó atrás hasta que el último de los niños desapareció.

Estaba a punto de seguirlos, pero Scorpius rápidamente la cogió del brazo para detenerla.

—¡Scorpius! —se quedó sin aliento, con los ojos abiertos de sorpresa—. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

—He venido a buscarte —dijo, arrastrándola con determinación a una de las aulas abandonadas.

—¡Deberías estar en el Ala del Hospital! —gritó, mientras su cara bonita se llenaba de furia—. Y yo... yo estoy ayudando a los niños a evacuar Hogwarts. ¿Por qué diablos estás…?

Sus palabras murieron en su boca cuando él la interrumpió ansiosamente con un breve beso. Sus ojos se abrieron una vez más y no pudo formar palabras.

—Mira eso, he dejado a Hermione Granger sin palabras por primera vez.

Un rubor se deslizó lentamente desde su cuello hasta sus mejillas. Scorpius sonrió y se inclinó una vez más para capturar sus labios separados. Las emociones estallaron en su pecho cuando ella comenzó a responder con igual fervor. Scorpius la acercó más y la abrazó con fuerza, tratando de memorizar todo: su sabor, cómo le hacía sentir, y por un momento, todas las cosas que atormentaban su mente fueron lanzadas por la ventana.

Fue Hermione quien se apartó y Scorpius gruñó con decepción.

—¡¿Se está avecinando una maldita guerra y piensas que es el momento adecuado para hacer _esto_?! —exclamó sin aliento, sus mejillas increíblemente rojas y sus labios deliciosamente hinchados.

—Casi muero, Granger —susurró con una gran sonrisa—. Casi muero y no quería seguir arrepintiéndome.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Lo que quiero decir es que —continuó—. Me gustas mucho, Hermione, y he sido un estúpido por dudar cuando estamos en medio de una maldita guerra. Las cosas han _cambiado_ por mi maldito viaje en el tiempo y nada me asegura que seguiré con vida después de la guerra. Por eso, estoy dejando de lado mis ridículos temores para besarte. _A la mierda todo_. Realmente me gustas.

Sus ojos se abrieron al escucharle y lentamente unas lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos.

—También me gustas mucho —respondió—. Me gustas _mucho_. Y sé que todo es extraño y jodido y que mis hijos posiblemente dejen de existir si nos juntamos, pero... pero la mera idea de estar con Ron… siento que es _incorrecta_ —Hermione extendió la mano y colocó su palma contra la mejilla de él—. Estoy _aterrorizada_ por la guerra, Scorpius —continuó con un susurro—. Sé que dentro de unas horas vamos a enfrentarnos al ejército más terrorífico que el Mundo Mágico haya visto nunca. Nada nos asegura que viviremos esta maldita guerra, pero solo quiero decir que... cuando todo termine, quiero... yo... —puso su otra mano en su mejilla. Luego se puso de puntillas y le dio un rápido y dulce beso en los labios—. Quiero estar contigo —continuó suavemente mientras volvía a apoyar los pies en el suelo.

Scorpius no dudó más.

—Yo también —dijo, apoyando su frente contra la de ella—. Yo también, Hermione.

—Así que, _por favor_, ten cuidado —suplicó—. Por favor, mantente vivo para que cuando acabe la guerra podamos entender nuestros sentimientos y esta... esta _extraña_ relación que tenemos y lo que queremos hacer al respecto.

Él sonrió ampliamente.

—Está bien —dijo, metiendo un rizo perdido detrás de su oreja.

Una repentina explosión enorme los sacó de su felicidad temporal. Scorpius empujó a Hermione hacia las ventanas del aula y observaron, horrorizados, cómo cientos de hechizos eran lanzados hacia el poderoso escudo que habían colocado los profesores y Aurores. Los hechizos chocaron contra la barrera, emitiendo otro estallido que resonó durante un rato.

La puerta se abrió de golpe y tanto Scorpius como Hermione sacaron sus varitas, preparados para defenderse.

Neville entró, sorprendido de verlos. Su expresión se volvió grave.

—Están aquí.

* * *

**¿Qué os ha parecido este capítulo? Uhh… Moldy Voldy está enfadado… ¡Scorpius se ha salvado de milagro! ¡Y POR FIN SE HAN BESADO HERMIONE Y SCORPIUS! ¿No os ha parecido una escena súper tierna? ¿A que son adorables? ¡Contádnoslo con reviews, que nos hacen muchísima ilusión!**

**Con cariño,**

**WickedlyAwesomeMe y Pabel Moonlight.**


	27. La Batalla de Hogwarts

**Disclaimer****: todo lo que reconozcáis pertenece a la grandísima JK Rowling, y la trama a WickedlyAwesomeMe. Yo sólo me encargo de traducir.**

* * *

**Capítulo 27: La Batalla de Hogwarts **

* * *

Había empezado.

Y no importaba que Scorpius hubiese sabido desde hacía tiempo que era inevitable que Voldemort y sus Mortífagos invadiesen Hogwarts. Se encontraba increíblemente preparado para el ataque. Estaba temblando de miedo y adrenalina mientras lanzaba hechizos a diestro y siniestro, escabulléndose desesperadamente para salvarse. A decir verdad, sabía que estaba vivo por la Poción Vigorizante que había bebido, a la que había añadido unas gotas de Felix Felicis.

Los Mortífagos finalmente habían atravesado el escudo casi impenetrable que los poderosos magos habían levantado. Los gritos y los estruendos eran ensordecedores mientras Scorpius gritaba un rápido "_Desmaius_" a un Mortífago enmascarado. Estiró su cuello, tratando de ver si podía localizar a Hermione o a cualquiera del núcleo del ED. El pasillo del segundo piso estaba lleno de polvo, escombros y destellos de colores causados por diversos hechizos. Sus compañeros de clase intentaban protegerse, pero, lamentablemente, no encontró a nadie del núcleo del ED.

«Por favor, estad a salvo. Por favor, estad a salvo» rogó Scorpius, mientras ayudaba distraídamente a una Ravenclaw que había caído al suelo y lanzaba un hechizo al Mortífago que había causado la caída. La reconoció como Cho Chang y ella le agradeció su ayuda. Pero sus ojos se abrieron mientras le apuntaba con la varita, preparada para lanzarle un hechizo.

—Estoy en vuestro bando —le aseguró, hechizando a otro Mortífago—. ¿Lo ves?

Ella parecía confundida pero lentamente asintió con la cabeza. Luego se escapó, en busca de otro Mortífago al que hacer daño.

El aire comenzaba a espesarse con el olor de la sangre y la carne quemada. Los cuerpos caían como moscas, pero Scorpius no quería detenerse a mirar, ya que temía ver las caras familiares de las personas que lo habían querido durante ese período de tiempo.

—No puedo creer que hayas tenido el _descaro_ de traicionarnos, Malfoy.

Scorpius se puso rígido y se dio la vuelta lentamente. Vincent Crabbe estaba de pie frente a él, con una mirada asesina en el rostro. Su varita estaba lista para matarlo y Scorpius se vio obligado a levantar su propia varita para defenderse de cualquier hechizo que pudiese lanzarle.

—Crabbe —dijo lentamente—, no tienes por qué hacer esto. Puedes… puedes venir con nosotros, al lado _bueno_.

El corpulento Slytherin frunció el ceño y gritó un hechizo particularmente oscuro. Scorpius inmediatamente produjo un escudo sólido, lo que provocó que el hechizo de Crabbe rebotara y lo golpeara directamente en el pecho. Gritó cuando el hechizo violeta le dejó una marca de quemazón oscura, cayendo al suelo por el impacto.

»Lo siento mucho —susurró Scorpius mientras se alejaba de él sin comprobar si el Slytherin seguía vivo.

Serpenteó a ciegas a través del alboroto, esquivando, defendiendo y luchando. La clase de duelo a la que había asistido antaño palidecía en comparación a cómo se estaba desarrollando todo en ese momento. Siempre había un profesor que se interponía entre dos oponentes si las cosas empezaban a ponerse feas. Sin embargo, ahora no había nadie que lo ayudase si las cosas empeoraban.

Tragando la bilis que seguramente haría acto de presencia en poco tiempo, Scorpius deseó que su mente se centrase en mantenerse vivo. También deseó fervientemente que sin importar los cambios que pudiesen darse durante la batalla en esa línea temporal, el Lado de la Luz ganase.

Un repentino grito llegó a sus oídos desde el otro lado del pasillo y sin pensar, Scorpius se acercó corriendo para ver quién era. Para su horror, Astoria estaba lanzando hechizos a un maníaco Yaxley. Por un momento, el Slytherin permaneció quieto con la boca abierta mientras observaba a su joven madre tratando de luchar por su vida. Recordó que Astoria le había dicho que no estuvo presente durante la Batalla de Hogwarts porque se había puesto enferma. Por eso había vuelto a su casa cuando comenzó la batalla y lamentaba con todas sus fuerzas no haber podido luchar junto a los que quería que ganasen.

«¿En qué bando habrías luchado, mamá?» preguntó el Scorpius de diez años. Astoria simplemente le sonrió de forma misteriosa e indulgente y él siempre quería volvérselo a preguntar cada vez que leía algo sobre la Batalla de Hogwarts. Sin embargo, tenía la sospecha de que Astoria habría luchado por el Lado de la Luz.

Al ver a Astoria pelear valientemente, Scorpius pensó que, después de todo, su sospecha era cierta.

Abrió los ojos cuando un hechizo golpeó a Astoria directamente en el abdomen.

»¡MAMÁ! —gritó sin pensarlo, corriendo hacia ella para ver la gravedad de sus heridas. La sangre goteaba de sus labios y tenía una herida enorme y fea en el vientre—. Oh, Merlín, mamá.

Gruñendo, hizo volar a Yaxley y quedó satisfecho con el repugnante crujido que escuchó.

Scorpius se arrodilló e intentó detener el sangrado, ahogando un sollozo cuando ninguno de sus hechizos de curación pareció ayudar a su madre.

De repente, una mano suave le tocó el hombro, por lo que miró hacia arriba. A través de sus lágrimas, pudo ver a Madame Pomfrey.

—Deja que me encargue de ella —le dijo. Scorpius asintió y se hizo a un lado, observando cómo la medimaga murmuraba un hechizo de curación tras otro—. Ha sido gravemente herida —informó—. Pero no está en peligro mortal —Madame Pomfrey se puso de pie y levitó a Astoria, tal vez para llevarla a una improvisada Enfermería para atender a los heridos—. Salga y pelee, señor Malfoy.

Tuvo la tentación de seguirla para asegurarse de que su madre estuviera bien. Pero cuando un hechizo púrpura pasó volando por su oreja, suspiró, se secó las lágrimas que quedaban en su rostro y se dio la vuelta. Scorpius sabía que Astoria estaría en buenas manos. Además, Madame Pomfrey le había dicho que no estaba en peligro mortal.

—¡_Reducto_! —exclamó, pillando por sorpresa al Mortífago.

Scorpius sabía que era más necesitado en la pelea. Astoria le tiraría de la oreja durante años si descubriese que la había elegido por encima de la seguridad de los demás. Ella era así.

* * *

Se encontró perdido en el mar de batalla en los terrenos de Hogwarts. La maravillosa vegetación que solía tener, que invitaba a los estudiantes a salir y jugar (o estudiar) estaba ahora enrojecida y quemada más allá del reconocimiento. Los cuerpos se acumulaban por doquier y Scorpius se negó a reconocer que algunos de ellos eran rostros familiares de sus compañeros de clase.

Scorpius se estaba acercando cada vez más al Gran Comedor. Tenía una herida particularmente grande en su brazo derecho, por lo que empezó a ser demasiado doloroso para él ponerse a gritar hechizos que requerían movimientos de varita. Si pudiese encontrar a Madame Pomfrey para que lo curase rápidamente, podría volver a pelear una vez más.

—¡CUIDADO!

Lo siguiente que supo fue que estaba tirado en el fangoso suelo y había aterrizado sobre su brazo herido. Se propagó un dolor cegador sintió que miles de estrellitas explotaban tras sus ojos. La conciencia amenazó con escabullirse, pero la persona que lo había empujado estaba intentando ponerlo de pie, aunque no lo consiguió.

»¡Joder, Scorpius, levántate!

Reconoció la voz de Hermione casi de inmediato y eso pareció devolverle al presente. Sacudió la cabeza y frunció el ceño ligeramente.

—No habría estado mal una pequeña advertencia, Granger —gruñó ayudando a Hermione mientras volvía a tirar de él.

—Te he avisado —espetó, moviendo distraídamente su varita para detener la hemorragia de su frente.

Scorpius estaba a punto de responder, pero sus ojos captaron al Mortífago que le habría herido si no hubiese sido por la desagradable intervención de Hermione.

—_Sectumsempra _—gritó con enfado.

El Mortífago fue derribado mientras múltiples cortes aparecían en su pecho. Al mismo tiempo, Scorpius siseó y miró su brazo herido. Creía poder jurar que estaba roto.

—Quédate quieto —dijo Hermione, extendiendo la mano para acunar suavemente su brazo lesionado. Antes de que él pudiera preguntarle qué iba a hacer, ella murmuró un suave—: _Brackium Emendo_.

—Santa Madre de… —el dolor era insoportable y Scorpius tuvo que apretar los ojos mientras escuchaba cómo sus huesos volvían al sitio.

—Lo siento —dijo Hermione, poniéndose de puntillas para besar su barbilla.

Le llevó un minuto entero recuperarse del dolor, pero su brazo ya estaba felizmente arreglado. Apretó a Hermione en un rápido abrazo antes de blandir su varita una vez más, lanzando más hechizos ofensivos a sus enemigos.

Le alivió enormemente saber que Hermione estaba luchando a su lado. Se encontró a sí mismo observándola con asombro. Era la Chica de Oro en acción. Los libros de historia no bromeaban cuando la consideraban la bruja más brillante de su edad. Unos hechizos desconocidos para él salieron de sus labios junto con complicados movimientos de varita. Scorpius estaba seguro de una cosa: no quería estar en el extremo receptor de la varita de Hermione Granger.

»En nombre de Merlín, ¿qué estás mirando? —gritó Hermione, empujándolo a un lado y levantando un escudo poderoso.

—Lo siento —chilló Scorpius, reconociendo el hechizo oscuro que casi lo había golpeado.

Esperaba más reprimendas por parte de Hermione, pero al ver que ninguna llegaba, miró hacia abajo y la vio mirando enfadada a la persona que tenía enfrente. Ella estaba frente a él, con el brazo izquierdo extendido, protegiéndolo.

—Scorpius.

Se puso rígido. Antes de que pudiera siquiera mirar a la persona que lo llamaba, ya sabía quién era. Mientras levantaba la mirada, pudo observar a un demacrado y desaliñado Lucius Malfoy.

A diferencia de su abuela Cissy, a quien había tenido el placer de conocer durante su niñez, Lucius Malfoy ya había muerto cuando él nació. El único recuerdo que tenía de su abuelo eran los retratos en la Mansión Malfoy, pero apenas los visitaba.

»¿Qué estás haciendo? —inquirió Lucius con brusquedad, frunciendo el ceño al ver a Hermione de pie frente a él—. Ven aquí.

Hermione vaciló un poco y Scorpius pudo sentir su nerviosismo. Sonriendo levemente, le puso una mano en el hombro para tranquilizarla. Luego, se dirigió a Lucius:

—Nunca he estado en tu bando.

La furia apareció de inmediato en su rostro. Un hechizo oscuro escapó de sus labios y, si no hubiese sido por el movimiento de varita rápido y estelar de Hermione, se habrían desintegrado. Lucius fue tirado al suelo y ya no se volvió a levantar.

Scorpius se acercó, pero Hermione sostuvo su brazo para que se detuviese.

»No te preocupes, no lo mataré —bromeó ligeramente, pero Hermione no estaba divertida—. Hermione —comenzó con un suspiro—, tengo que hacer esto.

Hermione vaciló y asintió lentamente con la cabeza, siguiéndolo de cerca hasta que llegaron al caído Lucius Malfoy.

El hombre apenas estaba consciente y cuando sus ojos enfocaron el rostro de Scorpius, había desconcierto en su mirada.

—¿Por qué? —fue su mera pregunta.

Scorpius se agachó y gruñó.

—Porque fue tu culpa que mi padre pasase por toda esta puta miseria, bastardo —le espetó. Lucius estaba confundido con sus palabras y Scorpius no le dio la satisfacción de hacer otra pregunta. En su lugar, apuntó la varita a su cara y pronunció—: _Desmaius _—el hechizo dejó a Lucius inconsciente y le dio a Scorpius una sensación de triunfo—. Eso es por mi padre, bastardo.

Las manos de Hermione se cerraron sobre su brazo, tirando de él.

—Vamos —dijo ella con suavidad.

Scorpius no se dio cuenta de que estaba respirando pesadamente. Se percató de lo mucho que le había sacudido esa confrontación. La mano de Hermione viajó hacia abajo para sostener su mano temblorosa y se mantuvo firme hasta que cesó el temblor.

»Vamos —repitió, esta vez de manera más fuerte y finalmente pudo apartar a Scorpius de su abuelo inconsciente.

—Eso ha sido maravilloso —confesó sin aliento, sus ojos se nublaron con lágrimas de alivio. Dio las gracias a Merlín y a todos los que pudiesen escucharlo de que su padre nunca tuviese que encontrarse con el jodido Lucius Malfoy.

Continuaron luchando sin descanso y Scorpius se aseguró de no perder de vista a Hermione. Aún no habían visto a los otros miembros del núcleo del ED y Scorpius rezó en silencio para que aún estuvieran vivos.

—_Harry Potter, ahora te hablo directamente a ti._

Scorpius y Hermione se detuvieron de repente, con los ojos abiertos al reconocer la voz de Voldemort, que había sido magnificada mágicamente.

»_Has permitido que tus amigos mueran por tu causa en vez de enfrentarte a mí. Te espero en una hora en el Bosque Prohibido._

—El Armisticio de una hora —susurró Scorpius, reconociendo el discurso.

Hermione lo miró con curiosidad, esperando una explicación, pero el discurso de Voldemort continuó.

—_Si cuando finalice esa hora no has venido a mí, si no te has rendido, la Batalla continuará._

Los ojos de Hermione se abrieron mientras unas lágrimas se formaban en sus ojos.

—Un momento —gritó temblorosa—, ahora es cuando…

—Sí —respondió Scorpius antes de que Hermione pudiese acabar—. Potter debe morir.

—_Esta vez, yo mismo entraré en la lucha, Harry Potter, y te encontraré. Y castigaré a todo aquel hombre, mujer o niño que intente protegerte de mí. Una hora._

Un silencio ensordecedor siguió la advertencia de Voldemort. Todos los Mortífagos detuvieron su lucha y retrocedieron lentamente hacia el Bosque Prohibido mientras las fuerzas de la Luz les observaban. Aunque la Batalla había cesado momentáneamente, sentían un gran peso en sus corazones mientras miraban cautelosamente a su alrededor, buscando a su Elegido.

—Debemos encontrar a Harry —urgió Hermione, cogiéndole del brazo.

Scorpius asintió mecánicamente, permitiendo que Hermione le guiase entre el caos.

* * *

Encontraron a Harry en el Gran Comedor, ayudando a Madame Pomfrey a atender a los heridos. Scorpius no pudo evitar soltar un suspiro de alivio al ver que todos los miembros del núcleo del ED seguían vivos. Weasley tenía un corte desagradable en la frente y Lovegood estaba más pálida que antes. Aparte de eso, parecían estar bien.

—¡Malfoy! —exclamó Ginny.

Esto llamó la atención de los otros miembros del núcleo del ED y todos, incluido Harry, corrieron hacia Hermione y Scorpius. Hermione fue inmediatamente aplastada en un fuerte abrazo por sus mejores amigos, lo que llevó a la Chica de Oro a reír suavemente entre lágrimas.

—El último horrocrux —dijo Harry en cuanto se alejó de Hermione—. ¿Cuál es, Malfoy? Ya hemos visto a la serpiente y Neville tiene el Sombrero Seleccionador en sus manos. Necesitamos destruir el último horrocrux antes de que me enfrente a Voldemort en el Bosque Prohibido.

Scorpius miró a Hermione y al instante se sintió terrible. Lentamente, volvió su mirada hacia Harry, preparándose para lo inevitable.

»El horrocrux, Malfoy —repitió Harry, esta vez frunciendo el ceño y preocupándose por la repentina seriedad que Scorpius tenía en su rostro.

Detrás de Harry, Ginny jadeó y comenzó a llorar.

—No, no —gritó—. No, no puede ser cierto.

Ron parecía completamente confundido mientras sus ojos pasaban de su histérica hermana al aún silencioso Slytherin.

—El horrocrux —repitió Harry, su rostro palideciendo lentamente.

Al mirar sus ojos color esmeralda, Scorpius supo que ya lo había descubierto.

—Creo que ya lo sabes —respondió Scorpius finalmente con voz suave y vacilante. Era una maravilla que pudiesen escucharlo en medio del caos en el Gran Comedor.

Entonces, todo el color abandonó la cara de Harry mientras levantaba temblorosamente su mano para presionar sus dedos contra su cicatriz.

—Quiero... Quiero escucharlo de ti, Malfoy —intervino Harry, su voz tornándose temblorosa mientras sentía un horror inimaginable.

—Eres tú —soltó Scorpius—. Tú eres el último horrocrux, Harry Potter.

Tanto Ron como Neville se quedaron boquiabiertos ante la revelación de Scorpius. Ginny lloró y escondió completamente su rostro detrás de sus manos. Luna era la única que no parecía sorprendida, pero estaba demasiado seria, algo inusual en ella.

—¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? —preguntó Harry tras un momento de silencio que pareció una eternidad.

—Porque no sabía cómo decírtelo —explicó.

Scorpius se sintió terriblemente cansado. Sin embargo, mantuvo la mirada de Harry.

—Pero... eso significa... —la cara de Ron imitó la palidez del rostro de Harry. Sus pecas resaltaron más sobre su nariz—. _No_.

—Para que un horrocrux sea destruido, el objeto que lo contiene también debe destruirse —murmuró Scorpius.

Ginny apartó a Harry y se acercó a Scorpius con un gran enfado.

—¿Cómo has podido callarte algo así? —gritó, apretando un dedo contra su pecho.

A pesar del horrible dolor que sentía en el pecho, Scorpius le permitió que lo hiciese, ya que sabía que ella estaba enormemente herida por lo que iba a suceder.

—Ginny —dijo Harry, poniendo una mano sobre su hombro.

La pelirroja empujó ligeramente a Scorpius y enterró su cuello contra el pecho de Harry. Sus manos inmediatamente se deslizaron por su cintura y la apretaron con fuerza. También había lágrimas en los ojos de Harry y, por mucho que le doliese, Scorpius sabía que no podía contarles toda la verdad. Era crucial que Harry se sacrificase voluntariamente para destruir el horrocrux _y_ salvar su vida. Era terrible ocultar algo así, pero Scorpius sabía que era la única manera.

»Pero dijiste… —comenzó Harry—. Dijiste que eras el mejor amigo de mi hijo. Dijiste que tendré tres hijos maravillosos, que jugarán a Quidditch como sus padres.

La mano de Scorpius temblaba. Quería tranquilizar desesperadamente a Harry. Quería decirle que eso sucedería, que _todos_ ellos nacerían, pero que debía cumplir el plan. Hermione, sin palabras, sostuvo su mano para ocultar su temblor.

—Eres el último horrocrux, Potter —dijo Scorpius con la voz quebrada—. Y sabes lo que debes hacer.

Una lágrima se deslizó por el ojo de Harry cuando sin decir palabra apartó a Ginny. Caminó hacia Scorpius, su mirada fuerte e inquebrantable, pero llena de emoción.

—¿No hay otra manera? —preguntó con una voz inquietantemente tranquila.

—Sabes que la única forma de destruir un horrocrux es a través de Fuego Maldito o veneno de basilisco.

—O _Avada Kedavra _—añadió Harry, haciendo que Scorpius se estremeciese.

—Lo… lo siento, Potter —dijo Scorpius, horrorizado al darse cuenta de que una lágrima había escapado de sus ojos—. Te juro que si hubiese otra manera te lo habría dicho, pero… Pero no la hay. Lo siento. _Lo siento_.

Para su sorpresa, Harry colocó una mano suave sobre su cabeza y le dio una palmadita juguetona. Los ojos de Scorpius se abrieron. Su corazón dio un vuelco al darse cuenta de que las acciones propias de Albus Potter estaban siendo imitadas por su padre. Aunque eso molestaba a Scorpius, porque era mucho más alto que Al y sentía que lo estaba tratando como a un niño pequeño, era algo familiar para él, por lo que sus ojos se llenaron de más lágrimas.

—Ya has hecho suficiente, Malfoy —dijo Harry, sonriendo a través de sus lágrimas—. Esto no es tu culpa.

Un fuerte y repentino sonido proveniente del exterior del Gran Comedor resonó en toda la sala, lo que provocó que algunos se encogieran de sorpresa y alzasen sus varitas.

—Se acabó el tiempo —dijo Luna con suavidad, su voz temblorosa.

—Harry… —lloró Ginny, aferrándose a su brazo.

Harry envolvió a Ginny en otro fuerte abrazo. Tanto Hermione como Ron lo abrazaron, y su amor tácito resonó entre las demás personas en el Gran Comedor. Los ojos de Scorpius se encontraron con los de Hermione y de alguna manera se sintió aliviado de no haber dicho la verdad. Sin embargo, había miedo en sus ojos y Scorpius estaba seguro de que su expresión era la misma. A pesar de que los libros de historia aseguraban que Harry Potter viviría (_maldita sea_, el mero hecho de que era su mejor amigo era el hijo de Potter era una prueba suficiente), Scorpius no pudo evitar sentirse un poco aterrorizado de que tal vez las cosas no saliesen según lo planeado. Después de todo, su presencia en esa línea temporal era una anomalía. Indudablemente se podría haber dado algún cambio por su culpa.

Scorpius vio a Harry abrazar a Neville y a Luna. Cuando volvió a estar de pie frente a él, Harry sorprendentemente extendió su mano.

—Ha sido un placer conocerte, Scorpius Malfoy —dijo con firmeza—. Has sido un gran amigo.

«Amigo» repitió Scorpius en su mente. Sonrió entre lágrimas y apretó la mano de Harry, recordando la primera vez que había estrechado la mano de Al. _"Vas a vivir, Potter"_ pensó. _"Joder, tienes que vivir"_.

Ginny se sintió indefensa al ver que Harry se alejaba del grupo. Hermione tuvo que mantener estable a la pelirroja para que no se desplomase.

Mientras Harry salía del Gran Comedor, marchándose a su inevitable _muerte_, todos se quedaron quietos y lo observaron con solemnidad. Era su héroe profetizado y verlo marcharse extinguía cualquier esperanza que tuvieran en sus corazones.

Scorpius se mantuvo firme y confió en Harry con todo su corazón.

Iban a ganar. Podía _sentirlo_. Ahora, todo lo que tenían que hacer era esperar.

* * *

Un Hagrid angustiado llevaba el cuerpo sin vida de Harry Potter junto a Voldemort, acercándose a Hogwarts con una banda de Mortífagos triunfalmente animados por la muerte del Héroe de la Luz. A su lado, Ginny se echó a llorar una vez más y apretó fuertemente a Ron, que estaba pálido.

Unos gritos indefensos lo rodearon, pero el profesor Dumbledore, con el profesor Snape flanqueando su costado, se encontró con Voldemort en el centro, con las barbillas levantadas y las miradas endurecidas. Scorpius y Hermione se acercaron hasta que estuvieron detrás de los profesores y algunos de los supervivientes del Lado de la Luz siguieron su ejemplo. El heredero de los Malfoy miró a Dumbledore con preocupación, que parecía estar peor que nunca. Podía ver un indicio de negrura en su cuello: unas pocas horas más y la maldición alcanzaría su corazón y lo detendría.

—Harry Potter está muerto —anunció Voldemort, su voz magnificada mágicamente—. Lo mataron mientras huía, intentando salvarse a sí mismo mientras todos vosotros entregabais vuestras vidas por él.

Scorpius apretó sus manos en puños y trató de gritar que estaba equivocado, que Harry Potter era _malditamente_ valiente, pero necesitó hacer uso de toda su fuerza de voluntad para cerrar sus labios.

»Os traemos su cuerpo como prueba de que vuestro héroe ya no está. Hemos ganado la batalla. Los Mortífagos os superan en número. No debe haber más guerra. Cualquiera que continúe resistiéndose será asesinado —una sonrisa maníaca creció en el rostro de Voldemort y Scorpius recordó todas las sesiones de tortura a las que le había sometido el maldito bastardo—. Arrodillaos ante mí y seréis salvados y perdonados. Uníos a mí en el nuevo mundo que construiremos juntos.

Nagini, que estaba envuelta alrededor del frágil hombro de Voldemort, se deslizó hasta el suelo y siseó amenazadoramente al ejército contrario. A su lado, Scorpius vio a Neville aferrándose con fuerza al Sombrero Seleccionador. El joven aterrorizado había desaparecido, dando la bienvenida a un hombre agraviado y enfadado.

»Deja al chico en el suelo —ordenó Voldemort con calma al semi-gigante, que aún sollozaba.

Hagrid se negó al principio, pero Bellatrix sacó un látigo de su varita y golpeó la pierna derecha de Hagrid, lo que le hizo llorar de dolor, viéndose obligado a colocar suavemente a Harry sobre los escombros. Los ojos de Scorpius estaban centrados en el cuerpo sin vida de Harry, esperando con esperanza que los libros de historia fuesen ciertos y que Harry Potter estuviese realmente vivo. Le lanzó una mirada a Dumbledore y a Snape, que en teoría debían estar muertos, y le rogó a Merlín que a pesar de estos cambios, la protección sacrificial de Lily todavía funcionase, salvando así a Harry de la muerte.

Entrecerró los ojos, intentando buscar signos de vida, pero Potter estaba perfectamente inmóvil. O era un actor muy bueno, o que _Merlín no lo permitiese_, estaba muerto de verdad.

Hermione comenzó a llorar, quizás también temiendo lo peor. Scorpius comenzó a sentirse culpable por ocultarle la verdad a Potter y a sus nuevos amigos. No se perdonaría ser la razón por la que Harry Potter había muerto, terminando inevitablemente la línea de los Potter con él.

»Harry Potter no es más que un chico que confió en otros para que se sacrificasen por él —dijo Voldemort, señalando a Harry y tratando de convencer a los supervivientes del Lado de la Luz para que se uniesen a él.

Pero Ron de repente se enfadó y avanzó. Snape tuvo que detenerlo para que se mantuviese quieto, pero no pudo callarlo.

—¡Que te jodan, maldito bastardo! —gritó con enfado, su rostro ahora se estaba convirtiendo lentamente en un tono púrpura.

Eso pareció romper el estupefacto silencio de la gente y se comenzaron a lanzar numerosos gritos y maldiciones hacia Voldemort. El Señor Oscuro se limitó a sonreír y levantó su varita. Una fuerte explosión resonó en todo el patio, haciendo que volviese el silencio y aterrorizando a todos de nuevo.

—No toleraré tanta insolencia —se burló Voldemort. Levantando los brazos una vez más, continuó—: Lo repetiré por última vez: cualquiera que quiera unirse a mí y a mi causa, que avance.

Nadie hizo nada durante un minuto, pero luego, para horror de Scorpius, Neville Longbottom comenzó a cojear hacia adelante.

—Neville, ¿qué estás haciendo? —exclamó Seamus con un claro sentimiento de traición grabado en el rostro, pero el otro Gryffindor lo ignoró resueltamente.

—Señor Longbottom... —dijo Dumbledore mientras colocaba una mano en el hombro de Neville, pero el chico se deshizo de él y continuó caminando.

Neville se detuvo cuando estuvo entre los dos ejércitos. Scorpius trató de escrutar su expresión, pero no pudo entender su mirada.

—¿Cuál es tu nombre, chico? —preguntó Voldemort.

—Neville Longbottom —respondió, manteniendo su voz tranquila.

La mayoría de los Mortífagos estallaron en carcajadas, probablemente reconociendo su nombre y su pasado. Bellatrix, sin signos de la tortura a la que le había sometido Voldemort, soltó una carcajada y Scorpius se sintió tentado a arrancarle la cara para callarla.

Voldemort tenía una sonrisa divertida. Tal vez, él también había reconocido a Neville.

—Esperaba a alguien mejor —comenzó, haciendo que los demás se rieran una vez más—, pero tú serás...

—Me gustaría decir algo —interrumpió Neville.

La sonrisa de Voldemort vaciló.

—Bueno... si lo consideras necesario —dijo con un movimiento de la muñeca.

Respirando profundamente, los ojos de Neville se centraron en Nagini.

—No importa que Harry esté muerto…

—¡Neville! —exclamó Dean.

—La gente _muere_ todos los días —continuó Neville con los dientes apretados. Miró a Dean y el Gryffindor retrocedió lentamente—. Amigos... familia... —una lágrima resbaló por su rostro, pero su voz no vaciló—. Sí, hemos perdido a Harry esta noche. Pero él está con nosotros... _aquí _—apretó fuertemente su pecho y trató de detener sus lágrimas, pero no lo consiguió—. No murió en vano.

Luego, lentamente y como si un espíritu lo hubiese poseído, Neville giró su mirada hacia Voldemort, que se reía.

»¡Pero tú sí morirás porque estás equivocado! El corazón de Harry latía por nosotros. ¡Por todos nosotros! ¡Esto no ha terminado!

Los ojos de Scorpius se abrieron cuando Neville sacó la brillante espada de Godric Gryffindor del Sombrero Seleccionador. A su lado, Hermione se quedó sin aliento y, si hubiese sido posible, los ojos de Scorpius se habrían abierto más al ver que Harry Potter se levantaba repentinamente del suelo y apuntaba su varita a Nagini.

—¡_Confrigo_!

El caos estalló ante la sorprendente visión. Nagini siseó con enfado mientras Voldemort miraba la escena asombrado, sin palabras porque El Niño Que Vivió no había muerto.

Voldemort gritó hechizos con ira pero Harry era ágil. Los otros Mortífagos se dispersaron e intentaron luchar contra los otros supervivientes del Lado de la Luz.

—¡Tenías razón! ¡_Tenías razón_! ¡Oh, Merlín, tenías razón! —gritó Hermione, llorando lágrimas de felicidad mientras se lanzaba a los brazos de Scorpius.

—Sé que tenía la maldita razón, Hermione, pero aún no podemos celebrarlo —señaló Scorpius mientras se deshacía de tres Mortífagos con un hechizo.

Luego se dirigió a Neville, que estaba completamente quieto por la sorpresa:

»¡Tienes que matar a la maldita serpiente, Longbottom!

Voldemort, enfurecido, escuchó las palabras que habían sido exclamadas y lanzó un hechizo a Neville.

—¡No! —gritó Hermione, corriendo hacia el caído Gryffindor.

Scorpius intentó cogerla para que se quedase quieta, pero la maldita bruja ya se había ido.

Maldiciendo por lo bajo, lanzó hechizos a diestro y siniestro, esperando que Neville siguiese vivo para acabar con el último horrocrux.

Cuando llegó al pie de la Gran Escalera, Scorpius estaba completamente agotado. Quería descansar porque, maldita sea, le dolía todo y solo quería que la maldita batalla terminase.

Lanzó hechizos a cinco Mortífagos más antes de intentar subir la Gran Escalera. Pero entonces vaciló mientras Hermione corría rápidamente por las escaleras, lanzando hechizos detrás de ella. Scorpius vio a la amenazadora serpiente gigante y le lanzó una maldición, pero la serpiente simplemente siseó y volvió a perseguir a Hermione.

—¡Corre! —gritó Scorpius, incitándola a ir más rápido, pero Hermione también estaba cansada. Nagini no cesó su persecución a pesar de los hechizos que recibía. Como horrocrux que era, los hechizos ofensivos ordinarios no le hacían nada.

Hermione tropezó en su camino y aterrizó dolorosamente sobre los escombros.

»¡No! —gritó Scorpius, trepando rápidamente y deseando que sus piernas fueran más rápidas.

Afortunadamente, la alcanzó justo a tiempo antes de que Nagini la atacase. Esquivaron sus colmillos por unos milímetros y, antes de que pudieran recuperarse, Nagini volvió a atacar.

Tal vez exageró al pensar que, en ese momento, todo se ralentizó. Mirando hacia atrás, encontró gracioso ver cómo la historia se desarrollaba ante sus ojos.

Neville había aparecido de repente. Los ojos de Scorpius se cegaron momentáneamente cuando la luz se reflejó en la brillante espada de Gryffindor. Entonces, Neville agitó poderosamente la espada y, en un solo movimiento, decapitó limpiamente a la serpiente. La cabeza de Nagini giró en el aire antes de rebotar contra una pared en ruinas. Luego cayó sobre las escaleras y los del Lado de la Luz gritaron y pisotearon la patética cabeza.

Al mismo tiempo, Voldemort gritó de rabia y agonía, e intentó maldecir a Neville, pero Harry lanzó un poderoso escudo, desviando el hechizo.

—Creo que tu pelea es conmigo —dijo valientemente Harry, pisando fuerte y con la varita en alto.

Scorpius observó cómo todos se apartaban, dejando a Voldemort y Harry cara a cara, ambos mortales por primera vez.

Voldemort lanzó la Maldición Asesina, pero Harry fue rápido y exclamó:

—¡_Expelliarmus_!

Verde y rojo se enfrentaron con ferocidad, y Scorpius observó, casi sin respirar, mientras la famosa Última Batalla se desarrollaba ante sus ojos.

* * *

Habían ganado.

_Joder_, habían ganado.

Por supuesto, habían ganado.

Scorpius ni siquiera se molestó en esconder sus lágrimas de felicidad.

* * *

**¿Qué os ha parecido este capítulo? ¡Por fin ha tenido lugar la Batalla! ¡Harry le ha dicho a Scorpius que ha sido un gran amigo! ¿No se os ha hecho raro que Dumbledore y Snape estuviesen ahí? ¿Qué creéis que pasará ahora con Scorpius? ¿Podrá volver a su línea temporal? ¡Contádnoslo con reviews, que nos hacen muchísima ilusión!**

**Con cariño,**

**WickedlyAwesomeMe y Pabel Moonlight.**


	28. Malfoy El Loco

**Disclaimer****: todo lo que reconozcáis pertenece a la grandísima JK Rowling, y la trama a WickedlyAwesomeMe. Yo sólo me encargo de traducir.**

* * *

**Capítulo 28: Malfoy El Loco **

* * *

Dumbledore no vivió para celebrar la victoria del Lado de la Luz. Con el Director muerto, Snape no pudo cumplir su parte del trato del Juramento Inquebrantable, por lo que sucumbió a la muerte poco después.

Habían ganado, pero Scorpius sentía que no lo habían hecho.

La totalidad de Hogwarts y los supervivientes de la Segunda Guerra Mágica se acercaron solemnemente a las lápidas, que se encontraban en algún lugar del Bosque Prohibido. El sarcófago del difunto Dumbledore era maravillosamente blanco y prístino y estaba decorado con flores y placas y cualquier cosa que les recordase a uno de los magos más grandes que ese mundo había tenido el placer de conocer.

A su lado, un poco menos grandioso y decorado, estaba el ataúd de Severus Snape. Su amado caldero, uno que había atesorado desde que fue estudiante en Hogwarts, había sido colocado junto a su lápida.

Mientras la multitud, dirigida por el recién nombrado Ministro de Magia, Kingsley Shacklebolt, lloraba por los caídos durante la Guerra, Scorpius no pudo evitar sentirse un poco culpable de que, a pesar de todo, a pesar de conocer el futuro, no había podido evitar las muertes de las personas que lo habían ayudado durante todo ese año. Era particularmente doloroso ver tan angustiada a la profesora McGonagall, que ahora era la nueva Directora de Hogwarts. Él siempre la había admirado y había sido su profesora favorita porque era severa pero amable, y siempre lograba mantener el orden. La nueva directora que sollozaba a su lado estaba muy lejos del recuerdo de su línea temporal.

—No ha sido tu culpa.

Scorpius se sobresaltó y miró a su lado. Hermione estuvo junto a él mientras el Ministro Shacklebolt pronunciaba un discurso sobre nuevas esperanzas y nuevos comienzos. Los miembros del núcleo del ED estaban al frente para llorar a los fallecidos. Harry todavía mostraba heridas de la guerra. Scorpius decidió alejarse a la parte trasera, sintiéndose incapaz de mirar las tumbas de Dumbledore y Snape. Le sorprendió inmensamente que Hermione eligiera quedarse a su lado.

—Sí que lo ha sido —susurró Scorpius entre dientes—. Sabía que esto iba a pasar. Debería… debería haber hecho algo.

Realmente debería haberlo hecho. Sus ojos recorrieron la multitud y pudo ver a algunas personas que supuestamente estaban muertas en su línea temporal. Lavender Brown estaba junto a Weasley, que tenía la cara roja. Hablando de Weasley, toda la familia estaba completa: Fred Weasley sostenía con solemnidad a su temblorosa madre.

Le frustraba mucho no haber podido evitar la muerte de Snape y Dumbledore. Quizás, si no hubiese estado tan preocupado por sus propios problemas, podría haber ayudado a Snape a investigar cómo escapar de un Juramento Inquebrantable no cumplido y cómo revertir la maldición de Dumbledore.

—Dumbledore era una causa perdida —murmuró Hermione—. La maldición del anillo de los Gaunt era demasiado oscura y poderosa. Sé que le pidió a Snape que lo matase para evitar sufrir una muerte dolorosa y humillante.

Él frunció el ceño.

—¿Cómo sabes eso? —preguntó.

Hermione se encogió de hombros.

—Se lo pregunté a Dumbledore cuando le propuse intentar averiguar una cura a su maldición, pero se negó —contestó. Dirigió su mirada a la lápida de Snape y suspiró—. Creo que es injusto pedir a alguien, especialmente a un _amigo_, que te mate porque has hecho algo de lo que no estás orgulloso. Dumbledore recibió la maldición por codicia y poder, y pagó el precio. Fue egoísta por su parte pedirle a Snape que le matase y arriesgarse a arruinar su vida por ello.

—No está bien hablar así de los muertos —señaló Scorpius con el ceño fruncido, pero reconoció que Hermione tenía razón—. Y, al proponerle eso, Dumbledore habría salvado la vida de Snape porque él habría cumplido su parte del Juramento Inquebrantable.

La castaña suspiró y silenciosamente sostuvo su mano.

—Si Al te pidiese que lo matases para salvar tu vida, ¿lo harías?

La boca de Scorpius se abrió ligeramente, pero la cerró con fuerza y frunció el ceño.

»Exactamente —dijo Hermione asintiendo—. Creo que Dumbledore se dio cuenta de que era egoísta pedirlo y luchó hasta su último aliento, tratando de compensar los errores de su pasado. Y Snape... consideraba a Dumbledore como un amigo; le debía su vida y, por lo tanto, no podía matarlo, incluso si eso le hubiese salvado la vida.

A pesar de su fatiga y tristeza, Scorpius logró esbozar una pequeña sonrisa.

—¿Cómo puede seguir funcionando tu cerebro después de una guerra tan agotadora? —bromeó suavemente.

Hermione apretó fuertemente su mano y sus ojos comenzaron a brillar con lágrimas que no derramó.

—Pensar me distrae de las cosas más tristes —confesó.

Scorpius suspiró y envolvió su brazo alrededor de los hombros de Hermione, acercándola a él.

—Deberías permitirte llorar, Hermione —susurró mientras sus ojos se desviaban hacia el cementerio para los caídos.

Su agarre se apretó y Hermione comenzó a sollozar. Scorpius le sonrió con tristeza y la sostuvo hasta que la ceremonia terminó.

* * *

—Mentiste —fue el maravilloso saludo de Harry Potter cuando él, junto con los otros miembros del núcleo del ED, lo emboscaron y lo arrastraron a un aula vacía. Los brillantes ojos esmeralda de Harry se posaron en Hermione y continuaron—: Y tú también.

Scorpius exhaló un suspiro monumental y se sentó en una mesa al frente del aula. Era uno de los lugares de Hogwarts que milagrosamente habían salido intactos de la guerra. En ese momento, todos estaban intentando reconstruir el colegio. Todo era un torbellino de reparaciones y hechizos y Scorpius estaba muy cansado. Sabía que esta confrontación era inevitable, pero rezó para que al menos no ocurriese antes de lo esperado.

—Técnicamente no mentí —corrigió Scorpius—. Simplemente… _omití_ cosas.

Neville sacudió la cabeza con decepción mientras la cara de Ron se volvía de un magnífico tono rojo. Harry frunció el ceño oscuramente mientras Hermione sonreía tímidamente. Pero quizás, lo más sorprendente de todo, fue Ginny, que se acercó y le dio a Scorpius un fuerte bofetón en la mejilla.

El Slytherin la miró fijamente, demasiado atónito para elaborar una oración coherente. Los demás se olvidaron momentáneamente del comentario de Scorpius mientras miraban a Ginny con la boca abierta.

»¡Qué demonios, Weasley! —gritó Scorpius mientras se llevaba la mano a su ardiente mejilla.

Era extrañamente un recuerdo del abuso físico de Rose y se preguntó si tal ferocidad y mano dura corrían en la familia.

—Mentiste —siseó ella, moviendo un dedo frente a su cara—. ¡Podrías habernos dicho que Harry viviría incluso después de que Voldemort le lanzase un _Avada_!

Scorpius suspiró.

—Debías morir voluntariamente en manos de Voldemort —insistió, esta vez hablando directamente a Harry.

—Si me hubieses contado el plan, también lo habría hecho voluntariamente —rebatió Harry, pero Scorpius negó con la cabeza.

—No es lo _mismo _—razonó Scorpius—. Y lo sabes. Por eso no termino de entender por qué estamos teniendo esta conversación.

—Harry podría haber muerto —susurró Ginny entre lágrimas—. Haber _muerto_ de verdad.

El Slytherin se desplomó y se pasó una mano cansada por la cara.

—Lo sé —dijo—, pero confié en el destino de Potter —sus ojos conectaron con los indescifrables ojos esmeralda de Harry—. Te dije que te mataría si Albus nunca hubiese sido traído a este mundo, ¿lo recuerdas?

Harry silenciosamente dejó a Ginny a un lado y se acercó hasta que estuvo a escasos centímetros del rubio. Entonces, para sorpresa de Scorpius, El Niño Que Vivió ("_dos veces_", pensó) lo envolvió en un abrazo. Y no, no era un simple abrazo: era cálido y agradecido, apretado y feliz, y algo parecido a los de Albus. Sin darse cuenta, sintió que se le humedecían los ojos por las emociones que ese abrazo había despertado en él.

—Si no fuese por ti —dijo Harry—, hubiéramos sufrido más —se apartó, con las mejillas teñidas de rojo con un poco de vergüenza, pero continuó—: Estoy seguro de que tu padre estará orgulloso. _Maldita sea_, Albus estará orgulloso de ti.

Le dolía el corazón con felicidad y anhelo, pero le sonrió.

—Eso es todo lo que siempre he querido —respondió.

Ginny estalló en fuertes sollozos y se arrojó a los brazos de Scorpius, disculpándose por haberle pegado y agradeciendo su ayuda.

»¿Supongo que no me culparéis por pedir un abrazo grupal? —bromeó Scorpius, extendiendo su brazo para atraerlos más cerca mientras con el otro acariciaba la espalda de Ginny.

Obviamente estaba bromeando y no le habría importado que hubiesen puesto los ojos en blanco ante su ridícula sugerencia, pero Hermione lo abrazó a él y a Ginny, y los demás pronto la siguieron. _Sí_, incluso Ron Weasley.

Scorpius se rio entre dientes cuando los llantos resonaron en la habitación e intentó consolarlos a todos con su cálido abrazo. Mientras susurraba palabras reconfortantes y contaba un chiste o dos, no pudo evitar pensar que, a pesar de haber tenido que dejar a su familia y a su mejor amigo en casa, al menos había ganado nuevos amigos que se preocupaban por él.

* * *

—¿Intentas librarte, Malfoy?

Él movió la cabeza para mirar la cara que bloqueaba la luz del sol de sus ojos. Fue recibido por una Hermione divertida, con el pelo recogido en un moño desordenado y las mejillas un poco rojas por el calor y el trabajo. Los estudiantes de mayor edad tenían la tarea de ayudar a los profesores a reconstruir las partes que habían sido destruidas durante la guerra. Como recompensa, y solo para celebrar su supervivencia, la Directora McGonagall había considerado necesario cancelar todos los exámenes de fin de año. Todavía le divertía inmensamente que Hermione estuviese tan decepcionada al respecto.

—No estoy intentando librarme —señaló con la infame sonrisa Malfoy—. Simplemente estoy descansando.

Hermione puso los ojos en blanco y procedió a acostarse en la hierba a su lado. Estaban cerca del Lago Negro y era un milagro que la mayor parte de la vegetación a su alrededor no hubiese sido dañada. Scorpius estaba cansado de todos los hechizos y reparaciones por lo que se había escapado para tener algo de paz durante un rato. Había sido un año salvajemente agotador.

»¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —preguntó, girando el cuello para poder mirarla.

Hermione se dio la vuelta lentamente para mirarlo a los ojos, sonriendo.

—Librarme —confesó ella, haciendo que Scorpius resoplase—. ¿Qué? Al menos soy sincera.

Lentamente sacudió la cabeza mientras una cariñosa sonrisa comenzó a crecer en su rostro. Se movió sobre la hierba una vez más y miró las nubes.

Por un momento, hubo paz. No hubo Hogwarts ni viajes en el tiempo ni reconstrucción de posguerra. Solo estaba él, el cielo arriba, la tierra muy abajo, y una chica impresionantemente hermosa a su lado.

Sin duda alguna, Scorpius se sentía en paz.

»¿Qué vas a hacer ahora?

El Slytherin suspiró. Su paz momentánea se había desvanecido. Esa pregunta pareció devolverlo al presente. La verdadera razón por la que había escapado de la reconstrucción era para hacer exactamente eso: planear su futuro. Ahora que la guerra había terminado, Scorpius estaba perdido.

—No lo sé —respondió con sinceridad—. Tal vez... ¿volver a Hogwarts el próximo año escolar para terminar mi séptimo curso?

A su lado, Hermione también suspiró por lo bajo. Él movió la cabeza para mirarla inquisitivamente, pero los ojos de Hermione ya estaban ocupados mirando hacia el cielo.

—¿No tienes intención de volver…? —preguntó en un susurro—. ¿De volver a tu línea de tiempo? Volver a tu... ¿_casa_?

Por supuesto, sabía que era inevitable que terminasen preguntándole eso. Tampoco le sorprendió que hubiese sido Hermione la primera en preguntárselo.

—Oh, mira, ¡esa nube se parece a Voldemort! —bromeó, señalando una nube al azar que parecía más un conejo que ese vil y _muerto _mago.

—Scorpius —murmuró Hermione con el ceño fruncido, girándose para mirarlo con desaprobación. Scorpius la miró a los ojos, que brillaban con lágrimas no derramadas.

Su corazón se sintió pesado cuando dejó caer su mano en el suelo. Esa escena era un recuerdo de la conversación que había tenido con Al cuando comenzó todo. Había viajado a esa línea temporal para que su padre escapase de su destino, pero el estúpido Al le había dicho que ese plan a medias le hacía parecerse demasiado a un Gryffindor.

—No es como si pudiese volver, Hermione —señaló finalmente.

—Eso son especulaciones, ¿sabes? —refutó—. Es cierto: existe una _gran_ posibilidad de que si vuelves a tu línea temporal, las cosas se restablezcan a como estaban antes de que interfirieses en el tiempo —cogió su mano y la apretó con fuerza—. ¡Pero podemos investigar más! Hay muchos libros sobre viajes en el tiempo y cosas así. Estoy segura de que podemos encontrar respuestas si perseveramos en ello.

Él sonrió.

—Lo estás volviendo a hacer —contestó.

—¿Hacer qué?

—Pensar para distraerte de las cosas más tristes —explicó. Eso hizo que cerrase la boca y volviese a ponerse a llorar. Extendió la mano con suavidad y secó sus lágrimas, con una sonrisa triste en su rostro—. Por mucho que me guste la idea de volver, Hermione, no puedo arriesgar esta paz por mis deseos egoístas. Todo habría sido en vano y estaría _furioso_. Podría haber dormido durante todo el año y arrepentirme de haber puesto mi vida en peligro para salvar a mi padre de su futuro.

—Habla en serio —suplicó, apretando su mano de nuevo.

—_Hablo_ en serio —respondió con un suspiro—. Traté de viajar en el tiempo y la verdad es que lo he jodido todo. Las cosas no han salido según lo planeado. ¿Y si pasa algo así si intento volver a mi línea temporal? ¿Qué pasaría si vuelvo al futuro y estás casada con mi padre? —Scorpius hizo una mueca—. Eso sería súper extraño y yo estaría súper _enfadado_.

Hermione extendió la mano para apartar el flequillo de su cara.

—Tal vez estás pensando demasiado —dijo—. Siempre hay una solución a los problemas, Scorpius.

El Slytherin frunció el ceño.

—¿Por qué siento que quieres deshacerte de mí? —preguntó, su estado de ánimo completamente decaído.

—¡NO! —gritó, poniendo sus manos sobre sus mejillas—. Solo... sé lo que realmente deseas, Scorpius, y no quiero detenerte por motivos egoístas.

—¿Y esos motivos son…? —preguntó, alzando una ceja.

Hermione se sonrojó y retiró las manos. Apartó su mirada y miró la hierba entre los dos.

—Estar contigo —confesó finalmente, su voz casi demasiado suave para que la pudiese escuchar. Pero parecía que el viento estaba de su lado porque una suave brisa llevó sus palabras hasta su oído.

Sabía que sus mejillas estaban tan rojas como las de ella, pero la sonrisa que mostró fue amplia y brillante.

—¿Sí? —preguntó, riéndose cuando ella le dirigió una mirada avergonzada. Suspirando, la sonrisa vaciló en su rostro mientras continuaba—: Tienes razón. Deseo con todo mi corazón volver y estar con mi familia. Quiero decir, este no es mi hogar. Pero... —esperó hasta que sus ojos se encontraron con los de él—. También he encontrado personas que me importan mucho en esta línea temporal.

—Pero tú mismo lo has dicho: este no es tu _hogar_.

Scorpius gruñó y la miró con diversión.

—En serio, Granger, no entiendo por qué estás intentando convencerme de volver a mi tiempo cuando, _sinceramente_, ya he aceptado el hecho de que me quedaré aquí hasta que me muera —se pasó una mano cansada por la cara y le dedicó una sonrisa triste—. Como siempre me decía mi madre: cualquier lugar puede ser tu hogar si te trae felicidad, paz y... y... amor —sus mejillas se iluminaron ligeramente mientras la miraba—. Me siento bien sabiendo que he salvado a mi padre de convertirse en un Mortífago y vivir el resto de sus días con culpabilidad. Él... merecía esta _paz_ y _descanso_. Estoy agradecido de que mi situación haya sido mejor que la suya. De lo contrario, yo estaría me habría convertido en un desastre como él, sabiendo que todavía tengo este tatuaje arruinando mi brazo.

—Has sido muy valiente —le tranquilizó, colocando su suave mano contra su mejilla.

—Y también increíblemente estúpido —dijo con una sonrisa—. Seguramente Albus me llamaría Malfoy El Loco.

Hermione suspiró y sacudió la cabeza ante su intento de aligerar el ambiente.

—¿Y ahora qué? —preguntó—. ¿Qué vas a hacer?

—Para empezar, puedo comenzar a investigar cómo deshacerme de esta estúpida marca —dijo con una sonrisa.

Hermione apartó su mano con timidez y la volvió a colocar sobre la hierba.

—¿Y nosotros? —preguntó con esperanza—. ¿Qué pasa con nosotros?

Su sonrisa vaciló ligeramente mientras la miraba a los ojos.

—Se supone que debes casarte con Ronald Weasley, Hermione —le recordó—. Soy una maldita mancha en esta línea temporal.

Ella frunció el ceño ligeramente.

—Lo sé —respondió cansada—. Pero por mucho que lo intente, realmente parece que no puedo sacarte de mi corazón —sostuvo su mano y lo obligó a mirarla directamente a los ojos—. Quiero mucho a Ron pero... pero no es _lo_ _mismo_.

—¿Y qué pasa con Hugo y... y R-Rose? —se atragantó, porque le atormentaba la idea de que esos niños no existiesen.

—No lo sé —confesó—. Tal vez deberíamos vivir el momento y ver a dónde nos llevan los vientos.

Sabía que era estúpido y arriesgado, pero habían pasado por una guerra y casi había muerto en las manos de Voldemort. Había renunciado a todo para estar ahí y Scorpius no pudo evitar pensar que tenía algo de derecho a ser egoísta. _"Por favor, que esto salga bien"_, rezó a quien lo mirase desde arriba, esperando contra toda esperanza que lo que decidiera hacer con sus sentimientos a partir de ese momento no tuviera graves repercusiones para el futuro.

—Vale —dijo finalmente tras un momento de silencio—. Vale.

* * *

Astoria estaba despierta cuando la visitó más tarde esa noche. Al principio retrocedió sorprendido, casi esperando que la bruja aún estuviera inconsciente. Habían pasado días desde la guerra, pero su joven madre aún no se había despertado. Había entrado en pánico el primer día que la visitó, pero Madame Pomfrey le aseguró que Astoria estaba bien y que su cuerpo se estaba recuperando después de haber recibido ese hechizo tan oscuro.

—Estás despierta —farfulló estúpidamente, dejándose caer en la silla vacía al lado de su cama.

La joven bruja parpadeó en silencio con una mirada pensativa en su rostro. Scorpius no estaba seguro de lo que estaba pensando y esperó pacientemente a que ella hablase.

—He tenido un sueño demasiado raro.

Scorpius frunció el ceño.

—¿Ah, sí? —preguntó, intentando descifrar la mirada en su rostro—. ¿De qué trataba?

La mirada de Astoria se dirigió lentamente hacia el cielo aterciopelado antes de continuar:

—Había un niño, un niño dulce y pequeño, con el cabello pálido y los ojos grises. Creo que tenía unos cuatro o cinco años, no estoy segura. El niño estaba en un jardín, jugando con unos lirios del valle que se alineaban maravillosamente a lo largo de una pintoresca casa francesa.

El Slytherin se congeló y sus ojos se abrieron un poco.

Ella le dirigió una mirada confundida.

»No lo conocía, pero definitivamente me resultaba _familiar_ —dijo con un suspiro—. Yo también estaba ahí y ese niño dulce me llamaba "mamá". Eso... me hizo sentir cosas como felicidad y amor y... y anhelo.

Las lágrimas llenaron sus ojos cuando ella se adelantó y colocó una mano contra su mejilla.

»Cuando has venido, me he dado cuenta de que ese niño eras tú —continuó—. Estoy absolutamente segura de ello. Algo en mi corazón me dice que ese niño pequeño en mis sueños eras tú y no entiendo lo que estoy sintiendo.

Los ojos de Scorpius se llenaron de lágrimas y tuvo la tentación de abrazarla para disipar esos molestos pensamientos.

»Cuando me hirieron en la Batalla de Hogwarts —dijo—, antes de perder la consciencia escuché que me llamabas "mamá". Pensé que estaba imaginando cosas y que no estaba lúcida por el dolor insoportable que estaba experimentando, pero cuando soñé con ese niño, entendí que no estaba imaginando nada.

Una lágrima cayó de los ojos de Scorpius.

—Mamá —lloró—. Mamá.

Los ojos de Astoria se abrieron antes de que las lágrimas escaparan de sus ojos.

—Todo es muy extraño —afirmó y Scorpius se rio entre lágrimas—. No entiendo absolutamente nada. Pero parece que no puedo librarme del hecho de que todo es _cierto_. En algún lugar de mi corazón, sé que todo es verdad. No es de extrañar que siempre me haya sentido tan bien contigo desde que te acercaste a mí en mi cumpleaños. No es de extrañar que me sintiese protectora contigo y quisiera hacerte feliz.

Scorpius sostuvo sus dos manos y les dio un apretón.

—Es verdad —dijo—. Todo es verdad. Yo... soy del futuro —apartó la vista, temeroso de ver desconfianza en sus ojos, pero cuando Astoria no se apartó de él, continuó—: Viajé en el tiempo con la esperanza de salvar a mi padre de su futuro, pero yo... accidentalmente lo reemplacé en esta línea temporal. Me acerqué a ti ese día, en tu cumpleaños, porque echaba mucho de menos mi hogar y echaba enormemente de menos a mi madre —la miró y se sorbió los mocos—. Te he echado mucho de menos, mamá.

De acuerdo, era la versión más joven de su madre y Astoria definitivamente no tenía todos los recuerdos que él y su madre compartían. Pero de alguna manera, Astoria sonrió amorosamente ante sus palabras y por un momento, Scorpius pensó que estaba de vuelta en su propia casa, con Astoria Malfoy sonriendo dulcemente a su hijo.

Para su sorpresa, Astoria lo envolvió en un gran abrazo y lo abrazó con fuerza. Era un recuerdo de los tiempos en los que su madre lo envolvía en sus brazos y le transmitía tanta comodidad como su increíblemente enorme corazón podía darle. Scorpius no se avergonzó al pensar que esa simple acción le estaba haciendo llorar más.

—No estoy completamente segura de por qué está ocurriendo esto —comenzó Astoria—, pero me gustaría pensar que ha ocurrido por un motivo —se apartó y le sonrió con cariño a través de sus lágrimas—. Si surgen dificultades, siempre puedes confiar en mí, Scorpius.

Él asintió.

—Sí, mamá —dijo.

Astoria se rio entre dientes y sacudió la cabeza.

—Creo que deberíamos estar de acuerdo en que llamarme "mamá" es extraño —señaló—. Astoria bastará.

Él se rio y volvió a apretarla en un gran abrazo.

* * *

**¿Qué os ha parecido este capítulo? ¡El núcleo del ED finalmente ha aceptado a Scorpius! Y Scorpius y Hermione empiezan a hablar de sus futuros (vaya lío, ¿eh?). Ay, ¿y qué me decís del momento entre Astoria y Scorpius? ¿No os ha parecido adorable? ¡Contádnoslo con reviews, que nos hacen muchísima ilusión!**

**Con cariño,**

**WickedlyAwesomeMe y Pabel Moonlight.**


	29. Valor

**Disclaimer****: todo lo que reconozcáis pertenece a la grandísima JK Rowling, y la trama a WickedlyAwesomeMe. Yo sólo me encargo de traducir.**

* * *

**Capítulo 29: Valor **

* * *

Scorpius lanzó la última edición de El Profeta en la mesa de Gryffindor, sorprendiendo a todos los Gryffindor y a Luna Lovegood.

—¿Qué demonios, Malfoy? —gruñó Ron, frunciendo el ceño al ver que el pollo frito que había estado masticando estaba ahora extendido en el suelo.

—Y buenos días a ti también —dijo Hermione con una sonrisa divertida. Echó un vistazo al periódico, lo que hizo que su sonrisa se ensanchara ante la ridícula fotografía de Harry Potter.

El Niño Que Vivió parecía estar muy molesto. Hermione recordaba claramente cómo Harry había estado intentando suplicar a todos que le dejasen en paz, pero, por supuesto, al Mundo Mágico le encantaba hablar de su precioso héroe ahora que Voldemort estaba muerto. Hermione pensó que el jaleo alrededor del tema se habría calmado, ya que habían pasado dos semanas desde que la guerra había terminado. Pero, por supuesto, el fin de la guerra era digno de una celebración por todo lo alto y Harry había estado _absolutamente_ genial, por lo que realmente no podía culpar a la gente.

—Me haces sonar como un maldito _Gryffindor_ —se quejó Scorpius mientras empujaba a Ron con poca suavidad para poder sentarse al lado de la castaña. Cogió el periódico y luego se aclaró la garganta antes de decir—: _"Scorpius Malfoy nos ha ayudado mucho en esta guerra, ¡así que dejadle en paz! ¡Ha sido muy valiente, idiotas!"_ Es una cita textual de El Niño Que Vivió.

Dicho Niño Que Vivió se puso rojo y frunció el ceño a sus risueños amigos.

»Sé que te preocupas mucho por mí, Potter, pero al menos hazme parecer el Slytherin ingenioso que soy —suspiró Scorpius, sacudiendo la cabeza con decepción.

—Pero fuiste _valiente_ —insistió Hermione, sonriendo al ver la traición en su rostro—. Probablemente más valiente que cualquiera de los que estamos sentados en esta mesa.

—Estoy de acuerdo —dijo Luna alegremente, alzando su mano.

Scorpius puso los ojos en blanco y murmuró algo por lo bajini con enfado. Hermione se sintió tentada a extender la mano y apartar de su cara los mechones que caían de su pelo perfectamente peinado. En vez de eso, preguntó:

—¿Todavía no hay noticias del Wizengamot?

Eso pareció sacarlo de su pequeño berrinche.

—Sorprendentemente, ninguno —dijo—. Es muy extraño. Me he estado preparando para mi propio juicio, pero todavía no he recibido ninguna notificación —rascó distraídamente el lugar donde estaba escondida su Marca Oscura y frunció el ceño—. De hecho, estoy empezando a sentirme realmente ansioso.

Tras la guerra, el recién nombrado Ministro de Magia Kingsley Shacklebolt había emitido un decreto por el que convocó a todos los Mortífagos conocidos y los obligó a asistir a sus juicios. Hasta ahora, todos habían sido condenados a cadena perpetua en Azkaban. Scorpius, con su desdibujada Marca Oscura, había estado esperando nerviosamente su momento de enfrentarse al Wizengamot, pero aún no había llegado. Hermione creía firmemente que sería absuelto, teniendo en cuenta había sido la clave más maravillosa en la Guerra Mágica, pero Scorpius no descansaría hasta que tuviese noticias del Wizengamot.

—En realidad —dijo Harry—, creo que sé por qué el Wizengamot no te ha dicho nada, Malfoy.

Todos miraron a Harry mientras él sacaba un pergamino del bolsillo de su túnica. Hermione miró las palabras escritas en la parte superior, abriendo mucho los ojos al darse cuenta de que todos estaban mirando el testamento de Albus Dumbledore con su última voluntad.

»Es solo una copia —explicó Harry, abriendo el pergamino que tenía al menos 7 metros de largo—. El actual Jefe de Magos del Wizengamot vino ayer y la profesora McGonagall solicitó que yo estuviese presente. Al parecer, Dumbledore me había dejado muchas de sus posesiones —sonrió tímidamente y se frotó la nuca—. Lo que es extrañamente conmovedor, teniendo en cuenta la gran cantidad de cosas que tenía.

—Sí, está bien, todos sabemos que Dumbledore te quería mucho, Potter —espetó Scorpius, provocando que Harry le fulminase con la mirada—, pero no entiendo cómo esto es relevante para mi situación.

Harry suspiró y señaló el último párrafo.

—Léelo —dijo.

Hermione se acercó y entrecerró los ojos mientras lo leía.

—"_Y por último, como el actual Jefe de Magos del Wizengamot…"_ —leyó ella en voz alta—, _"…mediante la presente misiva declaro a Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy libre de cualquier cargo del que el Wizengamot lo pueda acusar. Ha jugado un papel importante en la caída de Voldemort, a pesar de la Marca que tinta su brazo izquierdo. Ha sido un gran espía para la Orden del Fénix a pesar del peligro al que sabía que se iba a enfrentar. Scorpius Malfoy ha sido muy valiente"_.

—_Y dale_, ¿por qué todo el mundo se empeña en hacerme parecer un estúpido y valiente Gryffindor? —se quejó Scorpius, pero Hermione no pudo evitar ver el maravilloso brillo en sus ojos grises.

—Eso ha sido un gesto muy amable por parte de Dumbledore —dijo Hermione con una sonrisa.

Esta vez no impidió que su mano alcanzase la de él por debajo de la mesa. Scorpius se sobresaltó y la miró con los ojos muy abiertos antes de mostrar su hermosa sonrisa y apretar su mano alrededor de la de ella.

—Supongo que ahora puedes descansar tranquilo —continuó Harry—. Todos en el Mundo Mágico saben que has sido un maldito héroe, Malfoy.

—Y que has actuado como un _maldito Gryffindor _—añadió Ginny con una sonrisa burlona—. Imagina la confusión que has creado, Malfoy.

Scorpius la fulminó con la mirada.

—Cállate, Weasley.

* * *

—Me sorprende que hayas querido que sea yo quien te acompañe en nuestro último día en Hogsmeade.

Scorpius sonrió ampliamente cuando se dio la vuelta y vio a la encantadora Astoria. Llevaba un bonito vestido amarillo que resaltaba el azul de sus ojos. Su largo cabello negro estaba trenzado lejos de su cara. Se veía refrescante y brillante. La Astoria que había estado postrada en la cama de la Enfermería hacía solo tres días distaba mucho de la joven madre que en ese momento tenía ante sus ojos.

—Eh, me gustaría pasar el último día con _mi madre _—dijo descaradamente.

Astoria hizo una mueca y se acercó hasta que estuvo frente a él.

—Ay, todavía suena súper extraño —señaló—. ¿Puedes dejar de recordarme cada vez que nos veamos que somos familia?

Él se rio entre dientes y simplemente la condujo a uno de los carruajes que los sacaría de Hogwarts.

Hoy era su último día en Hogsmeade. Mañana, Scorpius debería ir a la Mansión Malfoy y comenzar los preparativos para convertirse en el nuevo Jefe de la familia Malfoy. No se inmutó cuando el Wizengamot declaró a Lucius culpable de sus crímenes como Mortífago y le encerró de por vida en Azkaban. Ni siquiera sintió un poco de remordimiento cuando su abuela lloró desconsoladamente ante la noticia. En el fondo, sabía que era lo mejor. Deseaba que Narcissa se diese cuenta, aunque realmente estuviese enamorada de un bastardo tan enfermo y malvado.

Suspirando, Scorpius se removió en su asiento y miró los árboles en movimiento.

La guerra finalmente había terminado. Todavía estaba atrapado en una línea de tiempo a la que no pertenecía. Sabía que aún quedaban cosas sorprendentes por suceder.

«Bueno, al menos la guerra ha terminado»señaló Al La Voz Interior.

»¿En qué piensas? —preguntó Astoria, mirando con preocupación su rostro pensativo—. Generalmente no hay forma de callarte. Verte en silencio me preocupa un poco.

A pesar de todo, él sonrió.

—En cosas —contestó—. Sobre todo tiene que ver con el futuro.

Finalmente se detuvieron cerca de la entrada de Hogsmeade. Scorpius saltó y ayudó a Astoria a bajar del carruaje. En el pueblo había muy pocos estudiantes, ya que la mayoría de ellos habían regresado antes de tiempo a sus casas, probablemente ansiando el calor y el amor que tanto necesitaban tras de una batalla tan devastadora. Scorpius realmente no podía culparlos por perderse una última visita a Hogsmeade.

Scorpius y Astoria deambularon por el pueblo, mirando a través de las tiendas y comprando cosas. Hogsmeade no se había librado de los efectos de la Última Batalla, pero era un alivio que la mayoría de las tiendas aún estuvieran indemnes. Habría sido una lástima que un pueblo tan acogedor hubiese quedado como un simple recuerdo tras la guerra.

Astoria pronto empujó a Scorpius hacia las Tres Escobas, ansiando una cerveza de mantequilla. Afortunadamente, estaba bastante vacío, por lo que no les fue difícil encontrar un asiento vacante. Astoria eligió una mesa cerca de la amplia ventana, lo que les permitió ver a los transeúntes.

Inspeccionó el lugar, buscando a una estudiante familiar de cabello alborotado, pero al ver que ella no estaba a la vista, suspiró decepcionado y miró el menú.

El núcleo del ED había ido a La Madriguera para celebrar la victoria del Lado de la Luz junto con otros miembros de la Orden del Fénix. Habían invitado a Scorpius, pero él rechazó cortésmente, ya que había hecho planes con Astoria. No obstante, Hermione le prometió que volvería pronto, lo que le hizo sonreír.

Se sintió un poco triste por haber tenido que perderse tal evento. Siempre había sentido curiosidad por La Madriguera. Había escuchado rumores que decían que si te invitaban a La Madriguera y los Weasley te daban la bienvenida abiertamente, pasabas a… formar parte de su _familia_. Scorpius siempre había insistido a Al para que le dejase acompañarle cada vez que iba a La Madriguera, pero su mejor amigo se negaba rotundamente, sabiendo cómo tratarían a un invitado no deseado.

Salió de sus reflexiones cuando los dedos de Astoria tocaron su mano para llamar su atención.

»¿Sí? —preguntó distraídamente.

Ella sonrió y señaló al impaciente camarero y Scorpius apresuradamente dijo lo que iba a tomar con una sonrisa tímida.

Mientras esperaban sus comandas, Astoria le contó enérgicamente sus planes para las vacaciones de verano. Scorpius estaba contento observándola mientras enumeraba detalle por detalle su itinerario para su viaje a Italia.

—¿Qué vas a hacer este verano, Scorpius? —le preguntó tras haberle contado una fascinante historia acerca de cómo meter en el baúl todos los zapatos que se quería llevar al viaje.

Scorpius hizo una pausa y frunció el ceño sin saber qué responder a su pregunta. Había estado tan ocupado planeando cómo derrotar a Voldemort durante los últimos días que había olvidado que debía pasar otro verano en esa línea de tiempo antes de volver a Hogwarts como un estudiante de séptimo curso.

Distraídamente se rascó la barbilla y miró por la ventana.

—No estoy... La verdad es que no estoy seguro —dijo—. Bueno, sé que se supone que debo arreglar el desastre en el que Lucius Malfoy ha metido a mi familia, pero aparte de eso, realmente no sé qué haré este verano.

Tenía la esperanza de pasar algún tiempo con Hermione, ya que había acabado la Segunda Guerra Mágica y podían, _bueno_, discutir adecuadamente su relación como lo habían prometido. Pero sabía que Hermione también estaría ocupada pasando algún tiempo con su familia. Salir de la ciudad con Narcissa parecía un buen plan, pero Scorpius no estaba seguro de estar listo para irse de vacaciones después de todo lo que había sucedido.

—Puedes visitarme en la Mansión Greengrass si quieres —dijo con una sonrisa triste en su rostro, alcanzando su mano.

—¿Y así me enseñas tu colección de flores? Estoy impaciente —dijo suavemente, tratando de mejorar su estado de ánimo.

Astoria sonrió y sacudió la cabeza con exasperación.

—Dime otra vez, ¿cómo puede ser posible que seas mi hijo? —bromeó—. Por lo que me has dicho, no te pareces en nada a mí. Ah, y definitivamente no has heredado ese descaro de tu padre.

—Soy una anomalía —respondió encogiéndose de hombros—. Siempre lo seré.

Ella se rio y Scorpius supo que jamás se cansaría de verla sonreír. Era posible que no pudiese volver a ver a su madre nunca más, pero al menos había ganado una amiga con la apariencia joven de su madre. Se agarraría a lo que pudiese conseguir.

Su comida llegó y por un momento disfrutaron de ella en silencio. Scorpius miraba ocasionalmente por la ventana y sentía que su corazón se aliviaba cada vez que veía a los transeúntes sonreír. Era un testimonio de que la guerra realmente había terminado. No había preocupaciones: todos eran libres y felices y podían hacer lo que quisieran sin tener que estar mirando por encima de sus hombros.

—¿Scorpius?

Parpadeó y miró a Astoria con curiosidad.

—¿Sí? —preguntó, frunciendo un poco el ceño ante la vacilación en su rostro.

—Yo... bueno... he sentido mucha, _mucha_ curiosidad por algo desde que me dijiste que eres mi hijo del futuro —respondió lentamente.

Scorpius levantó la ceja y se acercó a ella.

—¿Curiosidad sobre qué?

Astoria suspiró y apoyó la barbilla en su palma abierta.

—¿Quién es tu padre? —preguntó de golpe. Los ojos de Scorpius se abrieron ante su pregunta y rápidamente añadió—: Quiero decir... no has hablado de él y me muero por saber con quién me casaré y... —se sonrojó y miró hacia otro lado—. Bueno, una vez dijiste que le habías reemplazado en esta línea de tiempo, pero eso es todo. Eso es todo lo que sé sobre tu padre.

Parecía realmente curiosa y eso hizo que su corazón doliese un poco.

—Draco Malfoy —dijo.

Le dolió que los ojos de su madre no diesen señales de haber reconocido ese nombre.

—Oh —dijo ella—. Draco... Malfoy —el nombre salió de su boca sin mucha emoción. Scorpius recordó el tinte de amor que había en la voz de su madre cuando decía el nombre de su padre.

—Él no existe —dijo con un suspiro—. _Aún_, quiero esperar.

—Draco Malfoy —repitió una vez más, lo que lo llevó a encogerse ante lo extraño que sonaba su nombre en la boca de Astoria—. Qué pena. Es un nombre encantador. El _Dragón _—una sonrisa apareció en su boca—. Estoy segura de que habría sido feroz en el campo de batalla.

Scorpius no pudo entender la culpa que se introdujo en su corazón.

—Te amaba mucho. _Mucho_ —dijo con sinceridad—. Eras... eras todo para él, su luz en un día sombrío, los _lirios de su valle_. Papá solía decirme que no sería quien era si no fuera por tu amor y... y que él haría todo lo posible para hacerte feliz. Decía que si no fuera por ti, estaría perdido y roto y no me tendría a mí… Nunca, _nunca_ dejaba pasar un día sin mostrarte cuánto te amaba.

Le sorprendió ver una lágrima caer de los ojos de Astoria, pero su madre no perdió la sonrisa encantadora en su rostro.

—Qué hombre tan encantador —dijo entre lágrimas—. Espero encontrar algún día un hombre como él.

La culpa inundó su corazón con una fuerza inmensa. Miró hacia otro lado, dirigiendo sus ojos hacia la mesa.

—Siento mucho haberle alejado de ti —respondió en un susurro.

Por un momento reinó el silencio y Scorpius no se atrevió a mirar a Astoria.

—Scorpius —dijo en voz baja, con el cariño en la voz tan característico de ella. Scorpius se vio obligado a mirarla a los ojos. Todavía estaban tristes y brillaban con lágrimas, pero ella sonreía brillantemente—. Has salvado a tu padre de su futuro dolor —Astoria tomó su mano y la apretó suavemente—. Tu amor por tu padre es puro y maravilloso. Estoy segura... No. _Sé_ que él preferiría ser feliz y no haberme conocido nunca en vez de vivir con arrepentimiento y pena.

—Te amaba mucho, _mucho_ —insistió, lo que hizo que Astoria se riera.

—Y estoy segura de que sería tan molesto como una patada en mi trasero. Igual que su hijo. Pero supongo que eso es parte del encanto Malfoy, ¿no? —bromeó.

Scorpius tenía ganas de llorar porque echaba tanto de menos a sus padres, echaba de menos sus cenas acogedoras y sus preciosas peleas. Ante sus ojos aparecieron imágenes de la hogareña Mansión Malfoy, muy alejadas del frío y crueldad que había en ella en esa línea del tiempo.

—Les echo mucho de menos —confesó, mirando su mano que todavía era sostenida por la de ella.

—Oh, Scorpius —dijo Astoria entre lágrimas, levantándose de su asiento para sentarse a su lado y envolverlo en un abrazo grande y reconfortante—. No... no creo que pueda estar a la altura de la Astoria que conocías. Por lo que me has dicho, ella es brillante y encantadora y yo todavía soy... todavía soy _yo_. Pero puedo ofrecerte mi amistad y darte todo el amor que mereces.

—Pero no demasiado, sino sería súper raro, _mamá_ —respondió descaradamente con ojos llorosos, ganándose una palmada en la cabeza.

El resto de su día en Hogsmeade continuó alegremente, intercambiando anécdotas que dejaron una gran sonrisa en sus rostros al final del día. Ambos decidieron que era hora de irse cuando el sol ya comenzaba a descender lentamente por el horizonte.

Cuando comenzaron su viaje de regreso a Hogwarts, Astoria sacó su varita mágica y conjuró una de las flores más grandes que Scorpius había visto en su vida.

—Un Rey Protea —ofreció Astoria, respondiendo a la pregunta que él no había formulado—. Dicen que lleva el nombre de Proteo, el hijo de Poseidón, que tiene la capacidad de ver el pasado, el presente y el futuro —ella le dirigió una sonrisa malvada—. Parece ajustarse a tus travesuras de viajar en el tiempo, ¿no crees?

—Es hermosa —dijo Scorpius, aceptando la flor.

—También significa "valor" —continuó—. Sé que sin ningún medio para regresar a tu línea del tiempo, es lo que más necesitabas.

Scorpius sonrió y envolvió a Astoria en un abrazo.

—Gracias —dijo, dejando caer el más ligero de los besos en su coronilla—. Gracias, Astoria.

Mientras se acercaban a Hogwarts, el sol descendió por completo y el cielo parecía un bonito lienzo de color naranja y amarillo. Astoria relataba animadamente un duelo particularmente fascinante que había tenido con un mortífago desagradable durante la batalla cuando ambos notaron que quien estaba sentada en uno de los escalones del Gran Hall no era otra que Hermione Granger.

—Hola —saludó con torpeza, levantándose lentamente—. Zabini dijo que aún no habías vuelto de Hogsmeade, así que…

—¿Me has estado esperando? —preguntó Scorpius con las cejas arqueadas.

Hermione se sonrojó y frunció el ceño.

—_No_ —intervino—, me gustan mucho los atardeceres, así que he decidido ver el de hoy. Obviamente.

—Obviamente —respondió el Slytherin con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro, notando cómo eso hizo que las mejillas de ella se enrojecieran con ridícula indignación.

A su lado, Astoria lanzó un suspiro exasperado.

—Merlín —dijo, sacudiendo la cabeza—. Voy a tomarme esto como una señal para irme.

Riéndose entre dientes, Scorpius se volvió hacia Astoria y la abrazó.

—Gracias por hoy, Astoria —dijo.

La bruja le sonrió y le dio un suave beso en la mejilla.

—Sé amable —advirtió ligeramente, lanzándole a Hermione una sonrisa sincera mientras entraba en Hogwarts.

Cuando se quedaron solos, Scorpius fue incapaz de entender por qué estaba tan nervioso. La conversación que tuvieron en la orilla del Lago Negro había dejado claro que querían que su relación funcionase, que querían estar juntos. Después de eso, todo había sido un torbellino de acontecimientos y Scorpius no había tenido tiempo para "probar las aguas", a falta de una frase mejor.

—Es una flor enorme —señaló Hermione, rompiendo el incómodo silencio entre ellos.

—Rey Protea —respondió Scorpius, mostrándole la flor a Hermione para que ella la apreciara completamente—. En el lenguaje de las flores significa "valor" —sonrió y sacudió la cabeza—. Astoria ha pensado que era apropiado y cree que me vendría bien para enfrentarme al futuro en esta línea del tiempo.

Hermione le sonrió tristemente.

—Siempre estaremos aquí —prometió—. El núcleo del ED... _yo_... Estaremos aquí incluso en los días en que te sientas lo contrario de valiente.

—Lo sé —dijo Scorpius con una sonrisa igualmente triste. Luego, como si su mano tuviera vida propia, la extendió hacia Hermione y le dijo—: ¿Caminas conmigo?

Ella se sonrojó al ver cómo le ofrecía la mano, pero no dudó en apretarla con la suya. Scorpius no estaba lo suficientemente satisfecho, aunque se maravilló brevemente de lo perfectamente que se ajustaban sus manos y movió la suya para que sus dedos pudieran entrelazarse con los de ella.

—¿A dónde vamos? —preguntó, permitiendo que Scorpius la llevara a los vastos terrenos de Hogwarts.

Scorpius se encogió de hombros.

El silencio que siguió fue más cómodo. Distraídamente giró el Rey Protea en su mano y permitió que la suave respiración de Hermione y la fresca brisa lo consolaran.

»Oh, diablos —murmuró Hermione de repente.

Scorpius frunció el ceño y miró a la bruja frustrada a su lado.

—¿Pasa algo malo? —preguntó.

Suspirando, Hermione se detuvo y lo miró, alzando la barbilla con un tinte de determinación en sus ojos. Sus mejillas estaban salpicadas de rosa.

—Tienes que entender que necesito respuestas a todas las preguntas que hago —comenzó con cuidado—. Para creer en algo, realmente tengo que leerlo en un libro o escucharlo de un experto.

—V-vale, no sé qué quieres decir —dijo lentamente—. Pero gracias por ese recordatorio, Granger. Mantendré esa información en mi cerebro.

—No, no lo entiendes —se quejó con impaciencia. Levantó las manos entrelazadas y las sacudió con vigor—. _Esto_ significa que estamos juntos, ¿verdad? Sé que hablamos de nuestros sentimientos en el Lago Negro. Sé que queremos darle una oportunidad a esta relación a pesar del pequeño e insignificante hecho de que eres un maldito viajero en el tiempo y el hijo de uno de nuestros supuestos archienemigos y... y que tienes un estúpido enamoramiento por mi futura hija. Pero no redactamos ninguna... ninguna respuesta sobre continuar con esto. Odio que esté _implícito_ pero nunca explícitamente respondido. Entonces, en conclusión, me gustaría saber si estamos juntos... si... si eres mi maldito novio y... y si planeas quedarte como tal todo el tiempo que quieras.

Para cuando terminó su pequeña diatriba, su rostro estaba completamente enrojecido y su respiración un poco irregular.

Scorpius la miró atónito, antes de que una sonrisa se extendiese por su rostro. Apoyando con cariño la mano en la mejilla de Hermione, dijo:

—Dulce Circe, qué _empollona_ —Hermione entrecerró los ojos y él la habría besado en los labios si ella no estuviese esperando impacientemente su respuesta—. Para responder a tu maldita pregunta, porque _Merlín_, ¿qué más crees que estamos haciendo? _Sí_, estamos juntos, _sí_, soy tu maldito novio, y _sí_, planeo quedarme y no vas a poder deshacerte de mí tan fácilmente.

En un instante, Hermione se desinfló.

—Oh —exhaló mientras sus deliciosos labios formaban una perfecta "o"—. Oh, está bien.

Entonces, ella mostró la sonrisa más deslumbrante que jamás había visto y Scorpius quedó momentáneamente cegado.

Suspirando, Scorpius se rindió y le dio un casto y dulce beso en los labios.

—Deja de pensar tanto, Hermione —dijo sacudiendo la cabeza con cariño—. Alguien noble con un estúpido complejo de héroe me dijo una vez que, dado que sé que estaré atrapado aquí para siempre, ¿por qué no pensar en el futuro y echar raíces aquí? Y, _Merlín_, no tienes ni idea de cuánto espacio has ocupado en mi futuro.

Ella se sonrojó una vez más e incluso depositó otro beso en sus labios.

—Entonces, vale, tu futuro —dijo, tirando de su mano una vez más para continuar su camino sin destino por los terrenos de Hogwarts—. Planeas volver para nuestro séptimo curso, ¿verdad?

—Por supuesto —dijo sin perder el ritmo—. Este verano será ridículamente agotador, estoy seguro. Ya he programado una reunión con el Wizengamot para transferirme las riquezas y cosas de los Malfoy como el nuevo Jefe de Casa. Arg, solo pensar en la mierda burocrática hace que me pique todo —como efecto adicional, Scorpius se estremeció. Hermione lanzó un suave resoplido—. Sangres pura, ¿eh?

—Sangres pura —respondió ella con una sonrisa cómplice—. Gracias a Merlín, soy nacida de muggles.

—¿Y tú? ¿Qué planeas hacer durante tus vacaciones de verano? —preguntó.

Habían llegado al Lago Negro una vez más, con sus aguas brillando bajo la luz de la luna. Era fascinante y Scorpius tuvo que tirar de Hermione para que pudiese apreciar la hermosa escena.

—Nos vamos a Australia —dijo con una sonrisa tímida.

Scorpius frunció el ceño y la miró, inseguro de por qué había una leve culpa en su rostro.

Suspirando, Hermione continuó:

»Mis padres descubrieron mi... _plan_ por si las cosas iban cuesta abajo —explicó—. Había billetes de avión a Australia para Mónica y Wendell Wilkins en uno de los cajones de mi habitación y... en pocas palabras, no les gustó demasiado la idea.

Él le apretó su mano para confortarla.

—Pero las cosas no han ido cuesta abajo —señaló Scorpius—. Así que ahí está eso —riendo suavemente, se volvió hacia Hermione—. Deberíais estar agradecidos de que os haya salvado de un año entero acampando por ahí.

—Bueno, hay más —continuó Hermione. Él levantó una ceja y esa sonrisa tímida volvió a aparecer en su rostro—. Les he hablado de ti.

Esperó a que ella se explicara, pero cuando ninguna palabra más salió de su boca, Scorpius suspiró.

—Un poco de elaboración ayudaría, Hermione —instó.

—Les he contado _todo_ sobre ti —continuó—. Tu viaje en el tiempo, tu amor por tu padre, cómo te convertiste en un Mortífago, cómo has sido una gran y maravillosa pieza para terminar la guerra que el Mundo Mágico no merecía... todo. Les he contado que si no hubieras intervenido, si no hubieras amado a tu padre lo suficiente como para viajar en el tiempo y salvarlo, yo habría... habría borrado sus recuerdos y no me habría arrepentido.

Una pequeña lágrima se deslizó por sus ojos y Scorpius la limpió con cautela.

»Quieren conocerte, ¿sabes? —dijo, casi en un susurro. Su mano sobre su mejilla se detuvo, sus ojos se abrieron ante su pequeña revelación—. Mamá ha sido ridículamente persistente —sus mejillas se enrojecieron un poco mientras nerviosamente jugueteaba con sus rizos—. Creo que se ha aventurado a pensar que te adoro un poco demasiado.

Él se sonrojó y sonrió estúpidamente. Hermione lo miró y le dio un empujón juguetón.

»Merlín, prácticamente puedo ver tu ego expandiéndose —dijo con un suspiro—. Bueno... ¿estás libre este sábado?

La sonrisa en su rostro se desvaneció mientras sus ojos se abrían como platos.

—Espera, quiero decir, ¿en serio? ¿Quieren conocerme en serio? —preguntó incrédulo—. ¿Este sábado?

Ella se encogió de hombros débilmente.

—Ya te he dicho que mi madre es persistente —respondió ella.

—Caray, Hermione, quiero decir... conocer a tus padres ya… ¿No quiere decir eso…? —tartamudeó Scorpius.

—Si... si te sientes incómodo, siempre puedo decirles a mis padres que pueden conocerte en otro momento —dijo apresuradamente, quizás un poco decepcionada, pero inmediatamente giró la cabeza antes de que Scorpius pudiera mirarla a los ojos.

—No... es solo que... —se calló, exhaló un profundo suspiro y sonrió—. Me estoy dando cuenta de lo rápido que va todo y...

—De verdad, Scorpius, no es necesario que aceptes la invitación —aseguró Hermione con una sonrisa avergonzada—. Mis padres lo entenderán.

—No, no, me encantaría —dijo apresuradamente—. Conocerles.

La sonrisa en su rostro se amplió.

—¿De verdad? —preguntó como si no pudiera creérselo.

Él extendió la mano y puso un rizo suelto tras su oreja.

—Quiero decir, soy un sangre pura que siempre ha sentido curiosidad por los muggles —respondió con indiferencia. Cuando Hermione juguetonamente le dio un manotazo en el brazo, se echó a reír—. Y son tus padres. Creo que me llevará una hora y media agradecerles profusamente haberte traído a este mundo.

—Tomo nota —respondió—. Les diré que compren bocadillos porque irá para largo.

Scorpius sonrió generosamente y tiró de su brazo, llevándola de regreso a Hogwarts.

—Pero tengo una condición —dijo una vez que estuvieron en los pasillos de Hogwarts. Cuando ella lo miró con recelo, continuó—: Me gustaría que conocieras a Astoria y a mi Abuela... bueno, mi madre.

—Vale —respondió.

—¿Eso es todo? —preguntó Scorpius. Sus cejas casi desaparecieron tras su flequillo—. ¿Ningún pero?

Ella frunció el ceño.

—¿Debería haber alguno?

Scorpius suspiró.

—Pobre, inocente, nacida de muggles —dijo—. Vas a tener que soportar innumerables fiestas de té, eventos de caridad, malditos bailes, ¡por el amor de Merlín! Vas a ingresar en la sociedad sangre pura. No son cenas casuales, Hermione.

Ella palideció considerablemente, pero aun así logró levantar la barbilla, como si estuviera lista para la batalla.

—Vale —repitió—. Eso no va a ser ningún problema, Scorpius.

Él sonrió.

—Mi valiente pequeña Gryffindor —dijo tiernamente, colocando un dulce beso en sus labios.

Finalmente llegaron al enorme retrato de la Dama Gorda y Hermione se despidió. Antes de irse, Scorpius le ofreció al Rey Protea.

—Pero Astoria te la ha dado a ti —razonó ella.

—Cógelo —dijo Scorpius con una sonrisa—. Sé que la cuidarás mucho.

Sus ojos conectaron con los de ella. Eran unos ojos que siempre parecían entenderlo y, sin saberlo, le aseguraban que todo estaría bien en este mundo. Él no estaba hablando solo de la flor. Y Hermione lo sabía. _Por supuesto_.

En vez de contestar, ella aceptó con cautela la flor y se acercó a él para darle otro dulce beso lleno de promesas.

* * *

**_Nota de la Autora_****_: ¡El próximo capítulo será el epílogo! Hombre, qué paseo más salvaje. Me gustaría agradecer a aquellos que se han tomado su tiempo para leer esto, y especialmente para mandar reviews. Sabía que este fic no ganaría demasiada atención porque, ya sabéis, es un pairing raro y Scorpius emparejado con Hermione es extraño, pero como sea… Odio mi cerebro a veces jajaja._**

* * *

**¿Qué os ha parecido este capítulo? ¿No os ha enternecido muchísimo ver a Scorpius y Astoria interaccionar de esa manera? ¿Y qué me decís de Scorpius y Hermione? Parece que ya lo tienen todo claro. ¡Por fin! ¡Contádnoslo con reviews, que nos hacen muchísima ilusión!**

**Con cariño,**

**WickedlyAwesomeMe y Pabel Moonlight.**


End file.
